Killer
by Shycadet
Summary: Down Killer" Ino said, leaning in and whispering in Sakuras ear, "Don't bite anyone now". *Will be revising and editing earlier chapters.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Revising each chapter! Slowly but surely it's happening. Just that i've looked over it, and it really needs it. Maybe up to like 11 or 12. My writing as gotten better since, you know, two years ago, and it's something that just has to happen! **

**Reasons? Well one reason is that it might capture more readers. Even though it did just fine on how it was, I doubt it captures as much as it could because of all the grammer mistakes, the fast pace, and the lack of descreption. **

**I was going to get a beta to go over and fix everything then repost, but its more than just the mistakes. I think the story line just needs a tad bit more tweak to it also. So. Hopefully, I will reel more readers in.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The pink haired teen leaned against her black and purple Charger, she loved that car. Waiting patiently for her bestie to make her way, slowly most likely, out of the school. The bell rang 10 minutes ago, which in that time Sakura said bye to Hinata, Kiba, Shika, Sasuke, AND able to talk to Naruto for a few minutes before saying bye to him, grabbing the homework she forgot, making it to her car, and still having time to wait for Ino. She didn't mind of course.

Sakura sighed leaned her head back a bit, but as she saw the clouds slowly float by, a smile played across her lips. If anyone was enjoying the weather, it was her. Spring wasn't too hot or cold and she absolutely loved the rain.

X

_The pinked haired stood there and let the rain hug every inch of her body as it slowly soaked her. She smiled and raised her arms up, twirling around in a slow circle. She looked like a kid when fresh new snow slowly falls to the ground._

"_Sakura?"_

_Sakura turned around to see her best friend standing there with an umbrella. "Ino! You came to visit me!" Sakura yelled louder then necessary, but the blond smiled at her act._

"_I swear you're such a kid," Ino sighed out, shaking her head. She looked back to see a certain twinkle in the pinked hair's eyes. Her own eyes widened then, taking a step back in caution. "Forehead, I'm- I'm warning you," She stuttered in fear as her friend took a step toward her, "Saku! No! Come on! I JUST did my hair!" She whined, as Sakura circled around to the other side of her._

_Sakura leapt for her, tackling her to the soft, muddy grass. "Forehead!" Ino yelled, but Sakura just smiled at her._

"_Come on Ino, be a kid again and enjoy the weather with me."_

_Ino's anger soon seeped away, and all she could do was smile. "God your such a kid…"_

X

She smiled at the memory, it was now a year later, and there renewed friendship was still going strong. They have gotten closer when they were at high school. They were juniors and had most of the same classes, all but maybe 3, and things were starting to look up for her. She's been much better since she got her old best friend back. She was so happy the day they had FINALLY made up, that she was convinced to do these classes with Naruto. Karate. At first she completely refused, but after a couple of months taking the class, she figured out that she was actually good at it, and it worked great for her anger.

Hell yes she had a very bad temper. She got into a lot of fights, but don't let the toughness fool you, she was brilliant. She was passing all her classes with A's, the occasional B appearing here and there. She had some AP classes, the ones she didn't have with Ino, but most of them were honors.

Sakura was also head of the basketball team, and when she wasn't doing basketball, she was doing track. She stayed tried to stay fit, and keep a on a bit of muscle. She had plenty of friends, mostly with the middle crowd, you know, the kids who aren't popular but not nerdy, and they can be completely cool and down to earth. Yeah, those people. But other then that, nothing was really special about her, makes her think how exactly did she get Ino as a best friend.

Ino, of course, was the drop dead gorgeous blond everyone loved. Girls would crowded her all the time, talking and joking. Sakura didn't like that too much, but she just pushed it aside. The guys though, they lined up to date her, all trying to see if they could even gain the chance. She always had a boy on her, which made Sakura a bit upset about that also, but despite all that, Ino was still a virgin.

She was the head of the cheerleading team AND dance team, schools most popular girl, everyone's dating advice, every girls dream, and every guy, well uh, dreamed about her, if you catch the drift. She was perfect in every godly way; she was fit, with a lean stomach and toned arms, she had shape to her body, curves, and boobs and ass that made guys drool as she slowly swayed her hips and bounced happily as she walked.

Her ears perked when heels clapped softly on the concrete road.

Sakura smiled, turning around, "Bout time I was-" She stopped dead. Her eyes grew wide, and anger pulsed in her veins.

Ino's cheek was bruised and her lip was busted. Red liquid was slowly seeping out of it., and clear liquid was running down her cheek. The pink haired junior rushed to her best friend, gathering her in her arms.

"Who?" She asked, in a low, harsh voice. She could have sworn if you listened hard enough, you could hear her growl deep in the back of her throat. For a good 30 seconds, Ino didn't answer. Sakura was impatient, "Ino. Who?" Sakura asked, a bit more demanding, and pulling away from her a bit to hear her reply.

"Stacy." She whimpered. This time, it was loud and clear, you could here the growl from Sakura.

The fuming pink haired girl headed inside of the school. Stacy, that snobby little trick, she never liked her. She was going to tear her limb from limb.

**No one. Messes. With. Ino.** Her inner self growled.

_Fuck no they don't, she replied._

She rounded the corner, and saw her. She had her back turned and was talking to friends. Sakura walked towards her, with a sweet, fake, little smile on. "Hey Stacy," She called sweetly.

Stacy turned around, "What do you want los-" She was cut off, with a fist connecting cleanly with her face. Stacy stumbled and hit the locker behind her, sliding to the floor. Hm, those classes really did pay off sometimes. She made a silent note to thank Naruto. Her friends then ran away, so now they were alone, and she was going to enjoy it.

**Sucks to be you, by the time this is over, your going to wish you hadn't messed with Ino.**

_Oh no sweet heart, she's going to be begging god to reverse time so she wouldn't do it._

She was just about to kick her when she heard Ino.

"Quit it Sakura, you'll just end yourself in trouble again."

Sakura breathed in deeply, trying to regain her breath, which she just realized were heavy and ragged. "Your right, the bitch isn't worth it," She said in a disgust tone, "But if you EVER try some shit like that again, believe me, you'll pay, and Ino wont be able to save your ass next time." Sakura turned around, and walked away, Ino quickly following.

Driving Home

"Look at my big bad protector," Ino said in a flirty manner. Sakura knew she was always like that, but couldn't help her heart skipping a beat.

"I can't believe the bitch would try something like that, I don't give a shit if she was mad you stole her boyfriend. Bitch is ugly, and after he got what he wanted he moved on," Sakura ranted, as she pulled in to the drive way of Ino's house. There was no car there, which meant no one was home, and for some reason, her heart lurched because of that reason.

"Down killer," Ino said in a sexy low voice, swinging her leg up and turning her self. The movement was so quick, Sakura blinked and Ino just appeared there, sitting on her lap, facing her. She leans in, and slides her lips right to Sakura's ear, "Don't bite anyone now."

Sakura's face heated up at Ino being so close, but she sighed, "Ino, one day your gonna have to let me show a bitch a lesson once and for all," She said, easing her back so she can get a good look at her friends cheek. She touched the bruise lightly and looks at Ino, "Killer over here doesn't like to be held back when someone's trying to beat on her master."

Ino smiles, "God Saku, your so cute when your being protective" Then she giggles.

All Sakura could do was shake her head, "Jeez Ino, you are impossible." Then she grabbed the girl with one arm, and used her other hand to swing the door open, she easily got out with her still attached to her hip.

Sakura stood there for a second…

"Ino?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You can get off now"

**No babe, you can stay as long as you like, as long as I get to pin you on a wall and-**

_Oh god, I'm some type of perverted._

**It can't be helped! She's all over us, holding on with her legs wrapped around our waist. Just love to-**

_Shut up. Shut up! No thinking about that._

**-suck on her neck, and slide my tongue right down her sexy stomach-**

_I'm such a fucking pervert._

**It's not our fault that's she's so damn sexy. Oh wait look! She's talking to us.**

"Sakura! Are you even listening to me?" Ino said, with a cute little pout on her face, waving her hands in front of Sakura's eyes. Sakura absolutely loved when Ino called her that nick name, but never told Ino that. For some strange reason though, Sakura felt like she already knew.

"Sorry, blanked on ya', what'd you say?"

"I said, what happened to the kid a year ago in the rain," She said with a smile, "Its like now YOUR oh so grown up and IM the kid,"

"I started to grow up when I realized I had to protect your ass," Sakura said with a shrug, truth was the kid was still inside of her, only at certain times, like in the rain.

"You love me," She states simply as she slides off Sakura. She walks towards the door, giving Sakura a good chance to watch her ass sway back and forth.

**She does it on purpose. To tease us.**

_*Groans* That has to be the reason. Ever since we told her it's been like this._

"Saku," Ino calls in a sing song voice.

"Yeah?" Sakura calls back, blinking herself back to reality.

"When your done watching me walk away, are you gonna come in?" She says with a smirk and a wink, when she turns around and looks at Sakura.

Smoothly Sakura just rolls her eyes and says, "You wish, but yeah sure I'll come in," Heat though, as she can feel, rises to her cheek with a blush.

Hour later

Jai ho was blasting in Ino's room as Ino danced by herself, looking very sexy, while Sakura was trying to do homework, when she wasn't distracted looking at Ino dance that is.

"Jeeze! I completely hate History! It's so fucking boring!" Sakura cursed to herself, looking at her book.

Sakura didn't see Ino making her way to her, "Come on Sakura, dance with me!" she whined, taking Sakura's hand and pulling at it.

"I have to do my homework Ino." Sakura said, not budging as Ino tugged on her hand.

"Oh come on, just one dance." Ino begged with a pout.

**Not like we can tell her no.**

Sakura smiles as she gets up on her feet. Ino beams at her as she pulls her to the middle of the room. The song changes, and now its Break up by Mario. She lifts up Sakura's hand that she was holding over their head and she twirls around, her back facing Sakura. She slowly starts grinding on her to the beat, pressing her ass on her. Sakura's face burns light red.

Sakura leaned forward, still feeling embarrassed, as she whispered softly in Ino's ear, "This isn't dancing, this is you grinding on me."

Ino smiles and winks at Sakura, "I knew this song was next, so I tricked you." She grabs Sakura's other hand, and brings it low, then guides it as she slides them, slowly, across her thighs, then her inner thighs, then back up. She lets go of her hand to let them do the rest on there own, while she brings her hands around the back of Sakura's neck, straitening her back and sliding down a bit, pressing her ass a bit harder on her crouch and bringing herself back up.

Sakura starts to slide her hand down Ino stomach lightly, sliding it at her thighs. By now, she was going to the slow beat, moving with Ino.

Ino leans forward, grinding to the beat. The ticking of the song only makes her go faster and slightly harder, and when it goes away, she goes back to grinding softer and slower. She takes Sakura's hands back and brings them over her head as she continues and straightens a bit.

Ino continued until the song was over. Grinding and twitching her hips against Sakura's front without the slightest remorse. While she enjoyed herself, Sakura was left feeling the pulse surge through her to between her legs. Her breathing was uneven, her mind was fogged, and her eyes were slightly unfocused. But even through all of that, she kept her hands moving with Ino's, whether it was holding her hands or sliding them over her thighs and body. It truly didn't matter, because all the while Sakura was slowly losing herself. Piece by piece, she fell into the darkness.

But she was pushed back into the light as the song ended and Ino stopped moving. She straightened, her back still pressing against Sakura. They stood there for awhile, Sakura's hand frozen at Ino's waist, where it had been when the song stopped.

"Well," Ino said, turning around and wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck loosely, and swaying back and forth, "That was fun, huh Saku?"

**God that was torture.**

"Yeah, only you could make you grinding on me non lesbonic." Sakura spoke, trying to contain her croak as her body began to move on it's own. Her thumbs rubbed against Ino's waist absently, the smooth skin soothing her nerves. She was staring in Ino's eyes now, with little struggle unlike normal. If anything, she couldn't tear her gaze away from Ino's.

"You so made up that word," Ino said, looking right back into her eyes.

"Fuck yeah I did," Sakura said, whispered actually. She didn't know it, but she was moving closer. Ino's lavender scent caught her nose.

"And only you can make up a word, but still say 'fuck yeah' as if your still cool," Ino whispered back.

"But you love me," Sakura said, her shrug weak and hardly noticeable. Their nose was almost brushing.

"Of course, who else will love this idiot, if not me?" Ino teased, her eyes twinkling as Sakura moved closer.

"I don't know." Sakura mumbled in reply, her eyes flicking to Ino's lips and back up, "I'm sure some one would take killer in."

And that's all she said before her eyes were closed and she was softly kissing Ino. Blame it on the liquor by D. Brown was on now.

She didn't get a response, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Ino's lips were so soft, hardly firm, they were unlike anything Sakura ever encountered. The new discovery is what caused her to keep going, not the flaring of feelings that were raging through her. The numbness of her mind is what made her ignorate to the fact that this was her best friend, not the fact Ino hadn't responded yet.

**Ino…**

_Ino..Ino..Best friend Ino!_

Everything became clear, especially when her eyes widened. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." Sakura repeated as she avoided Ino's eyes, actually her whole body. "Listen, I'm just, uh, gonna go and, um, I'll catch you tomorrow." She was saying, grabbing all over her things.

"Wait!" Ino cried out, but Sakura ignored her. She got on her knees and started to search for her keys, "Sakura!"

"Damn it, where the hell are my car keys!" Sakura mumbled furiously to herself, hopefully loud enough for Ino to hear, to distract her from whatever she was going to say, because honestly Sakura didn't want to hear it.

_Our friendship is down the tube now. What the fuck is my problem._

"Sakura."

"Mother fucker if I don't find those damn things," Sakura growled out, as she started to grab absently at anything that was under Ino's bed.

"Sakura!"

_Fuck it, don't even need the keys I'll walk._

She stood, her back facing Ino, and grabbed her book bag and headed towards the door.

When Ino realized Sakura wasn't going to turn around, she quickly followed, "Sakura, don't. Ok." But Sakura just continued out the door, heading for the stairs, "What Sakura, you think I'm judging you right now?" Ino called after her, going down the stairs with Sakura, trying to keep pace.

"No," Was all Sakura said. When she spotted her keys on the kitchen counter, Sakura walked over and snatched them up. When she turned to leave the kitchen, Ino stood in the door way, the only way out of the kitchen, and ultimately, out of the house."

"Then why won't you even look at me?" Ino questioned, her voice hurt. Sakura's eyes squinted at the sound, but she continued to stay silent, "Why are you over reacting when I know about you! I know your bi, I don't care!"

"It isn't about the fact that you know I'm bi Ino!" Sakura argued.

"Then what is it?" Ino demanded, her arms crossing, "You're here trying to run out of this house, like I'm some type of plague, and there's no reason to!"

Sakura shook her head, gripping her keys and moving towards the doorway, "Just forget about, alright?" She even attempted to put on a fake smile, anything to leave the house, "It never happened, ok?"

Ino stood her ground, "Stop. This is so stupid, I mean I started the dance, so it was my fault."

"No, its cool, really, this didn't even happen. What are we even talking about, haha." She said, laughing nervously while she tried to find a way to squeeze past Ino.

But Ino just stood there, her arms slowly falling from the crossed position, "I don't care, Sakura. Really. So stop acting like this."

Sakura looked to the right, a frown on her face as she tried to concentrate, "Alright. Whatever. Just let me get out of here, ok?"

"Would you please just stay here and talk to me?" Ino asked softly.

But Sakura only got more frustrated, "Ino."

"Sakura."

"Please move." Sakura practically growled.

"No."

"Ino." Sakura warned.

"No."

"Ino!"

"Look at me, damn it!"

Sakura's eyes lifted slowly to Ino's, a slight frown on her face as she struggled not to look away, "What?"

"I just…" Ino struggled, "I was just really nervous. It's just that…I think…I could do better."

Sakura's eyebrows came together in confusion. But she didn't have time to comprehend, because Ino was already stepping closer and moving her face near Sakura's. She didn't even have time to breathe as Ino lightly grazed their lips together for a moment until pressing them fully, her lips moving slowly against Sakura.

**Fuck yes.**

Ino pulled back too soon, her cheeks red and she had a nervous little look on her face as she began to speak, "So, um-"

But she was cut off as Sakura lunged for Ino's lips again. The action had them both stumbling, Ino going backwards as Sakura stepped forward. Ino ended up against the wall, her hands pinned against the wall next to her as Sakura furiously kissed her. Ino's chest felt tight and pulses raced through her as she kissed back, her mind fuzzy.

When Sakura finally gave her enough time to breathe, she giggled, even while Sakura lightly kissed down her jaw line, "Down killer." She mumbled.

That only caused Sakura to come back up to her with a grin as she bit her lower lip.

* * *

**See, just a tad fix here and there. Nothing BIG.**

**Dont worry, working on the latest chapters as we speak. I'm actually trying to make it really long for you guys because i've reached a 100 reviews! :)**

**Shycadet loves.**

**out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people, my stories have a lot of flaws, so don't be so tough on me will ya? Also, this is for my first reviewers! Wanna say much love to yall, yall are like family to me now :D **darkangel2391: **3rd reviewer**

Okami-Kisho: **2nd reviewer**

shinobi89: **And Last but now least, 1st reviewer! :D!!!**

**Now, in this one, I will try to explain some of the clothes they where (Ino and Sakura) to sort of reflect their personalities. **

**So this is chapter 2! Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Sucks man**

Two Weeks Later

"Yeah mom… No mom, I'm at Ino's…. Sorry I thought Ino's mom called you when she asked for me to stay for dinner… "Sakura sighed, switching the phone from one ear to the other, "No mother," getting upset now, "I won't stay here till late, we are just gonna finish this project and imma head right over… Yeah, love you too. Bye."

Sakura heaved out a sigh and fell backwards on Ino's bed, covering her eyes.

Ino slowly slide on Sakura, a cute frown on her face, she was pouting, "Oh come on Saku, don't be so angry, she means well."

"Yeah yeah," Sakura sighed again, and her arms fell on to the sides, "She worries so much, I'm seventeen, you'd think I'm grown enough."

Ino kissed Sakura's chin and lifted up off of her, at least tried. Sakura arms bolted to her, and made her stay. Ino giggled, "May I help you?"

Sakura smiled and looked at her, "Yes, you can stay right here and help your girlfriend calm down."

Ino smiled and kissed her lips softly, "How's that?"

"Pfft, pathetic, guess I'm gonna have to ask that girl Ronnie to cheer me up."

That hit a nerve. Ronnie was one of Ino's friends that couldn't take her hands off of Sakura. Sakura thought it was hilarious to see the girl try. For Ino, on the other hand, it was the few times when she lost her cheerful mood, and got really upset. She completely hated the girl's guts, but couldn't show it because Sakura and Ino haven't let anyone know just yet.

Ino fell silent, and just pushed off of Sakura, turning around and going to the mirror. Sakura snickered in the inside. "Come on babe, you know I was just kidding," She said, grabbing her hand, and pulling Ino towards her.

Ino tried to resist, not really, but she put up a little fight in till Sakura's arms wrapped around her waist swaying back in forth in a hug. Sakura leaned down and kissed her softly, "You know you're the only one I want."

"Nu uh, Saku, don't try to sweet talk your way out, your in trouble," Ino said, though nuzzling her head closer to Sakura's neck, wrapping her own arms around Sakura's neck.

"Ever thought I was just getting you angry so I can see that adorable pout of yours?" The pink haired ask, lifting up Ino's head, only to see Ino exactly doing that, pouting, with her bottom lip a bit out. Sakura chuckled, "See."

"Ugh, I hate that you're such a sweet talker."

Sakura just smiles, and bites her lower lip.

The Next Day

The day was going smoothly, in till lunch, that's where things got bad. When it came to lunch, Ino usually sat with her crew, while Sakura sat with her friends. Naruto was talking to her about how glad he was summer was just two more weeks away. Sasuke was talking to Neji about fate, and how he changed his own with his own will power.

A couple years ago, he finally found himself in front of Itachi, a gun in Saskue's hand, that he fought over with his brother for his life; Itachi was on the ground, looking up at his brother. Sasuke placed his finger on the trigger, aiming it for his head. But at the last minute, he aimed for his leg, and just end up shooting him there. It gave him enough time to call the cops; he went to jail, sentenced for death. Sasuke never really talked about it much at first, but it looks like he's comfortable with talking about it.

Hinata was sternly talking to Kiba about his dog ways. Kiba didn't look like he was sinking it in though.

"Yeah, summer is going to the fucking awesome, I can't wait to just sit back in the sun and-" Sakura stopped in mid sentence, and swung her head to the side, trying to locate the reason for the sudden quietness that fell upon the whole lunch room. She saw Ino standing there, food all over her, and tears in her eyes. Stacy was standing in front of her with a smirk on her face. Sakura could hear Stacy crystal clear when she said, "Oh, sorry about that Ino"

Naruto glanced at Sakura with a worried look on his face, but it was too late, Sakura was already up and heading toward her.

**Bitch doesn't learn. Her inner self growled**

_Let's see if she gets it through her thick skull this time, she replied_

"Stacy, what the fuck did I tell you two weeks ago?" Sakura yelled, which sounded like a boom with the quietness, storming towards her, not before, of course, grabbing a tray with mash potatoes. She was right in front of her now, "I said to leave her the fuck alone, and this time, she won't stop me," That's when she took a hand full of mash potatoes and smeared it all over her face. Stacy tried to do something back, but Sakura beat her by punching her in the stomach, but she left her fist in her stomach, talking in Stacy's ear, "I swear, you try one more thing, and you'll wish you were never born."

That's when Naruto came, scooping her easily and hastily walked away, and Sasuke yelled right on cue, "FOOD FIGHT!" then he threw a piece of food. That did it. Next thing you know food was flying everywhere. Sasuke smirked, placing his hands in his pockets, walking out with an angry Sakura in Naruto's arms, yelling her head off.

Hour later

Since the school didn't use any of its school days, they decided to just end the day for all the mess and trouble, students couldn't go to class looking like a whole menu was on there face. (Yeah I know, bull shit, but hey it's my story :D)

Sakura by then was calmed down, leaning against her car. Naruto was standing there grinning and talking to Sasuke about the quick thinking he did in the lunch room. Kiba and Hinate head off might be something with them two, and Neji bid his good bye, walking with Ten Ten, guess they were going to spend their off well. The only reason Sasuke and Naruto stayed was because they wanted to go grab a bite and Sakura agreed to take them. But she was waiting for Ino, sure that she was still going to ride with her.

Sakura continued to lean against the car, her arms crossed not talking. She was wearing black track pants, and tight pink zipped up hoody. It stopped at her stomach, but she liked it that way. Her shoes where black and pink Air Forces, which she got custom made. Sure, it sounds kind of boy-ish, but she looked damn right sexy, Ino was kind enough to tell her that. She loved the color black, and the pink just complimented it even better. Often she looked punk, but she couldn't help that. (Hehe just like my profile pic, hell yea im not original but who cares :D). Luckily no food got on her from the food fight.

She had her head phones on and was listening to Numb Encore- by Linkin Park and Jay-Z. She just dropped her head and closed her eyes when she heard Naruto and Sasuke stop talking. She looked up, following their gaze, and saw Ino walking towards them.

First off, Ino loved purple. Not saying this hand anything to do with her outfit today, but it was true. When they went shopping Ino always bought something purple, there was never a time she didn't. So, of course, allot of outfits Ino wore, had at least one thing that was purple, and everything else would compliment it.

Ino was wearing tight light jeans, and a purple and white belly shirt that you can clearly see her lean stomach, and her thong string was showing from each side, also purple. She wore purple heels, and even her toes were painted purple. Ok, so I lied, she was wearing allot of purple today.

Sakura looked her up and down, but wasn't really in the mood for taking in the looks, but when she looked over at Sasuke and Naruto, they surely didn't mind. Sakura felt a little angry about that. "You guys, stop staring her down like that. Why don't yall stare at me like that hmmm? I'm damn sexy you know"

"Ah, Sakura, we know you are, but you're our best friend. Ino on the other hand, is just..." Naruto said, stopping to stare some more.

Sasuke was kind enough to finish the sentence, "Not our best friend, which makes us really want her."

Sakura, walked around her car in disgust, "Well don't, she's taken."

Naruto looked startled, "What? When was this? I haven't heard anything."

Sakura only shrugged, "Now get in, and Ino gets shot gun so you two lover boys, in the back."

Naruto shrugged with that forever smile imprinted on his face. He opened the door and hoped in, Sasuke soon after. Sakura got in herself, and a couple of seconds afterwards, Ino was in the car. Sakura looked at her with a smile. Ino smiled back.

"Thanks," She said, not that loud though. Sakura noticed it, and it sounded a bit off to her, but she brushed it off.

Sakura just shrugged, "No problem, thank Sasuke for the clean get away… well not that clean, seeing it was a food fight."

"Blah, it was nothing, but I do admit, I saved your ass," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hey pretty boy, don't get cocky now," The pink haired stuck out her tongue at him, turning around trying to back out.

"Oh, real mature Sakura," He chuckled when Sakura flicked him off, "You know I love you. So let's celebrate!"

"Ramen it is!" Naruto shouted, a fist in the air.

"Guess that's what we are eating, buckle up people, don't wanna ticket ya know," Sakura said, and they were off.

Ramen Shop

"Naruto, stop being a freaking idiot," Sakura said, shaking her head at him balancing a chop stick on his nose.

"So Ino, who do you go out with, Sakura said your taken," Naruto asked curiously, taking the chop stick of his nose.

**Dammit Naruto, what the hell.**

_I know right. Damn, this is gonna be a hassle._

Sakura turned her head, but Sasuke was right next to her, he was looking at her with a smirk, which was unsettling.

"Oh… um, well yeah, I was going out with someone, but we broke up, wasn't my type." Ino said, with a smile. She saw Sakura wince and put on her head phones.

"Oh, well I wouldn't have been surprised, you always have some boy trailing after someone." Naruto said with a grin.

"Haha, I guess I do, never really noticed." Ino smiling nervously, she knew she was going to hear about this.

"Hey Sakura, I saw this shop I wanted to check out when we were driving here, it's just around the corner, wanna walk with me over there, by the time we get back, I bet the food will be here." It was Sasuke, and he didn't wait for an answer when he got up , getting ready to go. Sakura just got up and walked to the door, Sasuke soon after.

While they were walking, Sasuke walked next to her, his hands always in his pocket, "So, how long have yall been together?" He asked casually.

"Two weeks," It didn't really surprise her that he knew.

"It's not like its obvious, but yeah, I kind of figured." He said, looking straight ahead.

"I don't know when we are going to start telling people," She stated, a bit toneless, she actually sounded like that the whole time, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You can trust me," He stops and Sakura does too. He stands in front of her, smiling down at her and holding her shoulders, "Hey, if any trouble comes round, don't think twice about calling me up. You and Naruto are the closest friends I have, yall are like brother and sister to me."

Sakura felt a smile play at her lips as she stood on her tip toes to hug him around his neck. She felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her, "Thanks Sasuke," she whispers.

"No problem pinky," Smiling at his nick name for her. Sakura punched him lightly, "So how bout we get back, maybe the food there if we are lucky."

"Oi. Sasuke! Sakura! I almost ate yalls ramen!" Naruto yells, causing some stares.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke says, as him and Sakura takes there seat.

"Well hurry, look, it looks like its bout to rain," Naruto pointed out

Sakura's ears perked to that, too bad she wasn't in much of the mood for that. "Yeah, I'll just take my food to go, see if we can get yall home before the rain."

"That's fine with me," Sasuke said, taking up bowl and walking out, Ino giggled at his act and followed. Sakura shrugged and followed his lead, and took her bowl walking with Naruto.

"Yall are horrible, yall couldn't just ask for to go boxes! Bunch of thieves," Naruto ranted as he walked out.

Driving (Naruto and Sasuke left already)

"Sakura?" Ino asked, looking at her with a frown. Sakura just 'hmmed" her in response. "Sakura, what was I suppose to say?" Sakura shrugs, "Sakura, please don't act like this. I'm sorry? You know I would rather be with you right now then some boy."

For some reason, all Sakura heard out of that was "right now", which didn't help at all.

"Sakura please, I'm sorry alright." Ino said, she wasn't cheerful, or flirty, or any of those things, this was her being serious, which hardly ever occur.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Was all Sakura said.

Ino sighed and sat there for the rest of the ride.

Sakura pulled up at Ino's house, and they sat there for a bit.

"Are you still mad?" Ino asked, her serious tone still there. Sakura didn't say anything, "Baby, please, you know all I want is you. I just don't know about the whole telling people thing." Sakura still didn't say anything, Ino was getting angry now, "What the fuck was I suppose to do Sakura? Say, well oh yeah I'm with Sakura, didn't you know?!" She was yelling now.

Sakura didn't take that well, "Well I don't fucking know Ino. What's the problem about telling Naruto and Sasuke? They are my best fucking friends, they wouldn't have given a damn if we said we had dicks! You just don't want to claim me period, that's it, not that you didn't want to tell me."

"Bull shit Sakura, why wouldn't I want to claim you! That's the most stupid fucking thing that came out your mouth, and your suppose to be some smart, tough girl. Getting As and Bs and beating up anyone who gets in the way!"

" What the fuck? And what's that suppose to mean? Over these weeks, only people I did anything to, are the fuckers who think that can mess with you."

"Not just them, anyone who thinks they can rise up and fusses me out!"

"So? Who the hell cares? What am I suppose to do?"

"I can handle myself you know! Do you know how it looks like for someone coming up in every single situation."

"Ha! You're fucking kidding me! You're talking about your image? Are you fucking serious! Alright, go the fuck ahead, I don't give a shit, handle your own if you fucking think you can."

They both glared at each other, breathing heavily from the yelling. Sakura was the first to look away, "You know what Ino, just get the fuck out, I'll catch you some-" She wasn't even finished when the door slammed. It was raining now, she pulled out, and drove to her place, which was just around the corner.

Hours later

Sakura sitting on the side walk, letting the rain slide down her. She sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, she missed Ino, and regretted the argument they had. Ino was right, and she was wrong. What was Ino suppose to do, tell Naruto straight up like that? Sakura was just being stupid, letting the anger get the best of her.

It was dark out and the street light shined above her. She lifted up her knees close to her, bring her arms on top of both of them and laying her head on her arms. She sighed again and closed her eyes. It was maybe 10 minutes, and Sakura was barely conscious, she was nearly sleep in till she heard a voice.

"What the hell Sakura, your going to get sick." Said a worried Ino, she was standing next to her. She sat down next to Sakura, holding her umbrella between both of them, protecting the from the rain.

"I'm tough you know, I can handle a simple cold," Sakura mumbled.

"Listen Sakura, I'm sorry... I can't get mad at you wanting to protect me, or getting angry about me not claiming you. Don't think that I don't want to Sakura, you're the only one I want right now, no other guy can compare to the feelings you make me have when I'm with you. So… please, can we just move on. I've been missing you ever since I left that damn car." Sakura didn't say anything, "Sakura? Please I'm really-+

Sakura cut her off, kissing her lips feverously, missing the taste of them over the hours. She leaned closer to Ino, as Ino kissed back, sliding her hands up her exposed stomach from the hoody she was wearing. Sakura poked her tongue at Ino's bottom lip, begging her to let her in. As soon as Ino let her in, she massaged her tongue with hers. She was now on top of her, the umbrella blown away. Ino moaned as Sakura's leg appeared between Ino's, her knee pressing against her crouch. Sakura pulled back slightly, placing her forehead on Ino's and looking her in the eyes, "I'm sorry also." Ino smiled slightly, before rising up a bit, to lightly kiss Sakura on her lips.

"I care for you," Ino whispers.

Sakura smiles broadly, "Yeah, I care for you too."

* * *

**Soooo what i really wanted outta that chapter is well, the clues i put in ther story. its not hard to predict drama :D. But the one that is most important, is the fact Sakura gets angerd easily and ino is welling to fight. all the rest of the clues, im sure you can figure them out. i didnt really like this chapter, but i did enjoy doing that fight :D. anyway, review! tell me my flaws and everything so i can fix some things with my writting, which i feel as if im horrible at. thanks though for visiting, hope youll stay for the long ride for this story.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! this is chapter 3 YAY! everyone one has been waiting! now first off, i wanna say thanks for the reviews! you all are really awsome. 2nd, i have horrible news, this sunday coming up, i shall be going to a friends house, and im going to be living with her for maybe a month. which is horrible because no updates for a month. but do not fear, im sure i can pull out 2 more updates before i have to go :D. NOWWWWWWWW enjoy the story!!!**

I** DONT OWN NARUTO- sucks i know but i live with it :)**

**BOLD- **Inner Sakura

_I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL THIS WORD SO YEA- _replys to inner self/ txt/ flash back

UNDERLINE THING- settings/sceen/time frame, so forth

* * *

A week later

___

"_So your bi?" Sasuke asked, looking at the pink haired teen. She was fighting with her fingers, looking anywhere but him. She nodded slowly, looking up at him slightly, she saw a soft smile, "And you came to me first? Naruto doesn't know?"_

"_Well…" She started, a bit nervous, "You know Naruto is pretty hopeless when it comes to seeing the obvious… I thought that if I tired to explain it to him, he would just make it worse. I would most likely stutter and try to explain, and he would just look at me dumbly. I couldn't see me telling him straight out."_

_Sasuke laughed,"Your right, I'll tell him if you want me to, but hey," He was looking at her, the smile still on his face, ", don't be so nervous pinky, it's not like I'd disown you. So don't hesitate to tell me anything, alright?"_

_Sakura smiled, and hugged him. The way he took it, made her so comfortable about the whole thing. She had been thinking about it for months, having this nagging feeling that she hated. She was glad she told him first, she didn't know how anyone else would react, or even him, but the way he took it, made her brave enough to not hide it anymore._

____

That was awhile back, before Ino and her got back to being best friends again. She remembered the first time telling Ino, how nervous she was all over again, but that time was different, Sakura liked her. Ino took it alright, she didn't even blink. All she ended up doing is hugging her, exclaiming, "Oh, I always wanted a gay friend. Oh, well your bi, but that's good enough!" Sakura laughed at the memory, and ever since then, Ino flirted with her. Sakura wondered if Ino was even surprised when she kissed her, but she just brushed it off.

Someone bumped her in the hall way, bringing her back to what she was originally doing, trying to get to class. She day dreamed a lot, which was quite dangerous when it came to walking down the hall, she turned around and apologized to the person and kept going.

She was wearing a tight, black and white hello kitty shirt. It hugged her body, showing off the few curves she had. The cat was white, with Xs for eyes and an evil smile, it was placed a little to the left, but not all the way to the side, the rest of the shirt was black. She was also wearing black sweat pants and high top Air Forces(1). And lightly placed on top of her head was a black and white fitted hat with a whole bunch of logos.

Yes, today was a black and white day for her, and she was loving it. Of course, the only thing that wasn't black or white was her hair, but she let that go. She rounded the corner and stopped, seeing Stacy down the hall talking to Ino. Ever since that fight, Sakura tired to back off, key word trying.

She leaned against the wall, her shoulder propping her up. She placed her hands in her pocket, a habit she got from Sasuke, and watched carefully.

**Oh nice, your spying on her**

_Just so I can beat up a bitch if I need to_

**That is exactly why you and Ino fought**

_Shut it, I don't know what she wants from me, I mean am I suppose to stand there while someone tries to be brave and mess with her_

**Hey, I know what you mean**

She watched as the Stacy was smiled and Ino laughed. In the end, Stacy hugged Ino good bye and headed down the hall way, towards Sakura's end.

_Woops, better start walking_

**Smooth**

Sakura continued to walk down the hall, walking past Stacy without a word, but Stacy did give her a side glance. She reached Ino, tapping her on the shoulder. Ino said bye to her friends and walked with Sakura, "Did you see Stacy talk to me?"

Sakura nodded, "Mhmm, what did she want?"

"She said she is really sorry about everything. Said she wanted to put it behind her and next year she hoped we could be friend. Don't you just love the last week of school? It brings the best out of all of us."

Sakura just shook her head, "I don't believe her, after all that shit."

"Or my lil Saku saw us hugging and she's jealous," Ino said with a smirk.

Sakura looked away, "Humph, I don't know what you're talking about."

Ino giggled as they continued to there class, in till some guy tapped Ino on the shoulder, Sakura believed his name was Kankuro. She had to admit, without those tattoos he had last year, he was pretty sexy.

"Hey Ino, I wanted to talk to u for a second." He said, his hand on the back of his neck and a smile on.

Sakura shrugged and walked into the class room, which happened to be right there in front of them.

**Damn it all to hell, we were right there, right freaking there**

_I know right, god damn it, she can't go a day without some guy asking her out_

**You know what's going to happen**

_No, Ino wouldn't, I trust her. She's probably letting him go nicely right now_

**Denial sweet heart, doesn't matter, cuz sooner or later, she's gonna have to except, or people are gonna start suspecting somthins up.**

_Summers vacation is just around the corner, after that it wouldn't matter_

Still, Sakura was nervous as she took her seat right next to Sasuke. He gave her a smile, but frowned when he saw her face.

The teacher stood up, he had silver hair and a mask covering half his face. Everyone always thought that maybe it was some incident that caused him to always where that mask, but no one never really knew. "Ok class, we are going to watch a movie… Woopie, "He said in a sarcastic tone, "To tell you the truth, I just need yall to be quiet for today, I have a bit of a hang over from last night. So please, just watch the movie."

Students started to move their chairs, trying to "get a better view". Sasuke just turned to the side, looking at Sakura with worried eyes, "Hey, are you alright?" Sakura nodded, giving me a smile, he didn't buy it, "Come on pinky, don't lie to me, we've been friends since, what, we were 5? You can't hide anything from me, not even if you tried. Is it about Ino?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine, I'm just over reacting." Sasuke frowned, but didn't press on.

"Well you know who to go to if you need to talk," He said, and Sakura smiled.

Just then, Naruto pulled up a chair in the middle of them, along with Shikamaru.

"I love this movie!" Naruto whispered, a grin on this face.

"This movie is horrible Naruto, I was disappointed when I saw it in the theater," Said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is one of the best movies of this year!" Naruto argued.

"You're being way to generous, this movie was the worst movies to hit theater."

"You two! Quiet, my head is pounding over here!" The teacher groaned.

Sakura was out of it the whole class period, before she knew it was the end of the day. She leaned against her newly painted car. Her father took her to get it a paint job. When he got it for her, he made a mistake; he thought Sakura wanted a black and purple, not a black and pink. Sakura said it was fine, she loved it anyway, but he promised he would get it fix. Sakura's father was always doing something for her, trying to make up for how he was always gone. It was like he was trying to buy his way in. Sakura didn't mind one bit, she always got the most expensive things from him, and she completely loved it. The other day he finally was there long enough to get the car a pain job, with black rims. She thanked him over and over, and he just smiled, waving her off.

Finally she heard a soft clap on the concrete. She smiled and turned around, "You know, you are always late." But her smile faded, and quickly it turned into a frown.

**What. The. Fuck.**

"Sorry Sakura," Ino apologized, looking nervously at her. Oh, she really had a right to be, standing next to her was Kankuro, with a sheepish smile on this face. "It's my fault, I kinda… Held her up," He said, laughing at Ino's blush.

"Oh uh... No prob. So, um, I'm guessing you need a ride?" Sakura said, with a fake smile, which she was straining to put on.

"Actually, we came over here to tell you that I was going to take her home. Gonna take her out to catch a movie and go out to eat."

"Oh well, you two love birds have fun." Sakura said, walking around her car, and getting in and driving home. She was surprised she didn't get a ticket, she was sure that she was speeding.

At home

She tired to watch TV, but couldn't. She couldn't believe what had happened, but was trying to brush it off as if she didn't care, which she did… a lot. It broke her heart truly; she had this constant stabbing pain. A couple hours went by, and then Sasuke texted her.

"_Heya chica, wats up?"_

Sakura smiled a bit, he always popped up when he needed her.

"_Nothing much," _She texted back,_ "Can I come over your place for a bit? I have, um, some issues."_

"_Sure no prob"_

"_Sorry about this, i don't want to bug you"_

"_nah pinky, I wanna help, some come on by."_

"_Alrite, c u then."_

As soon as she put the phone down, Ino called. Sakura looked at the time, it was 7:30. She stared at it till it went to voice mail… then it rang again. She looked at the phone, and pressed ignore.

"Mom! Heading to Sasuke's place, be back in the bit!"

"Be back before curfew! And tell him I said hello, I haven't talked to that boy in awhile."

With that, Sakura walked out of the house.

Sasuke's house

Sakura was on the edge of Sasuke's bed, looking miserable. She told Sasuke what happened, "I felt like a complete idiot! Standing there stupidly asking if he needed a ride too."

"Hey, come on Sakura, maybe she just accepted it just to brush off the suspicion." Sasuke said, sitting beside her, his arms were around her, comforting her.

"Yeah, you might be right, but I can't help be angry. Not even angry, upset. I know I normally just brush things off, but that really hurt…"

"You don't have to act tough all the time,"

Sakura glanced at him beside her; she saw concern in his eyes. She loved that he was always there, like a big brother. She kissed him on the cheek, her own burned red and she looked away from him when she realized what she did. But she felt Sasuke's finger under her chin, and he kissed her on the lips. She started to kiss back. She felt herself lean back and Sasuke leaned forward. He was laying on top of her now, his hands on her waist, kissing her deeper.

He was an excellent kisser. He tongue was nice and warm, roaming around in her mouth, and his lips were as soft as Ino's-

**INO!**

Sakura's eyes flew opened, and she pushed Sasuke away with so much force he almost fell off the bed. "Sorry, I gotta go."

* * *

(1) As you see i love air forces :D they are some sexy shoes! spiecally the white ones :D

**sucks i no, left you with the a cliff hanger, go ahead sob ur hearts out, and scream into the air that i "why!" :D but never fear, im already starting the 3 chapter, should be awsome right! review review review ppl! :D love to my fans! Shycadet out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**-I have been ignoring this story for awhile. lol i got a review from cheapshot999, and when i read it i laughed. And i was like, "You know what, i can do that for you." i have been working on this for awhile, bit by bit when i didnt feel like writting self destruct. my other story. so here you go :D. i didnt bother with spell check. so cut me som slack :D

**Disclamer- i do not own naruto. Awww :(**

* * *

Sakura walked down the stairs with incredible speed, you could hardly see her feet as they quickly went from one step to another. She made her way past the kitchen, where Sasuke's mom was so kindly cooking dinner for her and Sasuke.

Mikoto turned around, a soft smile on her gentle smooth features on her face, "Dinner is almost done, and sorry it's taking so long. That son of mine," she laughed lightly, "Did he send you down? Itachi and Sasuke have always been impatient with dinner," shaking her head, she continued, "Most likely they got it from his father."

"Oh no Ms. Uchiha, I was actually about to leave," when Mikoto turned around, Sakura gave an apologetic smile as she lied through her teeth, "Mom wants me home right now, something about my room."

"Oh it's fine!" Mikoto reassured Sakura brightly, "But you owe us a dinner, you better come by soon to have dinner with us." She said with a care free laugh.

Sakura smiled, "Of course."

Just then Itachi came down, "Mother, you're not done yet? I'm starving!"

Mikoto turned around with an amused expression, "See what I mean?" She said to Sakura, "Yes Itachi, it's about ready, why don't you set up the table?" Itachi smiled and said alight as he grabbed the table clothes and plates.

Sakura headed towards the door, "Leaving so soon Sakura, mom makes great Kare Raisu. I swear its heaven." Itachi said, showing the body language as if he were floating to heaven. Sakura laughed, "Another time." Sakura promised.

"I'm holding you to that promise, now go on before your mother gives you a hard time." Mikoto called as she made the plates.

Sakura opened the door, and as she slid out she saw Sasuke and his father come down the stairs, and Sasuke was looking torn as if he were fighting with his self. He looked up, only to get a glimpse of Sakura as she shut the door quickly and head to her car…

___

She wasn't sure how exactly she made it home without a ticket; actually, she wasn't sure how she made it home period. Everything was such a blur as the scene replayed through her head. What the hell was wrong with her? And the part that got her, the part that made her so upset with herself was…

**It wasn't even out of revenge…**

_That's__ what makes everything just wrong. What the hell was I thinking?_

**You weren't…**

She couldn't argue with that, not one bit. She wasn't thinking, and it was the most stupid thing she ever did. Turning off the engine of her car and getting out, Sakura slowly made her way up her drive way, dragging her feet a bit to go along with her mood. As she tried to unlock the door with her key, waiting impatiently to her the firmular confirming 'click', she sighed, because yet again, it started to rain. It wasn't the nice type of rain, where it's gray out and rain drops just carelessly fell to the ground. No, it suddenly gotten dark outside, black clouds tumbling in as if they were pushed, and wind suddenly sped around in panic. She saw a sharp piece of lightly cut through the sky and a good three seconds passed before thunder lazily rumbled, loudly making itself known and shacking the area.

Finally hearing the 'click' she had been longly searching for, she pushed the door open and hurried upstairs. She was sure her mother yelled something, but Sakura thought that if she really needed her, she would call again.(1) She opened her door, taking in the familiar features as her bed set against the wall on her right, and her dresser with her huge mirror on the far left. Her TV hung on the wall in front of her bed and as soon as you walked in, to your left was a shelf that were filled with books. A couple feet away from her bed was the bathroom that went in farther and was pretty big.

Sighing, she shut and walked towards her bed, looking at the window that was beside it. She saw the rain whirl around and lighting strike. She plopped down on her bed, and felt something cold under her leg. Lifting it up, she saw her black Black Berry that laid there, on with a couple numbers pushed in due to her sitting on it. She picked it up and looked at her alerts.

**20**?! What the hell? She scrolled down to the first alerts, which were voice mails, starting the long process.

(**Robot Lady Voice**) "Message from Baka Naruto." (Sakura giggled at the name she put him under on her phone.)

"_Oi! Sakura! Listen I wanted to know if you wanted to come on this road trip with the fam. It's suppose to be mega fun with a cottage and stuff great stuff like that. Hey! We can even like start a forest fire while making those American smores, yeah? Ha Ha._ _Jiriya said something about fresh air in the mountains, but I'm sure there is a hot springs over there and he wants to do some "research". I swear, my old man of a grand pa is such a pervert! There was this one time—(_**Robot lady voice) "**Voice Message almost full"_. What the?! This thing has a limit?! Oh well I better head off then! Message me to tell me what you think. It's not till some time in summer so yeah! BYE!"_

Sakura smiled as she pressed the delete button on her phone.

(**Robot Lady Voice**) "Next Message from Kiba"

_Heya pink puppy, I was just calling cuz I'm mega bored. Also, for some dating advice. You think Hinata would go wit me? It's just that well, yeah I know I have my dog ways, but you know I always had a thing for her. I told you that couple months ago, remember? Anyway, hit me up, I'm despite if I'm getting dating advice from you, yeah? Haha, I kid I kid. Hehe im off, duces!_

Ignoring the fact that Kiba still kept his nick name for her since like five years old, she deleted it and continued, not before, of course, making a mental note to call him.

(**Robot Lady Voice**) "Next Message from Ino"

_Baby, pick up your phone. I know I kinda called late, but that movie was long as fuck and the dinner seemed to take so much longer. I missed you the whole time! Come on Saku, at least let me explain. Call me back, yeah? Please?_

Sakura didn't hesitate pressing the delete button, making no intension of calling back. Call her a hypocrite all you like, but she was still mad at Ino. She couldn't help it, but she was and it didn't feel like she was going to change her mind.

(**Robot Lady Voice**) "Next Message from Ino"

_Saku, come on. I miss your voice and I can't stand feeling like I hurt you. Let me atleast-_

Sakura pressed delete. She didn't want to hear any more which seemed like the rest were from her. Plus, she didn't want to hear excuses that she had to figure out wither to believe or not. So she decided to look at her text messages.

Naruto- _FWD: You've just been visited by the love train. Whoo Whoo! Next stop, my heart! Admission fee- FREE!! Love is a powerful thing! Send this too all the ones you love!!!_

Ino- _Come on Saku, tlk 2 me!_

Kiba- _Hey did I tell you I got a new fone? Fuck yea, the NV touch, its so smexy! U so jealous :P. _

Naruto- _haha, u lyke me fwd? hehe nyway how u feel bout a cat for u b-day? U remember I missed it, I was outta twn. Fond dis kitten on the street. Its cute, white/ lil gray, n gray strips? Ill bi the food n stuff it jst needs a hme. Pwease *kitten eyes* haha, u like how I did tht yea? *wiggles eyebrows*_

Sasuke- _Im really sorry about what happened. Really lets just put it behind us, id rather not ruin our friendship. It didn't even happen…_

Sasuke- See, _forgot already. So… Friends again?_

Everything else seemed unimportant and forwards. She liked the forward Naruto sent her though. She desided the only one she wanted to text back at the moment, was Naruto. The one person that might be able to get her spirts up.

Sakura- _Sounds cute. Bet mom wnt mind._

Sakura glanced at the clock, wondering exactly what time it was. 8:00 pm. She looked at the window and saw that it was still raining, but it seemed like the lightening and thunder went away, still a bit windy.

'_ding'_

Sakura looked down on her phone.

Naruto- _great. Ill bring it to u tmrw so u can look at it. Looks lyke those siberan tigers. *Sigh* don't you just love saterdays, sleepin n wit nutin to du!_

Sakura giggled as Naruto's care free atitiude seemed to rub off on her.

Sakura- _hehe, yea I no wat u mean… hey cn I call u?_

Naruto- _yay! Of course!_

Sakura picked up her phone and dialed the numbers she now knew by heart. She waited patiently for Naruto to answer, but he took no time at all.

"Heya Sakura!"

Sakura giggled, "Hey Naruto,"

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just bored."

"No, what I meant is, what's wrong, sounds like there is something on your mind."

Sakura blinked, surprised that Naruto can tell she was down, even though she was sort of recovering and trying to hide it. Her eyes adverted to the left, "It's alotta stuff."

"Well… I've got all the time in the world. Me and this lil guy over here will listen."

"Oh so the kitten is a guy?"

"Yeah, I named him Kenji. Pick up moms old baby book, and flipped to a random page. First one I saw. Nice, yeah?"

"Kenji… Yeah, I like it."

"Here that Kenji, she likes your name. You're gonna love her when you meet her, and you gotta protect her from all those mice and what not." Sakura laughed as Naruto talked to the kitten. He actually sounded attached to it, it made her wonder.

"How come you don't keep it?"

"I would but grand pa said that I couldn't. So I thought that if I, you know, gave him to you and just paid for the supplies, I could come visit and what not. It could be like a friend ship cat, Sasuke can even help out if he want."

A sigh slipped her lips.

"Oh, so then thing that's on your mind is Sasuke?"

"Wow Naruto, you're good."

"I can be oblivious some times, but I do have my moments," He laughed, "So what's up?"

"Can you keep a secrete?"

"Of course! I mean come on, we've been best friends since five years old. You know me!"

Sakura bit her lip as she thought some more, "How bout two?"

"The more secretes, the marrier!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura then explained everything that happened. She explained to him about how Ino and her actually gotten together and how Kankuro took Ino out on a date. She explained how she must have not been thinking straight because she went to Sasuke's house for comfort and ended up getting a kiss. And Naruto replied, trying to help and giving his thoughts on everything. Even congradulating her on getting with Ino, and apologizing, sheepishly, for hitting on her.

"The bad part is, it didn't feel like I was doing it for revenge, you know, it's like… I dunno."

"Well don't you think that's better? I mean, when you think about it, if you didn't do it for revenge, it means your still faithful, its just that you got caught in the moment or whatever."

"I guess so, but, its still not right. And I'm also being a hypocrite because im still mad at Ino."

"That's understandable, I mean I would be mad to."

Sakura sighed, rubbing her eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"I cant tell you wat to do Sakura, but you have a choice. You tell Ino, or you don't. Simple as that."

"We'll split if I told her, that's for sure."

"Well like I said, Im not going to tell you what to do, but answer me this… how did it feel?"

Sakura sat there a moment, thinking, "How did what feel?"

"The kiss, how did it feel?"

"Well I mean, he's a good kisser, but I didn't feel anything…"

"Well that's good, do you feel anything when you kiss Ino."

"Um… Yeah… yeah I do."

"And do you think that would ever happen again?"

"No, of course not."

"Well Sakura, everyone makes mistakes."

Sakura smiled, and the guilt and other feelings from her stomach lifted, "Your right, im only human… Thanks Naruto. You really helped me out."

"No Prob! But hey Kenji fell asleep and im kinda gettin tired now too, so ill talk to you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of coruse! Night Naruto, oh and Naruto love you too. You know, that forward thing."

Sakura could hear the grin on his face, "Haha yeah, love you Sakura! Night!"

Sakura put down the phone in some relief, everything seemed so much more… peaceful. She hated the whole rush feeling, that feeling that she needed to do something or she forgot something. It made her stress, and really, she just liked to be on top of things. As she put her head down on her pillow, she thought about Kenji. Her stomach did a tiny flip and twirl, thinking about the small little kitten. It would be nice to have some company around here, and she was actually really excited about the pet. Only reason she wasn't before was because of all the stress.

Her eyes slipped to a close, feeling all the stress just float away, she took a deep breath and fell asleep…

------------------

Sakura woke up with the ringing of her cell phone. She looked around groggily, hitting the clock a couple of times before realizing it was, in fact, her phone and not her alarm clock. Glancing at the clock, it said 8 a clock. She groaned, wondering who in God's green earth could be calling right now. No really caring WHO exactly it was, she picked up the phone quickly. Anything to stop the damn ringing!

"Hello" Sakura said in a husky voice, she cleared her throat with a cough and tried again "Hello?" she said again, this time sound just plan tired.

"Sakura you finally answered!" Said a beautiful, yet a bit squeaky voice over the phone.

Sakura's groggy eyes widened quickly as she recognized the voice automatically, "Ino?"

"Yeah. Look baby, I'm really sorry. Let me explain what happened."

Sakura couldn't believe she was stupid enough not to look at the caller ID. I mean, it was common sense half of the phone calls that she was going to get were going to be from Ino alone, who was still trying to apologize.

"Ino." Sakura started with a heavy sigh.

"Please, just hear me out. I was at my locker, getting my stuff so I could hurry and get to the car cuz I was late. Then, Kankuro came up to my locker. I swear Sakura, I told him I had to hurry and catch you before you left me. I knew you wouldn't, but I was lying to try to get away. And he was like, "It's cool, we can catch her and tell her I'll take you home. And I told him thanks for the offer but no thanks, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Next thing you know it, he's already talking about what movie to see." Ino explained frantically, trying to rush every little thing out just in case Sakura was to hang up on her.

"Ino, whatever alright," Sakura said with a sigh, sure the story might have been true, but it sounded like a load of bull shit to her, "We can put us on hold till the summer so you can be with this guy till then." Sakura didn't want that, but she didn't want to have to comepete with this guy either.

"No! please don't do that to me. I don't want him-"

"You know what I didn't hear through out that whole story," Sakura ponderd outloud, just realizing it herself actually as she skimmed over the, "wither or not you kissed him…"

There was silence, and as much as Sakura was repeating to herself in her head that if Ino did she wouldn't care, her heart was thumping hard yet at the same pace.

"I..." Ino started.

Sakura's heart broke.

"He leaned in, and I was just watching the movie. He was trying to move in on me, like, the whole night. I thought… I thought that maybe if I just kissed him, he would be satisfied and I'd be on my way."

Strangly, all Sakura could do was laugh. The laugh was humorless, and emotionless, but it was a laugh all the same. She thought that this whole situation was funny, ironic.

"Sakura…" Ino said in a soft voice. She that Sakura laughing was just another way of hiding her hurt.

"Ino it's fine," Sakura responded with a smile, a fake one, "It's not like we were that serious…" Sakura paused as she tried to control her voice, "Maybe we should just cut this off before it gets to complicated…too serious."

"No!" Ino blurted without thinking, her stomach dropped, that was the last thing she wanted, "No Sakura, it didn't even mean anything, I just gave it to him so he could back off. I was thinking about you the whole night… I wanted to spend last night with you, not him. I want you, not him." As Ino tired to reason, Sakura's ears perked at Ino's voice, it almost sounded like a soft plea, guilt started to churn within Sakura,"Please Sakura,' She continued, her voice serious and soft at the same time, "I don't want to break up." Sakura sighed. "Ill make it up to you, I promise, but please Sakura… please, don't break up with me." Ino pleaded gently.

Sakura rubbed her eyes slowly, "Are yall going out, or was this just one date?"

"One date." Ino answered quickly, "At the end of it all, I told him that I'll call him. I haven't yet, and don't plan to all this weekend. He'll probably come up to me and ask me why I haven't, but I don't care, I don't plan on calling him."

Sakura remained silent for a second. Guilt was still turning inside of her. She was being a hypocrytie, she knew she was, but she couldn't push the fact away that some guy kissed Ino.

"Well…Isnt this stupid to you? This whole dating thing. You think maybe we'd do better as friend?" Sakura asked, closing her eyes and rubbing them. Maybe she should get out of this before it gets any deeper.

"No, this isnt stupid. You're my girl friend. I want you, not some stupid guy who wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Right-"

"Sakura I'm serious, I don't want to break up. I was thinking about you the whole time. All night. Believe me, I could have called you phone so many more times, but I forced myself not to."

"Alright, Alright." She replied with a sigh, but she couldn't help but smile.

"So… I can come over and spend the day with you? I don't even want to go out… I just want to be with you… under your touch…"

Sakura swallowed, "Hugging?"

"I was thinking of more," Ino flirted.

"Well, uh, mom is away. Some talk about working." She managed to get out.

"So, is that a yes Saku?" Ino was just toying with her now.

"Um, sure. We could watch a movie or whatever."

"Ok! But I gotta warn you Saku," Ino continued with a sing song voice, "We might miss the whole movie."

Sakura just sighed in response, "Well, I'll go get the movie and pick you up. See you soon."

Watching the Movie

Ino straddled Sakura, her legs on Sakura's sides, sure to make sure they were pressed together. Her hands slide up Sakura's chest, sliding then to her neck, then up the Sakura's hair, her finger's running through it. She leaned down, right next to her ear, and whispered, "Saku, I don't like scary movies."

Sakura on the other hand, not paying attention to any of what she was doing, tried to see by moving her head to the side, catching half of the screen she responded, "Well Ino, do you really think all this is nessary for you to tell me this?"

Ino pouted, and pulled back slightly, looking Sakura in the eyes, "Yes. Arent you going to protect me?"

Sakura smiled slightly, "Sure thing… After the movie is over." She then moved again to catch the screen.

Ino wasn't giving up. She went back beside Sakura's ear, "Sakura," She moaned lightly, "What if I begged…"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and a pulse surged down between her legs. "Begging… Could work, yeah."

Smirking, half moaning, she begged, "Saku, please. I'll do anything,"

Sakura swallowed, "Enough begging."

"Ohhh. Sakura is getting turned on." Ino smiled with a giggle. "Begging Sakura? That's kind of a kinky turn on."

"Shut up." Was all the reply that came out of Sakura.

"I like it though, it's kind of turning me on too."

Sakura cleared her throat, "Anyway, the movie."

"Saku please," she moaned, "Please, I'll do anything, just please-"

Sakura groaned involuntarily.

Ino smiled, "Please-" She tried to continue.

"Alright! What do you want?" Sakura cried, closing her eyes and sighing.

"For you to pay attention to me." Ino grinned.

Sakura's eyes dully turned to Ino and raised an eyebrow, "Alright?"

Ino looked Sakura in her eyes, her smile gone and said very seriously, "I want you to pick me up and take me to you room upstairs."

Sakura blinked, but then shrugged. Standing up, with Ino still clinging to her, she walked towards the stairs and headed up to her room. She made a left and walked to the end of the hall, taking the far door to the right, she opened the door, shut it behind her, and stood there.

"I want you to lay me down."

Sakura did so, laying Ino down on her at the foot of the bed. She stood there.

Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her down softly.

Sakura got on top of her, careful not to put her full weight on top of Ino.

"Come closer,"

Sakura obeyed.

"So we talked about beggined," Ino whispered into Sakura's ear, "Do I have to beg for you to have me?" She said the last bit sort of pouty.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-** Hey, Shycadet here. I was doing nothing like till 4 till like now, which is like 3 am. and i really wanted to get this chapter out before holidays and stuff because when i get back from my lil vaca for turkeyday, ill prolly start on my other story Self Destruct. and also the other story, Trust. So, there you go :). Bonnie did threaten to threaten me again. yes i know, How do you Threaten someone about Threatening them. Pfft, I dont know, She makes things possible. amazing! ANYWAY. hope you like it, give me your thoughts. prolly wont read it till like firday saterday.

Happy Turkey day all. Save me a plate would ya?

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto.** which now that i think about it, i cant, cuz im so behind on those dang on episodes.

* * *

Sakura blinked. What? Did she hear correctly?

"Saku," Ino moaned softly in her ear, very softly, almost a whisper. The room was dead quiet, "Don't suffer me this way. Please?"

Sakura shut her eyes; the begging was getting to her. She swallowed, and forced her voice to come out hard, but it came out weak, "Don't go fucking with my head with that flirting shit Ino." And as she warned, she raised her hands, placing her palms on the bed and her elbows straight up, to push herself off of Ino. God. Ino always took things too far.

"Who said I was kidding?" Ino said quietly, her hands slowly grabbing Sakura's shoulder, running their way up and back, together Ino's fingers laced together in the back of Sakura's neck.

"Ino. I'm serious." Sakura warned again, again trying to push away, but this time Ino's legs held onto Sakura's waist.

"Me too Sakura." Her voice was so smooth, it danced around Sakura. It was soft and silky, running down Sakura like water, nice warm water.

Sakura shivered, "Aren't you a virgin?" She asked, she was stalling.

"Yes." Ino replied simply.

"I don't get it." Was all Sakura could say.

Ino's eyes were looking down, running down Sakura's skin. "No one has ever taken my virginity, Sakura. And that isn't going to change for awhile. But what's wrong with a little…fun?" At the last part, her eyes slowly came up and looked at Sakura.

"Fun?" Sakura squeaked out.

**What the hell, get yourself together. And hit that.**

_Shut the hell up. Its kinda nerve wrecking having a hot girl look at me like that. Talking to me like that._

**Come on Sakura, get a hold of yourself.**

_This is Ino we are talking about._

**Which makes it even better.**

"Saku," Ino's voice came in. Sakura blinked and saw Ino smiling softly, "You know, you are the cutest thing ever." And at the tone of Ino's voice, Sakura knew she was serious. Sakura blushed, "Look at you, fighting with yourself over there…"

Ino looked down and watched her hand slide her hand to Sakura's, which was still in the push up the position. Sakura looked down too. Ino's hand slid over hers, "Relax." Sakura tensed up more, but she let her arms fall, though careful not to put her full weight on Ino.

Ino flicked her eyes up back at Sakura, and Sakura nervously lifted her eyes to Ino's, "Look in my eyes, don't look anywhere else…" Ino instructed softly, he smile fading. Sakura half nodded in response. The legs at Sakura's waist fell slowly.

The hand that was laced with Ino's moved, with Ino leading. It moved downward and stopped at Ino's waist. Ino continued to looking into Sakura's eyes. Her eyes were soft, almost dull, but they. Ino's other hand grabbed Sakura's other hand, and slide them to her waist. A smile played at Ino's lips, but only slightly, hardly reach her eyes, "This is where you start."

Some part of Sakura came back and she rolled her eyes, "I know where to start." She snapped stubbornly.

Ino's smile just got a little bit, the smile now noticeable, "Well, you were acting like you've never done this before."

"I have!" Trying to protect anything she had left from this embarrassing experience.

Ino just smiled, "Ok. I believe you…"

Sakura just sighed, "Are we done embarrassing me, is this joke over?"

Ino's smile left, but not in a sharp motion, just slowly and gracefully, "Sakura… I really do want you…"

Sakura didn't know what to say, "Well… What do you want me to do?"

"Anything you feel is right." Ino replied simply.

"With you, nothing's going to feel right." Sakura responded honestly, her eyes sliding to the left.

"You're making a lot out of nothing. You're my best friend, right?"

"Of course." The answer was automatic.

"Then look me in my eyes, and you do what you feel is right. You can read me like a book Sakura; you'll know when I don't want something. But I have to warn you, that might be pretty far from now" She said, with a flirty sing song voice at the end.

Sakura reluctantly went back up to Ino's eyes. Ino stared solemnly back. Sakura's breath got a bit shallow; trying to convince her hand to move, but it was putting up a good fight. And through the discussion she was having with her hand, she stared into Ino's eyes.

She knew Ino, better then anyone. And she knew that Ino's eyes were filled with 3 things, amusement, patients, and understanding. Which made Sakura feel a bit more comfortable.

Soon enough, her left hand moved, her weight going to her right arm as her left hand slid up from Ino's waist and dipping under Ino's shirt. She watched Ino's eyes carefully as her finger tips ran their way up Ino's stomach slowly. She saw a flick, and Sakura automatically translated it as excitement. It made her heart take a throb, and she continued.

As she made her way up Ino's shirt, there was only a short distance in till she reached Ino's chest, Sakura hesitated, and she saw no reaction on it, so she slide her hand back down. Ino's eyes dimmed, and Sakura translated the slight disappoint, but her hand found the hem of Ino's shirt, and she slowly dragged it up. Ino's eyes brighten, and Sakura was sure that Ino was holding back some sort of a smile.

Sakura continued to lift it up, in till it was going over Ino's head, her arms going up as well. Sakura held back an urge to swallow as her eyes carefully glided against Ino's perfect stomach. No abs shown, but it was lean and showed no type of fat. God Ino was perfect.

Sakura's eyes flicked back up to Ino's, who was watching her steadily. There faces were close together, she was sure every breath she took, Ino could feel it tickle her face. Sakura's breath got even a little bit shallower as her eyes flicked back down to Ino's stomach, then flicked back up and stared at Ino's eyes again. She watched for any sign from Ino's eyes, but she could tell, without the eyes, that Ino was urging her to go on with anything Sakura was thinking about doing.

Sakura dipped her head a bit, and soon, slide her whole body down, till her face was to Ino's stomach. She stared at the skin, it was perfect, no types of mark. It was untouched. Well… not for long…

Sakura bent down her head and her lips touched Ino's soft skin. Sakura gently continued to kiss Ino's stomach as a shiver ran through Ino. She felt it. She got braver, she started to suck a little, and as she sucked, she put the tiniest about of tongue on Ino's skin as she did so each time. In time, Sakura began to nip at Ino's skin, her tongue running lightly against it.

Soon, Sakura's tongue was running up Ino's stomach, she stopped right before she got to Ino's chest, raising up and leaning into Ino's neck. Her tongue slide across Ino's skin. Sakura couldn't help but smirk stopped at a spot and started to suck on Ino's neck. She felt Ino stiffen lightly.

"Saku," She whinnied, pushing her away half heartedly, though her voice not having any type of power in it at all, "People will see."

"Your mine. Let them see." And with that, Sakura continued to suck in till she was satisfied.

Her hands slide up Ino as Sakura leaned back, looking down at Ino, into her eyes.

"It really isn't fair," Ino started, her voice low in an Ino-ish type of way, "How I'm half naked and your not."

With a shrug, Sakura replied, "Life isn't fair," and was about to lean back down, but Ino stopped her with her hands. Sakura sighed, and she took off her shirt. The cool air hit her and she shivered lightly, self conscious about her body, though built like a track star.

Ino ran her hands up Sakura's stomach. Sakura flinched away slightly, it tickled. Feeling even more self conscious about her body now that Ino was staring at her, she leaned down and stopped only centimeters away front Ino's lips, her hair dangling in Ino's face. She involuntarily looked into Ino's eyes, and saw how it urged her to continue.

She leaned in a bit more and there lips touched. Sakura's mouth opened slightly, and Ino's did also at the same time, and they kissed, in rhythm, on beat with each other. This kisses was different from most, the others it was a simple peck. It never got deeper.

Sakura went deeper, her head tilting slightly as Ino's hands slide there way to the back of Sakura's neck, pulling her closer. Sakura's left hand slid down to Ino's thigh, she continued to slide down in till she reached her knee, she got a good grip and pulled it up the side of her. Ino automatically wrapped it around Sakura as Sakura got settled between Ino's legs, her knees pressed with medium amount of force against the bed, holding her some of her weight.

The kiss had gotten deeper, Ino pulling Sakura more and more into her. Sakura nipped at Ino's lip, and she automatically opened. Sakura's tongue slid into Ino's mouth, sliding against Ino's tongue.

Ino slid her right hand on top of Sakura's right, in twining it with hers and pushing it down with hers, so their hands were moving together. She continued to in till they got to her jeans. Sakura's stomach flip and a pulse went down between her legs. Her head did a light pound as Ino worked with her Jeans. As soon as they were unbuttoned and unzipped, Ino took back Sakura's hand, and slide it down further…

Soon Ino guided Sakura into her jeans, dipping in lightly. Sakura felt the warmth of being between Ino's legs all around her hand and she felt another pulse go in between her legs. Sakura groaned lightly as Ino guided her down further and further down, slowly.

Sakura middle finger tip was the first to hit the right spot, brushing over it lightly through the fabric of Ino's panties, she felt Ino tense and she heard Ino give out a soft moan. Sakura's stomach did another flip.

Sakura pressed down a bit more firm, and moved her finger in, and in only a half a circle, Ino moaned again, louder. Sakura groaned and a pulse went between her legs. Her breathing have became ragged and labored.

Pressing more firmly, she moved her finger in circles and Ino moaned louder and as she did so, the door bell rang.

They froze. And Sakura wasn't sure about Ino, but she practically stopped breathing, as if even that was too loud to hear the silence…

Then the door bell rang again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **Now. Let me explain you my story for not updating THIS for like, almost a year! See. This isnt an excuse, this is sincere! Now. So. Our computer crash. BAM first thing that comes to mind is, "But youve been updating!" Yes. I know. But this is what happend, once it crashed we had to use my **OLD** CPU for our new things, we kept the screen, just switched the CPU. "That has nothing to do with anything!" you say! yeah yeah, some might believe that, but when i was younger, and im talking maybe like 15, i erased like EVERYTHING off the thing trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Im 17 now and seriously regret it -_-. "What does that have to do with not updating?" You may ask! Well. See, since i deleted everything, i no longer had Microsoft Word 2003 up there, so all my docs that i had that were in 2003 couldnt display on the new (but old) Word that im using now. So, see, i didnt feel like rewritting my chapter that i had ALREADY started writting for this, and i also and Self Destruct and everything, so this Fanfic sorda fell to the background. But. Out of popular request from some DIE HARD fans of mine, that have stuck with me since the beginning, always mentioning how they missed updates of this story, i decided i will finally say FUCK THE WORLD, and do this chapter. Actually, i just decided to download Micrsoft Word Viewer 2003, so it helps me out loads at looking at all my 2003 docs. :)

"Oh happy day!" I know. I know. It's-It's a beautiful moment *Tear* :')

Now. Just for the fans that i love, and those who have stuck next to me through it all, i present to you, chapter 6. Thank you for sticking with me. I love love LOVE getting reviews from you guys, it makes my morning cuz i always check as soon as i get up!

MUWAH MUWAH! Kisses. Hugs. xoxoxoxoxox. Thank you so much!

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto, but i heard a smart plan from another fanfic on here that dealt with whipped cream, a hobo, and a banana. I shall try it out :)**

* * *

Sakura heard her heart beating loudly. She felt a bit light headed, as her breathing halted all together. She looked down at the blond underneath her, staring into her eyes. Everything started to move very slowly.

Ino's lips turned up into a small smile as she looked up at Sakura. Not taking her eyes away from Sakura's, she slid her hand to between her legs. Dipping her hand underneath her jeans, she ran her fingers down Sakura's hand, and as she reached the finger tips, she pressed them down with her fingers. The pressure went directly to her clit and she moaned softly, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Sakura closed her eyes also, trying hard not to groan, as she took in Ino's moan. She wanted so badly to continue, to forget the door bell.

**Stupid. What if its mom?**

_Who cares._

**HELLO. Get yourself together.**

_God she looks so fucking good._

**You are obviously not thinking.**

Just then, she felt something tugging lightly at her wrist. She opened her eyes and allowed the tugging to take her hand away from between Ino's legs.

Ino took Sakura's wrist and pulled it up to her face, so that Sakura's fingers were hovering over her lips. She took them in her mouth and sucked on them lightly, looking up at Sakura. She smiled slightly as she saw Sakura's eyes turn dark green with lust. She then slipped from underneath Sakura, and got up from the bed. Switching her hips expertly, she headed towards Sakura's bedroom door, and grabbing the door henge, she turned her head with a smirk, "I'll go get that."

Sakura stared after her, then let gravity plop her body on the bed, groaning into the covers.

**What.**

"The. Fuck." Sakura finished, groaning again.

Ino stood at the door, which was open, as she giggled. Whatever she was laughing at, it must have been funny, and it caused Sakura to be a bit jealous as she plopped down the stairs miserably, wanting nothing other than to head back up stairs with the blonde.

As she turned to go down the other set of stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks, catching who exactly was making Ino laugh so much.

Sasuke.

Sakura wanted to choke as the air suddenly wouldn't reach her lungs.

**This. Isn't good.**

"Today just keeps getting better," Sakura muttered to herself, walking down the rest of the stairs nervously, jumping down at the last three steps.

"I can't believe it. That really sucks." Ino said, not sounding sincere at all as she burst into laughter again.

Sasuke frowned at her, irradiated, "Ino, shut up, this isn't cool. I don't wanna." he almost whinned.

Ino just doubled over with giggles, trying to hold it in as she waved her hand at Sasuke, "Sorry, sorry. You're right. It's not…it's not…funny. Pfffffttttthahahahahaha" Ino went back to laughing.

Sasuke just grumbled in response, but then he realized that Sakura was standing next to the stairs, and he smiled nervously at her, "Hey uh, I just came by to drop this off, you left it, uh, yesterday." He said, holding up her stud earring.

Sakura cocked her head back, she hadn't even realized she lost one. She walked over to the door, standing in front of Sasuke and grabbing the earring. Even the slight touch made Sakura nervous and akward, "Thanks." She mumbled.

Sasuke shrugged, "No prob."

Ino had fell silent, looking at the too of them with her eyebrows together, "Are you guys ok with each other?'

Sakura quickly nodded, while on the other hand Sasuke shook his head. They both then looked at each other, noticing their answers were different.

Ino continued to look at them curiously, "What is going on?" She said slowly.

Sakura shook her head, and spoke quickly first, not knowing what Sasuke would say, "Nothing, it's cool."

The blonde eyes tightened with suspicion, but she decided to let it go. (1)

They all stood their in a small triangle in a tense silence. Soon, Sasuke turned his back, waving his hand as he walked away, "Well, that's all. I'll see you two at school. It's great we got this day off, but it's almost over. Woot!" He yelled loudly, hopping in his car, riding off.

Ino stared after the him while Sakura was already moving into the kitchen, "What was that about?"

Sakura turned her head and looked over her shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura, don't try it. I know you know what I'm talking about." Ino accused, quickly closing the door and locking it before following Sakura into the kitchen.

"Nothing Ino, just let it go, alright." Sakura mumbled, opening the refrigerator, grabbing some milk and drinking it out of the carton.

"Is it about what happened last night?" Ino pressed.

One thing about Ino, that Sakura has learned in the past, was that she did **not **like secrets. They normally never had a problem in the area, seeing as they practically told each other everything. But it was different, relationship wise, things were different. Most don't know it, but some relationships are filled with secrecy. Things that are kept in the dark that created worries of 'If she/he ever found out, I'll be so fucked'.

**This makes things so much more harder. **Groaned her inner self.

Sakura shook her head at the thought, her heart racing about all the possibilities of Ino's reaction. She needed to keep this from her, with all cost, or things will break loose.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled impatiently.

It startled Sakura, and she fumbled with the milk in response, almost dropping it. She thought the safest thing to do was to put the milk back in the refrigerator. As she did, she searched for something else to occupy herself with. Yes, she searched in the fridge for something to do, just like people eat when they were bored.

"Keep ignoring me Sakura," Ino threatened, crossing her arms, showing she was getting annoyed.

"Sorry," Sakura said, closing the fridge and turning around, "What was that?"

"What happened. Last night." Ino asked irritably.

Sakura frowned at her tone, "Let. It go." Following Ino's speech.

Ino noticed the smart ass move and said angrily, "Just tell me! Does he know…about us?"

Sakura couldn't help but hear the slight fear in her voice, she shook her head and laughed, walking past Ino.

_Ino._

**How fucking predictable. **Inner self finished.

_Of course she's nervous about that. What bull shit._

**Let's just let it go. Calm down.**

But it was too late for that, as Sakura walked out of the kitchen she spoke loudly as she went to the living room, "Yes princess, he does know about us."

Sakura only heard silence as a response.

Just like it was silent in the forest before a big storm.

**Here it comes…**

"Sakura. What the fuck!" Ino yelled, storming into the living room. She glared at Sakura, her tone only getting louder as she spoke, "What the fuck did I say? Didn't I say I wasn't ready to let anyone know yet! You went behind my back, and told him anyway. Are you fucking serious?"

Sakura just plopped on the couch, staring dully at Ino as she raved and ranted, not caring anymore, "Yeah. That's what I did. Glad you know the whole fucking story."

"Then how does the story go, Sakura?" Ino asked furiously.

Then.

Sakura laughed, right in Ino's face, as if she were a big joke. She couldn't believe how upset she was over this simple situation, and it wasn't even the main issue here. Sakura continued to laugh, closing her eyes and letting her back fall to the back of the couch, shaking her head in disbelief. This was all too funny to her. Too humorlessly funny.

And then suddenly, Sakura felt a stinging of a palm being slapped across her face, followed by the familiar prickling as blood rushed to the spot. Anger boiled in Sakura and adrenalin took over her whole body as she quickly stood, her height towering Ino's and her eyes glaring heatedly at the small blonde. For a moment, she almost forgot it was Ino.

But Ino looked straight back at Sakura, her face angry.

"Watch yourself Ino." Sakura warned, shaking her head as she tried to tame her anger, walking away from the area. It was too dangerous to be that close to her right now.

"You went behind **my **back, **my **trust, told Sasuke, and then have the nerve and guts to laugh in **my** face. Then you tell **me** to calm down. Suddenly getting brave Sakura?" Ino challenged, watching Sakura as she walked.

"Ino, seriously, just shut the fuck up right now," Sakura spat, turning around, sincerely concentrating on not moving from her spot seeing as she might run up and tackle her at any moment, "Because you are sounding stupid as shit, and you are saying the wrong fucking words right now."

"No. What was stupid was the shit you just pulled. What the fuck were you thinking? Did you seriously think it was ok?" Ino asked, her head cocking back with attitude, "Did you really figure I would be ok with it?"

"Ino, please stop acting like you know the whole fucking story. Like you know what happened. Because, I promise you, if you keep it up and then find out later what happened, you will feel like dumb shit." Sakura yelled.

**This anger. God. To much fucking anger. Her inner groaned.**

It ached to keep it all in. She had to get out of the house. She had to run a mile, or punch at a punching bag. Something.

"Please, explain me your magical fucking explanation. Please, show me how stupid I will feel." Ino pretended to beg, walking towards Sakura as she continued to yell, "Please, magical guru, show me the fucking way."

Sakura smirked emotionlessly, backing up slowly as Ino came closer, "Ino. Get the fuck away from me, alright. Start talking to me when you're calm, because I can't take much more of your bull shit right now."

Ino continued to walk, "What are you going to do Sakura?" Sakura stayed silent, so Ino pressed, "Hm? What the hell are you going to do?"

Sakura just shook her head, her hands balling into fists. She needed to yell on the top of her lungs, she needed to get this out some how.

"You wouldn't lay a finger on me Sakura," Ino spoke, her voice thick with challenge, "You couldn't."

Sakura continued to shake her head, laughing now, her anger, so much, almost becoming numbness.

"Keep laughing, but you know it's true." Ino smiled at Sakura, but the smile was cold and heartless. The smile Ino gave to bitches that thought they were bad and thought they could do something. Ino loved showing them, with that lovely smile of hers, that they couldn't do shit.

Sakura could feel the growl in the back of her throat as Ino smiled at her. Ino was really thinking she was top notch right now.

And, proving Sakura's words of being top notch, Ino raised her hand again, then moved it quickly, aiming to slap Sakura again, but Sakura stopped it, glaring at Ino as if she had just lost her mind, "Ino," Sakura mumbled, "Get the fuck out of my house. And please, for the sake of me and you, don't come back." Sakura then paused, and thought, before quickly correcting herself, "For the sake of me, because there is no more me and you, don't fucking come back."

Ino glowered at Sakura for a moment that seemed like forever, before snatching her wrist away and turning her back on Sakura, grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

Sakura followed her, and as Ino walked out the door, Sakura said after her, "Have fun walking home, and now you don't even have to worry about Sasuke knowing about me and you."

"Fuck off, Sakura." Ino replied, walking down the street.

Sakura watched her for a bit, before slamming the door as hard as she could and yelling as loud and as hard as she could at the top of her lungs.

* * *

(1)- Yes. You will NEVER know what Ino is laughing so hard about. So sad. Makes you curious doesnt it? :D

**Lovely how things go from carefree, smexy, and hot! To a stormy finish! :D I know. F-ING crazy man. Tell me what you think. REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND WELCOMED. **

**SHYCADET LOVES ALL HER FANS.**

**Yes. I love you. and You. and you sir right over there. and you ma'am, yes the one screaming in the back, i love you too!**

**:) Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-** Hello there fans. First. Thank you for all your reviews! I love love love LOVEEEE reading them. Thank you for all the fans that stuck with this, and followed this. Ive read many reviews from fans I remember back when I updated regularly. And even some new fans that have gotten interested. Welcome SMOOThHAWAiiANNiNjA Sit and enjoy with us :D. And Weclome back Death Sword.

Yes. This will be really fun to finish :). Thank you everyone else who has reviewed, I will be getting better at replying to those if I am able.

Also, this story is more so of a-

Bleh, never mind, you read it and you think whatever it is. Hope ya enjoy drama, cuz it's only just begun.

**DISCLAIMER- Remember that plan with whip cream, a banana, and a hobo. Turns out. It didn't work :/. I do not own Naruto **

* * *

As soon as Ino heard Sakura slam the door, she immediately felt the small stinging in her eyes as tears, with agonizing slowness, formed. The tears leaked both angriness and sadness. Her heart ached in pain that couldn't be fixed, and she wasn't even down the block yet.

"Fuck her." She mumbled angrily, only to get a child like sob at the end of her curse. She closed her eyes, frustrated at the world for her crying. Wiping her eyes irritability, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number quickly. Houses passed by slowly while she walked as she waited for the phone to pick up, no longer storming down the road, but walking miserably.

"Ino!" Yelled the phone happily, almost childishly happy, "Oh, how I have missed you over the course of hours we haven't seen each other! What has it been, twelve hours? Oh my bob, it's been since yesterday?" It continued dramatically.

Ino couldn't help but giggle a bit, "Hi Naruto." She rasped, then cleared her throat as she realized how she sounded.

That made the happy voice fall so quickly it might have 'thudded', "Ino, what's wrong?"

Ino shook her head, then said out loud, "Could you drive me home?"

"Sure thing," He replied quickly, and Ino already heard a squeak of a bed moving and a jingle of keys, "Where are you?"

"Down the street from Sakuara's." Ino sniffed, wanting to groan over how pathetic she sounded.

"Why don't you jus-" But Naruto paused, putting two and two together, "You are having a fight?" He asked carefully, not wanting to give out what exactly he expected happened.(1)

Ino sobbed again, not able to control the stupid sound that made its way up her throat, "She broke up with me."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, his theory being thrown out the window was what surprised him enough to yell, he wasn't thinking he had to act surprise because he wasn't suppose to know.

"God. I forgot you didn't know," Ino groaned, finally deciding to stop walking and walked over to the curb instead, plopping down pathetically.

Naruto did his best not to laugh nervously, "Oh. I wasn't suppose to know?"

Ino sighed, impatiently, "We weren't suppose to be telling people."

"Ah, well. Secrets out… You going to tell me what happened?" Naruto asked caringly.

"Well, first she was keeping a secret about what happened yesterday with her and Sasuke. I don't like secrets-"

Naruto laughed softly, "Believe me Ino, we know."

Ino smiled weakly, but then frowned, "Well. I don't really know what happened yesterday, that kind of fell off when she told me that Sasuke knew about us."

"Mhm," Naruto said gently, showing he was paying every bit of attention.

"Yeah. Well. I flipped. I mean, I told her I didn't want to tell people about it yet. Like, she's ok with it, I know she is, she doesn't care who knows. But no, I told her not yet. We can't spread that around just to turn a corner and find out we aren't even that serious." Ino rubbed her eyes, and was talking freely now, with no troubles with tears and sobs.

"And she did it anyway." Naruto sighed over the phone.

"Yeah!…Well…Actually, she says that if I knew the truth about it, I'd feel really stupid for accusing her of it. So I guess…she didn't" Realization struck hard and she suddenly felt like crying again.

"Nu uh, don't start crying again. I'm around the corner, just a couple more seconds," As he said this, Ino could see the car in the distance. When she did, she dropped her phone hand slowly, not hanging up, and she watched as the car made it's way to her. A second later, it was beside her parking at the side of the road. He stepped out with a small smile, walking towards her with his arms already out.

Ino felt the creeping of another sob as she looked up at him, and felt the sob break it's way through the barrier when Naruto bent down and held her closely, "Don't cry Ino." He whispered. As he did, wind picked up and thunder in the distance clapped lazily, "Come on girl, we are gonna take you to your place."

Naruto took a step back as Ino stood up. When Ino was finally to her feet, she quickly closed the distance between them and held him closely again, tears sliding from her cheeks to his orange polo. Naruto held her dearly, rubbing her back gently, "Ino…"

Ino just nodded, "I know I know," She whispered, "No crying."

xXx

Sakura slammed the door shut, her stomach churning from anxiousness, and a pinch of anger, over what she had just done and what had just happened. The anger mostly evaporated the very second the door slammed, and she felt like running up behind Ino and telling her she was sorry, that she didn't mean that they were apart. That they could work out any problems they had.

**How stupid.**

She agreed too much to argue. The girl of her dreams just walked out the door, and all she did was tell her have a nice hike.

_Great. Just fucking great._

Her hand was still on the door handle, and she stared at it longley, wanting nothing more than to run outside, but for some odd reason, somewhere deep inside the pit of her stomach, she couldn't bring herself to do it. The thought hurt a bit, it made her wince only slightly, just slightly because the pain of Ino being gone was worse. But that pain, that slight pain was still there.

**Pride. Stupid pride is going to stop you from running to her?**

Silence.

It was pride, she couldn't help that it was there, gnawing away at her insides at just the thought of giving in.

"Why am I so wrong?" She asked, angrily muttering to herself as her back hit that door and her body thudded to the ground, "She slapped me, spoke as if I were some lesser being, then smiled at me while she told me how much of a coward I was."

**Coward? Right, because everyone thinks a person who beats on their girl is so brave.**

She groaned, her knees coming up and her palms raising to her face, her elbows leaning against her knees, "Of course I wouldn't touch her. I…I can't touch her. I couldn't ever purposely hurt her."

**And there she is, walking home-**

"Shut up." Sakura growled.

**Probably crying.**

That thought made Sakura's heart ache and created a deep desire to yell, "Shut up!" she said again.

**Knowing she isn't welcome here any more.**

Sakura just slumped, not able to fight anymore. She heard a small clap of thunder in the distance.

**And you are going to sit here, let her walk away even though YOU broke up with her, all because of pride. What a coward.**

"Fuck her." She mumbled, intending it to be angry, but it barely made it past her throat.

**Pathetic.**

Sakura brought her face away from her palms, glowering angrily ahead before just letting her head fall miserably back to the same position.

Soon, rain fell, a soft soothing sort. She sat there and listened in silence, something she hadn't done in awhile. Her tense muscles relaxed at the sound, her senses perking as the thunder rumbled and argued. Even the gnawing in her stomach and the twisting in her heart dropped to an almost numb. Not very long puddles formed and with her eyes closed she could almost see, by ear, the puddles forming and getting larger.

Rain.

The only thing she felt most entwined with in a beautiful, foreverlasting, dance.

Sakura didn't know how long she was sitting there listening to the rain. And when the knocking came from the door, she couldn't even remember if she was sleep or awake. But she jumped up with a jerk, then opened the door mechanically, her muscles tenseness and all the pain already creeping back. Then there was something at her door that she did not expect. Nor did she like the surprise.

An angry Naruto was standing there.

**This. Is not. Good.**

He brushed passed and Sakura closed the door behind him, turning around, planning to follow him, only to see him towering her, glaring down at her.

_Here we go._

"Have you lost your damn mind Sakura?" Naruto practically yelled.

Sakura crossed her arms, eyes going cold and hard, this time brushing past him as she headed towards the living room.

"Not only did you break up with her, you told her to walk home? What the fuck."

"God, how I don't want to have two arguments in one day," She said out loud, looking to the sky sarcastically then shaking her head and plopping on the couch.

"Don't even start Sakura. Really. Have you lost your mind?" Naruto fumed, standing in front of her like an angry parent.

"She's the one who flipped out," Sakura grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"It is her decision to keep it a secret, she doesn't want everyone to know yet! She wants to be sure! You can't get angry about that!" Naruto explained, his arms flying every which way as he did so.

Sakura frowned, looking to the right, "Why is she so insecure about us? She wants to be together, but she acts like its taboo for people to know. I don't get it."

Naruto sighed impatiently, "It's her decision Sakura! You don't need to get anything, just trust her."

Sakura just shook her head, "She acted as if I told the whole school or something! But it was Sasuke, and I didn't even TELL him, he guessed."

"Oh, because she was suppose to figure that out on her own since you wouldn't tell her, right? Well doesn't matter I guess, seeing as you broke up with her!" Naruto raved, glaring at Sakura for an explanation.

Sakura stared hard back, "She slapped me, and then tried to do it again."

"Grow up Sakura." Naruto said, throwing his hands up in disbelief, "You laughed in her face. She was serious. She didn't want anyone to know. She's insecure. It's not like she's been bi or gay for awhile, this has just started, it's new to her! But your acting as if you don't understand ANY of that. Instead of understanding her, comforting her, respecting that decision without a total bitch fit, you throw her out and make her **walk** home. Are you fucking ludicrous?" Naruto fumed, pacing.

Sakura grumbled, "She lives down the street."

"She lives a fucking loads of blocks from here Sakura. Seriously, are you fucked up or something? Did your brain just give out for a brief fifteen minutes when you were fighting with her? That is the **only** logical conclusion for what happened."

Sakura sat on the couch silently, looking angry, not knowing what to say but not wanting to show it.

Naruto stopped pacing, looking straight at Sakura, "She's been crying. And you know why

?"

Sakura remained mute.

"Because she thinks it's her fault." Naruto spat.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something.

"I swear Sakura, if you say something ignorant, like it is. I swear."

Sakura closed her mouth.

"She's crying her little heart out, thinking it's her fault that you two broke up. Thinking that she fucked up and that she shouldn't have yelled at you, or cursed. She understands why you get so angry at her when she asks if anyone knows. She gets that, and she is always so angry with herself about it, because she wants to be secure just like you. She wants to say she is with you without a care, but she can't yet. And instead of thinking its ok, she is trying to rush the process! She can't wait for it to come so you two can be happy. Or that's what she **was** thinking before you kicked her out of the damn house, then told her not to come back."

Naruto wasn't done yet, "See, I don't think it's her fault at all. Let's face it, you're the guy in the relationship, you have much more responsibility then her. You have to take care of her, love her, spoil her, sweep her off her feet. Why? Because you are the 'man'. You are her 'man', and she needs you there. She takes care of you too, if you let her, she will do everything just for you. But no. Don't let that happen, never."

Sakura soaked everything, her anger falling.

"You hold open the door, you kiss her hand, hold her by waist when you're around any other person. You respect her. Above all, you respect her. And Sakura, you disrespected her the moment you told her to walk home. You 'man' up and you take her home, no matter how fucking angry you are. Pride doesn't exist with you with her. Say sorry, take the fucking blow of pride, because that doesn't matter, if anything it makes you less of a 'man' to choose pride over her. So own up Sakura." Naruto glared hard at Sakura, "Alright?" (2)

Sakura sat there, arms folded and staring hard away from Naruto to the right, as if she was a scolded child. He was right, she knew it, but the gnawing was there. She didn't want to admit it.

Naruto shook his head, walking towards the door, "She's waiting for you. She would literally take you back with no questions, yet you are here with your pride. Hope you can get laid with that, or kiss it, hold it, spoil it. I hope it's everything you ever wanted, because if you keep it up, that's all you are going to have, and she is going to be gone.

Naruto opened the door smoothly, then closed it normally, Sakura was expecting him to slam it.

She stared at the door, more like glared, even if he was right _Why am I made the bad guy? _The thought made her pissed off. _I didn't do shit. She slapped me. Yelled. Screamed. And I didn't even do anything, she just jumped to conclusions._

She folded her arms and looked away from the door, staring straight as she sat in the room in complete silence again. This time it wasn't soothing to sit there and only hear rain, it just made it easier for the thoughts to flow, and she didn't want to think. She stood up and walked towards the door, refusing to let time pass by slowly while she just did nothing. No. She will take a walk, a long walk, in the rain. She will soak up everything that has happened, and maybe go ask Ino for forgiveness.

Or.

She will go to see Sasuke.

xXx

Ino sat on her bed, staring at her phone. It wasn't that she was just sitting there staring at it, it was that every time she occupied herself with something else her eyes would always drift back to it, and she couldn't help it. She chewed on the inside of her lip, feeling completely miserable. Naruto had left her, promising he would be back to take her out to a movie she wanted to see. Ino knew he went to say a few words to Sakura, and she hoped it wouldn't be harsh and push her away.

She sighed and forced her eyes away from her phone, looking towards the clock. Why was time going so agonizingly slow?

"Wish she'd hurry up." Ino muttered to herself, seeing it had already been an hour.

Ino groaned and her insides tumbled. She let her upper body fall to the bed, staring at the ceiling and wanting to whimper, "I miss her. I shouldn't have acted that way."

She groaned again, "Idiotic. I shouldn't have slapped her. Just-" She mumbled, her eyes turning sad, "She laughed at me…That hurt…"

She rolled over, curling herself in a ball, "I want to call her." She whined pathetically.

Turning half way, she grabbed her phone and checked if she had any messages or missed phone calls. Ino had been doing this for, about, every two minute. The sigh that passed her lips signaled disappointment.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated! Her heart skipped a beat as she stared to see what exactly she was receiving, a call, or even a message, she wouldn't have cared. It was a message!

From Naruto…

Asking what movie she wanted to see.

Rage. Saddening, sickening, painfully raw rage. It originated from the pit of her stomach, then seared her whole inside as it spread. So excited, for nothing. Hopes that had soared so high over the course of seconds, fell so much more quickly than that. The fall was painful.

But Ino smiled sadly, replying back that she wasn't quite in the mood for a movie. She watched as it sent, then felt the itching in her fingers, desperate to dial the number of her ex, the one she knew by heart and knew, because she had timed it once, that she could dial that number in three seconds flat.

Ino plopped the phone down next to where she laid before anything dangerous happened. How, oh so very pathetic she felt right then. Maybe this was a new all time low, "Sakura…"

xXx

Sakura rubbed her nose again, the rain running down her almost damp clothing. She had been doing that, scratching her nose that is, for awhile, well only for the past ten minutes, and she couldn't figure out what exactly the problem was. (3)

Maybe she was getting sick? If that was the case, couldn't stall any longer.

She was rethinking her plan on seeing Sasuke. Even if he wouldn't admit it, things were bound to have changed after that kiss, and until she figured out what did, she didn't feel comfortable around him. The thought made her feel awkward.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. It was an impulse thing, a quick thought that she couldn't stop, even as she was pressing in the numbers. Only when he answered the phone did she feel like maybe she shouldn't have called.

"Hello?" His smooth, gentle voice answered, sounding a bit surprised.

She blushed, and felt caught off guard for a bit, as if she didn't expect him to answer, but that was stupid, "Uh. Are you busy?"

He mussed, humming a soft 'mm' as he did so, "No. Not really. I've just been driving all over the place. This Sunday has been pretty boring."

"Ah. Well. Do you wanna pick me up, so we can hang out?" She asked awkwardly, struggling not to stutter out the words.

"Seriously?" And Sakura could almost see Sasuke raising his eyebrow.

"Well, some drama happened, and Naruto is upset with me. Ino isn't talking to me either. Well, I mean, she might, but I can't bring myself to call her. So there's no one else but you." Sakura tried to explain, his 'seriously' made her feel the need too go into detail.

But then she realized her mistake.

**'So there's no one else but you?' Heh, very nice.**

The urge to slap her forehead with her palm spread her mind. Idiot.

But, Sasuke chuckled, "So there's no one else but me, huh? You sure you want to go to your last resort."

That smirk, Sakura knew that smirk was on his face. She smiled softly, relaxing, "You know its not like that."

"Oh yeah? Well tell me how it is then?" Sasuke teased.

"I always go to you first Sasuke. Always." Sakura said in a soft voice, her eyes looking towards the ground as a smile still sat on her face.

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked, his voice a bit huskier then usual.

**You should call her.**

Sakura ignored her inside and nodded, but then said out loud, "Yes."

Sasuke mussed again, 'mm'-ing as he did so, "Well, how bout I pick you up outta this rain, because we both know you're outside right now, dry you off, and we can talk about what exactly has gotten even Naruto upset at you."

**Say no. Call her.**

But Sakura smiled, "That sounds nice."

Sakura could see Sasuke smiling, his smooth voice spreading her body as she heard his words, "Just tell me where you are. I'll be there less than five."

* * *

**(1)- **He was thinking that Ino found out about Sakura kissing Sasuke

**(2)-** As you can see, Naruto is very old fashion when it comes to women.

**(3)**- A little birdy told me when your nose itches, someones thinking about you. :) Clever? lolol I know, it isn't. I felt the need to put that in there.

**Well, did you enjoy it? Did you catch my clues? I thought they were majorly obvious, I mean even my writting got unusual. "why didn't i tell you to look for clues earlier?" Because my young grasshoppah, authors don't ever tell you when they are putting clues around. But seeing as im not a real one, i figured i could tell you at the end.**

**So, any ideas? You guys are smart, i bet you already figured it out without my hint about clues. :)**

**Review my grasshoppahs! review and multiply! (as in more fans. lmfao.)**

**SHYCADET LOVES YOU ALL. Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-** Hey! Update, woo. So, get ready, it's gonna be intense. Not really, just wanted to get you hype :D. I did look up some pictures on what Sasuke car looked like, and how i figured he looked, to me. But, the things wont show up right on here, so just review and ask for the pics if you would like them, id be happy to give them to you. The link that is.

**DISCLAMIER- I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**What are you doing?**

Sakura sat on the side of the road, looking at the rocks and imperfections on it as she waited for Sasuke. She hadn't been there for long, she had just gotten off the phone with Sasuke, telling him exactly where she was.

**The longer you wait, the more of a chance she wont take you back.**

Instead of taking in the threat she looked up at the sky, the rain falling down towards her with grace and speed. The drops almost looked like spiked glass falling from the gray clouds above. Poetic for the pathetically sad day that was blessed upon her, and oh how ungrateful she was for that blessing.

She looked back on the ground, smiling slightly. But strangely, she wasn't happy at all. She wanted escape, and that's what she was searching for when she called Sasuke.

**Ino shall be your only escape. Go to her. She is waiting for you. She will make you happy. **Her inside whispered as if she was bribing poison. The voice was hissing and harsh off of the anger.

But Sakura didn't want to go to Ino, not yet. She wanted peace, wanted something besides the drama. She didn't want to go through the steps of making up with Ino, not yet, she wasn't ready. It was too much work, she preferred to relax.

Sakura sighed, "Maybe I should send her a text. Tell her I will talk soon, but not yet." She mumbled, compromising and planning with herself, "If I do that, she won't think I'm just dropping her and I'd have more time."

But before she could even complete her thought, Sakura heard the bass of music of someone's car. She looked up and saw Sasuke's Jeep.

Sasuke style was simple. He didn't like too many colors, and to be honest he was more of a black and white kind of clothing person. Instead of just a T, he preferred a nice button up, plain white, some jeans, usually solid black, and just some black and white Air Force shoes. Even though that was his favorite outfit, he switched up his style of course, but just the colors. He didn't stray from the button up and slacks or jeans.

His style, of course, went well with his Jeep. A nice, plain and simple Startech. It still had the sporty look even though it wasn't the jeep that everyone thinks of, the one that went off road and ventured passed anything that was in the way. Still, it was a Jeep all the same. All black, tinted back seat windows, dull gray rims, and a partial steel front. His seat's were leather, black carpet inside, and smooth black leather and polished wood controls.

Sasuke never talked much about his Jeep. He never seemed really excited to have it when his parents surprised him with it. But when Sakura visited the day after he got it, to see what it looked like, his parents laughed and smiled to themselves, boasting about how they must have done a good job if even Sasuke was so excited with it. Sakura thought they must have know Sasuke better than her and she let it go.

The beat that was bumping at the bass of his Jeep was familiar. Sakura thought about it hard as she stood up and waited for Sasuke to get out and come around to her. She heard the truck door open and saw Sasuke coming around with one hand in his pocket, the other swinging smoothly as he graced Sakura with a small smile of greeting.

"Cant stop partying by Weezer, really?" Sakura asked, it finally dawning on her.

Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura, smiling more widely, "You know how I like to party." Then he lifted both of his arms up and stepped the distance that was between them, hugging Sakura closely.

Sakura hugged him closely also before stepping back, rolling her eyes, "And how you are with girls. Yeah. I know."

Sasuke shook his head, putting one hand behind his neck and rubbing it sheepishly, a small smile on his face that looked like he had just been caught in the cookie jar, "Not as of late though Sakura. Haven't you noticed?"

Sakura nodded, crossing her arms with a smile, "Yeah, actually I have. Which means you must be crushing on someone. Who is it?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, not saying a word before turning around and going to the drivers side of the car, "Sorry sweet heart, but I'm not crushing on no one."

Sakura watched him suspiciously, following his lead and heading for the passenger door, opening it before starting to speak, "Seriously? I figured I known you better than that."

Sasuke put on his seatbelt, changing the gear into drive before looking over at her with a small smile, "Exactly."

Sakura put her seatbelt on also, frowning slightly as she done so, "What do you mean?"

But he just shook his head, pulling off down the road.

At Sasuke's House

They pulled up at Sasuke's place. Both of them hadn't spoken during the car ride, not very much, but they didn't need to speak, it was a comfortable silence.

Sakura walked behind Sasuke as he unlocked the door and entered his home. He held the door for Sakura and shut it as she came all the way through, passed him. Sakura looked around the quiet home, "Your mom is out?"

Sasuke nodded, walking straight for the stairs, "Yeah, with my dad. Off on some date I think."

Sakura followed, "Oh, what about Itachi?"

Sasuke slightly smiled, "That stupid older brother of mine is probably with some girl. The latest one is Thoa."

**Not to his room. **

But Sakura paid no attention, listening to Sasuke's humming as she walked up the steps. When she finally reached the final one she followed Sasuke to his room, which was to the left.

The room was familiar as a result of her coming here multiple times. Sasuke's room was huge, his parent's and brothers were even bigger. His bed was simple and low to the ground and sat in the middle of his room. An all white, almost clothy like a couch, material supported all around with a mattress that was as wide as a queen at the center. His sheets were black with matching black, but duller, pillows. His carpet was also black, a bit furrier and softer than normal carpet. His furniture was matching black and white wood, and his wall were solid black. At the bottom right corner of his room was a couch that was facing his wall where his flat screen hung. Between the couch and tv was a small, black, glass table. A remote sat on it, and also his fan remote sat there also.

He tossed his keys on his dresser and slipped off his shoes as he sat on the bed, "Sorry it's a bit messy in here."

Sakura looked around, not noticing anything that was extremely out of place, unlike her room that had socks and clothing everywhere.

Sasuke continued to hum as he took of his shoes, untying them patiently.

Sakura undid her shoes also, "What song are you humming?"

Sasuke looked up in surprise, before smiling slightly, "The Scientist by Coldplay."

Sakura nodded, placing her shoes by the wall and sitting at her same spot, "Oh. I've never heard of it."

"No body said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. No body said it was easy, no one ever said it will be this hard. I'll take you back to the start." Sasuke sang smoothly, then looked Sakura with disbelief as she continued to shake her head, "Are you serious? That's a good song. Not like it was on the radio, but everyone should know of it."

He shook his head as he continued to hum it, closing his eyes as he did so. Then he opened his eyes, the dark orbs straining as he tried to explain, "The best part is the acoustics guitar solo. When he's just strumming the keys and singing a howl. But that's his pain that he's singing. Or at least that's the stories characters' pain."

Sakura just looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

In returned Sasuke chuckled, standing up and putting his shoes in his closet, "Ah jeeze Sakura, if only you understood."

Sakura watched him, "Understood what?"

Sasuke just shook his head though, closing his closet door then standing there, looking at her. It was almost like a stare before he sighed and walked back towards his bed.

Sakura brows buried together in confusion. She stood up and walked over to him, sitting next to him, not very close, two whole hands apart, "What has been up with you lately?"

Sasuke just shook his head with a smile, looking at her, "Why do you ask?"

"Because. Earlier today," Sakura started, turning to look at her lap, "It was awkward. Then you just left."

Sasuke looked ahead, answering low, "You know why I was acting like that."

"But," Sakura began, but struggled for words. And after awhile, it was just silence.

"But what Sakura." Sasuke pressed.

Sakura looked up and looked over at Sasuke, only to see him looking the complete opposite direction, staring out of his window, "But…That was an accident. I thought we were over it."

Sasuke chuckled softly, "It was only yesterday."

Sakura just sighed, looking back down, "I don't know."

The music started to play with a soft piano with a man singing. Sakura looked up, surprised, turning her head in every which direction because of the surround sound Sasuke had. Then she looked at Sasuke, seeing that he was looking at her, amused, with a remote in his hand, "This is the song. The Scientist." He said.

Sakura smiled, looking ahead as she listened, "I like it."

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke said, smiling happily, "Sakura." He continued, calling her name softly.

It made Sakura's stomach tingle a bit to her name being called in that way, "Yeah…"

But then there was silence. And after a moment, Sakura looked over in curiosity.

Sasuke was looking down, deep in thought.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, then looked up at her suddenly. He looked a bit lost, but in a flash he corrected him and gave her a smile, "Tell me what happened with you, Ino, and Naruto."

Sakura watched him a bit, before frowning, "No. Tell me what's wrong with you."

That caught him off guard a bit. He blinked, taken back, then quickly looked away, standing up, "There's nothing wrong with me.

Sakura looked up at him, frowning some more, "There is to"

Sasuke just shook his head with a straining smile, walking towards his dresser and opening up a drawer as he was looking for something. Or pretending to look for something.

Sakura stood up and walked up to him, standing right behind him and looking at him through the mirror, "Why won't you tell me?"

Sasuke became mute, ignoring Sakura.

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and suddenly he froze. Then all became silent, nothing but the song playing in the background.

xXx

Ino walked down the steps, opening the door without much enthusiasm only to be surprised to have a gray and white kitten in her face.

"Mew."

Ino stared for a moment, all quiet but the rain falling, then a ear piercing squeal, "Oh my god, aren't you the cutest thing ever!"

Naruto head poked out from behind the kitten he was holding up with one hand, raising an eyebrow, "Hello to you too Ino?"

But she paid to mind as she made baby noises at the kitten. Naruto chuckled, "Well, this is Kenji. Kenji, this miss is Ino."

After a moment, Ino looked up at Naruto and smiled at him, a true smile that was actually happy, "What's this lil guy doing over here?"

Naruto smiled, "Well, he's going to be living at Sakura's while I take care of him. You and Sasuke can help also, but yeah. Of course I haven't given him to her yet because of what's going on. I was suppose to give him to her today."

Ino nodded, frowning slightly as the subjected grazed on Sakura.

Naruto noticed and frowned, "She hasn't called you yet?"

Ino shook her head and Ino saw Naruto's anger flare slightly just before he sighed, "Well, I talked to her. She should be calling soon Ino, don't you worry."

But Ino just shook her head again, stepping aside to let Naruto in, "I don't even think I want her to call me anymore."

Naruto walked over to the living room and placed Kenji on the ground, and a small ball. But Kenji just laid on his stomach, wobbling on his legs before falling and rolling to his back. Naruto laughed at the sight, poking at Kenji's stomach, teasing him. Then he stood and looked at Ino, frowning, "Don't be like that. It won't take her long. I'm sure she's head over heels for you, she's just nervous. She doesn't like admitting her mistakes."

Ino sighed, "I've been waiting all day."

Naruto smiled slightly, "Two hours?"

Ino laughed a bit, rolling her eyes, "Whatever. Just. If she couldn't call me right after and say she didn't mean it, that she wants me back, I don't think I want to be with her."

"Don't be like that. Just give her a bit more time." Naruto pressed, frowning and walking towards Ino.

But Ino crossed her arms, watching Naruto as he came to her, "She should be able to say she wants to be with me right off the bat Naruto. It shouldn't take so long. If she is questioning or thinking about it that hard, then maybe I was wrong about her."

Naruto stopped in front of Ino, but more to the side, leaning against her wall as he spoke, "Well.. It's like. You know how you don't want anyone to know? You're a bit insecure. Well. That's how Sakura is right now. She's scared of you right now. Rejection and so on."

Ino looked at him with a expression that showed how far fetch that seemed to her, "I don't know."

"Listen. I bet you that's what it is. She knows she's screwed up. Just give her times to grab the courage and speak to you again."

Ino watched Kenji as he pounced on the ball, only to do a summersault and land on his feet again looking the other direction of the ball. He blinked, looking around a bit confused before mewing and walking towards the couch.

"Let Sakura go through the steps, I bet you she'll call you within the hour or the next."

Ino smiled slightly, watching the kitten struggle to get on the couch before giving up. He spotted the ball again, then ran towards it, pouncing, "Alright."

Naruto grinned, his fist up to his chest with a determined nod, "Great. Now, I have to go get some food for Kenji, could you watch him for me?"

Ino walked over towards Kenji, "Yea sure." Then speaking more baby-ish, "Aren't you so handsome."

Naruto chuckled before heading towards the door, calling "I'll be right back."

xXx (Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke froze, staring at his drawer as he felt the hand on his shoulder, "You can tell me anything," He heard Sakura whisper to him, "I tell you things all the time Sasuke, it's alright."

He shook his head, closing his eyes.

_I need to get a hold on myself. _He thought to himself helplessly.

Turning around, the movement making Sakura's hand fall from his shoulders, he smiled at her, "Thanks, really, for caring. But seriously, this is about you right now."

He studied carefully as Sakura processed what he said. He waited patiently, hoping that she would let it go.

"If I tell you about what happen, will you tell me?" Sakura asked softly, trying to compromise.

Sasuke stomach wouldn't stop turning. The compromise was sweet, but he couldn't do it. He needed to control himself. Plastering on a straining smile, struggling to keep eye contact, he mumbled a yes.

The smile that danced across Sakura's lips made it harder to keep the lie Sasuke was giving out. But he did, for the sake of himself and Sakura.

"Well…Me and Ino broke up."

Sasuke blinked, then frowned at the sudden information that was handed to him. He walked to his bed and sat down, trying to contain the words that wanted to escape so badly. 'For good?'. But he couldn't get to excited, or look happy about the fact. He needed to play it off, "What? How come?"

The words felt like it spat out of his mouth to him, as if it were to forceful and harsh even as he said it softly. Sakura walked over and sat on the bed, as she replied troubled, taking no notice to what Sasuke thought, "We had a fight. Well. First, she wanted to know what happened between me and you yesterday to make us act awkward when you came over earlier." Sakura sighed, "She asked if you knew, like that was the reason or something, and I told her yes. She thought I told you."

"You didn't though. I guessed." Sasuke spoke, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said nodding, "But I wouldn't tell her that because I was pissed she is always worried about such a thing. Then she slapped me."

"Wait, what?" Sasuke said, frowning deeply. The thought angered him, even if it was from Ino, he felt the need to drive over to her and yell.

"Ah, because I laughed in her face when she was ranting…" Sakura continued, embarrassed and looking at the floor now.

"Mm" Sasuke grunted out, his stomach not quiet agreeing with the excuse.

"When she tried to do it again, I told her to get out and for the sake of me, since we are not together anymore, don't come back." Sakura mumbled, "Then I told her to have a nice hike and slammed the door."

Sasuke stared ahead, sighing, "Well, what about Naruto?'

Sakura frowned, "I guess Ino called him or something because he came over and fussed at me. Said I need to own up and stop acting like a child, basically. Said that I shouldn't have laughed in her face, that it's her decision about not wanting to say anything so I should understand and not get so angry about it."

He wanted to laugh at what she said. It sounded just like Naruto to say all those things, just like last night when Naruto fussed him agreed though, it was her decision. But, he couldn't help that he didn't like the fact that Ino was holding Sakura to herself.

He sighed.

"Yeah, no big deal. So what about you?" Sakura pressed.

He smiled, looking down and shaking his head. He never planned on telling his side of the story. How the fact that he liked Sakura, but couldn't have her.

Why.

Because she belonged to Ino.

xXx (Regular POV)

Sakura watched as Sasuke smiled and looked down, shaking his head, "Nothing Sakura."

Sakura frowned at that, still watching him, "You said you'd tell me."

Sasuke's smiled softly in apology, "I'd tell you if I had something to say, but I don't."

Sakura crossed her arms, looking away from him, "That's bull shit."

"Sorry." Sasuke sighed out.

They sat in silence.

Sasuke was the first to move as they sat there, mute. He stood up and stood in front of Sakura, grabbing her hand and slightly tugging at it. Sakura looked up at him and saw his sad face, so decided not to struggle with him and instead obey his tugging. Once she stood Sasuke continued to tug, and Sakura obeyed and took steps forward, closing the gap that was between them. She looked at his chest, not his eyes, as she gotten closer. Soon, arms wrapped around her waist, and she was suddenly pressed close against Sasuke's tone body. She heard him whisper as her body slowly molded comfortably into him, "I'm sorry. Really. Do you forgive me?"

Sakura couldn't help but smiling softly, wrapping her arms around him as she whispered, "Yes Sasuke, of course I forgive you."

"Thank you."

They held each other for awhile. Sakura didn't mind, his body heat was comfortable. But Sakura suddenly felt a bit worried. Whatever Sasuke wasn't telling her, he was taking it hard. It was difficult to break Sasuke's out of his cool, collected self, even in the most stickiest situations. He was always the one that kept up his calm composure. Today, how he strained to smile and his pauses between his answers, that was something Sakura has only seen rarely.

"Sasuke, what is it that's bugging you so much?" Sakura asked gently, rubbing his back softly and lovingly.

But Sakura just felt Sasuke shake his head, sighing slightly and holding her tighter. Sakura knew he would be pulling away soon. She didn't want him to, not yet, "You can tell me anything. You know that." Sakura continued to whisper, holding him tightly also, "You know I won't judge, and nothing will change between us."

Sasuke continued to shake his head. Then, he breathed in her scent. She didn't quiet know how she knew that that's what he was doing, and not signing that time. But, she knew. It was, instinct?

Suddenly, he pulled away. Sakura looked up at him and saw the same straining smile,. He winked at her, an action that took much effort and Sakura took notice, and he said, his smooth voice a bit shakey, "No need to worry about me alright. I'm perfectly fine."

He turned away from her, his arms leaving her, as he headed walk towards the couch. She saw as he turned that his face completely fell from the façade. She knew Sasuke didn't think she noticed, but she did.

xXx

Ino picked up the kitten, rubbing her nose against his, "Come on Kenji, let's go upstairs and check my phone."

"Mew." Replied the cat in agreement, his wide eyes never breaking the eye contact. Ino smiled at him, holding carefully as she continued to talk to the kitten.

"My…uh…girlfriend drains me of my energy," Ino said, and smiled slightly at the fact that she was able to get out 'girlfriend', even if it was to just a kitten, that was an accomplishment, "Well, I mean ex. You will be living with her soon. You'll love her. Under that toughness, she's actually really sweet." Ino continued, scratching behind the kitten's ear, "You have to keep her in line though. And make sure that she calls me when she needs to, because obviously she does not have a sense of good timing." She laughed softly at her own joke.

Finally, reaching her room, she grabbed her phone and pressed the up button to see if she had any missed alerts. She frowned when she didn't have not a thing.

"Mew." Kenji called.

"You're right. Why am I being discouraged. She'll come around." Ino said softly, smiling at Kenji as if he was the one that needed convincing. Ino walked out of her room, with her phone and Kenji, and stepped down the steps carefully. Once she was finally at the bottom, she hummed softly to herself and the kitten. The song she was humming was strange, she hadn't heard it in awhile, but it popped in her head at the moment. It was always a good song. (1)

"Maybe, she needs motivation?" She wondered out loud, placing Kenji on the floor and going over to sit on the couch. She watched as the kitten pounced on his ball, "Maybe that will make her see that I I'm not furious or anything, and actually want her to talk to me."

"Mew." Replied Kenji.

"I think it's a good idea too," Ino nodded, "But would Naruto approve?"

That cat turned and looked at her, his emerald eyes reminded her too much of Sakura. Then he turned back around, flicking his tail.

"You're right, what does it matter, as long as it gets the job done." Ino grinned at Kenji, picking up her phone and typing in Sakura's number, "She will be relieved." Ino mumbled to herself now, smiling happily, "She will be so happy that I'm not so mad at her and I want her to talk to me. I bet she will stop worrying and everything."

She didn't realize that she was talking more about herself more than Sakura, but Ino was happy of her plan all the same.

She pressed in the buttons and pressed send. She stood up with a smile and tossed the phone on the couch where she was sitting as she walked over to play with Kenji.

The phone laid there, the message still on it's screen.

_Sakura. Please talk to me._

_xXx_

Sasuke sat on his couch and reached for his remote, but Sakura grabbed his hand before he could, walking around the couch and standing in front of him, "Sasuke, what is it."

Sasuke looked up at her, and Sakura noticed something weird laid there, but she couldn't figure out what, "Sakura, I'm fine."

Sakura shook her head, but instead of doing it in frustration because of the fact that Sasuke was causing just a big circle over and over again, she did it lovingly, still standing before him, "No. You're not. You keep giving me your small smiles, yeah, but you think I don't notice that you are struggling to keep it up there? Or the fact you have to pause for everything you say, a bigger pause at some points."

Sasuke looked towards the right, pulling his hand away carefully, "Sakura, I think you may be looking way too much into it."

Sakura just smiled, "No, I think I haven't even put the proper enough effort in figuring out what's wrong. You're my best friend. I've known you since we were five. Seriously Sasuke, me and Naruto know you inside out, no matter how mysterious you try to be."

Sasuke chuckled, looking back up at Sakura then taking her hand and pulling her down on top of him.

Sakura fell to his lap. She didn't try to get up, but actually she tired to get comfortable, trying not to put all her weight on him, fearing she might be too heavy.

"Sakura, I could lift you over my head if I wanted to," Sasuke whispered, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist as she sat forward, looking at the wall.

Sakura's cheeks burned with a blush, closing her eyes as she responded, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke just laughed, "She says she knows me inside out, but she forgot I knew her inside out too."

Sakura shook her head, smiling despite the embarrassment, "Shut up."

"Mm. Make me." Sasuke said softly, leaning forward so his chest pressed against Sakura's back, taking a deep breath and relaxing as he did so.

Sakura leaned her back against him, feeling comfortable, even a bit tired, as she sat there, "You don't want that."

"Sakura, you don't know what I want." Sasuke answered boredly."

Sakura shook her head in agreement, "You're right. I don't. You should tell me Sasuke."

But all Sasuke's response was the shaking of his head. He closed his eyes and leaned back, bringing Sakura with him.

"Please." Sakura begged softly.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, chuckling softly but staying mute to her

"Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked.

"Because when I'm with you, I feel like such a giddy little school girl, cuz your just sooo cool." Sasuke said, dripping with sarcasm as he teased.

Sakura rolled her eyes, smiling, "Gay."

"Your face." Sasuke answered smoothly and quietly, his eyelids dropping.

Sakura laughed, but fell silent. They sat there in silence, yet again, but not minding. Sasuke held Sakura tightly, his arms never loosening their grips.

"You don't know what you do to me." Sasuke mumbled quietly.

Sakura looked back at him, and seeing that his eyes were closed, she decided to let it go.

"I'm so comfortable with you." Sakura whispered.

"Hmm." Sasuke replied, his eyes closed as he breathed evenly, "What do you mean."

Sakura shrugged, shifting to get comfortable, "Like, we could do anything, and I will always feel so comfortable with you. So safe. Even when we kissed yesterday, I felt comfortable, not nervous at all…I stopped because I realized I was wrong. And here it is the next day after that, and people would think it would be awkward, but it isn't. We are completely comfortable. And…" Sakura paused.

Sasuke squeezed her once, breathing out softly, "And what Sakura?"

Sakura smiled slightly, answering quietly, "I like being in your arms."

Sasuke smiled also, Sakura could hear it in his voice as he spoke, "Mm'yeah? Well, I like having you in my arms. A lot. It's always the best part of my life along with other things."

"Other things." Sakura asked sadly.

"Yeah, like fruity pebbles. But nothing competes with you sweet heart." Sasuke reassured, squeezing her once.

Sakura laughed softly, "And you know…"

Sasuke pressed softly once Sakura didn't start immediately, "No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"I like being taken care of sometimes too." Sakura mumbled, hardly audible, but Sasuke heard.

"Of course, people always want that." Sasuke nodded.

"You too?" Sakura asked, almost child like, as if she were talking to some adult.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yes pinky, me too."

Sakura smiled, "That's good…I'll take care of you."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, before continuing slowly and quietly, the words coming out with a bit of a struggle, "I know. But not too much. I'll take care of you much, much more."

"Why?" Sakura asked, closing her eyes finally.

"Because, taking care of you makes me happy. I enjoy it." Sasuke mumbled.

"That is strange." Sakura said, mostly to herself.

"Not exactly. That's-" But Sasuke cut himself off, hesitating.

"What?" Sakura urged.

"Nothing pinky." Sasuke responded nervously, dismissing the issue.

"What were you going to say?"

Sasuke smiled sadly, "Nothing."

Sakura frowned slightly, but let it go.(2), "Sasuke you're like my brother." Sakura continued.

Sasuke sighed at that, "Yeah Sakura, I know."

"But…You're something more." Sakura continued, thinking out loud.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Sakura said nodding, "You are something much more complicated than that."

"You going to explain?" Sasuke urged.

"I would. But I can't. I can't explain it." Sakura said, eyebrows coming together as she spoke, her eyes still closed.

They sat in silence again. Sakura sat the with her eyes closed for so long that she was almost sleep and she figured Sasuke had fallen asleep way before her. Then he heard him whisper.

"I love you."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, hard. As if she missed a step going down the stairs. She smiled childishly, almost like Naruto, as she felt the warmth spread through her body, "Yeah Sasuke. I loved you too."

Then she felt warm lips press against the back of her neck once, a kiss, "Good night sweet heart." He mumbled, already falling into a deep sleep.

Sakura smiled slightly, "Good afternoon. It's only like 6."

Sasuke just grumbled in response, then she heard him breathing evenly.

A few minutes later she felt her phone vibrate. She slid her phone out of her pocket and read the text she received.

_Sakura. Please talk to me._

Sakura read it with a slight smile. It was from Ino. Unlike herself, Ino always seemed to have perfect timing. Sakura shifted carefully, looking back at Sasuke to see if he was really sleep. She smiled lovingly as she watched his sleeping face. Then, she moved his arms away from her carefully before standing up and quietly moving away from him. She went towards his bed where he had his book bag there. Pulling at a pen and some paper, she wrote carefully a note and placed it quietly on the black, glass table right in front of the couch. As she did so, she stopped in front of Sasuke and watched him again. Then, she bent down and kissed him softly on cheek, "Thank You." She whispered before she was out the door.

The note was scribbled on the paper on the table, laying there and waiting for Sasuke. The sun was setting, dropping lazily, and even in his dark room, it looked bright with pink and orange life. Dust danced at the rays of the sun around the note, falling ever so slowly, waiting to settle again.

_If I ever needed to be taken care of, Sasuke, I would always come to you. Thank you for everything today._

_Love, Sakura._

…

Later that night, Sasuke would wake up alone, with Sakura empty from his arms. His heart would ping slightly in disappoint and pain. He'd see the letter, and read it three times over, before smiling sadly at it and placing it safely in an empty drawer.

* * *

(1)- Irony, She was humming The Scientist. Which you should listen to, btw, to get the feel of that chapter, because i was writting with that playing the whole way. I like to do ironic things, because i feel as if at points and times when you start to hum randomly a song, someone close to you is probably humming or listening to it. Idk. Its a comforting thought.

(2)- He was going to say, "That's love." :)

**Ah poor Sasuke. This chapter, as you can see, was more on Sakura and Sasuke realationship. It was necessary, at least I think so, for the chapters to come. I know some die hard fans probably didn't find this ALL that great, but again fans, necessary.**

**Would anyone want me to explain more in depth about Sasuke and Sakura? Just in case someone didn't get it, just review and I will explain to you. The reason i'm doing that is because in this chapter i was suppose to explain it completely, and if you didnt get it, then i would love to help with it.**

**The next chapters will be more of Ino and Sakura, dont worry. :) Hoped you like it fans. **

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- **Hey folks. Long chapter, you should love it. :) i made it long JUST FOR YOU. And you. And you. oh And you back there ma'am! yes you! lol. 8). Now. Guess whatttt? I got my first job today. Heck yea. Nothin fancy, just popeyes...yay! Imma be stackin, just you wait ;). Anyway! There is a suprise! Yess. Things are finally... WELL nvm. I'll just let you read and ill say it at the end. Now, tmrw ill be working so wish me luck! Hopefully, seeing as this IS my first job and all, it wont be so bad, as in rushing and people being rude :(.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Sakura walked out of Sasuke home, closing the door carefully, before stepping down the steps slowly. She looked both directions, the skies still gray and lazy and the rain still sprinkling weakly down to the earth. Letting out a sigh, she smiled slightly and made a right, knowing the directions to Ino's house.

It was a long walk, maybe an hour, and Sakura wondered what exactly should she go about handling the situation up ahead. Her relaxing was over, it was time to get to work. _Maybe I should call ahead, so nothing reckless happens. _Sakura thought curiously, _I've used enough of my time, if I hold it up any longer I'm sure Ino would give up on me for sure._

**You were suppose to be using your time wisely the second she walked out of that door.**

Sakura smiled at herself, she couldn't help but know that her innerself was correct. She had wasted way too much time on this easy situation. But she couldn't help it. _Way too many fights, it drains me._ She argued silently.

**That is no excuse.**

"How am I suppose to handle the situation carefully if I can't even control my temper. I needed that break." Sakura pressed with a mumbled to herself. She shook her head and looked up, watching ahead as she walked, "I really did need that break. All that tension would not have done well the next time around when I'm with Ino. Muscles aching, a constant headache. I couldn't do it for much longer. I would have exploded."

The silence that came from inside of her made her smile slightly, knowing that she was right, that she really couldn't take another step without relaxing a bit. Stepping back and just letting everything go.

"Right, I'll text her. To make sure she knows. God only knows what Ino will do if I wait any longer." She said to herself as she pulled out her phone and texted in the letters at top speed.

_My baby wants to talk?_

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she put her phone in her pocket. She thought by calling Ino baby, she'd understand that everything that happened was all a mistake. She put her hands in her pocket and continued on in her cruise pace.

Ino

Ino scratched the back of Kenji's ears as she stared ahead in silence. She wasn't exactly thinking, just out of it. The text had sent a minute or two ago, and she was a bit nervous. Kenji leapt from her lap and she just smiled as he went for that bouncy ball again. She looked around her house. The silence wasn't very comfortable, but she was too lazy to get up and grab the remote.

'_Ding'_

Her heart pounded at the sound. She practically squealed as she picked up the phone and read it carefully. Every word made her heart skip a beat.

_My baby wants to talk?_

She could have cried in relief and happiness. She replied as fast as she could, maybe as fast as she ever had before.

_Yes. Your girl wants to talk._

Ino couldn't help but stare at her text. She wondered if 'your girl' was just too much. Like she was suggesting that they were still together. She didn't want to screw it up, or her worst fear was to get rejected and corrected that she was no longer Sakura's girl. But, Sakura sent 'baby' first, so then, it should be ok right? She was nervous, but she pressed send anyway.

Her guts were giddy, twisting and turning, nervous for the reply. But either way, she couldn't help but have a big cheesy smile on her face. She looked over at Kenji and grinned, "She texted back!"

"Mew." Kenji replied, his big wide eyes on Ino as he turned around and paid attention to Ino.

"I know, it's incredibly amazing. Even if we fight so much…I don't want to lose her." Ino spoke, the words making her blush from embarrassment, "I really don't. She's the only one that makes me feel this way. I liked all those other guys but Sakura. I need Sakura." She continued, the words spilling from her mouth. All true words.

Ino fidgeted with her fingers, breaking the eye contact with Kenji and looking down at her fingers, "I know. Pretty weird, it's only been like some weeks now. But. I can't help it…"

'_Ding'_

Ino looked at her cell phone.

_So I still got you?_

Ino smiled softly, and replied without a second thought, _As long as you want me._

She played with her phone, smiling stupidly as she waited. Her heart was fluttering, and quicker then the last reply, the next one came in.

_You know what?_

Ino sighed, her back leaning against the couch and replied, _No. Tell me._

The kitten hopped on the couch as best as he could, then walked elegantly to Ino's lap, turning in circles and laying down comfortably. Ino smiled and scratched Kenji, and he purred a small baby purr in response.

_I love when you tell me you're my girl._

Butterflies swept over Ino, and she laid her head back, replying without even looking at her phone.

Sakura

Sakura continued to walk, but she was getting anxious and felt like running to Ino's house. She's a track star, she could do it, but she'd be nasty sweaty and dead tired.

'_Ding'_

Sakura looked down at her phone.

_Mm, yea? Well I am your girl. You own all of me._

"Shit." Sakura mumbled to herself. She sighed out and shook her head, her stomach flipping, "She doesn't know what she does to me."

Sakura loved the fact that Ino was the type that liked to be owned. Ino wanted to be tied down, she liked Sakura's, or anyone's, jealousy. She wanted arms around her waist at all times when people were around, and also wanted Sakura's full attention on her all the time.

Sakura figured this out by watching Ino go with other guys and how she acted, plus the little time they have been going out. She guessed that Ino might have maybe liked Sakura's protectiveness just a bit back when they were friends. I mean, Sakura did fuck up any girl that messed with Ino. Maybe that's why Ino always flirted with her? Who knows.

Sakura texted her reply.

_All of you?_

She couldn't help it, she loved to hear Ino say it. Every single time she got the same exact feeling. The slight squeeze of the heart and the small flip deep inside of her stomach. And, every single time, her heart always skipped a beat. It never got old. She needed to own Ino. She needed to have Ino tied down. It killed her not to claim her, to tell everyone that they were together. To growl and anyone who gotten to close to her property.

'_Ding.'_

_Every single inch Sakura. _

"Fuck." Sakura practically groaned, "I need to get to her." And as she said it, she already felt her legs speeding to a jog. But then she stopped, thinking of a better plan. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed in a number she remembered by heart.

"Hello?" Answered a rough voice.

"Kiba! Wanna give me a ride?"

"Nu uh, pink puppy! It's like you don't even answer my texts anymore!" He yelled in fake anger.

Sakura shook her head, "Oh come on. It's just that I have some things going. I do think you should try with Hinata though."

Kiba sighed hard on the phone, "Baka! I've been trying, seeing as you never answered."

Sakura laughed, "Oops. Well. There you go?"

Kiba laughed also, "You're ridiculous. I'm on my way."

Ino

Ino didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke up when she heard the knock at the door. She left Kenji on the couch, trying very hard not to wake him, but he stirred and watched her as she walked away. Before even the kitten knew it, his eyes dropped again and he fell soundly asleep.

Ino opened the door, still rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She blinked quickly when she realized exactly who was at the door.

It was Sakura.

She was standing there, the gray lazy clouds passing by behind her. Her pink hair was still a bit damp, even though it had stopped raining. Her emerald eyes were a bit on the edge, as if she were nervous, and were facing the ground. The hands at her side weren't calm either, her left hand kept opening and closing, her thumb rubbing across her fingers as they did. It was hard to describe what exactly she was doing with them, but they continued without any hint of stopping. She was restless, and her breathing was a bit harder than normal.

"Uh," Ino said, her fist that was working the sleep away dropping away from her face slowly, "Hey…"

Sakura breathed out a final long breath, and her eyes finally went to Ino's face. She smiled, a bit shakily, "Hey."

They stood there for a moment, Ino holding the door, and Sakura eyes to the left, no longer looking at Ino.

"Um-" Ino started.

"Listen-" Sakura started at the same time.

They both stopped talking awkwardly.

"Go ahead. You go first." Ino said, smiling nervously.

"Ah well." Sakura started again, "Um…I'm sorry."

Ino leaned against the door she was holding, "For what?"

Sakura fidgeted, her eyes sweeping back in forth at nothing particular as she thought carefully, "For a lot of things…"

"Are you going to explain?" Ino pressed softly, but she winced a bit when she realized her words were a bit harsh, "I mean. What are the things you're sorry for?"

"Uh. Well." Sakura said nervously, "Ok." She stopped, and took a breath. Then her eyes went to Ino's, looking straight into them as she said calmly, "I'm sorry for telling you to get out. And for breaking up with you. And waiting so long to try to fix it. I…was just really upset. And." She paused, looking at the floor again sadly, "I need to control my anger when it comes to you. I don't like when I make you cry. It tears me up."

It was silent for a moment.

Ino smiled slightly, "Well…"

"Well what?" Sakura asked, still looking at the ground.

"Are you going to ask me out?" Ino said, "Last time, I guess you could say it wasn't really official. Neither of us asked each other, we just went along with it. So. You don't have to get all bent out of shape about breaking up if, technically, we didn't even go out."

Sakura blinked, and looked up. She rubbed her neck nervously, "Oh, uh, well. Will you go out with me?"

Ino just smiled, taking Sakura's hand and turning around, pulling her lightly as she walked inside, "It has to be more special than that, Sakura."

Sakura closed the quickly as she let Ino lead her, "So. Is that a no?"

Ino walked into the kitchen, still tugging. As soon as she entered, she turned around, grabbing Sakura's other hand and walking backwards slowly. Knowing her way around the kitchen without looking, she was able to back herself right at the counter that was at the corner of the kitchen. She leaned against it and pulled Sakura closer, "Yes Sakura, that's a no. You can do better than that." She said calmly, leading Sakura's hand to her waist, "Help me get on the counter, please?"

Sakura held Ino's waist tight, picking her up easy and placing her carefully on the counter. Then she placed her hands on both sides of Ino, "How do I make it special?"

Ino smiled, and pulled Sakura right between her legs, "You're smart Sakura. You can do it by yourself."

Sakura

Sakura stood right between Ino's legs, looking up slightly to look up at her.

_Special. I have to make it special._

**Shouldn't be that hard.**

Ino slid her arms on Sakura's shoulder, leaning close to her, "Hurry up, before I just don't take you back at all."

"I don't know what to do." Sakura admitted, feeling Ino move closer to the edge of the counter so her crouch was right on Sakura's stomach.

"Sakura." Ino said, not even paying attention to what Sakura just said, "Do you know that you own me?"

Sakura just looked at Ino.

"Every bit of me. You own it." Ino continued, taking her arms away from Sakura and grabbing Sakura's hand and leading it back to her waist, sliding them up slowly, her shirt dragging along, "Everything you're feeling, is yours. I can't get enough of you. I can't get you out of my mind for a second. I thought about you the whole time, even right after I walked out of that door."

Sakura swallowed, feeling her hands move up Ino "Yeah?" Was all she managed.

"Yes." Ino said with an earnest nod, "So. You can think of something special, even semi special, and I'd love it."

"I think you're just teasing me." Sakura mumbled, her eyes falling to Ino's waist as she moved her hands underneath Ino's shirt, feeling Ino's warm skin.

"I am." Ino admitted without remorse, "I've been horny since we've never finished earlier…" She paused, and Sakura heard her whisper, "My mom doesn't come home any time soon."

_Shit. _Sakura thought, dragging Ino's shirt up till she could see Ino's purple lacy bra.

Sakura swallowed, "Uh," She practically stuttered, staring at Ino's exposed skin, "That's convenient."

Ino just nodded, watching Sakura carefully, "Yes, it is. Are you going to spend your time wisely?"

Sakura stared at her pale skin, her hands touching the smooth warmth of it. She lightly scratched it with her finger nails, "Spend my time wisely." Sakura mumbled, "Like having my way with your body."

Ino's legs tightened around Sakura, she didn't even realize they were there till the squeeze. She took in how Ino breathed out, almost moan like, as the words slipped out of Sakura's mouth, "That…sounds like a good idea." Ino whispered out.

Sakura bent her head up a bit, perfectly angled to kiss Ino's neck, even with her slight height because of the counter. She leaned forward and nipped at Ino's neck, poking her tongue out and letting it slide up the warm, addicting skin. The flavor of Ino, Sakura couldn't get enough of it. She let more of her tongue out, this time sucking lightly, trying to get as much flavor as she could, "Yeah?" Sakura mumbled, "You like the sound of that?" She spoke against Ino's skin.

"Yes." Ino admitted, grabbing Sakura's neck and lightly tugging her forward, Ino's head gently pulling the other way to give Sakura more room, "It does sound like a good idea."

Sakura smiled, and pulled Ino closer to her, causing Ino to come closer to the edge and having Sakura hold most of her weight. She kissed lower, slowly, taking in how soft Ino's skin was against her lips, "It seems like my girl needs some attention."

Ino nodded slowly, her eyes closed and her head now leaning against Sakura's hair. In a tight fist, she pulled at Sakura's shirt, holding on to her and also trying to make her come closer.

"Mew."

And Sakura froze, her movements completely stopping. She pulled away from Ino and looked left, seeing a kitten's head poking around the corner, it's big green eyes staring at her. Sakura blinked, "What the?… Kenji?"

"Mew," Responded the kitten, padding over to them in the kitchen.

Ino waved her hand in a shooing motion, "Not now Kenji, this is the girlfriend I was talking about and we are kinda busy."

The kitten rubbed against Sakura's leg, "You've been telling him about me?"

**If that's the case, he shouldn't be liking us very much.**

"Not at all." Sakura agreed in a murmur.

"Huh?" Ino asked.

"Oh," Sakura smiled and shook her head, "Nothing." She placed Ino fully on the counter, and then bent down, scratching the kittens ear, "Hey there Kenji. Where's Naruto? He said he'd be dropping you off over at my place."

"Naruto dropped him off earlier," Ino said, sighing out a long sigh and crossing her arms, "He said he couldn't have done it when he wanted to, because all of the drama and what not."

Sakura smiled slightly at the kitten as he smacked her hand with his paw, "Hmm. Makes sense." She smiled again at the kitten and stood up, looking at Ino, "What exactly have you been telling this kitten?"

Ino looked away from Sakura, her arms still crossed, "Nothing important. But he is very easy to talk to." Ino smiled softly as she thought about how much she talked to the lil guy.

Sakura scratched her head, "Hm. Well. When did Naruto drop him off?"

"An hour or two ago." Ino replied, kicking her legs slightly.

**He should be back any second.**

Sakura shook her head, "Well I'm glad we didn't get into anything. Sure you told me your mom wasn't coming any time soon, but you failed to mention Naruto."

Ino shrugged, "Wasn't exactly thinking about him. Was more thinking about getting rid of my horniness."

Sakura chuckled, "I see. Well, would you like me to eat you out real fast. Solve your problem?"

Ino blinked, shocked, then looked quickly away, "Don't talk like that…You're making me wet."

Sakura took her hand and slid it up Ino's thigh, "Is that right?"

Ino was just about to say 'Yes.' when the bell rang. Sakura pulled away quickly, which struck a nerve in Ino, but she ignored it. Sakura walked towards the door, disappearing around the corner, only to reappear with Naruto right behind her. She was shaking her head, showing Ino her point. Ino decided to ignore the sign.

"Hey Naruto. Back already?" Ino greeted, hopping off the counter.

Naruto blinked, looking around for a clock, "Already? I could have sworn I was gone for hours."

Sakura crossed her arms, mumbling loudly, "Not long enough, apparently."

Naruto turned to her, looking at her with his eyebrows bunched together in confusion, "Not long enough? I was gone for hours! If anything, you weren't fast enough." Naruto said with a smug look, crossing his arms also.

Sakura blinked as realization hit her, "What did you say blonde boy?"

Ino watched all of this playing out, smiling slightly, "Oh, nothing!" She heard Naruto say in a sing song voice, "Just saying you aren't quick with the hands and all. Me, on the other hand, has girls wet and ready before my hand even gets down their pants!"

Ino found herself blushing at his language, never really seeing this part of Naruto. Sakura, who obviously had experience with this Naruto, was getting ready to jump him, before she stumbled to a stop, almost falling on her face, trying not to step on Kenji, who decided at that moment was the right time to come between them. Ino giggled. The kitten was really smart. She went over and picked him up, cuddling into his face, "I know, they need to cut that behavior out."

Sakura crossed her arms, looking away from the kitten.

**So, we were right. He doesn't like us at all.**

_Sure doesn't… Maybe. Ino should have the kitten._

Naruto walked over and scratched Kenji behind the ear, "Well," He said, "I have the stuff in the trunk. Want to stop by your house real quick so we can drop it off, Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head back and frowned slightly, still thinking about the proposal in her head.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Ino, who was still snuggling the kitten, "I think Ino should have Kenji."

Ino blinked, raising her head in excitement, "Are you serious?"

Naruto frowned, "I don't know. She hasn't even asked her mom. And he was suppose to be your present."

Sakura waved him off, "Look how happy she is with him. Plus, I think she will be way better to Kenji then I will. I mean, they have already gotten attached."

Sakura smiled slightly as she watch Ino hop up and down in excitement.

"Hear that? Your going to be staying with me! Yay!" Ino giggled, looking at the kitten.

"Mew." Was his response.

Ino nodded, as if she understood, "I know. Exciting right? We will have so much fun together."

Then, Ino started walking off, still talking to Kenji excitedly about things like where he'd be sleeping, and how they would stay up late. Sakura shook her head, and Naruto stood beside Sakura, rubbing the back of his neck, chuckling, "I guess that's official." Naruto said.

"Yup. Pretty much. Her mom shouldn't mind. She's cool about things like that. Ino is pretty spoiled sometimes, she could get her to say yes." Sakura said with a shrug.

They were silent for a moment.

"I hope you listened to my words, Sakura." Naruto spoke, seriously.

Sakura frowned, looking away, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Naruto shook his head, "That doesn't mean shit."

Moving her feet, Sakura aimed to leave, but Naruto grabbed her wrist. She growled, "What is it, Naruto."

He glared at her, "I was serious, Sakura. Every word I said. You better have taken them all of heart."

Sakura tried to gain her arm back, "Sure, alright."

Naruto frowned, and dropped his voice to a murmur, "And no more cheating on Ino."

That made Sakura freeze, her heart squeezing nervously, glancing to see if Ino was paying attention, "She cheated too, if you don't know. She kissed that guy." She whispered furiously.

"You forgave her. But Sasuke, Sakura? Of all people. You don't know if she'll forgive that. Especially since you guys are close, and Ino knows that. She might feel like there is no competition. Or she might not even want to compete."

She sighed out.

**He's right.**

"But…Sasuke already knows the deal about it." Sakura mumbled to herself, "We had a talk."

"About what?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura blinked, not realizing she was speaking out loud, "Uh. Nothing important. I just told him he was like a brother to me."

Naruto slowly let go of Sakura's wrist, shaking his head, "As long as he knows that. Humans make mistakes, Sakura. But if it's more than twice, it turns into something more."

_Is he talking about kissing more than twice, or making mistakes more than twice?_

**Kissing… Wait no, mistakes… Oh dude, whatever! Both! Just don't do it again.**

Sakura frowned, _I wouldn't kiss Sasuke more than twice._

**I trust you kid, but don't go putting yourself in the situation either.**

Sakura nodded. That was a good plan. If she avoided being put into the situation, then she could avoid a potential problem.

"Sakura?" Ino called, her voice sounding curious,''

Sakura blinked, and noticed Naruto was gone. She walked out of the kitchen to see Naruto sitting besides Ino, looking with the same strange face as Ino's, "Why are you still in the kitchen?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head, walking towards them, "Nothing. Just was looking for something to drink."

Ino smiled, "Oh. Well, did you get something?"

Sakura shook her head again.

Ino just smiled and shrugged, looking back at the kitten.

xxx

Naruto was gone, Kenji was asleep, and Ino and Sakura were in Ino's room. The sun had gone down, the lights were off, and Ino's mom had still not came home. Sakura laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. And Ino laid on top of Sakura, her leg s tangled with the girl beneath her. Her head laid at Sakura's shoulder, her face pressed against Sakura's neck. Every time she breathed out, it made the pinkette shiver, and Ino felt every time she did. Her eyes were closed, and she enjoyed the body heat that came from her most comfortable pillow, which was the girlfriend that was beneath her.

They hadn't done anything once Naruto had left. They went upstairs, and just talked, watching Kenji play. Then, before they knew it, Kenji fell asleep and they decided to just rest as well. Sakura had laid down close to the wall, expecting Ino to just lay right next to her. But Ino slid her leg around Sakura's smoothly, slowly moving on top of her and laying down. She said she was cold, but Sakura didn't believe it, nor did she complain. The whole entire time, they just talked of random things comfortably, without anything sexual happening.

"Sakura." Ino whispered.

"Mm?" Sakura answered softly.

Ino breathed out for a moment, saying nothing for a couple seconds after. Then finally, "Could you…Hold me tighter?"

Sakura smiled slightly, tightening her arms around the girl she was crazy for, "That better baby?"

Ino nodded. They sat in silence again for a moment. Then, again, Ino was the first to break it, "Hey Sakura."

"Yes ma'am."

"You asked what I told Kenji, right?" Ino asked carefully.

Sakura nodded, remembering, "Yeah. I think you told him some bad things while we were mad. I don't think he likes me very much."

Ino shook her head, closing her eyes, "No. I didn't tell him anything bad."

Sakura blinked, "Hm. Well. What did you tell him?"

Ino snuggled closer into Sakura, "I told him that…You drain me."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah. Didn't tell him anything bad, huh." Still, no matter how funny Ino was trying to be, it hurt just a bit to hear her words.

Ino shook her head again, "That's what I said in the beginning, but I told him more."

"Hm." Sakura said, not sounding very happy, "What else did you say?"

Ino paused, opening her eyes and staring at Sakura's skin, "I told him…That, even though you drain me, you're not like anyone I've ever dated. You…you make me really happy at times, and really sad at others. But…" Ino struggled for the right words, "Those other guys I dated. They weren't like you. You…make me need you. You make me cry, and get so fustrated, and want to scream and yell. But, you also make me so happy. My stomach flips. Sometimes I have to keep collected. Because, today, in the kitchen when you asked if I wanted to just be ate out real quick. Never, in my life, have I ever felt embarrassed about my sexual needs. I'm always so straight forward with it. But. You, make me want to turn away from you're face just to answer…"

Ino sighed. It was draining her to let all of this out. To speak her mind about the relationship, "You don't understand what you do to me. You also don't understand what this relationship is to me. If any other person I was going out with kicked me out of their house and told me have a good walk, it would have been over. There would have been no fixing it."

Sakura closed her eyes in embarrassment. She wanted to take all that had happened, back.

"Because, I would have said fuck them, and just left. Because, they aren't that important to deal with if they are going to try to pull that shit. But, since it was from you. It hurt so much worse. It stabbed me. I really just wanted to cry forever."

Sakura groaned, "Please Ino."

Ino shook her head, "It's ok. I forgive you. I feel so much better now, because of you. Even though you caused it."

Sakura groaned again.

Ino closed her eyes, "You're not understanding the point. You're not getting what I'm saying. Even though it broke my heart, I still wanted to be with you. Near you. Even though we fought, the very second I was out of that door I wanted to turn around and hold you, and cry, and say sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sakura mumbled.

Ino nodded, "Exactly. I wanted to say sorry even though, sorry I have to say it, you were the one that tore me to pieces. I wanted to hold you even though you threw me out. Even though you were suppose to be apologizing and coming to _me_ to ask forgiveness, I wanted to do everything in my power to get _you _back. I need to turn away when you ask me sexual things, because I care so much of what you think now, that it's a bit embarrassing to say what I want out loud to your face. And even when you make me angry, I still want to be with you. Sure I don't tell people we go out, because I'm still not comfortable about what is happening to me. But, Sakura, your so much more different from everyone else. They were just guys I went out with. No emotional ties. But you, I want you to own me, emotionally and physically. Which is why I'm ok that you make me cry. And why it's ok that you can do anything you want with me. And since I am ok with it, you **do **own me, emotionally and physically. It's just. So complicated."

Sakura looked at the ceiling, taking in all her words. She was happy that she made Ino feel all of those things, extremely happy. It was a bit unusual hearing her say it all out loud.

Ino lifted the top half of her body, looking down in Sakura's eyes steadily as she straddled her, "But, what I'm saying is… I think I love you."

* * *

**Lol. Dont you just hate my cliffhangers? They are so freaking ridiculous. But look, its finally getting deeper. Finally, i know right. But, technically, its only been some weeks, like Ino has said. I know, i should be able to keep count. I'll nip it in the butt as soon as i can.**

**So! Wish me luck for my job! Pray that ill be an incredibly fast learner :).**

**Oh, and review review review. Tell me what you think. How you feel about this confession. What you think is gonna happen. You know, all the goods :). **

**Oh, and by the by, BTW, comma dot pause, the drama is just gonna be leveling up now. But ill try to make it more different, because the same whole fight and get back together is old. I'll try some new, okies?**

**SHYCADET LOVES ALL OF YOU. Really, i appreciate you all oh so very much. Thank you for liking my story and keeping up. See ya! Oh, and happy turkey day. Ill eat a plate for you, k ;) do the same for me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-** So, here we go.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura stared at Ino, her ears, unbelievably, ringing from what she had just heard.

"_But what I'm saying is…I think I love you."_

She couldn't have heard correctly, it wasn't possible. But the way Ino stared steadily into Sakura's eyes, it made her believe that this was reality. That this was getting deeper than Sakura had ever imagined.

"You love me?" Sakura asked slowly.

Ino's eyes slid to the side, "Don't sound like that, I said I think I love you."

Sakura heart was beating faster than ever. She continued to stare at Ino as if she had sprouted wings, "But. But you won't even tell people we are together!" Sakura sputtered out logic, her mind racing for a reason for the random commitment, "And you freaked when you found out Sasuke knew!"

Ino sat on top of Sakura, staying silent and listening to her stutter out her sentences. Her heart thudded nervously, "I know. I'm just not used to it."

"Used to what?" Sakura cried out, sitting up and in the process almost making Ino slide off of her, "The fact that you love me? Or the fact that you're so comfortable about how I have my way with you? Or maybe, just maybe, the way you get on top of me and kiss me? Always hugging on me. Always having skin contact, but when we get outside, it's never like that."

Ino used her arms to move herself away from Sakura, sliding her body till it was on solid bed. She frowned at Sakura's words, "I'm not comfortable about how I like you."

"Love me you mean." Sakura said furiously, cutting her off, "You can't just say those things for no reason Ino, I'm not those boys, I really care about you. You cant just say those words." Sakura pressed, trying to help her understand what she was saying. Because, it wasn't that she was upset about Ino "Thinking" she loved her, she was over joyed. It was, just…

_I don't need to be broken hearted._

**She said the words.**

_And I'm damned from here! She doesn't need to be careless with those words. I care too damn much about her for her to do that to me._

"I said I think Sakura." Ino mumbled, looking at the wall.

Sakura shook her head, pressing her case, "You can't think those words out loud Ino, you think those words to yourself. You cant tell me this until you're sure.

Ino reached for her eyes, wiping them carefully. But at the moment, Sakura didn't pay attention to her change of behavior.

"You must be sure. You have to be before you say that. That could destroy a person. And you Say you aren't comfortable about the way you like me, but you have no problem when I'm all over you, or you're all over me! It doesn't make any sense. It doesn't connect. It isn't logical!" Sakura continued to rant.

**Sakura…**

And Sakura froze. For those moments, her mind went blank, shutting down completely and rebooting because of overload. She didn't notice, till now, that Ino was crying. Not sobbing, but the tears were silently falling from eyes, slowly rolling down her face. She didn't give any sign to show she was crying, none at all.

Sakura heart cracked, and broke even more as she watched Ino wipe another tear away casually. Slowly, she moved towards Ino, grabbing her hand and holding it, "Ino..."

Ino just shook her head, sobbing out a laugh, "I'm sorry I said it, alright. Just, forget it, ok?"

Sakura's head fell, her eyes shutting in pain and regret, "Ino." She whispered out.

"No, Sakura. Really." Ino whispered back, and Sakura could hear the fake smile in her voice.

"I was just surprised." Sakura tried to explain.

Ino just shook her head again, smiling and wiping her eyes, "No. It's alright. I understand."

Sakura opened her eyes, murmuring, "What do you understand about any of this Ino."

Ino took a final sniff, wiping her eyes, "I understand that you don't feel the same way."

Sakura shook her head, "No. See you don't understand anything about any of this."

Ino just stayed silent, pulling her hand away from Sakura's and crossing her arms, holding herself.

Sakura took it upon herself to continue, "See Ino. I really, really, care about you. A lot. I'm Killer, remember?" Sakura smiled slightly as she said the words, "The girl that fucked up anyone who messed with you. Just, all those guys you went with Ino. All those guys that lasted two weeks or a day, I'm not them."

Ino shook her head, mumbling out, "I don't think of you as any of them."

Sakura's small smile didn't reach her eyes, "Alright baby, but you have to know I care for you. You can't play me like them Ino, I couldn't handle it. They were just random guys, I am your best friend. From way back. To the day when you gave me that red ribbon."

Ino smiled slightly at the last sentence, remembering the ribbon.

"And you need to be careful with me. I know that sounds kind of…weak." Sakura continued, with a frown, "As if I am fragile. But. I am. When it comes to you, I am. And I know I don't treat you like you are fragile sometimes. Sometimes I make you cry, or angry and what not, but I'll try to do better." Then she shook her head, feeling as if she was getting off topic, "Just. Think about those words. Think real hard, and when you **know **instead of **think **then tell me. Not a moment sooner, alright?"

Ino nodded, sniffing. Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino, kissing her cheek softly and whispering, "That's all I'm asking Ino. I want you to be sure, because I care." She paused, then said carefully, "And things…Will have to change in certain areas."

Sakura pulled away to look at Ino. Ino looked at her with damp eyes, her tears finally stopping, "What will have to change?" Ino mumbled.

Sakura said the words as if she were stepping on thin ice, "Well. If this is going to get anymore serious, we need to start telling people."

Ino started to shake her head fast, looking away from Sakura, "We can't."

"Why not?" Sakura asked patiently.

Ino's face showed the struggle she was having with saying the next words, "Because. People, they would expect it. And judge. And make stupid jokes, and…I just don't want either of us to go through it."

Sakura shook her head, "That isn't important. Who cares what they think?"

Ino frowned slightly, looking at Sakura, "I kinda do?"

Sakura just laughed, "Because you are popular?"

Ino frowned a bit more, and looked away, not answering.

Sakura sighed out, "What's more important Ino, me or those stupid people."

"You." She answered immediately.

Sakura nodded slowly, "And you're more important than them. We don't have to start off with telling the whole school though. We can tell our friends."

"Naruto and Sasuke already know." Ino said softly, almost childishly.

"The others Ino," Sakura said carefully, "Like Shikamaru and Choji. They love you to death, they wouldn't care. And Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, even Temari. They wouldn't care. Even though they aren't as close as Naruto and Sasuke, they are still our childhood friends. It's an easy start. Easier than the whole school."

Ino closed her eyes, "But I'm scared."

Sakura smiled softly, "Baby, so was I when I told Sasuke. He was the first I told. After that, it wasn't much easier, because everyone could act differently, but it all ended up well."

Ino sighed, "If you say so."

Sakura grinned, "Does that mean you will be telling them?"

Ino grimaced, nodding, "Yeah."

Sakura couldn't have smiled wider. This was a start. This was a whole new beginning.

xxx

It was finally Monday. The weekend that just passed seemed like it was months long (wonder why. It was like so many chapters long.) filled with more drama than the average person should have. But also, filled with a new start. And Sakura was grateful for it. After Ino and her had that little chat, Sakura left and went home, only to be greeted by a mother that talked on and on about her work. Sakura didn't particularly mind because she was half paying attention, she was far to happy to be bugged about such a little situation.

Sakura walked down the halls, humming lightly to herself. She didn't bother with carrying books or a book bag, school was ending Wednesday anyway. Report cards are finalized and permanent. There was nothing they could possibly do now to force the students to do work. Some teachers had tried to give out some work during class, only to be extremely disappointed.

**This is the end of Junior Year.**

_So great. Next year, we are rulers of the school. Class of 2012. All day. Every day._

**Twice a day! Three times a day!** The inner self sang along. (1)

Sakura laughed, way to happy to be brought down. She practically skipped down the hall way, the bounce in her step was that high and light.

"Hey, Sakura!" She heard from behind her, and turned to see Naruto walking towards her smoothly. Sakura smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said, stopping to let Naruto catch up.

Naruto smiled as he reached her, walking with her down the hall, "Can you believe that we have to stay stuck in here for two more pointless days?"

Sakura laughed, "I know. It is kinda pointless. But its whatever."

"Wanna ditch and go grab a bite?" Naruto offered, grinning at her.

Sakura smiled, "Don't be stupid. We can't go skipping!"

Naruto shook his head, "What do you mean! It's only two more days, we don't even need these days and we haven't been absent all year! It's our time to have our free pass of absent."

Sakura face switched to thinking mode, "Well. I guess you are right. But it shouldn't just be us! It should be all of our close friends, we can make it a friend day!"

Naruto grinned, nodding, "See! Good thinking. I'll tell Sasuke," Naruto yelled, already turned around and jogging down the hall, "We are gonna have to take two cars! You tell everyone you can alright! I will too!" And with that, he turned down a hall and disappeared.

Sakura laughed softly and pulled out her phone, continuing to walk down the hall casually. No need to rush if you know you aren't going to class, right? She punched in letters quickly, sending out a mass text.

'_Parking lot next period! We are skipping, official friend day. If you do no come, you are kicked off crew :P.'_

Then she pressed send, and it sent to Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and to Sasuke. (Some folks that haven't even been in the story, but they are still childhood friends.)

Suddenly, she regretted sending such a huge text, because everyone started to reply at once.

**Lee - Lets go to the beach!**

**Choji - Barbque!**

**Shikamaru - What do you mean! I'm not even at school. *sigh* Toublesome. Just text me where yall are going and ill meet you there.**

That caught Sakura's eyes. She chuckled and rolled them, of course Shika wasn't at school. Should have known

**Hinata - I guess I can miss this class**

**Kiba - Dude you read my mind. Schools been a freaking bore.**

**Neji - I'll be there.**

**Ten-Ten - Hell yes. How bout the mall?**

**Shino - Lee's yelling about the beach right next to me. No bug spray!**

Sakura was grateful when her phone stopped going off. She sighed and made a left instead of a right, heading towards the student parking lot. When she turned, she saw that Ino was already in the hall, looking at her phone, "Hey." Sakura called, walking over with a smile.

Ino held up her phone, smiling, "So we are heading out?" She asked.

Sakura nodded, leaning against the lockers besides Ino, "Yup. Naruto's idea. Such a waste to let the rest of the day go to school anyway. We deserve some fun."

Ino nodded, tossing some things inside of her locker, "Well. Who else is coming?"

Sakura grinned, "Everyone of course."

Ino sighed.

Sakura just took her hand, smiling with no worries, "Don't worry Ino, they won't care one bit. They didn't for me."

Ino stared at their hands together, "Yeah. But that's you. What if it's different for me."

"It won't be." Sakura reassured, and noticed as Ino's eyes flickered past Sakura.

**Making sure no one sees our hands together.**

Sakura grimaced to herself, _That must be the reason._

Careful to be nonchalant about it, Sakura dropped their hands and continued walking past Ino, trying not to care about her being so cautious, "Well come on, we can't keep them waiting. Lee wants to go to the beach. Sounds cool to me."

She heard Ino slam her locker, and heard her small heels click across the ground. Sakura wanted to turn around, to smile and watch Ino walk towards her, but instead, she kept walking, her head straight, still frowning. Some force kept her from looking back. Some ping at the heart.

**But everything should be fixed once some people know of the relationship.**

For some reason, that didn't ease her a bit.

X

Naruto

Seeing Ino and Sakura walking up together, I smiled and stood up straight to walk over to them. They did make a cute couple. Ino was dead sexy, and Sakura was too, and some how, they just matched up.

Sasuke was next to me, whispering to me urgently that there was something important to tell me, but I was hardly paying attention. I should get that down pack, if he was whispering it must have been important and secretive. But I just couldn't bring myself to be so serious right now. We were all skipping, heading to the beach just to be together. We shouldn't be serious at all, we should be enjoying everything.

Sasuke stopped whispering as soon as he spotted Sakura and Ino walking over. Not that it mattered of course, because I stated that I wasn't paying attention. I walked over to them and automatically noticed there was something off about Sakura, but I didn't give it a second thought.

_She will be better when we start hanging out at the beach._

I thought to myself with a firm nod. She should be anyway, it was such a great day for close friends to spend time.

I grinned at them, happy and light, "Hey! Ready to head out?"

Sakura looked around while Ino smiled at me. I looked at her and winked, only to get a tongue stuck at me in response, "Well, that depends," I heard Sakura say, "Do we have a head count? Is everyone here?"

I shook my head, and then from out of no where, Sasuke spoke beside me, "No. Shikamaru isn't here."

I frowned in thought, he was right, Shikamaru wasn't here, "Oh, oh!" Sakura cried out, "I was suppose to text him where we were going. He isn't even at School.

"Which is the mall, right?" Ten-Ten called, walking over. I smiled at her, and she nudged me, "Don't you wanna go Naruto? Get some summer wear and stuff!"

I looked down at my clothes and twisted my face, "Summer wear? I just wear the clothes I got all year."

Ten-Ten shook her head, "You know nothing about fashion."

I humped, "Well. You know nothing about Karate!"

Ten-Ten laughed at that, "Well I **do **do good with knives. Beat that."

"Knives are dangerous!" I pretended to lecture.

"Only when you're running with them." Neji answered in an even tone. I looked at him as if he were crazy and he just laughed. Ten-Ten laughed also.

"Anywa**y**, we can't go to the mall, we are heading to the beach, duh!" Lee yelled excited and determined.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, and I just told Shika that we are heading to the beach anyway, so we are gonna have to go. He will whine if we change our minds."

Sasuke nodded, "Yup. So luckily I brought my jeep. Half of us can head in my car, the other half in Sakura's."

"I'll ride with Sasuke" Hinata answered softly.

Shino, who was standing next to Hinata, nodded his head slightly, "I will go with him as well."

"Fuck that," Kiba said, shaking his head, also standing next to Hinata, "Sakura's charger is amazing, bout to ride in there."

Hinata punched him lightly, and he smiled in apologies at her, "Sorry. It slipped." He told her.

Hinata smiled softly, "Yeah right."

Sakura laughed, "Trying to get him to stop cussing?"

Kiba grinned and nodded, Hinata replied, "And it just isn't working.

As they organized it, I looked over and Ino, who was fiditing with her fingers. I walked over next to her and wrapped my arm around her, "Hey. What's up with you?"

Ino just smiled softly, "Nothing, just nervous."

I blinked, "For what?"

But she just shook her head, "You'll see."

X

Sakura drove while me, Kiba, and Hinata sat in the back. Ten-Ten sat in the front, talking and laughing with Sakura. Sakura laughed as well. I was glad that I was right, she was looking better already.

After everyone organized, Shino, Neji, Lee, Choji, and Ino ended up riding with Sasuke. While me, Ten-Ten, Kiba, and Hinata got to ride with Sakura. I don't know if Sakura was alright with not riding with Ino, but it wasn't like they were able to do anything with people who don't know about them in the back, so I guess it was for the best.

Kiba and Hinata were having their own conversation, I just guessed that they were into each other now. And since Ten-Ten and Sakura were having a good conversation, I figured it'd be best not to jump into their conversation either. So, I picked up my cell and texted Ino, seeing as Sasuke would be driving and I needed to talk to her anyway.

'Hey chica. :)'

Within a second, she texted back. I love when people text back fast. I find it aggravating when they don't get to you like minutes or an hour later. By that time I don't want to have the conversation or whatever important thing I needed from that person was already solved. I guess I could always call if it was that urgent, but whatever.

'Hey. Whats up?'

I smiled and texted back, my gaze drifting to the window then the cell screen, but I texted perfectly fine without looking.

'Ah, nothing. Sitting here bored. Ya gonna tell me what has your nerves wrecked?'

I pressed send and continued to gaze out the window_. _

_I wonder how long it was to the beach anyway, and if Shikamaru would be able to get there around the same time as we do. Oh! I hope he brings food. And Choji can cook it. With some ramen! Oh jeez that sounds like heaven. With barbeque._

My stomach growled and I whined to myself about how I was so hungry.

'Well…Sakura wants me to tell them about us being together.'

I frowned at that. I thought Sakura finally understood about Ino not wanting to tell just yet. Guess not.

'=/ well, you don't have to do it if you aren't ready. I mean, don't let Sakura pressure you like that.'

I looked up from my phone and looked ahead at Sakura, who was smiling and laughing at what Ten-Ten just said. My frown deepened.

_I don't understand her sometimes. I really thought she understood._

'Um…she didn't really pressure me…I kinda pressured her. God it was so embarrassing.'

My face twisted. Now I was confused! Jeez. I reread the text a couple of times, and ended up with a blank.

_What does she mean she pressured her? And it was embarrassing… Oh! Maybe about sex? _I started to laugh. _I could really see Sakura freaking out if Ino said she was ready. Haha! That would be such a priceless conversation to hear._

'Lol, if she freaked out about having sex, don't worry. She's just nervous about some things.'

Kiba nudged me, and I looked up at him with a smile, "Who ya texting? Getting together with some new hot girl?"

I laughed, "No. Just texting Ino." I said, shaking my head, "No new hot girl at all."

Sakura glanced at the mirror, because I saw her green eyes flash towards mine as she heard Ino's name. But it was so quick, I'm not even sure it happened.

"What! Psh, Ino is fine." Kiba said loudly and laughing "Ouch. Oh Hinata, I meant as a friend of course." Kiba quickly covered, turning back towards her and nervously fixing his situation.

I smiled, so I guess they did have a thing.

'No Naruto, not about sex! I. Well don't tell Sakura I told you about this. Idk if she even wants me to say it out loud ever again till im sure. But. I told Sakura that I think I might love her.'

I choked. I don't even know on what, maybe my spit? But suddenly the wind was knocked out of me, "What!" I yelled. I stared at the screen hard. Oh god. I can only imagine how the situation went down. And she said she was embarrassed. Fuck.

Then I realized that everyone was staring at me. I grinned and held up my phone, rubbing my neck, "It says I get a free ramen if I fill out my ramen card!" Ten-Ten shook her head, turning around and laughing at me while Hinata smiled and Kiba gave me a thumbs up.

"Congrats Naruto." Hinata said.

I nodded and gave her a grin, "I know right, I can't wait to get me that free bowl. Free things taste so much better."

"Dude, you are right." Kiba nodded seriously.

Ten-Ten then turned around, "Hey Kiba, what happened to that puppy you used to sneak to school?"

Kiba grinned, "He's gotten really big. Hasn't he Hinata? I can't sneak him in school anymore." Then he frowned, "He must be lonely since all the other dogs are gone at my sisters. I'll ask mom to go give him a walk."

Hm. So Hinata has been to his house? Hinata rubbed Kiba's shoulder, smiling and saying something along the lines of 'He's fine. He loves being outside in the backyard.'

I looked back forward and saw Sakura giving me a strange look, before giving her attention back to the road.

'Are you serious! What happened?" I texted back in top speed.

'Long story. But in the end I started to cry because. Well she wasn't trying to be mean. But the way she said it made me feel kinda stupid for even saying the words. In the end, she told me if we are gonna get serious, I have to start telling people.'

I twisted my face at the screen. For some reason, that seemed like a cheap shot to me. But, it was only logical for it to get more serious after those words are said out loud. I sighed. I couldn't do much with this situation. And I couldn't exactly pick a side either, even when I shouldn't be picking sides anyway. I shook my head.

'She prolly just freaked. It's alright don't feel bad. Idk what to say, but if you do it, say it at the right time, when you feel comfortable and alright with it all. If your doing it today, than you have the rest of the day to think it up.'

I smiled slightly. It was cute though. To see them go through the motions of the strange new relationship. They've only gone out for a little while, but they've known each other much, much, longer. That made up for the awkward pace they were going at.

'Ugh.' Was the only reply I got back from her.

* * *

**Now, there :). No cliffy. No nothing. Just a nice good chapter about nothing particular.**

**So! My job. It's been going alright. Im not nervous anymore. But i did the register for the first time yesterday, and i was horrible! Lol. i forgot to give out cups and what not. And i was just so nervous and jumpy. The customers though, they were nice about it. Telling me, "Everyone has their first days, it's alright." or just be like, "Slow down, no rush youll do fine." :) Ah. the people can be so kind.**

**I thought id do Naruto's point of view for the first time. The way i see him is that he's kinda calm when he wants to be, but super hyper in other situations. Since this was an easy going chap, he was just a free spirit. Once they get to the beach is a diff story.**

**:) R&R FOLKS. And that doesnt mean rest and relax! Nope it means read and review. :)**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- **You guys are going to be very angry. :( just letting you know now.

And read** Oats we Sow **by me. NOW! This isn't an option, do it as soon as your done. I want your opinion on it.

* * *

Sakura

I held on to the steering wheel, laughing at Ten-Ten as she told me a story of an old guy while she was at the mall. But, even though I was laughing, I was hardly paying attention. My mind was wandering to other things. Things that I was nervous about. Like ino, and how she was about to tell everyone of our childhood friends the truth about us. It was just a start, nothing special, but for some reason I was beyond nervous. My stomach flipped every time I thought about the sensitive subject. The reason, I don't know.

_I'm ready for people to know… But I don't get why I feel like this._

**Having seconds thoughts on wither Ino is really going to do this or not?**

Leave it to my inside self to always find a point and flaw in plans that seem perfect to the outter me. What if she didn't tell? How upset would I be?

**Beyond upset. **

I nodded to myself, though it gave an impression that I was nodding at Ten-Ten as she continued the story. I would be very upset, pissed actually, but I wouldn't show it. Even if Naruto doesn't think so, I took that speech of his to heart.

_I can't be angry that she isn't ready._

**We had all the time in the world to get out our secrete.**

True. We did. There was no pressure, no dead line, just flowed with when I was ready to speak it outloud.

_I shouldn't be pressuring her, but if she thinks she loves me, things _have _to get more serious._

That was true right? If someone said it, things usually did get serious anyway. Even if it was natural or foced, in the end it was the same result.

**How serious will this be getting anyway? How serious **can **it get? We are in highschool. Will it continue after senior year? Will we get married? Have children?**

Oh god. The thoughts made my stomach feel weightless. Children? Marrige?

_It's far to soon for that. And I'm Ino's first girlfriend, what if she doesn't even want to get that serious with me?_

It was a good question. What if she didn't? What if this was all a fluke? What was the purpose then? What was the reason for all this drama and fighting if she didn't want to get serious at all?

**She said she thinks she loves you. It sounds to me that she might want to get serious.**

_Or maybe this is new to her. Maybe she…doesn't exactly know what she's feeling for me…_

The thought made me frown. It was…an unhappy thought. I liked the fact that she thought she loved. Everytime I thought about it, I got butterflies.

"…Ino. No new hot girl." I heard Naruto say. I flashed my eyes to the mirror above me, looking at him before moving my eyes back to the road.

_Ino._

I suddenly missed her. Wish she decided to ride with me. She didn't think I saw her, but she whispered to Sasuke about something as everyone was choosing who they were going to ride with. Could just be my imagination, but I think she asked Sasuke if she could ride with him.

**OR its just your imagination.**

Hopefully it was, but the thought made me frown. Why wouldn't she want to ride with me? Did she think that maybe I would hold her hand with everyone in the back or something. I wouldn't have…I want her to tell people, but I wouldn't do that.

"What!" I heard Naruto yell.

I looked at him in the mirror. He was staring at his phone in disbelief. I frowned.

"It says that I can get a free ramen if I fill out a ramen card!" He said with a grin, rubbing his neck.

"Congrats Naruto." Hinata said softly, smiling.

I continued to frown. He was lying. I knew he was.

"I know right, I can't wait to get me that free bowl. Free things taste so much better." Naruto continued.

I stared at the road hard. I wonder who he was texting, and what got him so surprised to yell like that. I sighed to myself. My happy mood seemed to be slowly falling.

Sasuke

"Naruto" I whispered quickly, "I need to tell you something."

Naruto leaned against my Jeep, head held straight ahead as he had the small smile that was always on his face. He nodded, "Yeah, alright, What's up?"

I sighed, fustrated, he wasn't paying attention, "Naruto, this is important, I have to tell you something!" Naruto nodded, pushing himself off of my jeep and straightening up, "Listen. Really, it's about Sak-"

I stopped, because then I noticed why Naruto had straightened up, Sakura and Ino was walking towards us. I snapped my mouth shut and stood straight also, my heart beating fast. That was a close one.

I watched as Naruto walk over to them, smiling, "Hey! Ready to head out?" He asked.

I took a breath, composing myself and walking over there nonchalantly, "Well that depends. Do we have a head count? Is everyone here?" I heard Sakura ask.

Naruto shook his head, and I came beside him, answering evenly, "No, Shikamaru isn't here."

"Oh, oh!" Sakura cried out, "I was suppose to text him where we were going. He isn't even at School."

I smiled slightly, that sounds like Shikamaru alright. He didn't see a point of coming to these last days of school, so of course he didn't come.

As they talked, I thought to myself. I was going to tell Naruto about how I feel for Sakura. I don't know why I have the urge to, but I do. It seems like the more I sit and stand by, they get deeper and deeper into each other, falling further and further away from me even having a chance with Sakura. I'm usually more composed about these things. I usually think everything through. But with this, I can't seem to keep my control. I feel like jumpy, like a hunting panther. I don't know whats causing this, maybe some panic within me that's rushing me to hurry up. But whatever it is, I think I wont be able to handle it if I don't do something soon.

So my first plan of action was to tell Naruto. He would not be pleased about it, I know he won't.

_But, I don't know. Some stupid reason I feel like he will help._

Maybe he will help, but not in the way I am aiming for. He wouldn't promote the idea with me getting with Sakura. No, he'd probably help me get over it. And I guess even though I need to.

_I don't want to._

I've liked her for so long. Before she came up to me and told me about her sexuality. But, ive never made a move. My calm, composed self, stopped me from doing anything. I was scared. Cautions.

_Stupid._

Most of all stupid. She saw me as a brother figure. Someone to come to when she was in need. And of course I would never turn her down, but I wanted more with her. I wanted to be there for her forever. Help her with anything she needed for the rest of our lives. It's a bit rushy, we are still so younge, but that doesn't stop the feeling inside me.

Now. I am stuck in this situation, like me being locked in a dark room all alone. No one knows, so know one can help. And my thoughts are so thick and heavy, it moves to slowly, which is wasting me time.

_I don't know what to do._

Then, I heard Sakura's voice, and it brought me back to reality, "Yeah, and I just told Shika that we are heading to the beach anyway, so we are gonna have to go. He will whine if we change our minds."

I nodded, "Yup. So luckily I brought my jeep. Half of us can head in my car, the other half in Sakura's." I said, trying to contribute, not wanting to give off suspicion.

But then, I fell back into my own thoughts again. This time though, I paid attention to my surroundings. I watched as Naruto went over to Ino, who has been quiet for awhile, and say something to her. She shook her head, and smiled. I thought nothing of the conversation.

I turned around and walked over to my jeep, walking around to the drivers seat and putting the keys in the ignition. I planned on playing some music as we waited, but before I could open the door, I heard Ino call me from behind, "Hey, Sasuke?"

I turned around and looked at her with a smile. Even though this was the girl who had the girl I wanted so badly under her grasp, I couldn't quiet not like her. She was happy all the time, always radiating of it, which made you happy as well. She giggled 24-7, and smiled most of the time. She was a likeable person. You'd had to force yourself not to like her. I didn't of course, I decided to embrass her. Make her part of our best friend triangle, which now became a square with her as a new member.

"Yeah Ino? What's up?" I asked.

"Um, well. I was wondering if I could ride with you?" Ino asked, pratically whispering.

I raised an eyebrow, "Don't you want to ride with Sakura?'

She shook her head frantically and glanced back for a moment, then looked back to me, "It's a long story, but no I don't."

I smiled sympathetically, "Is everything alright?"

Ino nodded, though I noticed she still looked kind of off, "Yeah. It's just…Kinda weird between us right now."

I nodded in understanding, "I see. Well sure chica, you can ride up front with me." I poked her in the forehead with a smile. It's something my brother did to me. I never really did it to anyone but Ino. (1) I don't know why.

Ino smiled in appreciation and smacked my hand with a laugh. She looked relieved, as if everything that was on her chest shifted away for a moment. I smiled at her softly, it's funny how things work out. She didn't know what she was holding away from me. She didn't know what links I'd go to to atleast have a shot.

She giggled and grabbed my hand, dragging me away from my jeep and back to the group. Her happy mood and smiles made me feel guilty. I couldn't do this to her? Could I. I looked warily at her from behind.

_It would be such a betrayal._

_(*****!Remember OATS WE SOW. GO READ IT!***)**_

"So, we know who's going with who?" Asked Naruto, a smile on his face. Everyone nodded, and spit into the groups. I noticed that Ino avoided the gaze of Sakura as she turned around and headed back to my jeep. She didn't see the look on Sakura's face, the slight disappointment. When Sakura stopped looking at Ino, she looked at me with anger. I frowned in the inside at the look she gave me, but I smiled at her on the outside, a slight shrug. She must have realized that I noticed how she reacted at Ino choosing to go with me, because than she frowned slightly and broke eye contact.

"Sasuke!" Ino called, waving me over, "Come on, we are all in."

I looked at Ino and nodded. Then, looking back at Sakura, I noticed she had already left, already next to her car. I sighed out and headed to my Jeep..

X

Ino

I sat in the car, and while everyone laughed at talked, I figited with my fingers silently. How could I possibly go through with this? How could I possibly tell them about me and Sakura. If I told them then theyd automatically think I'm gay. And. I don't even know if I am.

And that was the confusing part!

I'm not even sure!

I don't know if I act the way I act with Sakura because she is my best friend and I'm just so comfortable with her, or if im really gay. Well, bisexual… I've never really been attracted to females. If I was, this would be so much more easier to admitt. But, I've never really been attracted to them. How can I tell them Sakura and I are together and half of this shit isn't even clear with me. Ugh.

I can't do it. I really can't.

Why can't she let me be sure before I have to tell the whole fucking world?

I blew out a breath in aggravation, pure aggravation and anger. Everytime I thought about Sakura telling me that we had to change certain things, I got pissed off. Because, everything was alright how it was. It was perfect. But now, things have to get more complicated? What is the point if we were fine how we were? What was the purpose?

I texted Naruto about it, but he wasn't really any help. I didn't know what I really wanted to at the moment, so maybe that was why he wasn't help. Who the fuck knows. But, I guess I couldn't really wish for much if I didn't give Naruto the full story.

I keep feeling Sasuke's eyes on me. I guess he's worried about me, but with the aggravation that was deep inside of me, it made me annoyed that he was worried at all. I try to seem like I don't notice by staring ahead, unfazed.

"So," He said casually, glancing at me again, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I blinked in surprised, then looked to the right, "Not with you. No." It was the irratation that caused me to sound like a bit of a bitch. But I really didn't want to talk to him about it. I mean, I was texting Naruto about it already.

Sasuke jerked his head back, "Ouch chica, that hurt. But I'm sure you're just more comfortable with Naruto than talking to me. Just like Sakura is more comfortable with talking to me than Naruto."

That caught my attention. I frowned and looked at him, "Sakura talks to you?" I asked.

He shifted a bit uncomfortably noticing my intrest, "Well. Sometimes." He said with a shrug.

"About what," I pressed.

"You know I can't tell you that." Sasuke shook his head with a frown, still looking ahead.

I narrow my eyes in suspicion, "What has she told you?"

Sasuke, who was kind of tense before, relaxed and smiled, "Nothing important."

I frowned at that, but decided to look forward and lean back in my seat instead. I didn't like how he relaxed at my question, as if he was nervous about something completely different…

X

Regular POV

They made it to the beach, there were a couple of other students from school's that were there, the ones that had already gotten off of school. There was already a barbaque going by them, and a full volleyball game going as well. When Sakura and Sasuke pulled up, they raised their beer bottles and whistled, cheering and asking if they wanted to join their party.

Solarmidnit played in the background as they all walked up. Of course, all the boy got along just fine. All it took was a free beer, a smile, and a shake of a hand and they were best friends forever.

The girls on the other hand, scowled as Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata came up. Ino flipped her hair in annoyance, giving them a bitch smile. Sakura laughed as the girls just made faces of disgust and looked away.

"What bitches," Ten-Ten mumbled, frowning at the girls.

"I'm sure they are thinking the same of us." Sakura said with a shrug.

Hinata nodded, "Do you think they'll mind if we take a beer?"

Ino smiled at Hinata, poking at her shoulder, "Does it matter? If they make a move I'm right behind you to fuck them up."

Hinata didn't looked very reassured, but Sakura just patted her on the shoulder with a wink, "I want one too. Come on, we'll get some together." She looked back at Ino and Ten-Ten and asked, "Want one?" Ten-Ten nodded but Ino declined with a shake of a head and smile. Sakura shrugged and walked off with Hinata.

Ino and Ten-Ten walked over to some chairs that were sitting in the sand. They sat down and watched the Volleyball game that was going. Naruto and Kiba had their shirt's off as they played. Shino was somewhere in he shadows, talking to some girl. Lee was already in the water with some other girls already out there, and a couple of guys from the other schools. Neji was laying down on a towel that was on the sand, his arms behind his head. And choji, of course, had already put on a apron and was helping out with the grilling.

Ten-Ten sighed out, "Neji is looking sexy as usual."

Ino giggled, "You're such a sucker for him."

Ten-Ten just shrugged helplessly with a shrug, "I wish he'd make a move."

Ino looked at her curiously, "So you guys are talking?"

Ten-Ten nodded, "You know. The usual 'Getting to know each other,' bull. We know each other enough I say. He needs to ask me out on a date."

Ino smiled, "What if I slip a hint?"

Ten-Ten's face brightened, "Oh my god! That would do wonders. He's such a cautious person."

Ino nodded sympathetically.

Then, Ten-Ten straightened up, frowning deeply and she stared in one direction, focusing.

"What is it?" Ino asked, looking for the reason.

"Neji. There's some girl all over him." She paused, "Fuck no. I'm outta here to claim what's rightfully mine. Talk to you later!" And she was already up, storming over towards him.

Ino watched her leave, laughing slightly because the girl was no where near Neji, just laughing near him.

"Hey." She heard Sakura say. She jumped slightly at the voice. Sakura sat down next to her, "Calm down it's just me."

Ino looked over at her with a nervous smile. She noticed there was no Hinata with her, "What happened-"

"To Hinata?" Sakura finished, "She went over to watch Kiba play."

Ino looked towards the game to see Hinata sitting down on the sidelines, clapping and shouting. She smiled slightly.

"So." Sakura said as she sighed out, looking over the whole beach party, "This is pretty great huh?"

Ino shrugged, leaning back against her chair, "Yeah, wish I brought a bathing suit."

"Didn't stop Lee." Sakura comented."

Ino gave her a look, "Yeah, all he needed were his boxers and he's fine."

Sakura looked at Ino with a smile, "Well, all you need is a bra and some panties?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Then the girls will really think I'm a slut."

Sakura made a snorting sound, shaking her head and looking ahead, "They don't matter. I think the view would be great."

"Of course you would," Ino grumbled, "You jump at any chance to see me half naked."

Sakura sighed, "How can I resist? You being my girl. And being sexy…And beautiful…And perfect."

Ino blushed slightly, looking down at her lap.

"And you're so cute when you blush."

"Sakura stop it." Ino sighed out.

Sakura just smiled slightly, shrugging and leaning back, closing her eyes.

(*****!Remember OATS WE SOW. GO READ IT!***)**

* * *

(1)- just so you don't get the wrong idea. Since his brother did that to him since he was a child, it's a sign of endearment between him and Ino since he only does it to her.

Now let me tell you what happened. I was writing this on and off for awhile, you know doing stuff and bla bla. THEN after the part i ended at, i went completely blank. I didn't know what to do next, what to write next, it was like the flow i had going just left out of no where. So. I stopped. I wrote some other stuff that would help me, you know, get back into the groove. You know, floating stories that don't exactly have a purpose. Like April Showers and Weed. I wrote those for awhile, and finally i came back to this. I read it over and then again, i came at a blank. then i realize it would be a good 15 pages if i kept going from there when it was already 7 pages of pointless nothingness. SO i decided id just post this and continue on another chapter.

**What** i'm **really** saying **is**, you **could** have **gotten** this **so **long **ago** if **i **would **have** realized **this** so **much **sooner**... **_- i did that so you would atleast read that much, because lets face it, i bet alot of people just skip over authors notes when they are really freaking important!_

**For all the fans who are staring at their screen with their eye twitching in anger, meditate that anger away! Its ok, just breathe in, and out. one more time, in and out. Good. Good. Woosaaa woosaaaaaaaa.**

**Now angry fans, review! because even authors who dont meet dead lines deserve atleast one!**

**:) i love you all! Really i do :)**

**Bubye my lovely fans**

*****!Remember OATS WE SOW. GO READ IT!*****


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - **Hey, it's been awhile huh?

Summer brings wonderful things. Like enough free time to write all the stories i want.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Excuse me miss." A guys voice said in monotoned gentleness. I opened an eye to see a tall boy standing in front of Ino's chair. He had jet black hair that was wispy and fluttered in the wind. His jacket fit snuggly against him and his gloves hung out of the right pocket of his south pole dark blue jeans. He was caring a book in his left hand, and a pencil was held on his right ear.

As he looked down at Ino, he was smiling softly, so softly that if someone didn't look closely you couldn't tell he was smiling at all. When Ino glanced up at him, he gave a slight bow of his head in some sort of respect, "Hello. Sorry to interrupt you, I can see that your enjoying yourself without anyone bugging you, but I couldn't help but notice you from across the beach."

_What is this, some type of pick up line? _I growled to myself, my eyes narrowing at him. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh." Ino said in surprise, and I saw her slight blush, which only caused me to get more annoyed.

"Sorry, I forgot my manners," He said quickly with a nervous smile, "My name is Sai, and I'm a bit of an artist. And I know how cliché this all sounds, but you look absolutely stunning. And I was wondering, with your permission of course, if I could draw you in my portrait book?" He held up his book that was in his left hand, smiling the same smile he did 5 minutes ago, looking down at her with nervousness.

"Well you were right." I said casually, still glaring at him, "We did seem to be enjoying ourselves without anyone bugging us."

He blinked at that, but opened his mouth to speak either stumbled words or a smooth combat. I never found out because just before Ino glared at me she smiled at him with an apologetic facial expression, "She doesn't mean that. And I'm flattered that you asked."

"But she will regretfully decline your offer." I said with a bitch smile.

But instead, Ino stood up from her long chair, still smiling at him, "She's only kidding. I will accept of course, but I doubt I could do your drawing book any justice. With this sun, and my frizzy hair, I have to look like an absolute monster."

"I beg to differ," He said with a smile, "You look like an angel. The way your hair glares back the sun, it's almost as if your wearing a halo."

Ino blushed a bit more, and stumbled with her next words, "I doubt it."

"But it's true." Sai pressed, "I couldn't possibly lie to someone so beautiful."

**Who the fuck is this guy.**

Whoever he is, he's going to have to take a fucking step back. He obviously doesn't know who he's messing with. I stood up also, coming between the two of them, "Yeah well, a portrait would sound lovely, but we were just about to leave to get something to eat."

"Is that so?" He said with a frown, "That's too bad."

I smiled, "Yes, it is. Now if you would excuse-"

"Stop it Sakura." Ino whispered. I glanced at her to see her glaring hard at me.

"Stop what?" I ask with a shrug, "We were going to get something to eat."

"Perhaps another time?" Sai asked, finally taking the hint.

"No," Ino replied, stepping around me with a flick of her hair, "We can push back eating, I would love for you to draw me."

I grabbed her wrist without thought, which only caused her to look at me with another hard glare, as if she couldn't believe I was even thinking of stopping her. But I was angry, and this guy seemed a bit too friendly, "I don't want you to." I growl low enough for only her to hear.

She blinked, and for a slight second there was no expression in her face. Then pure anger came in a flash. She snatched her wrist away in disgust before looking back at Sai with a pleasant smile.

Sai smiled back, holding out his arm with a slight bow of his head, "This way my lady."

And with that, they both walked off together.

**What. The. Fuck.**

I glared after them, my insides burning with so much deep anger. Soon enough, though, I turned around and walked towards the table with shade and a couple of kids sitting around it. With the sand beneath me, you couldn't tell that I was practically stomping, but my foot prints seemed deeper than most of the ones that were scattered all around.

I reached the shade and plopped on the chair nearest to me. I sat there, glaring at the volleyball game that was going around. _This is fucking ridiculous._ I think to myself, trying to burst something into flames with my eyes, _That guy just coming up to Ino, taking her away as if that's ok. I'm going to fucking kill him I swear-_ "Hey sweet heart, want a beer?"

My nose scrunched at the nick name. I only liked when Sasuke called me sweet heart, anyone else who said it sounded just wrong. I glanced at the guy who was offering, which was a orange hair guy with a stupid grin on his face. He winked at me when I caught his eyes, which only made me scrunch my nose even more, "My names Sakura." I say with a snap.

But he only grinned even more, "My apologies Sakura, my name is Pain."

My eyebrows came together in confusion, "Pain? Your name is Pain?"

He nodded and winked again, "It sure is."

"He's called that because he's a pain in our ass," Said a soft spoken girl. I glanced at her, but she was looking ahead with a bored expression, as if she didn't care much about being here. She had a deep purple hair with a single bun at the side of her head.

"Hey!" Pain cried out with a glare, "Don't go ruining things for me."

"You kind of did that yourself," Another guy said, he was sitting next to the girl with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. His hair style made it hard to see his eyes, "Did you see the way she looked when you called her sweet heart and offered her a beer." I smiled slightly at that, "Nagato is my name," The guy with the smirk said, nodding towards me with respect, "And this here is Konan."

I looked at the girl again. This time she was looking at me with a slight smile, "Nice to meet you." She said with a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you too." I said with a smile also. I don't know why, but I liked her. She seemed like a cool down to earth person.

"Those are my friends." Said Pain with a slight smile, leaning back in defeat, "And they like to ruin things for me."

"Well," I say with a smile, "You did kind of do it yourself."

Nagato burst into laughter and Konan smiled slightly, shaking her head. Pain looked shocked, "Are you serious! Sweet heart always picks up the ladies."

I shake my head with an apologetic look, "Not exactly. I think it would have gone better if you just offered me a beer without the playboy grin."

Now even Konan was laughing. Pain rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, "Is that right? I seriously need to work on my pick ups."

I laughed and shrugged, "Sorry."

"Nah it's cool." Pain said with a grin, "So hey, still want a beer?"

I looked at the beer in his hand that he was offering. I leaned over the table and took it, "I would welcome a beer right now."

"How come?" Nagato asked, opening his beer can with a _hiss_ "Got a lot on your mind?"

I shook my head, taking a gulp out of my beer, "Just some anger issues."

"Hell yea!" Pain said with his beer in the air like a toast, "Shits about to go down? Cuz' I've been bored as hell just sitting here with these lames."

"He's only saying that because he's been turned down by all the other girls on the beach." Konan said in a soft voice, smirking as she took a sip of her beer.

I snorted with beer still in my mouth. I swallowed quickly and began to laugh, "No!" Pain denied, "They were all just busy, or had boyfriends, or…" I watched as it finally dawned on him. He slouched back in his chair with a grumble, "Whatever." He mumbled, which only caused me to laugh some more.

"Don't worry," Nagato said with a grin, "One day you'll snatch yourself a girl."

"Shut up, Nagato." Pain grumbled, taking a gulp out of his beer, "Only reason you got Konan is because she's a childhood friend."

"And he was sweeter than you." Konan said with the roll of her eyes, "If you would stop acting like an idiot, you would have been had a girl."

Out the corner of my eye I saw Pain looking at me, mocking Konan under his breath with a funny face. I smiled and shook my head, taking a sip of my beer.

"Ladies just can't handle me." Pain said with a sigh. I glanced at him only to catch him wink at me, I chuckled before rolling my eyes.

"Obviously not." Nagato agreed.

"Sakura!" My head turned at the sound of my name. I saw Naruto jogging over, his shirt in his hand and a grin on his face. Behind him was Sasuke, who was walking over shirtless also, but he was moving to put it on as he walked.

Naruto came to the table, sweat sliding down his forehead, "Hey what are you up to?"

I shrugged, "Just hanging out with these cool kids."

That's when a beer can wizzed past my face. Before I could register Naruto caught it with a grin on his face, "Thanks man." He said as he opened it.

"No prob' dude." Pain said. I looked over at Pain with a glare but he only smiled, "Nice match by the way. You murdered most of our athletes out there."

"They were tough though," Sasuke said as he finally reached us, "We hardly beat them." Pain passed him a beer also, and he opened it with a nod in thanks.

"However you look at it, our school sucks at sports. You guys are from KHS right?"

My eyebrows came together in surprise, "How'd you know?" I ask.

"You can tell by how you guys roll deep." Nagato said, nodding towards are cars in the parking lot, "It's like you guys travel in packs."

I laughed at that. "Nah, we don't usually go out like that." Naruto said, pulling over a chair, "We just all decided to skip at one time."

Nagato just laughed. "Schools over for us," Konan said, "So at the end of the day we all decided to go to the beach."

"What school are you guys from?" Sasuke asked, his chair next to Naruto's.

"SHS" Pain answered with a shake of his head, "The crappiest school in the area."

"Suna?" I say out loud in surprise, "I didn't know you guys were so close to our school."

"Don't get us wrong, it was a decent drive here." Pain said, correcting me "But it wasn't that long of one. We still live a good 20 minutes away."

I nodded in thought. Suna was know for their academics, not their sports. In order to say in there, you had to average a high GPA, like a 3.5. What surprised me was how Pain went there, that meant he had to be dirty rich or completely smart. Or, his family won the lottery. The lottery was for the people who wanted to take the couple of seats they had left in the school. They'd draw a ticket to see who else, that doesn't meet the requirements, made it in. But even when you won it one year, you'd still have to do the lottery again the next year.

"Well you beat us in grades." Naruto pointed out, sipping his beer, "I heard that school is straight ridiculous, with it's three stories and 500 choices of classes."

Pain waved him off, "But all in all it's boring. We hardly have drama or fights because too many people are trying to keep their GPA up. My three years in there has been boring as fuck."

"So you guys are going to be seniors too?" Sasuke asked.

Nagato nodded, placing his beer on the table, "Yeah. But it won't be that exciting. We hear about you guys' senior pranks all the time. No one in that school has yet to have the guts to pull one."

"That is, until we show up in senior year." Pain said with a sneaky smirk. He leaned against the table as his eyes looked around the table, "I plan on being the first. I don't know what we are going to do, but it has to be epic."

I laughed, taking a sip of my beer, "It already sounds epic."

"Please, don't flatter him." Konan said to me with a roll of her eyes, "The only thing he has thought about was mice."

"There's nothing wrong with a mice prank." Naruto said with a grin, "But she is right, you're going to have to think of something better than that if you want it to become a tradition."

"Your right!" Pain said as his fist slammed on the table, "I can't just think about next year, but all the years to come! It has to be so amazing that everyone will want to try it year after year."

"If only you could think of something that amazing." Nagato said with a snicker. Pain on waved him off.

Just then, TenTen and Neji came up, TenTen looking absolutely spent as if she just done running a mile, "Hey guys, are we leaving soon?"

"She just wants to get out of the sun." Neji said with as he shook his head, "Pathetic, right?"

I laughed as TenTen looked at me with a puppy face, "It's too hot, Sakura! Come on, lets go homeee."

But I shake my head, "We haven't even ate yet."

Just as I spoke Choji came up, a grin on his face and a huge plate of burgers and hotdogs in his hands, "Looks like we finished just in time then."

He placed it on the table next to us, where it held more drinks and bread and ketchup and mustard. No one spoke, just quickly shoved towards the table. I don't know how, but I ended up in the very back with Pain, who was whining how hungry he was. It makes no sense how he, of all people, ended up back here with me, he was closest to the table and even Nagato and Konan were at the very front.

"Jeez, a guy like me needs to be fed!" Pain complained behind me.

"Well think about me! I'm starving too!" I said, elbowing him gently with a smile. He looked down at me with a smile before sighing out in mock frustration, "But I worked harder. I mean, I threw all those beers."

I turned to look at him, an eyebrow up, "You aren't serious."

"Oh," He leaned down slightly, a small smile on his face, "You don't know how serious I am." I felt my cheeks burn and I quickly looked ahead, my stomach flipping, "Least I can still make a girl blush." He said, which only caused me to blush harder. God, this was embarrassing.

"So I'm guessing you're a playboy?" I asked, trying to take the spotlight off of me.

"Actually I'm really faithful to one girl all the time. Whether we are going out or not." I heard him say. It made me frown, "Too bad that one girl doesn't know your flirting with me." I mumble.

"Ah, right now that girl is you." My thoughts came to a stumbling halt, "I've been watching you for awhile, as stalkerish as that sounds. As soon as you got on the beach. The only reason I went around to all the other girls is to see if you would notice me, but I was obviously completely invisible."

I glanced at him in disbelief, "Seriously?"

He shrugged, "Yeah. And now that I've finally got your attention, it seems that your not interested in me at all. That really sucks."

I fidgeted with my fingers, biting the inside of my lip.

**Nervous much? It's just some random guy.**

_Shut up._

It was different, having someone actually into me. So far for awhile I've made all the moves to get Ino. It seemed…nice, to have someone making moves to try to get me, "Well, now that I actually know. It changes everything." I manage to say.

"You mean after I've come forth and said it straight out you are interested now?" Pain asked with a laugh.

I only smiled, "Not interested, but I'm willing to be your friend."

"Ah. Better luck with the next girl, huh." He said with a sigh.

"Hopefully not." I said before stopping myself. I prayed he didn't hear me, but I knew he did. I glanced at him only to see him smiling, deciding not to comment on my random out burst. Mentally I was kicking myself in the face, on the outside I stayed cool and collected the rest of the time we stayed in the line.

When we finally managed to get to the very front of the line, I was starving, but I didn't want to look like a fat ass in front of Pain. So, feeling very self conscious, I grabbed one burger and a hotdog. When I moved to leave, I paused in mid step, and turned around, deciding to wait for him. I watched as he put a good 4 hamburgers on his plate and at least 3 hotdogs. When he met up with me he grinned, holding his plate without shame.

"Fat much?" I say with a smile.

"One of the hamburgers and hotdogs are for you, seeing as your trying to eat like a bird in front of me." My heart dropped at that, and I felt my cheeks burn again.

"Heh heh." I giggle nervously, "So you've noticed." I scratched my head to avoid his face.

"Yeah, thing is though," He said, walking past me to walk towards the table, "I love girls who eat." I watched him pass me with an inward groan.

**Seems like your making all the wrong moves with him.**

_It's starting to seem that way._ I thought in reply, dragging after him.

X

The sun was setting, an ice cold beer was in my hand, and I had this idiot Pain sitting next to me, telling me about Suna. We've been talking for about an hour and a half and it was amazing, it felt like we could never run out of anything to say. He was very comfortable, and funny, and very cute now that I saw him. Truly saw him. Beyond the boy who grinned and called me sweet heart, offering me a beer. He was actually pretty serious when he wanted to be, very sweet when he talked about me, kind when he spoke about his friends, and joked a lot.

All in all, he was a very down to earth guy.

"Sakura! We're heading out!" Called Lee.

I looked over at Lee with a frown, then looked back ahead with a sigh, not exactly wanting to leave. I stood up from the chair and gulped the last of my beer, "Sucks that you gotta leave." Pain said with smile, standing up also.

"I know right." I say with a sigh, "Can't be helped I guess. I'll see you around right?"

"Of course." He said with a wink. Then he grinned and waved before walking back over to his other friends.

I smiled after him before walking towards Naruto, who was standing there waiting for me. When I finally reached him he was smiling, "Hey, you hit it off with that guy over there, huh?"

"Pain? Yeah he's good company." I said with a nod.

"What about Ino? Seemed like you didn't hang out with her at all." Naruto asked as we walked over towards the cars slowly.

My whole mood soured at the thought. I pushed her away from my mind so I wouldn't feel so angry about it, but now that Naruto mentioned it, it brought back the deep anger again. "She went off with some guy. Not my problem."

"Another fight?" Naruto asked with sigh.

"No." I answer simply.

Thankfully he left it alone.

When we got up to the cars I stood there, waiting for everyone to get ready. Naruto was in charge of head count to make sure we had everyone, "Hey. Haven't seen much of you today." Sasuke said from behind me. I turned around with a smile, "Yeah, seems like I haven't talked to you for ages."

"Where's Ino?" Sasuke asked curiously. I only frowned and shook my head, "Don't ask."

"What's up with you two?" Sasuke said with a shake of his head, "It seems like everything goes from good to bad in two seconds all the freaking time."

"Her fault this time, not mine." I grumbled with a shrug, "Does it really matter? I'm sure she's having plenty fun with that artist anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, a confused look on his face.

I opened my mouth but stopped dead when I saw Ino walk up to the parking lot with that guy. She was smiling, laughing about something he said. They faced each other, and Ino laughed again before hugging him and saying something else. He nodded with a smile and ripped off a page of his book, handing it to her before bowing his head and walking off with a wave.

"Sakura, ease up with that glare. Your going to burn something down." Sasuke mumbled as Ino walked towards us.

"She has a fucking nerve, Sasuke." Was all I said, continuing to glare, but I aimed it at Sasuke instead, "Like seriously."

"Just calm down." He whispered in a rush, "And if you aren't calm by the time she comes over here, don't say a word. You'll make it worse if you say something stupid and start another fight."

I was going to say something but that's when he decided to walk away. I guess he wanted to give us privacy. Irritated, I rubbed my eyes with a sigh.

"Hey." Ino said softly as she walked up to me. I looked at her, making sure my face was completely blank.

_I'm not completely calm._

**Then this is where you walk away.**

"Are you going to say hey back?" Ino asked with a frown. I frowned also, opening my mouth to say no, that I wasn't planning on it. But I thought better of it. Instead I just mumbled hey, crossing my arms.

"What have you been up to?" Ino asked carefully, taking a step closer.

"Oh nothing much. Just drinking and eating." I say with a sigh, scratching my head and looking around, hoping everyone was ready to head out. But they were still standing around talking.

"Hopefully not beer." She said in disapproval, "You have to drive."

**You did have a few…**

"No I found some soda." I lied, turning my attention back to her.

"Um." Ino started uncertainly, "I'm sorry that I didn't get to tell everyone today."

My eyebrows came together and I felt the anger rising in me again, "Don't worry about it." I spat out before turning around and heading towards my car.

_She's sorry she didn't get to tell everyone? Like that's what I'm aggravated about!_

**Maybe she figures-**

_The fuck dude. The fuck. I don't care what she figures. She should know._

"Sakura!" I heard Pain call from behind. I turned around, not knowing there was a smile already on my face. Even though I was angry, hear him made me feel a bit lighter, "Hey, I almost forgot." He said with a grin, pulling out his cell phone, "Gimme your number so we could hang out some."

"Oh, yeah sure." I said, taking it and dialing in my number before handing it to him, "Don't lose it."

"Course not. See ya' around Sakura. Maybe we can catch a movie one day." With another grin he jogged off.

I continued to smile slightly, watching him leave.

"Who was that?" Ino asked, walking towards me. My smile turned into a slight frown as I shrugged, "No one in particular, just a guy I met today."

"Oh…" She answered, "Look. I'm really sorry-"

"Don't worry about it." I cut her off, running my fingers through my hair in frustration, "Really it doesn't matter."

"Then why are you acting like that. I can tell when your angry." She pressed, getting annoyed herself.

_Some fucking nerve…_

I thought angrily as I watched her glaring at me. With a shake of my head in disbelief I turned around, "Are you going to be riding with Sasuke again?" I asked, walking towards my Charger.

"Yes!" She yelled after me, sounding pissed. But I only rolled my eyes, "Great. See you when we get back at the school then."

* * *

**I read this story last night and I've decided that I really like it. I want to continue, no matter how many mistakes I made. Work with me alright, i'm trying to get back in the motion.**

**Tell me if you liked it. I'll update as soon as i can. or get a muse.**

**SHYCADET LOVES out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - **Hey! Thanks for the reviews and the people who added this to their favorites and decided to follow the story! I'm glad there are still fans of this story.

My next goal for this story is to reach 100 reviews! I can't wait till it actually makes it there. I know it will, because I have enough inspiration for like the next 3 chapters or so! WOO! Go me.

The people I look up to? - Kiravu, Deva Hoshikage, Stupid Focking Rope, and everyone who takes the time to review

Enjoy the Chap, I hope it's long enough for you.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Why did we lie about the beer?**

_I didn't want to get into anything else._

**Too bad you already started something.**

But I didn't understand how I could have. I wasn't angry about how she didn't tell anyone today, when she **was **suppose to. I wasn't angry about the fact she went off and got some portrait done, even though I should be pissed she skipped away with some guy. What I was angry about was how she completely blew me off, didn't even try to understand how **I **felt about her running off with some guy for the whole time we were there. She didn't bother to try to include me at all. And when I told her I didn't want her too, she flicked her hair and left.

**That was pretty messed up.**

I walked towards my car, my keys breaking the skin on my palm as I squeezed them with anger. _And best believe if it were the other way around, if I skipped off with some girl or boy, she would be jealous or pissed or both. But all of the sudden, like always, I'm the bad guy! Getting angry over nothing. It's ridiculous. _I got inside of my car and slammed the door shut, "UGH!" I yelled, letting my forehead fall on my steering wheel as I gripped it with my angry fists.

**She must not understand. Maybe if we just explained-**

_No! _I thought angrily, grinding my teeth together, _I will not explain to her what she could have possibly done to piss me off. My patients is wearing thin and I refuse to stretch it even more just for her. She will figure it out herself, and come up to me and say sorry. I won't. I will not. Sit here and be the one to fix things first._

"Honestly," Said someone as they opened up my car door. I rolled my head over to the side to see it was Sasuke sitting down in the passenger seat, "It seems like you guys are always fighting."

I sighed, closing my eyes and letting my head roll back in the position it was in before, "It does seem like it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked casually, leaning back in the seat.

I shook my head, breathing out and opening my eyes, "Not really, no."

"You know," Sasuke said in a bored drawl, "Keeping things in only makes you angrier."

"I'm sure I can handle it." I say, brushing him off but finally sitting straight up.

"I'm sure you could." Sasuke agreed, "But you tend to stay angry unless you talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it." I groan, "It will only make me go off and have me having a fit." Proving my point, I groaned again, louder this time, "She aggravates me Sasuke! She AGGRA-VATES-ME!"

Sasuke only shook his head, chuckling, "Calm down sweet heart, what did she do?"

"Ran off with some random fucking guy and…" I stopped, blinking before pointing my finger at him, "Don't try that reverse bull crap on me!"

He held up his hands in surrender, smiling, "That was all you."

I waved him off, sighing again as I watched the waves and the ocean sunset, "Still, with all the fights we've had, we seem to be sticking together."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, murmuring, "It seems you guys won't give it all up so easily."

I glanced at him and noticed how he frowned. Which made me frown also, and made me think about yesterday. I suddenly felt bad for leaving him just a note. Now, I wish I would have woke him up and said goodbye properly. He was sleeping, looking so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake him. But, of course he wouldn't have mind if I wanted one last hug before I left. Or another comforting kiss on the cheek. Maybe him holding my hand on the way to the door.

I liked his brotherly love, his brotherly touch, his sibling closeness, his family protectiveness. I liked his gentle glances and comforting talks. He was like a family member I never had the experience of having, a close cousin of some sort. He comforted me, saw me when I was vulnerable, defenseless and helpless when I couldn't gain up the strength to be strong and tough.

Like last night…

"You still haven't told me what's wrong." I start softly, feeling slightly sad that he didn't trust me enough to talk to me about **his **problems, something I hardly had the privilege of hearing. Something about him, something about his thought process, made him think that speaking his problems was some sort of taboo. I couldn't, and can't, understand why.

He sighed, shaking his head, "Let it go Sakura, there isn't anything wrong with me."

I opened my mouth to press the situation, but that's when he decided to open the door and leave. I watched him go, a frown still on my face as he shut the door. And gave him a small smile when he ducked his head to the window and gave me a silly face before walking off.

**Him not telling us…**

_Only makes me sad and makes me wish I was closer to him than I am now…_

With a sigh, I opened the car door and slid out too only to see that everyone was preparing to leave. My eyes wandered around everyone standing there, laughing and smiling, talking and joking around. It made me want more days like this, no matter what the down side was of today. Days like these are what you remember, and I wanted to remember things like this when I was grown and old, working in an hospital being miserable.

_It would give me something to smile about. _I thought as I laughed at TenTen, who was yelling something to Lee. "Alright!" Naruto yelled, "We've got everyone, let's roll out."

He looked over at me and gave me a grin, I only rolled my eyes, hiding my smile, and slid back into my car.

X

Driving around town was exhausting. We had to drop off everyone, and they all lived in all separate directions. It was amazing how we were all still close when we lived so far apart. When we finally dropped off the last person, which was Kiba, I was left with Naruto sitting next to me in the passenger seat and Sasuke behind me in his jeep.

Despite the fact that it seemed like such a long day, it was still pretty early, just hitting 8 a'clock. Sasuke hopped out of his car and jogged to the window. I rolled it down as he was leaning down to speak, "Well, that's the last of em. Are we doing anything else tonight?"

"No," I said, shaking my head, "We still have school tomorrow, and I want to be there for the last day."

"That's when we take tons of pictures and have water gun fights!" Naruto said with a grin, "It's going to be fucking amazing."

Sasuke smiled while I rolled my eyes, "Well." Sasuke said with a shrug, "I guess we still do have school. So why don't you take Ino home and I take Naruto." Instantly I opened my mouth in protest, "She's closer to where you live, Sakura." He pointed out with a stern look, "It will be complicated for me to go driving her the very opposite direction of where I need to go."

I sighed, "Fine." I said reluctantly, looking forward to keep myself from bursting Sasuke into flames. It was part of his sneaky plan, I just knew it.

"Great" He said with a smile, then looked at Naruto, "Let's go dobe, moms already flipping that I missed dinner."

"You think I can have dinner at your place?" Naruto asked, undoing his seatbelt, "Your mom's cooking is amazing."

Sasuke just shrugged, "I'm sure she wouldn't care."

As Naruto wooped and hopped out the car, I dreaded the moments to come. Ino in the car. That couldn't go well.

**Not unless you can stop yourself from doing something stupid.**

"Not my fault she ran off with some guy." I mumbled, holding the steering wheel as I waited, "I clearly remember us having a good time up until then."

**Everything would have been fine if you would have brushed the guy off.**

"Everything would have been even better if she were just a bit more considerate." I growled in response, "I would have never done that to her."

In the middle of my argument with myself, Ino came and opened the door. She slid in silently and did her seat belt without a word. Taking it as a hint, I started the car, turned on the music, and drove in silence.

X

When we rolled up to her place, we were still mute. Neither of us bothering to start conversation the whole ride. It wasn't awkward because we could both feel each others radiating irritation towards one other, and just that heat alone made us comfortable enough not to speak.

Still, as I turned off the car and sat there, waiting for her to finally open the car to leave, I couldn't help but feeling a bit lonely without having her usual flirty self around. Far in the back of my mind, deep in the depths of my stomach, I almost wished she'd hurry and say sorry so I could just forgive her and move on. I wanted to hold her, needed to kiss her, yearned to feel the touch of her skin. A whole day without Ino was like some sort of withdraw, and the after effects were just now hitting me.

She was like my drug, and being this close without being able to actually take my daily dose was more than just torture, because now that I was thinking about, the withdraw was getting worse.

"Are you angry with me?" Ino asked finally.

I kept my eyes ahead, but sighed, "Just a bit."

"About me not telling people?" She asked bitterly.

But I only smiled, chuckling without humor, "If you don't know what I'm angry about Ino, then maybe we should have this conversation later."

"Stop pushing me away." She said, crossing her arms and looking out of the window, "I'm so tired of you walking off and trying to get rid of me."

That only made me laugh her away? That made no sense, "Let's not fight. Alright." Was all I mumbled when I finally settled down. I sighed, rubbing my eyes, "It's a bit too late for it and I'm not in the mood."

"Right. Because this all about you." Ino spat out, turning to glare at me, "Because I'm the one that's starting it and making everything difficult."

I rolled my eyes, "You kind of are, Ino. I haven't said anything."

"But I can tell when your angry!" Ino said, angrily moving her hands as she spoke, "I can tell when your upset or pissed! So how do you expect me to not say anything either, when if I just let it sit there your going to act like this for the next couple of days."

"Oh." I said glancing at her, "So this is you approaching the problem to get it out of the way?"

"So we can get back to normal, yes!" She said in aggravation. "I don't like it when your like this."

"Because it's only me with the problem, right?" I asked with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have a problem Sakura, so it must be just you." She was doing everything to keep herself from yelling.

"Yes me, the girl you think that gets angry for no reason." I said with a sing song voice, "The girl who mysteriously gets upset."

"Would you stop." She said with a tired sigh, "Please?"

"Why Ino? If I mysteriously get angry, how do I stop being upset? Does that mysteriously happen too?"

"Because when your like this you turn into a bitch!" Ino finally yelled.

I blinked, surprised. Then I smiled, shaking my head and looking out my window with a sigh, "Goodnight, Ino."

"Why won't you just tell me what I did wrong, so I can apologize!" She groaned out, "Why do you have to keep acting like a complete ass, when you know it's going to cause us to fight! Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

"Fuck you Ino." I finally growled out, glaring at her, "Fuck you and your apology. Seriously. I don't want it. Not anymore."

"Then whatever I did must have not been that big of a deal." She said with a roll of her eyes.

My rage was reaching a boiling point.

_I have had ENOUGH._

**Calm down.**

But I ignored the warning. I opened the car door and got out, slamming it behind me. I walked around the car and opened the door the passenger door. When Ino didn't move to get out, I leaned down and grabbed her wrist, "Get the fuck out of my car." I growled to her in a low tone.

She only looked at me, her eyes filled with nothing but an angry ocean blue, "Not until you accept my apology."

With all my strength, I tried not to break her wrist. Thinking it better, I moved away from her, my fingers running through my hair as I paced the sidewalk, "You are like some type of small child! Stupid and spoiled who always wants her way!"

"And you are like some type of hurtful bitch, who likes to tear her girlfriend to pieces!" She screamed back.

I just laughed, still pacing "Don't fucking start, Ino. Just don't. Don't guilt trip me when you know you're the one that's wrong! You're the one that started all of this bull shit! I told you to let it go, but you like to press everything, force everything!"

"I just wanted things to be better between us!" She yelled in protest.

"But the way your going about solving the fucking problem is all wrong!" I cried out, my chest heaving as I stopped to scowl at her, anger continuing to flow through me, "Why don't you try, in a different way, to find out what's wrong with me? Why don't you approach in an apologetic manner! Don't come at me with aggravation and irritation, as if **I** did something wrong, when you know **you're** the one to fucking blame!"

"Well what do you want me to say!" Ino asked, standing up from the car, "What do you want me to do! I am really sorry about whatever I did!"

"No, you aren't" I said with a growl, "You aren't sorry at all, or you wouldn't have said it like that. Your irritated."

"Because we're fighting!" She groaned out, rubbing her eyes, "Because we're yelling! Because we want to chop each others heads off! But I am really sorry."

"You can't be if you don't even know what I'm so upset about." I said, sighing out and running my hand through my hair.

"I can be sorry about making you feel this way." She mumbled out, looking at the ground.

I looked at her, my eyes narrowing in anger. I didn't want to give in, I didn't want to be the one to comfort **her. **The one to fix **another** problem. Sometimes, just sometimes.

**You would like her to fix the problem.**

But that wasn't going to happen. Not any time soon. She didn't know how to approach a problematic situation, let alone solve it. She didn't understand enough to do anything of the sort.

And that was aggravating.

But only mildly.

With a sigh, a cleansing breath, a letting go breath, I walked towards her, picking up her hand with mine and watching as my fingers laced with hers, "That sounded like you meant it." Was all I mumbled.

She merely nodded, sniffling slightly as she reached her face with her other hand, rubbing her eyes, "That's because I did."

I sighed, looking at her as she struggled not to cry. I shook my head, a small frown on my face as I stood there in front of her.

_And she isn't anywhere near strong enough to solve any problem._

I thought as I took my finger and lifted up her chin carefully. She looked up at me with watery eyes, a sad face, and her lip poking out only slightly, making her look ridiculous. With a sigh, I shook my head again, murmuring in a low voice, "Don't cry. I hate when you cry."

She nodded in understanding, rubbing her eyes again as I let her chin fall. She sniffed hard, causing her whole body to jump, and I knew it was too late to stop her from crying. Sadly, I watched as I tear slid down her face. My heart tore slightly as I watched another fall. I lifted her face again, this time to carefully wipe the tears away with my thumb. She sniffed again, and one by one more fell.

I sighed, before leaning down and picking her up bridal style and walking towards her front door.

She held on to me, her arms around my neck as she buried her face into my shirt. The door was open, so I walked in and immediately headed up the stairs. I took them slowly, one by one, and listened to the heartbreaking sound of her sniffing. Each creak sounded like a sonic boom in the quiet house, and my shoes soft clunk on the floor only made things worse.

When I finally reached her room, the door screeched with it's creek before quietly clicking as I closed it shut with one hand caring Ino and the other on the knob. Carefully, I took of my shoes at the door before walking towards her bed, which was at the far right corner.

Gently, I laid her down, where she immediately curled into a ball with her back facing me. Smiling slightly, climbed into the bed and got comfortable next to her.

As soon as I stopped moving, she rolled over and laid her head on my shoulder, her face right below my neck. I could feel every breath she took, it made me shiver. For awhile, it was quiet, and neither of us spoke.

Ino, of course, was the first to break the silence, "You hate me, don't you?" She asked, sounding very pathetic.

I only smiled, looking up at the ceiling, "No."

"I'm the worse girlfriend ever." She continued to whine in her mumble, sounding completely broken, "You should hate me."

"Well, I don't." I say, leaning down to give her forehead a quick kiss.

"I'm really sorry." She mumbled, as if she were afraid to speak her apology again, "Really. I am."

I sighed, nodding, "Yeah, I know."

"Do you accept?" She asked childishly.

I smiled, "Yes, Ino. I accept."

"You aren't just accepting are you?"

I shook my head, "No Ino. I really do accept your apology."

"And I'm sorry I called you a bitch." She whispered.

I chuckled, "We both know I can be one."

She prepped herself up to her elbow to look at me, "But I can be one too, so that's ok."

I nodded, "Yup." She continued to down at me nervously for a moment, "What?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." She said quickly before turning away and laying back down on my shoulder.

I laughed and moved my head to look at her, "What is it?"

"Nothinggg." She said, burying her face into my skin.

"Ino," I said sternly, lifting up her chin, "What is it?"

She pouted as she looked up at me, then nervously shifted her eyes to the right, "I want a kiss." The smile that slipped on my face was big. I couldn't help but laugh, even though she was glaring at me now, "Don't laugh me!" She whined childishly as she punched me lighting in my ribs, "It isn't funny!"

"No." I admit, smiling down at her, "It's cute."

"Whatever." She grumbled. But I only laughed.

After a moment, she spoke again, "So can I get one?"

"Mmm'" I hummed in mock thought, "Maybe. But we have to do it properly."

"And how do we do that?" She asked curiously, propping herself up again.

I looked up at her with a smile, "Well, first, you have to be straddling me."

She smiled slightly, "And why would that possibly be needed?"

I shrugged, "What if the kiss is so intense it brings some gust of wind. If that happens you'll get picked up by the wind and fly away! But that won't happened if your straddling me."

She giggled slightly, climbing on top of expertly with a kiss on my nose, "Very smart idea."

"I try." I say with a smile and a shrug.

"What's next?" She asked, looking down at me.

I turned my head, thinking carefully, "Well your shirt, that needs to come off."

She smirked at me, "Really? Why on earth would that be necessary?"

"Well just think. What if after the kiss a sudden heat flash passes through you, and you get ridiculous hot." I say, trying to make it sound horrifying, "Then you'll sweat, and you hate doing that! So, to stop that from happening, you can have you shirt off ahead of time."

"Clever." She mumbled as she slid her hands down to the hem of her shirt. Slowly, she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor, "Like this?"

My eyes were already wandering her body. Her skin, even in the dark, looked flawless. Her flat stomach made me pulse with need. And her lacy purple bra was teasing me, making me unfocused. Still, I managed to nod, "Yeah." I mumbled, struggling to keep my hands to myself.

"Maybe my bra should go also, right?" She offered, biting her lips slightly as she looked down at me.

I nodded, my brain becoming fuzzy, "Yeah. Because…pirates and ninjas…and…" I didn't know what I was even saying anymore, I couldn't even say a simple sentence. Steady pulses were running through me as I watched her lean down to me, her face inches away from mine.

"Mhm." She mumbled, a small smile on her face, "So maybe…you should take it off for me?"

I was moving without thinking now, my hands jerking as it made it's way to Ino's bra. They undid them within two seconds, and I watch as the straps loosened and felt as Ino's breasts pressed against me. She sat up on top of me again, the lacy bra hardly hanging on anymore.

Agonizingly slow, she slipped it past her arms then tossed it to the floor. My eyes were glued on her perfect body, her toned skin and ripe breast.

The pulses were racing faster.

"Anything else I should take off?" I sat up also, her breast practically at my face. I stared at them as I lift my hand and grabbed one in my hand, feeling the heavenly cloud. She shifted on top of me, murmuring, "I wouldn't want the pirates to have their way with me or anything."

God. I could hardly take it. I kissed her chest, my hand still on her breast, as I mumbled, "I'll protect you from them, for a price."

"Mmm', what's the price then?" Ino asked, her soft moaning growing as I kissed lower.

"You'll have to let me have my way with your body." I say, my lips still moving closer to her beautiful mounds. Her breath sucked in at the sound of my proposal, which made me nip at her skin as I continued speak, "I'll be rough, and you will probably be screaming before I'm even done, but at least the pirates and ninjas won't get you."

Her hips were now moving, her crouch heating up my thighs, "How rough will you be?"

"You'll be begging me to stop." I whispered, stopping my nipping and kissing right before I got to her breasts, "You'll be pleading for someone to stop me from having my way with you."

Her moan was soft in my ear as she held me closely, still dry humping my thighs, "Please don't." She begged.

I smiled, leaning her back slowly, "Too late."

X

"So you forgave her?" Sasuke asked as we walked up to the front doors of our school.

I nodded with a sigh, "Yup. A huge fight and I didn't even get what I really wanted."

"And what was that, a real apology?" He asked, running his hand through his hair as he squinted ahead.

I shrugged, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, "I don't really know. I guess I wanted her to realize what she did wrong, and to understand how she was inconsiderate. But I guess it's all to late now."

He glanced at me, "How do you figure?"

I looked at him with a slight smile, "Because I took the make up sex over the actual solving."

He blinked before chuckling lightly, "That wasn't your best move."

"Heat of the moment." I said with a shrug, looking back ahead, "I guess I shouldn't worry about it. I mean, maybe I'm expecting too much."

"Expecting Ino to realize her mistakes," He spoke seriously, "And to solve them isn't too much."

I gave him a weak smile, "With Ino, it's just a tad too much."

"That's ridiculous." Sasuke continued, mumbling now as he looked ahead, "I would realize my mistakes. I'd beg for your forgiveness, do something nice so you would forgive me."

"That's because your like my brother." I said with a shrug, "Of course you would do all of that just for me."

We were at the doors now. He held open one for me before swiftly entering right after me. I turned to smile at him, but stopped as I saw him frowning, hard, "Any normal human being that had any type of special connection with someone would do the same."

I frowned slightly at his tone, "Well. She doesn't quiet understand that."

"Of course not." Sasuke said, turning his gaze away from me as he walked past me to get further into the school, "She's only a child after all."

**That was a tad rude.**

"I mean, she has to be doing something right though, don't you think?" I say, struggling to keep up and also trying to protect Ino, "Seeing as I wouldn't trade her in for anything else."

He stopped mid stride, so abruptly that I almost ran into him. As he looked at me, his face was hard and his glare was fierce, "And that's incredible, considering the facts."

My eyebrows came together in confusion, I didn't understand why he was so angry or what he was saying, "What do you mean?"

He blinked then, and his face completely fell to normal. Then, it struggled between facial expressions. Between cool and collected, pure rage, and apologetic.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled down the hallway, jogging towards us. I turned to see him grinning and waving, the other carrying a huge water gun, "Are you ready to get wet?"

When Naruto reached us, Sasuke turned and left without a word. I watched him, my eyebrows still together, as I listened to Naruto ramble on about the plans for today.

**That was…**

_Weird._

I thought, my mind still trying to comprehend what actually happened.

X

Classes were cut short, lunch was a bore, and the best part of today was the flash mob the seniors pulled an hour before school was over. It was hectic, there was silly string, air horns, and confetti all over the place. It littered the hall ways, wet string and small _2011_ pieces were at every turn. You could hear them from blocks away as they yelled and screamed, banging on classroom doors and doing flips down the hall way.

It was the greatest thing ever.

Besides that, us rising seniors did nothing but had a water gun fight right after school. Everyone was involved, and it was such a huge sport. Some sat and watched, while other played and crawled on the itchy grass and summersalted to different crouching positions. It showed the weak from the strong! The fearless from the frightened!

Ino = Weak and frightened.

I = Strong and fearless.

My hair was stuck to my face in wet clunks as I laughed with Naruto and Kiba, who were going over what happened. Their hair was matted to their heads as they grinned and told every detail.

Sasuke, to my disappointment, was no where to be seen.

He didn't show up for the fight, wasn't there as we ran out with the senior's flash mod, and wasn't here now. Even though I was laughing and smiling, in the back of my mind it was filled with nothing but Sasuke and where he could be. Why didn't he show up, and why was he so angry this morning? He was becoming more impatient lately, less friendly, and I wanted to know why. Whatever was bugging him was eating him alive, tearing him down back to his old self. His distant, cold self, back when we were all 5.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, skipping towards me, "I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat?"

I turned from Kiba and Naruto, smiling as Ino came to a stop in front of me, "We just had lunch like two hours ago."

"It was a stupid bag with fruit and a sandwich!" She whined, practically stomping, "I want something unhealthy! Some grease burgers and fat fries!"

I chuckled, "That sounds completely disgusting, but alright. Just head to the car while I grab my stuff."

She grinned before skipping away. With a sigh and a shake of my head, I turned back to Naruto and Kiba, but the only one there was Naruto. He grinned with his wet hair, so I smiled slightly at him, "Hey uh." I started uncertainly, "Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah he left this morning after first." Naruto said as he scratched his head with a slight smile on, "He said he wasn't feeling well and soon as the bell rang, he left."

I frowned, "Seriously?" When he nodded I groaned.

"Why? Did you need him?" He asked, but I only shook his head, "Just wish he were here."

Before he could carry on the conversation, I turned around and left. My car was in the far right corner of the student parking lot, not that I didn't want anyone messing with it, but because I enjoyed the walk before heading into that death trap they called school. As I walked and weaved through cars, I saw everyone still in the parking lot, laughing and joking, maybe planning on the rest of their day. In the distance I saw Ino sitting on the hood of the car, looking around with her knees to her chest. I smiled slightly at the sight, and picked up my speed a bit.

But I slowed when I saw a guy walking towards her. They talked for a moment, the guy rubbing his head nervously, speaking his words with his free hand. When he finally stopped, Ino spoke and the guy started nodding immediately. Then, a second later, he walked off with his feet practically dragging.

**Another turn down.**

I nodded as I continued my pace. Surprisingly I wasn't upset about it, not to the least. I don't know how to explain it, but the longer I went out with Ino, the more patient I'm becoming. I don't know. Maybe it's always in the beginning where I wanted to rush things, hurry and tie her down to me so no one else would take her away. But after awhile, as time simply passed, I guess I've realized that it didn't exactly matter anymore, because she would always be tied down to me.

No one was going to steal her away, even if they didn't know the reason.

The thought was comforting.

As I came up to her view she smiled brightly, hopping off the car and running to me, tackling me with a hug. I laughed, holding her up as I twirled her around.

X

"Do you want to see a movie?" Ino asked as we drove down the road, our bellies full. I shook my head, steadily driving behind the car in front of me, "Maybe tomorrow. What I really want to do is go home and wash my hair, and my whole body for that fact, I feel like some wet dog."

"You do look like a dog sometimes," Ino said, and when I glared she only giggled, "Well fine, maybe tomorrow. Are you going to take me to dinner also?"

I glanced at her, "Uh…Sure. I mean, if you want dinner."

"I want a real date, that's what I want." Ino said with a cheeky smile, "Where we go to dinner and a movie and you take me home and wisp me away with all the romantic things you could do."

I blinked, that sounded like a lot of work, "And you expect me to come up with all of this by tomorrow night?"

"By tomorrow afternoon actually," She corrected as we pulled to a stop at her house. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid out of the car, wiggling her fingers at me, "Talk to you later?"

I nodded with a smile, "Sure thing."

With a bright smile, she bounced to her door and disappeared inside of her house. Watching a second, making sure everything was fine, I finally pulled off and headed home.

"Kinda' glad we got through the day without a fight." I mumbled to myself with a smile, turning the corner and heading home.

Hours Later

My phone rang, waking me up from my nap. Groaning, and struggling to open my eyes, I rolled over and snatched the thing off my night stand. I swallowed, but everything in my mouth was dry. I clicked the talk button, anything to stop the phone from blaring, and croaked, "Hello?"

"Sakura…" A small voice mumbled on the phone. My mind instantly focused as I sat up, "Ino what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She said sadly, "About running off with Sai and not thinking about how you would feel."

My eyebrows came together, "Huh?" Was all I could think of.

"The beach yesterday. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid." A sob slipped her throat. My heart was pounding as I thought of a way to stop her from crying, "I wasn't thinking. I was actually pissed that you were acting like some jealous guy, I didn't even think about how you might have felt."

"It's alright!" I say quickly, and hopefully comforting her, "I was jealous, and didn't like the fact he was so friendly! It's fine, really! Don't cry, please." But all I heard was her sniffles on the phone, "Ino." I said softly.

"I know you think I'm sort of child and I don't understand anything," She continued, a choking sob escaping her as she spoke, "But it's just embarrassing when I fuck up and I have to say sorry-"

"And that's ok!" I cut her off, "You don't have to! I completely understand-"

"What's even more embarrassing, is that you think I **can't** realize my own mistakes." She continued, as if she didn't even hear me, "Like I can't possibly think of any way that I was at fault at all.

My heart was beating fast, and seemed to be pushing up my throat. I couldn't speak, couldn't even begin to think of what to say.

"I didn't want to say what I did wrong because I was afraid, so I thought maybe if I could just get you to tell me I could just say sorry. It seemed easier…" Ino sniffed, "But because I did that you think I'm some stupid idiot that completely doesn't understand anything."

"That's not-"

"Don't lie." She didn't have to raise her voice to stop me in the middle of my sentence, "He told me."

My mind suddenly went completely blank. Everything turned to white as rage slowly consumed me, "He who?" My voice trembled as I spoke, anger wavering it from it's usual composed vocal. I don't know why I asked.

**If you already know the answer.**

_Maybe, just maybe it wasn't him. Please. Please let it not be __**him.**_

"Sasuke…"

White hot rage. That's all I could feel, hear, and think. It slowly devoured me as if I were some type of delicious feast.

Then she hung up.

And I sat there for a moment, letting the anger absorb my whole being.

But a second later I was out the door, heading towards my car, only thinking one thing.

_He's going to die._

* * *

**What the hell is Sasuke's problem!What was the point of meeting Pain! Is Ino going to be alright! Did Pain have any piercings! (He didn't just so you guys no. He looks way better that way.) Why am I voicing everyones questions? **

**Because I plan on answering everything!**

**Because I rock.**

**And that's what people who rock do. They get the job done.**

**Shycadet loves. Out :]**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- O**ut of a request from fan that asked i finished by the end of the weekend. Yes, this is for you. Thank you for reviewing

And everyone else who reviewed! I'm almost at 100 yay!

**Soundtrack of this Chapter? -**

Gregory and the Hawk - "Stone wall/ Stone fence" & "A wish"

Thomas Tantrum - "Sleep"

**Hardest thing I ever wrote?-**

A slow love scene. It's harder than it looks and it's not even that long! Smh.

**DISCLAIMER **- **I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I don't remember if I slammed the door when I left the house. I couldn't remember if I left my cell phone as I stormed to my car. And I could hardly remember the conversation that I had with Ino as I slid into my car and revved it up. My mind was still white hot from anger, my emotions were raging inside of me, and my heart was pounding inside of my chest as I pulled out of my drive way and sped down the neighborhood streets.

Everything right now was happening out of pure instinct, the rage making all the moves for me because I wasn't able to think. I was making turns to Sasuke's house unconsciously, I was pressing on the gas mechanically, and I was stopping at stop signs automatically because of the years I've been driving.

I didn't know what I was going to say when I got there.

I didn't know how I would be able to explain my rage when I saw him face to face.

I didn't even know if I would be able to stop myself from kicking him in the balls if the chance appeared.

**Stop.**

I no longer cared about my friendship with him. I no longer loved the brotherly gentleness he gave off. Everything he was to me 30 minutes ago had left me completely. He was a stranger, someone who vaguely resembled Sasuke, but still a stranger.

**Ino. You need to go to Ino first.**

I needed to get this rage out. It was too vast to keep inside. To enormous to just let it sit there.

**Ino is more important!**

The thought was distantly true, but I couldn't grasp the idea. It was too far away. I was still consumed by anger.

**She needs you!**

Sasuke needed to face me. Sasuke needed to realize his mistake here and now. He needed to know that I was done talking to him, that I was done trusting him, that he can go to hell for all I care.

**She's crying for you.**

I screeched to a stop in the middle of the street. It was dead, crickets were singing, and the moon was in the sky. I don't know what made me stop, I don't know how I managed to contain my deathly thoughts, but everything suddenly disappeared. The white hot rage, the flaming emotions, even the deathly kick to Sasuke's groin.

Ino's crying face took over everything. It floated and lingered in my mind. Her small sobs and soft sniffs broke me down to my senses.

Sasuke wasn't the one who needed to see me right now…

It was Ino.

**Exactly…**

I sat there for a moment, and the idea slowly took over my mind.

Without thinking any further, I turned around and headed towards her house.

X

I pulled to a stop at Ino's house. It was late, 9:50 now, and her mom still wasn't home. That was one thing about Ino, she was almost always alone at home, her mom always on business or at some meeting. With a sigh, I turned off my engine and wearily looked down at my lap. I didn't know what I was here, what I was going to say, how I was going to explain myself, or how I was possibly going to stop her from crying. She was probably bawling by now, snuggling up to Kenji and sobbing her heart out.

_How will she ever talk to me again._

**She'll be happy to see you.**

_I doubt it, _I think with a sigh, _She hung up right after she said Sasuke told her. Right after I froze and couldn't think of something to say._

**And she's been waiting for you to call her back… If anything she's crying more because you haven't contacted her yet.**

_That could be true…_

**She needs you…**

That's right. She did. Who else was suppose to pick up the pieces? Who else was suppose to make her feel better? I was the only one in the world that could stop her from crying. But…that couldn't happen without little bit more pain.

**Because you aren't going to lie.**

_No. _I thought firmly, the mind set already fueling me, _She deserves the truth. I thought she couldn't figure out or fix her mistakes as if she were stupid, and that was my fault. If I fucked up, if I was wrong, she deserves my sincere apology._

With sudden motivation I hoped out my car and jogged to her steps. Nervously, I ran my hand through my hair, and stared at the door. My thoughts were still jumbled, I still had no plan, and my stomach was starting to flip from nervousness. How could I fix this? How could I make everything better?

**Hurry up. Knock on the door.**

My chest felt tights as I continued to look at the deep purple door with the golden knob. A cleansing sigh escaped my lips before I brought my arm up in a jumpy motion and knocked on the door an in awkward pattern.

It took a moment for Ino to open the door. When she did, she opened it slowly, the creaking taking up my senses, that was until I saw her fully. Her hair wasn't done, her eyes were puffed and red, and she was wearing an old hoodie that was blue and took up half her body, so I honestly couldn't tell if she was wearing any shorts of any sort. She seemed not to try to hide her condition when she opened the door, like she didn't care that she looked completely miserable. Usually she'd try tried to hide it. Tried to squeak away the croaking of her sore throat and blink away the wet tears.

**Maybe she thought her mother came home early?**

That made sense, because when she saw it was me she quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, before croaking out, "Hey."

I gave her a sympathetic smile, "Hey." I mumbled. It was hard to look her in the face, so I settled for looking at her feet.

She continued to clear her throat, and wiped the corners of her eyes again, "Did you leave something here?"

I crossed my arms as I mussed, "Just my wonderful girlfriend." I drawled, looking at my feet now, "You might know her, she's teary eyed right now, and usually a sniffling monster when she's crying. But beautiful all the same."

"No one here by that description." She said in a small voice, already pulling back to close the door.

I tried not to panic as I continued, "And, usually, when she's teary eyed and sniffling she waits for her best friend to come and fix her up, because her best friends the only person in the world who can make her feel better." She paused at that, so I took my opportunity to step closer, right in front of the door to where she couldn't close it, "You sure you haven't seen her?"

"I know of her," She said with a sigh and another step back, her eyes staring at the wall to her right, "But I'm sure she doesn't have a girlfriend."

I frowned at that as I took my palm and placed it flat against the door, pushing it open slowly, "Don't be like that Ino."

"Like what?" She asked in monotone as she turned around, I could hardly detect the challenge in her voice. Without another word, she headed upstairs, leaving me by the door staring after her.

I was still frowning as I stood and watched her, stuck at my spot.

**Go after her!**

Jumping slightly, I quickly closed the door and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When I reached the top I caught her just as she was walking into her room. Quickly, I walked in right behind her.

The house was quiet, and the silence was ear pounding. The only sound that did come was from Ino's slight sniffles, and those were more heart breaking than ear pounding. My shoes slowly thudded on their wooden floor, which reminded me to take them off. As I bent down to put them in a corner, Ino's voice stopped me in mid motion, "Don't. You aren't staying long."

I frowned and looked up at her from my bent position, "You don't want me to stay?"

"No. I'm not a child I can handle being here by myself." She snapped, emotion finally taking away her monotone.

I frowned, but took them off anyway. When I stood up straight, she wasn't facing me anymore. She had turned around on the bed and sat crisscrossed staring at the wall. With a sigh, that sounded too noisy because of the quiet room, I slowly walked up behind her, and with my back turned to her as well, I sat down at the edge of the bed. My hands came together as I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees as I twirled my thumbs constantly. My heart was still slightly fast, my breath was awkward and uneven because I was too aware of the sound, and my stomach was still doing small flips as I stared at Ino's mirror in the room.

I don't know why the simple task of speaking to Ino seemed so impossible, but every moment I thought about opening my lips, the wet inside would get thick and my tongue would feel sloth like and too heavy, like someone shoved chunky peanut butter into my mouth. And with all the emotions fighting inside of me, it was hard to figure out where to start. I was too nervous to be useful right now, to fix such this situation, so I couldn't possibly think about convincing her how sorry I was. Couldn't possibly think about smoothing things over with us.

So I sat there, in silence, staring at the mirror with nothing to say. I felt like an idiot, I was starting to regret coming, and I was suddenly wishing I was back home, sitting in my room and thinking this whole thing over.

"Why are you here?" Ino asked, becoming tired of my silence.

I nervously shifted, and my eyes darted to the ground, "I don't know…" I mumbled pathetically.

"You don't know?" Ino snapped quickly, and I could feel her anger, "What was the point of coming here if you didn't know why!"

I nervously twirled my thumbs faster, "I just didn't think this over." I started, trying to explain myself.

"If that's the case, then leave. And come back tomorrow when you've figured everything out." She replied in irritation as she shifted on the bed.

I frowned slightly, and lowered my head as I stared at my shoes, "I wanted to say sorry."

"Well don't. Because I honestly don't want to hear it." She answered.

I stopped, my heart pounding as I tried to think about how to continue.

**Your sorry.**

But that wasn't going to help. She didn't want my apology.

**She wants you to try harder.**

But I didn't want to try and be rejected just based on the theory that she _might _want me to try harder.

**You rejected her in her most desperate moments… Like when she said she loved you.**

My heart suddenly stopped and I shoved the thought out of my mind. I didn't like thinking about it, it made me feel stupid and I regretted over reacting.

**Try harder.**

I truly didn't want her to reject me. To tell me to go home when she finally had enough of me. I didn't think I could survive the night if I did have to leave without everything being ok. So, the more comfortable solution was to continue sitting here with my mouth shut.

**Do it. She deserves that much.**

"I really did think that you couldn't figure things out, or solve the problems I had with you." I practically shouted out as I forced myself to continue.

"Leave Sakura!" She yelled. I felt her turn around on the bed, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"I don't know why, but I thought that I would always have to solve things." I continued to rush out, my eyes nervously staring at my feet.

"I said leave!" She was pushing on my back, forcing me off the bed. I stood up and turned, looking at her with apologetic eyes, "For some reason I thought that I had to take care of you, I had to be the one who had to fix us everytime."

"Why!" She shouted her question, "Why, when I try to solve things all the time!"

My eyes fell to her bed.

**Look her in the eyes! She needs to know your sincere.**

I snapped my gaze back to her eyes, which were puffed and angry, I struggled to continue, "Because I thought you weren't strong enough to handle it. I thought you didn't understand enough to begin thinking of a way to make things better."

"Because I'm stupid? Right?" She continued to shout, raising off the bed now, "Because I couldn't possibly-"

"Because I have always been taking care of you, and making sure you were all right." Cutting her off to avoid her becoming more angry, "Because when we were best friends you were always the fragile one. The one who cried and asked me to pick up the pieces."

"We were young! I'm-"

"I know Ino. I know. I don't know why I was stupid and thought you weren't strong enough to handle it, but I did!" I ran my hand through my hair.

"It hurt!" She cried out, tears swelling up in her eyes now, "It hurt to hear Sasuke tell me how stupid you thought I was."

I nodded, "I know…" I mumbled.

"It really hurt knowing you thought I was some type of idiot!" She continued, wiping her eyes, no longer glaring at me. She looked broken, as she looked down at wiped her eyes again.

"I know." I said louder this time, taking a step towards her, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology." She said, but the fight in her was gone.

I took another step towards her, grabbing her wrist and softly tugging her towards me. She half resisted, "I still want to explain to you how sorry I am." She shook her head, even as she slowly came closer to me, her fist still wiping her eye as I pulled her along, "Yamanaka Ino, I am so sorry for making you cry." I mumbled, my arms going around her waist, "I'm sorry for tearing you to pieces, when I'm the one who is suppose to pick them up." I continued, and as she put her fist down I carefully pressed my forehead against hers, "And I want to ask you a question."

She avoided my eyes by closing them, but nodded as she sniffed.

I took my palm and placed it on her cheek, softly wiping the tear streak away, "I was wondering if you could find it somewhere in your heart to forgive this unbelievable, stupid, brainless, girl in front of you right now. She's deeply, truly, sincerely sorry."

It was a full thirty seconds until I received her answer, which was just two small nods. My smile was small, my nervousness was gone, and my brain finally felt clear. I leaned forward and gave her a soft, gentle, kiss. It was only one, and my lips lingered on hers for a second or two, but as I pulled away she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her forehead against my shoulder, rubbing her eyes and nose against my shirt.

I don't know how long it was, but we stood like that for awhile.

That was until I came to my senses and slowly picked her up to where her legs were wrapped around my waist. Her bed was only steps away, so I gently laid her down before carefully climbing on top, hovering over her. My knee was between her legs, - she wasn't wearing shorts- , my other resting against her outside thigh, and my hands were placed right next to her head. She looked up at me, her eyes not carrying hate and anger anymore, but I could still see the hurt there. Even so, she smiled slightly and whispered softly, "I'm glad you came."

I leaned down, staring straight into her eyes as I did so, before breaking contact and allowing my lips to kiss a still wet streak on her cheek. I pulled away slowly, my eyes still on hers, "Your still hurt." I mumble.

"I forgive you." Was all she said back, a small smile still on her face.

"But your still hurt." I press. When she didn't answer, I leaned down and kissed her other cheek tenderly. Trying to erase it from my sight, so I could possibly lie and pretend I didn't make her cry. That I didn't break her down.

"It's ok, Sakura." Ino murmured, her arm raising and resting on my cheek as she spoke, "It doesn't matter."

I shook my head, leaning down and laying my forehead against hers, "It does. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"I know." She muttered, looking me in my eyes, "But it's ok."

"Let me take the hurt away." I say, feeling desperate to fix everything. To take her pain away. To erase the past for her as well. Burry it some how, somewhere distant and dark to where it's almost forgettable.

Her hand ran further back, running against the back of my neck before sliding her fingers into my hair, scratching my scalp softly, "Don't worry about it Sakura. Don't beat yourself up over something so stupid."

"Please." I begged softly. This wasn't stupid, this was important. I wanted her to know I was serious, that I don't just hurt her because I can. I hurt her on accident, I hurt her blindly, I don't do it on purpose just to see her cry and get angry.

"Alright." She gave in, giving me a tiny smile, "Take my hurt away."

I looked at her for moment, looking in her eyes so she could know exactly how I felt. Exactly how sorry I was to make her cry. And to know that I was going to do everything in my power to take all her pain away, I was going to do everything I could to burry the all of this. So, moving very slowly, I lowered my head, moving past her cheek and her jaw, before pressing my lips against her neck. I kissed her skin with slight force, letting my lips brand her after each, moving down bit by bit. She shifted her head slightly, granting me more access, as I continued my loving assault.

"Each kiss is for how sorry I am." I whispered to her, but I wasn't sure she heard me. I continued down ward, and out of curiosity, I let my tongue flick lightly against her skin just to taste her. I breathed in the smell of her hair, which smelled like the lavender shampoo she used tonight, and shifted my whole body downward, not planning on stopping until I kissed every inch of her body.

My hand smoothly went to her waist, and I ran my fingers up, the hoodie bunching up and exposing her stomach as I did. I let my finger nails glide against her skin as I continued to move my hand. I nipped at her collar bone as I took my other hand I slid it up her stomach also. Then, I sat up, moving to take off her hoodie. She lifted up her arms to help as I pulled it over her head and tossed it on the side of her bed. I took my time staring at her body as she laid there, nervously avoiding my eyes. Her flat stomach, skinny arms, and beautiful breast. Her hair was tangled underneath her, her crystal blue eyes glowed in the dark, and skin looked like it was giving off a continuous soft light.

I whispered as I leaned back down, "Your beautiful, you know that?" If she didn't, I would reassure her. If she had doubt about her body, I would make it go away. Tonight was for her. Tonight was to let her now how much I needed her, to let her know that I was stupid and I couldn't survive without her being by my side.

I kissed the middle of her chest, dragging my lips down as I continued, "Your stunning, and I don't ever want to lose you." I nipped at the side of her breast that wasn't covered by her bra. She arched her back slightly, he breathing starting to get uneven, "You'll never lose me." She breathed. But I wanted to be sure. I wanted to forever be seared into her mind, printed on her body. I wanted to forever be the only one she thought about, even if we didn't last. I needed her to only think of me. I continued down to her stomach, nipping at her skin lightly once before running my nose down till I reached her belly button.

Grazing my teeth at the top of it, I let my tongue dip inside as I ran my hands up her stomach until it was cupping her breast. I gave it a squeeze as I dipped my tongue in again, "I'm so sorry." I mumbled.

"It's ok." She moaned out softly, her hand squeezing my shoulder, edging me lower.

I slid her bra off one of breast and pinched her nipple, letting my other hand glide down her outer side, "It's not ok." I argued quietly.

She squeezed my shoulder harder, "Yes it is." She sounded breathless. I glanced up at her see her chest rising up and down. Pinching her nipple a little harder and twisting it between my fingers, I showed my disagreement. Nothing about making her cry was ok. Nothing about her being in tears was alright. I hurt her, like I always did, and I was starting to get tired of it. If I was going to be the one in her life, if I was going to be different from all the other guys, I needed to stop hurting her. I needed to make her happy.

I brought my hand back up her thigh and hooked her stringy panties and started to pull them down slowly. I watched as I exposed more and more of her core, which was radiating with heat. I could feel the comforting warmth from where my face was. I leaned down and kissed her hip, pulling her panties lower and lower.

Soon, they ended on the floor, and I had a full view of what was mine. Something I, only me, had the privilege of seeing. I kissed the bare part of where she shaved, sucking slightly as I moved downward. A lot of guys must have did this to her, a lot of guys must have seen this part of her. But how many did this out of love? Did this out of apology? Did this for **her **pleasure, because they liked pleasing her and not because they were hoping to get lucky.

I will always be the first of that. I am the only one who has given her the experience of _making _love, not just having sex.

Taking the little bud that hid between her folds into my lips, I sucked gently. Ino's moan was quiet and begging. She arched slightly and the grip on my shoulder became tighter. Reaching for her other breast with the one hand, I slipped of the bra off and squeezed it lightly as my other hand slowly propped her leg up. With another careful suck, and another gentle moan from her, I pushed her leg slightly to gain more access. With my tongue fully out now, I bent down and slid it between her loving lips. She jerked at the first touch of my slick wet muscle, and wiggled underneath me as I slowly slid it upward, making sure to hit her sensitive bud before moving and doing my assault again. Each time earned me a moan and a deeper nail into my shoulder. I also had the pleasure of tasting her wetness as it slowly leaked out. Taking my fingers, I opened her folds and saw the soft pink inside and the key to her pleasure. Licking my finger pointer finger, I pressed the very tip inside of her, careful not to go too fast.

She jerked at the entrance, and groaned slightly louder as I fully fit my finger inside. Tenderly, I worked my finger inside of her, twisting it, making sure her walls got used to the intrusion, before I started to move it in and out slowly. Her walls pressed against my fingers from all sides, her wetness soaking it and making it slick. Soon, my finger was moving without any resistance.

Ino laid there, tossing her head back and forth occasionally and gripping the sheets for support. I looked up at her, then kissed the inside of her thigh as I worked, "Can you handle two?"

It took her a moment to answer, but I was patient and continued my work. I nipped her down her thigh and let my hand rub the outside comfortingly. She finally nodded, and I slowly stopped my finger work to hear what she had to say, "Yes, I think so." She whispered, her voice hitching slightly.

"I'll be gentle." I assured her with another kiss on her thigh. Rubbing her waist with my hand, I pulled my finger and looked at it curiously, looking at the wetness that covered it. Taking a small lick of it, and coming to the agreement that it was salty and a tad tart, I put both fingers in my mouth to lubricate it. As soon as I thought it was enough, I took them out and swallowed the Ino flavored spit in my mouth. Carefully, I brought my fingers back towards her entrance and pressed them against it gently.

She jumped slightly again, but otherwise held still and waited. I put more pressure on the entrance, and she took them in slowly. I felt Ino tense under me, and noticed her toes curled as I continued to slowly work myself in. I leaned down and sucked her pleasure bud, hoping to take away the uncomfortable pain. She groaned slightly, but her toes still stayed curled and her body still stayed tense. Closing my eyes, I continued to work them in slowly, wishing I could hurry so she didn't have to deal with the discomfort. Soon enough, my fingers were fully in, and I let them adjust inside of her. I twisted them slightly, but stopped when Ino's body winced in pain.

So I kept still and waited.

"I think you can…move them now." Ino said after two minutes, speaking past the slight pain.

"Are you sure? You don't have to rush." I assure her, kissing her thigh "I can wait all night."

I looked up to see her giving me a small smile, "I'm sure."

Turning my attention back to her entrance, I started to move my fingers in and out. She stayed very still, her whole body rigid, as I worked them, so I leaned down and sucked on her lonely bud to add some comfort. Slowly, very slowly, her body slowly melt away from her frozen state and loosened, finally enjoying the feeling. I continued to suck gently, licking occasionally, as I moved my arm at a steady pace.

I enjoyed the symphony of her moans, the soundtrack of her pleasures, as I tried to make her experience an unforgettable one. Her moans slowly became louder, and whines became more begging, and her hips were starting to move at the same pace as my fingers. Still moving my fingers, I went up to her face, which was pressed against the bed as her eyes were closed shut. I leaned down and kissed her neck, moving my fingers faster, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She groaned, trying hard to get her sentence out.

I nipped up her neck "Will you ever forgive me?" I whispered against her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

She arched her back, her chest pressing against mine, "I already have." Her voice was trembling.

"Will the pain ever go away?" I continued to ask, pressing my cheek against hers and closing my eyes.

"It's gone." She tried to assure, her voice hitching.

"Your lying." I mumbled, picking up the pace of my fingers, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." She cried out, her hands finding their way to my back and her nails digging into my skin as she tried to press me more against her, "I forgive you ."

I only shook my head, moving to go back between her legs. But she stopped me, one hand forcing me to her face. I looked down at her, and she must have seen my sad eyes because she said softly and sincerely, "I'm telling the truth Sakura."

For a moment we looked at each other, and I started to believe what she was saying. Maybe she did forgive me. Maybe the pain was gone.

She only broke eye contact to squeeze her eyes shut and moan my name loudly. The sound made my stomach fill with butterflies. I wanted to pleasure her more, to make her cum hard, so I moved to go between her legs again, but she stopped me again. I looked at her to see what she needed, but she only looked at me as my fingers steadily pumped in and out of her, "I want to look at you-" She said, her eyes closing in the middle of her sentence and her vocal hitching slightly, "I want to look at you when I cum." She rushed out as she gained some control, which wasn't for very long, because she moaned again.

I nodded, and quickened my pace, no matter how much my arm muscle was screaming. Since my other arm was busy propping myself up, I tried to use the same hand that was pumping Ino to hit her bud every time I fully went inside of her. I concentrated on setting an angle, concentrated on working my fingers faster. I looked down as I did, making sure I was hitting doing it right, but she pulled my face back to her, and continued to look at me, her hand tangling into my hair.

She groaned again, her back arching as her breathed out, "Shit. I'm cumming. Sakura, I'm cumming." She struggled to keep her eye on me, her hand grabbing a fist of my hair as the pleasure slowly built up inside of her. She brought down my head and pressed our foreheads together as her pleasure reached her limit. "Uhn. Sakura. Oh god. I love you. I love you so-" And that's when her body started to ride through the pain. Her eyes were on me till the last minute, but they closed as the waves of pleasure crashed over her.

I kept my fingers inside of her, working them all the way until her ride was over. She slumped on the bed, her hand weak and losing its grip on my hair. It slowly slid off and hit the bed. I looked down at her and kissed her lips, "I love you too." I mumbled between each kiss, repeating it every time my lips weren't on her skin. She turned her face slowly, a weak smile on her lips as she looked up at me with foggy eyes.

I carefully got from untop of her and laid on the bed next to her, grabbing her waist and rolling her on top of me. She laid her head on my chest, her arms hugging my sides. I grabbed the covers awkwardly and folded them on top of her from each side, seeing as we were both on top of them. She snuggled more into me, her fingers curling and gripping my shirt.

I brought my arm up and placed it under my head. Taking my other hand, I played with her hair carefully as I stared at the ceiling, "I'm sorry." I mumbled again.

"Sakura stop." She said quietly, not bothering to look up at me as she spoke sternly, "I forgave you."

"Did I make the hurt go away at least?" I asked.

She shifted, and I could hear the smile in her voice, "Yes. Every single bit of it."

"Good." I said, nodding and staring up at the ceiling.

It was silent for a moment.

"I thought you weren't going to come till tomorrow, you usually do." Ino whispered, "I would have put on shorts if I knew you were coming."

"Some where in the middle of my rage you popped into my head." I murmured, "And the thought that you needed me more than I needed to kick Sasuke's ass entered my mind, so I rushed right over."

"You seemed nervous." Ino said with a slight giggle.

"You make me nervous." Was my only reply as I smiled slightly.

"You're getting better, though." Ino pressed more against me.

"At what?" I asked.

She only shrugged, "At knowing how I work. I always prefer you talk to me or see me as soon as our fights happen. You used to come back hours later."

"Sorry." I sighed, "I don't know what I'm thinking sometimes."

"Maybe," She said, but looked up and kissed my chin before getting comfortable again, "But you're getting better."

"Good." I say, with a nod.

It was silent again, and we listened to each others even breathing.

"Tonight was really sweet." Ino whispered, "I really loved it. I want to remember it forever.

I glanced down at her with a smile, "Yeah?"

She nodded, rubbing her face against my shirt, "Yes."

"Good, that's what I was hoping for." I say, scratching her scalp softly. I heard her small yawn as she shifted and got more comfortable. Moments later, Kenji padded in and jumped on the bed, curling between our feet under the covers. With a sleepy smile, my eyes drooped and I managed to say half sleep, "Good night Ino."

"Good night Saku." She replied with a yawn.

And then we both fell into blissful sleep.

X

I walked up the steps of the house in front of me, my keys jingling on my belt loop. With a casual look behind me, I knocked on the door three times and waited patiently. I ran my hands through hair and yawned slightly as I looked around for the morning birds that were chirping around me.

When I heard someone unlocking the door and I looked forward, tearing my gaze from the two birds that were in a near by tree.

Sasuke was still in his pajamas as he answered, dark blue pants and a wife beater on. As soon as he recognized it was me, because I allowed him that much, I lifted up my hand and slapped him.

Hard.

Straight across his face.

His whole face turned and his head snapped right back as he glared, but he didn't have the right to glare. He didn't have the right to be angry. And he sure didn't have the right to speak right now, because I noticed he was opening his mouth to say something.

"No." I interrupted, my gaze dead as I stared at him, "Just no. I don't care what the fuck you have to say, I don't care what excuse you have. I'm done. Completely and totally done. I've tried to understand what's wrong with you, I tried to hear what was your problem, but you refused to tell me and you just got worse. All the while, I told you everything I had to in confidence, I came to you in need, and you go behind my back and do something so incredibly stupid? I don't care what you were thinking, I don't care how it happened, what I do care about is why. Why the hell would you ever do that? Not just to me, but to Ino?"

He opened his mouth again, but I continued, "I said I care about the answer, not that I wanted to hear it. You hurt her feelings, she called me on the phone crying, and you have a nerve to glare at me like **I **did something wrong. Whatever is wrong with you Sasuke, whatever is your problem, get over it. Stop lashing out at others just because **you **can't handle it."

I stopped, and looked him over, before just shaking my head and saying more softly, "I tried to help. I tried to hear you out. But. You know what. I'm done. Fuck you, and everything your about. When things are fixed, when everything is ok and you are back to normal, then find me. But for now, don't even think about talking to me."

With that, I stepped down his porch and walked towards my car.

"Sakura." I heard him call, but I didn't turn around. I just continued and opened my door, taking my keys and turning on the engine. "Sakura!" He called again, and now he was heading out of the house, stepping down and jogging towards me, but I only closed my door and put my car in reverse, swerving around and putting my Charger into drive. He stood there, standing in the drive way watching me, and that was the last I saw of him as I sped off.

* * *

**See, they are slowly getting more serious. And more couple like, because someone requested that also. I can understand why they would, Sakura and Ino fight so freaking much.**

**Of course i make it that way so maybe thats why o.o**

**Who cares! Chapter 14 is done! Yay! Pop the bubbly apple juice, i forgot what it's called.**

**So review. Yes you! The one who decided to continue to read my Author Note, which i am grateful for, cuz sometimes people just dont... I dont see why not :[**

**K. So. I love all my fans, yes i do! **

**Good night**


	15. 100 Review Spectacular

**A/N - **100! 100! 100!

I made it to 100! :D yayayayayayay! I'm so happy. Thank you so much you guys.

And now, for all your help and for your support, my chapter special to you! I hope it's everything you hoped it to be!

Actually, it's just a filler. :( sowwie! But the next chapter is coming very soon!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

My Fav Character? : Naruto. _Why? _I'll explain at the bottom.

How do I feel now that Harry Potter is over? - I almost cried! That's my child hood gone! I grew up with that guy! 1999-2011.

Best years of my life? - Old Nickelodeon. Rocket Power, Rug Rats, Doug. The good stuff.

WHO WAS THE 100 REVIEW? - Choochoo. What is your prize? - See below you wonderful fan you!

Also. There are a lot of POV's in this, but mostly just two. It switches back and forth because it's like a filler, you know. Instead of me showing pointless conversation of Sakura and Ino in the car, I switch to Sasuke. And instead of pointless conversation with Sasuke, I switch to Sakura.

My apologies.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke

Her slap hurt. Physically and emotionally. My whole cheek stung and I could feel the blood rushing to the spot while my heart plummeted to the ground. I snapped my head back and glared at her, she wasn't giving me a chance to explain! How the hell was I suppose to defend myself if she was going to slap me the very second she saw me? I opened my mouth to rush out my defense, to clear things up, but she cut me off. I was left with my mouth snapping shut as I listened.

She was pissed. Beyond pissed, she hated me, but I didn't know what to do. What happened yesterday was a total mistake, I didn't know what came over me. It was like someone else was yelling at Ino as I stood there and watched, someone else was being brutally honest as I did nothing to stop it from happening.

I had to explain myself, I had to get my story out, before everything that we ever had fell apart. She was yelling, telling me off, practically growling as she told me to stop lashing out at others just because I couldn't handle it. I felt like a child who was being scolded for not playing nice with others. A child being put in his place by his mother, the person he loved most in the world. Her being angry at me wasn't the greatest feeling, she wasn't angry at me often. She was usually patient, understanding, like a real mother.

Not today, not this time. She was hurt by what I did. She was broken inside because I crossed the line and she made it clear that it wasn't just that, but because I hurt Ino as well.

The only reason she was here, the day after and not the night before, was because of Ino. I was surprised when she never came last night, even as I waited in anxiousness. Even as I stayed up till 4, she never came. The thought of her being with Ino never crossed my mind, either because I was naïve and blind or because I was hopeful. I thought maybe she was trying to calm down, trying to think of a way to approach me. So I thought of ways to calm her down if she came angry, and I thought of ways to approach her.

But everything was falling apart right before my eyes. Everything was slowly crumbling to the very base of our friendship, to where it all had started; That was when I was 7 and an angry mean bastard that shut everyone out. She took me away from that, she made everything better, but now I was losing her and I couldn't handle it.

"Sakura." I called as she turned around and walked towards her car. She didn't acknowledge me, was she really not going to hear what I had to say? "Sakura!" I yelled louder. Maybe she didn't hear me, maybe she was too angry to comprehend I was calling her name. But even as I did call after her louder, she didn't stop. That made me panic, so out of impulse I jogged down the steps and went after her. I needed to talk to her now before it settled and stayed like this.

I was too slow, because she had already closed the door and reversed out of my drive way.

Standing there, looking pathetic, I watched as she put the car in drive. Then, as reality hit and feelings really started to rush through me, she glanced at me one final time and sped off.

That was the last I saw of her.

X

I could handle her not talking to me if she were around. I could handle her not even acknowledging my presence if she were only near me.

What I couldn't handle is her not being around and her not talking to me.

It brought this feeling out, this horrible, heart throbbing, feeling that had me gasping for breath each time I thought of her. And also had me shoving her, and every memory we shared, out my mind, desperate to find peace in nothing but the silence and blankness in my head.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, my heart felt like it was being pulled from every direction -stretching just before the point of ripping apart-, and my mind wouldn't keep still. This feeling, whatever it was, needed to be relieved, but the only way I found any relief was yelling on the top of my lungs and punching a wall, or any near by object. I couldn't do that, what with my parents running around and my brother wandering about. I didn't have enough privacy to grieve.

The only place I could probably find comfort at was at Naruto's, but that was just asking for a death wish. By now, he's probably found out. And by now, he was ready to rip my head off.

And I wasn't emotionally ready for that.

So I was left with laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, and just dealing with all the thrashing emotions inside of me.

"I would rather be punched over and over than deal with this." I mumbled to myself, closing my eyes and sighing, hoping the breath would carry away the pain. It only made the fire inside of me burn hotter.

Stifling my groan, I rolled over and stared at the wall. Then a soft knock came from my door. I lifted my head and looked, "Yes?"

"Sweet heart, you have a visitor." My mother called softly before I heard her feet softly pad away. The stupid, pathetic, desperate, part of me hoped it was Sakura.

The logical part shot my hope down.

With another crackle from the fire of pain inside of me, I sat up and climbed of the bed, jogging down the stairs to the door. And I only did this to see my greatest nightmare.

Naruto.

He was dressed casually, an orange shirt and a pair of Levi jeans, as he stood there with his hands in his pocket, nodding and smiling at what my mother was saying. He glanced at me as I stood on a 6th step of my stairs, frozen in place because I was caught off guard. His glance was cold, but his smile continued to be friendly as he looked away and continued to speak to my parents.

"Naruto," Itachi said, punching him in the shoulder as he passed, "Long time no see, man. Eating dinner with us tonight?"

"I've already suggested the idea, and he absolutely refuses to intrude." My mother said with a small pout on her face.

"Please, your practically family." Itachi said with a grin, drinking out of the milk carton, "She'll make ramen just for you."

The idea pleased him, I could tell by how hard it was to politely decline again. Tired of their small talk, I turned around and headed back up stairs.

"Sweet heart, don't be rude." My mother called after me, catching me going back up the stairs, "Naruto has came to visit. Come keep him company."

"Oh no, Mrs. Uchia." Naruto said, I could hear the smile in his voice, "I was just about to follow him up there."

"Guys night?" Itachi asked, I glanced to see him winking with a grin. "No," Naruto answered with a small smile, "Just need to speak to him about something."

At this point, I had had enough. I took the rest of the stairs two at a time and smoothly walked into my room. Before I could even turn around and close the door, Naruto was there, his foot blocking the way. I glanced at him wearily, but casually looked at his foot and sighed, "Not today, Naruto. Come back tomorrow."

"This isn't a matter that is going to come when its convenient to you." He snapped, his face hard and his voice cold, "We are going to talk about it now, whether you want to or not."

I sighed and stormed into my room, plopping on the couch with my arms crossed, "What's convenient is that you've come on a day that I completely refuse to argue. What's convenient is that you choose this hour to come into my home, after everything has settled and I have given up. What isn't convenient, Naruto, is that you've finally decided to come and listen to what I had to say."

He closed the door behind him carefully, but afterward stood there silently. I knew I was right, I knew he had finally realized that my "nonsense whispering" was, in actuality, something completely different. What I had been speaking to him so urgently before was actually something absolutely important.

It was his fault that he decided to take me seriously so late, not mine. I wasn't going to sit here and discuss what I had to say now, after everything was completely over. I wasn't going to whisper out my secrets now, when there was no longer a chance. What I was going to do is to sit here and take everything they had to say about me behind my back. I was an asshole. A bastard. I had no reason to yell at Ino and tell her those things, I was just doing it because I enjoy hurting people.

"Think what you want," I growled out, glaring in front of me, "But I refuse to talk about this."

"Then you won't have to speak." He said, taking two long strides and standing in front of me, "All you'll have to do is listen." He stood there, looking down at me as if some sort of an adult. Hovering over me, back straight and eyes fierce, he gave off an aura that suggested the idea that he felt he were responsible one in this whole situation. And as I glared down at his knees, refusing to look at him, he went on without a beat, not bothering to spare my feelings, "What you did was completely stupid, rash, and selfish. Those things you said to Ino were harsh, cruel, and insensitive. You spoke those words without trying to tone them down in a respectable way, so she could understand without getting hurt. Whatever reason you had to do that, whether you like speaking the brutal truth or you were just trying to help, doesn't matter. You were unforgivable, and out of character. We know the Sasuke that would do anything for anyone. We know the Sasuke that would never hurt another soul. But this Sasuke," I sighed, and looked at him with a dull expression, "This Sasuke we know little of." He spat out with disgust on his face.

With a frown, I turned my face towards the right, glaring at the wall, "This Sasuke is someone distantly familiar, like some sort of shadow version we encountered in the past. That was when we first met you, when you were ruthless and uncaring. This Sasuke is like some sort of isolated being that never had the experience of feelings, that was when you were distant and cold, pushing us away and refusing to tell us anything."

I glared harder at the wall.

"This Sasuke is like a sickness." His voice was even and soft now, as if he were trying to level with me, "And that was when we cared about you so long ago, and you did nothing but hurt us as you took advantage of our feelings and did with them as you pleased. Destroying us, bringing us to the lowest part of ourselves." My heart twisted at his words, and the familiar regret spread through me with red hot fire. I shifted in my seat, the feeling over bearing, "What you slowly began to understand after awhile, what you **seemed** to had realized, is that we cared about you. That we would go through hell and back for you. But, now, it seems like you have forgotten that."

"I haven't!" I interrupted instantly, snapping my heads towards him with a hard glare.

"You have." Naruto continued, glaring at me softly, "You have, and now it's going down hill fast. Maybe you never got the concept to begin with, maybe you never even began to understand. But, you need to force yourself to understand, to realize, that we will always do anything for you. We will never judge or abandon you."

"I know that!" I yell, aggravated that I'm getting lectured on something I already knew.

"No. You don't. Not right now." Naruto argued, his voice never rising.

I get up, my eyes even with his as I will myself for him to see all the fire inside of me, "And how do you figure, Naruto? How do you possibly believe that you are right and I know nothing of the friendship that me, you, and Sakura have had for so long! You know nothing about what the fuck is happening. Neither of you do! And yet you both come at me with higher voices, adult tones, as if I am some sort of stupid child that did this over nothing!"

"And you know why we came at you this way?" Naruto questioned, his gaze never backing down as he stared right into my fire, "Do you know why we lecture you?"

"Please Naruto, enlighten me!" I yell, my breaths heaving now as I grabbed a fist full of his shirt, "Tell me why I'm such a child! I would love to fucking know!"

"Because we don't know anything about you. Because we don't know how else to approach you." His voice was even. But even so I flinched back and my gaze flattered, "Because we sit here blind while you deny us the light to see what's happening, with you or anything that deals with you. So we do our best and lecture you, reminding you that you have us. We try our best and tell you off, letting you know that your going out of control."

I scramble to find an argument, "I've tried to tell you!"

"And that was my fault." He agreed with a nod, his eyes still on mine, "But why did you continue to try to tell me, the unconcerned and ignorant one, when you had someone else who was eager to see your mouth open and slip out the reason for the sudden change of your behavior?"

Sakura. He was talking about Sakura, "I couldn't tell her!" I yell, shaking my head in disbelief, "It was about her! I couldn't tell **her**!"

"Because you thought she would judge you?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

I growled, "No-"

"Because you thought she would abandon you?" He cut me off.

"No!" I cry out, "Because-"

"Because you thought you would never talk to her again?"

"NO!" I roar out, fist grabbing his shirt, "Let me fucking speak-"

"If you didn't think she would do any of that, Sasuke. Then why didn't you tell her?" Naruto asked softly.

My mind had shut down somewhere in the middle of the lecture, because I couldn't find the whole reason I never told her. Never spoke as she asked me over and over what was wrong. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"She saw it eating you away. She saw it burning you alive." Naruto continued, "But you refused to give her a reason why all of this was happening, when she had a right to know. She had a right to know why her best friend was slowly breaking down. She begged you, pleaded with you, to tell her, and you continued to push her away. You continued to ignore her-"

"I couldn't tell her that-"

"You could tell her anything." Naruto said over me, as if I hadn't spoke, "You could have told her at any time. Instead, you let it slowly eat at you to the point to were your not even yourself. She's worried. Even now."

My fist fell from his shirt, "She hates me."

"She's angry that you let it go this far." Naruto argued.

"She never wants to speak to me again." I said, plopping on my couch.

"Not until your ready to come to her and tell her your problem." Naruto finished, smoothing his shirt out.

My palms came to my eyes and sat there, rubbing them, "Everything is over."

"Only if you let it be." My palms fell and I looked up at Naruto. He had a slight smile on as he put one hand in his pocket and headed towards the door, "Sometimes, Sasuke you have lose everything to gain something." (1)

I stayed silent, not bothering to see him out. He opened the door and took a couple of steps before turning around to look at me as he grabbed the door knob, "So I want to see this new movie tonight, you wanna come?"

I smiled slightly at him, then let my head fall on the couch as I let out a huge sigh, "Yeah, sure."

"Great, get ready, we're gonna be going in my car." With a grin, he closed the door behind him.

I sat there and listened to his foot steps all the way down the stairs. Then I got up and got ready. (2)

*****ChooChoo make sure you read the bottom for your prize!(7/28)*****

Sakura

"Luckily my mom didn't come home last night," Ino told me over the phone, her voice cheery, "Or all of that would have been hard to explain."

"I don't think I would have stayed long enough for that," I admit with a smile, tossing my dirty clothes in my closet as I cleaned my room, "I mean I would have legit left. As soon as she opened the door I would have jumped out the window."

"Are you serious!" Ino cried out, "And you would leave me to explain everything?"

"Best of luck to ya'," I spoke, kicking another pair of clothing into my closet, "You could handle it yourself though, I'm sure of it."

Ino giggled, "How do you figure! I think I'd die at the spot."

"Oh jeez," I say with a roll of my eyes, "What a drama queen."

"You're the one saying you would jump out the window!" Ino argued, and I laughed as she continued, "Plus, how could I have possibly survived the whole thing. My poor heart couldn't take the emotional stress."

I shrug, walking over to my bed and plopping on it, "Well I'm sure that's true, but even that information won't have me sticking around."

"You're a terrible girl friend." She whined, but I only grinned, "Terrible girl friends don't take out their girls on a date." I argued.

She squealed in my ear. I jerked my face away from the phone, "That's so right! That's tonight! What are you going to do! Where are we going to go!"

I smiled, leaning back and letting myself fall into the bed. I looked up at the ceiling as I spoke, "That's a surprise."

"You don't even have it planned out." Ino pouted.

I chuckled, "Sorry babe, not yet. But you know I will."

"Do you promise?" She whispered to me softly. I swallowed, my stomach slightly flipping as I spoke quietly, "I promise."

"Good." She said cheerfully, "Then you work that out while I take a nap!"

I blinked, then frowned, "You aren't serious. I have to stay awake thinking this up while you take a nap?"

"Yes!" Ino said with giggle, "It better be amazing."

I groaned, "Ugh, fine whatever. Well. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Make sure you text me the time you are picking me up! I want to be ready, you know!" Ino reminded but I shrugged her off, "Yes, I got you. Make sure I text you well before it's time. You need to get ready right."

"Exactly!" She answered, "So I'll talk to you soon?"

"Very soon." I nodded with a smile, "See you tonight."

"Mmk'" She hummed in my ear softly, "I love you. Bye."

With that she clicked and hung up, leaving me staring at the ceiling dumbfounded. After the initial shock passed, I sat up and smiled softly as I tossed my phone on the bed.

**She said it again.**

I stood up and started cleaning up my room again, "After last night, maybe she feels like it's ok to say."

**Seeing as you did say it back.**

"I couldn't help it." I mumbled to myself, pushing my laundry basket back into my closet with my foot, "I don't know what came over me."

**Same thing that came over her.**

I didn't comment on it, or think about it any further. Whatever happened last night didn't exactly matter anymore, "Maybe it's because I know there is no way she would drop me like she did all those other guys."

**This relationship does seem like one of her more serious ones. **Inside me agreed.

It did seem like that. With a sudden surge of joy and a grin plastered on my face, I closed my closet door and stood there, looking at anything else that needed to be cleaned up. When I didn't spot anything I walked over to my mirror, thinking of different combinations that would best fit me and Ino's date. Should I take her to a movie and dinner? Or maybe just some cheesy picnic and a walk on the beach? Which would she prefer? She likes being showed off, she likes going in public and being owned, but is that the best? She didn't exactly tell everyone about us.

**And we are ok with that.**

I looked wearily at my reflection, "Shouldn't have been a big deal anyway. I guess I was just anxious that someone would take her away."

**And no one will.**

With a sigh and a shrug, I turned around, "Nope. She wouldn't allow it. Least I'm kinda sure of that."

Just when the inside me was about to assure me, my phone rang. Taking my time, I made my way to my bed and grabbed my phone, looking at the front to see who was calling.

Sasuke.

The name made me frown, the picture caused my heart to thud painfully, but both together just aggravated me. With a glare and a growl that might have slipped my throat, I pressed ignore and tossed the phone on my bed.

Sasuke

"She answer?" Naruto asked casually as he drove down the street.

Suppressing my sigh, I let my phone fall in my lap and mumbled in reply, "No. She ignored the call."

"Told you, your gonna have to approach her, like talk to her face to face." Naruto said with a shrug, "Won't happen any other way."

I frowned, "It's hard enough talking to her period right now, I don't think I could handle face to face. Plus she's pissed, I don't feel like getting slapped again."

"That was a one time thing. I'm sure she wouldn't slap you if she saw you again." He assured, "She was extremely upset the first time, that was the only way she could express it. Now, though, is the time for talking. She will most likely listen this time around."

I glanced at him with an unsure look, "How do you know?"

"While you kept us in the dark, Sasuke," He gave me a quick sideways glance, "Me and Sakura have learned to know each other very well."

The sentence aggravated me. Glaring ahead, I rubbed my temple, "I didn't keep you guys in the dark."

"Most of the time you did." He argued, his tone still light and unserious, "But I will admit that Sakura has known you better than I have. That's why you guys are closer. She **could** tell me a problem, sure, but she always goes to you." Knowing that this was the truth, it only caused my heart to hurt slightly. I shifted uncomfortably, my glare easing as I looked ahead, "I only found out about what happened from Ino, Sakura hasn't mentioned it yet. She either doesn't want to talk about it, or it's because she doesn't want to tell me period because she doesn't tell me anything. You were the one who told me she was bi, not her."

"She was scared that you would be too dense to understand unless she was completely frank." I said with a sigh, "It wasn't because she was scared of your reaction, or because I was closer to her than you. If anything, I was surprised she told me first."

"She's more comfortable with you." Naruto mumbled, turning down a street, "I known you've heard that before, because I sure have."

I blinked and looked over at him, "She's told you that?"

"Once, when I asked why she always went to you." As he said it, his lips frowned his eyebrows came together only slightly, "And after that I never brought it up again."

"Seriously?" I said in surprised, looking back ahead, "That's weird."

"I think she felt sorry about it afterwards." He continued. His voice sounded almost flat, "Because she saw how it effected me when she told me. So she doesn't bring it up anymore, just avoids the situation."

My eyebrows came together, "How did it effect you?"

Naruto was silent for a moment. When I glanced at him, he looked like he was really concentrating on the road, his face twisted, as if he were trying to figure out what to do. But, soon, he opened his mouth, his face still unsure and confused as he spoke, "Just imagine how it was for me, just for a second. Before you came along, I had been Sakura's only best friend, after what happened between her and Ino of course. I was the one that was by her side and I was the one she went to when she felt down."

My frown was deep, "Well I didn't mean to-"

"Let me finish." He cut me off, it was in a gentle way. I fell a silent and listened, "I was the one she went to when she was down and wanted to be cheered up. I was the one who knew instantly there was something wrong with her, just by a glance. I was with her for as long as Ino was with her, because I was her friend too while she was best friends with Ino."

He paused, and let the silence spread over the car. Still, I sat and waited patiently.

"At one point I liked her, yeah. I mean, who couldn't? She was cute, acted hard core, acted tough, but away from all eyes, except from mine, she was sensitive and fragile. I felt special, to be the only one to see that side of her. I felt set apart from all the rest, only because I was the only one she allowed to see her defenses down. For the longest, it was only me that saw that part." He paused again, taking in a deep breath and sighing it out, "For the longest, that's how it stayed. But then we found this little boy, who looked completely alone and looked as if he hated the world and everyone who inhabited it." I smiled slightly, looking out the window next to me as I reminisced on the memory, "And even though he looked completely scary, we took him in and tried to be friends with him. After that, Sakura worked more and more with you, trying to make you realize that we would do anything for you, that the world didn't have to be filled with hate. She tried harder than me to break you, to fight you out of that big black hole you created for yourself. Eventually, when she finally got you out, she stuck by your side, making sure you never fell back in it again."

He paused again, this time struggling to get the rest out, "And…I saw it. I…Saw how it all changed. I watched how it did, and of course I didn't step in to stop it. You guys had **your **own connection. **You **were special too. You saw her at her complete and utmost best. The part of her that never gives up, the part with the biggest heart. You saw your own special version of Sakura, one that no one has ever seen before."

I couldn't help but give in to the small twitch that tickled at the sides of my lips. It made me happy to know that, even though Naruto was obviously mourning over it, "After awhile, it wasn't just the one part you saw of her. It was all. While I only had a privilege of seeing one small part, you had the privilege to see all of her. Slowly, she stopped coming to me to cheer her up. Slowly, I was the one that was either kept in the dark, or who found out months later, when it no longer mattered. It was…frustrating. So, one day, a very long time ago, I asked her why she always went to you. Why were you the only one that could cheer her up and make her happy and have her feeling better the next day. She simply said she felt more comfortable with you." He sighed again, "And that tore me to pieces. Here I was, the one who had been there since the very first time she felt completely broken(3), asking her why she couldn't come to me. And she tells me you make her more comfortable."

"Naruto…" I struggled with my words, trying to string them together clumsily, "I really didn't-"

"But when I thought about it, after I pushed every emotion I had away for a good month, it made sense. When I finally forced myself to face the hurt, it was actually really simple."

He slid into a parking spot and put the car in park. When he turned off the engine, he looked at me with a small smile, "I was never the one she told her problems to, I was just the one who fixed her. When I went over it, she had never once told me why she was so upset, she only showed up broken. And when she did, I would always be quick to try to fix her, to make her laugh and smile. After awhile, she must have felt that she didn't need to tell me." He clicked his seatbelt and opened the car door, "Why would she? When I would fix her without ever knowing."

With that, he slipped out of the car and shut the door. I sat there for a moment, everything sinking in, before clicking my belt and opening the door.

Sakura

I rubbed my hair with my towel, my body completely bare as I walked into my room and checked the time. It was 6 o'clock, and I would need to call Ino real soon, seeing as I was going to pick her up at 8. Still scratching my head with my towel, I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

It rang a couple of times before she answered, and when she did it was a cute tired voice that was barely over a whisper, "Hello?"

"Hey sleeping beauty," I say with a small smile, "Why don't you get up and start getting ready now."

"Mm'" She hummed. I could hear her rolling in her sheets and stretching slightly, "How bout you kiss me awake?"

My smile got a tad bigger, "I would if I was there, babe. You know that. Since I'm not, guess your going to have to wait for our date."

A yawn slipped past her before she could speak, "Hmm." She hummed sleepily, "Is it going to be like a restaurant or something?"

"Nope." I said with a grin, "If anything, make sure you wear jeans and a shirt."

"Sounds like crap already." She teased, but I only smiled, "Trust me you'll love it." I assure.

"If you say so," She managed to get out with another yawn, "Guess I'll get ready then."

"Don't fall asleep." I warn sternly, "Knowing you, you would toss your phone and go right back to sleep."

"Oh shush," Ino said with a giggle, "I won't jeez."

"Good." I say with a nod, "Now get ready. See you at 8."

"Mk!" Ino said excitedly, "Bye!"

And with that she hung up. I tossed my phone back on the bed before walking up to my closet and scanning my clothes that were hung up.

**Doesn't really matter what we wear.**

I smile as I pick out a shirt, still searching for a pair of pants, "Not exactly, seeing as I need to be comfortable not sexy."

**Because, of course, we could save the sexy for later.**

I laughed at myself as I picked out a pair of cargo shorts.

That's when my phone rang. With a grin, I lunged and snatched the phone off the bed, "Hellooo?"

"Hey Chica'." Kiba's voice came from over the phone, "Just letting you know we are all set up and ready to go."

"Oh god, thank you so much!" I say with a sigh of relief.

"Save that for later pinky," He said, brushing me off, "Just hurry before I get caught!"

Sasuke

I walked next to Naruto with my hand in my pocket, my gaze on the road as we came towards the movies. My thoughts were still churning, still trying to process everything Naruto had said. Sakura and Naruto were obviously close before I came, but their being close was different than what me and Sakura are right now.

I felt the turn of my lips as I concentrated on how to exactly describe what relationship me and Sakura have. It was like friends. Best friends, but something a bit closer than that. Well, maybe not closer, but something different.

"Our relationship can't be explained." I mumble, speaking to myself and Naruto, "It's something I can't even describe."

"Of course you can't," Naruto said simply. I glanced at him to see him looking straight ahead, his face expressionless, "Neither of you can."

I frowned a bit more, looking back down at the road as we continued to walk, but then a question hit me, "Can you?"

Naruto gave me a sideways glance, a small smirk on his face, "I could try of course."

I blinked, but he didn't continue. Just opened the door and walked into the building.

Sakura

I pulled up to her house, glancing at the clock as I slowed to a stop. I sat there for a moment before beeping my horn twice and unbuckling my seat belt. I slid out of the car as soon as Ino appeared at her door. She was grinning at me, waving before turning around and locking her door while I stood between the car door and my car. Only when she started to walk down her stairs did I close my door and walk up to her.

She was wearing a simple Areopostal shirt. It was dark purple with white lettering and a V neck, which allowed me to see only part of her lacy deep purple bra. Her jeans were light and faded, with a rip at her right knee and another by her outer left calf. She wore light purple sandals, and surprisingly today her toe nails were painted green, which threw everything off. Her hair, also, wasn't in it's usual pony tail, but instead pinned up into a messy bun. She kept her bang though, faithfully allowing it to cover her right eye.

Her smile never left her face as I walked up to her slowly, a small smile on my face as well, "Well hello there, beautiful." I say with a wink.

"Trying to get yourself laid tonight?" Ino teased with a smirk. Still, she wrapped her arms around my neck as I opened my arms to embrace her. I kissed her cheek as I hugged her tightly, "A girl can only hope, right?"

She giggled, then unraveled herself out of my arms, "So," She said happily, dancing around me and walking towards my car, "Where are we going?"

I turned and walked after her, shrugging nonchalantly through my sheer excitement, "No where special." I managed to get out calmly, grinning with she gave me an exasperated look, "Sakura!" She whined, opening the passenger door, "Come on, tell me."

I only shook my head and walked around the car, opening my door before slipping inside, "Sorry nina(4), your just gonna have to wait."

She blew out a breath and gave an irritated grumble, "I'm curious though."

I clicked on my seat belt before leaning over to her and pecking her once on her lips, "Be patient, baby. K? For me?"

Her surprised face, and her very light blush, was enough to keep me from spilling the secret.

Sasuke

"Two for Harry Potter, please!" Naruto said with a pleasant smile. The girl in front of him smiled back at him, a flirtatious glance here and there as she rung it up on the screen. Even as the girl fluttered her eyelashes and gave a big white smile, Naruto continued to act oblivious. He paid for the tickets without a single flirtatious glace back, and barely smiled with his teeth as we walked away.

As we headed to grab drinks and popcorn, I looked behind me to see the girl watching us leave. It made me think, "Naruto. Why don't you have a girl friend?"

Naruto's eyebrows came together as he looked at me, "Huh? Why? Do you know someone who likes me or something?"

My own eyebrows came together then, "No. Not that I no of. It's just that you've been single for awhile."

He shrugged and looked at the menu ahead, "So have you."

I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, your right."

"Eh," Naruto said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, "I just don't want to get involved unless I know the person."

I pull out my own wallet also, "I don't get it. How could that work, I mean, if you think about it, you don't exactly know anyone like that except for our child hood friends."

He nodded, continuing to study the menu, "Yeah, your right, but it seems like getting to know someone is such a hassle."

I clapped his shoulder with a shake of my head, "Man, I'm sorry to tell you, but that's the only way. I mean. How else are you suppose to go out with someone?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know. Once I figure that out, maybe I'll find myself a girlfriend."

I sigh, giving up. I allow my hand to slide off his shoulder as he orders. Two popcorns and two drinks. Seems like he's paying for my meal two, which is mildly irritating. When he passes me my popcorn and drink, I glare at him, "Why the hell are you buying everything?"

He grinned as walked into the theater, "Because your covering dinner."

Anger seethed out of me as he laughed loudly and continued to walk.

Sakura

As I parked in the Wal-Mart, and cut off my car, I had the pleasure of seeing Ino's confused face. As I took out the car keys, she spun her head at me in disbelief, "Are you serious Sakura? Wal-Mart? You aren't serious."

I laughed as I opened my door, "Very serious."

She looked over at me with a glare, "What the hell!" I only smiled and slid out, closing the door. After a moment, Ino got out with her arms crossed and looking pissed, "I can't fucking believe this. I ask you to take me out on a date, and you bring me to fucking Wal-Mart."

"Babe stop cursing," Is all I say, walking up and standing next to her, "Seriously, it's not a good look. Anyway, we just need to go in here real quick, this isn't our date."

Ino continued to grumble as we walked side by side, but she made it a point to stay well enough away, almost arm length.

**She's pissed.**

I grinned to myself, _Very pissed. _I agreed.

The doors opened automatically, and we walked in. My hands was in my pocket, a smile on my face, while Ino walked next to me with her arms still crossed and a deep irritated frown on her face. I stopped and stood there for a bit, my eyes sweeping over the place, "Where the hell is it." I mumbled to myself.

**Didn't he say in the very back?**

"Where's what?" Ino asked, her voice snappy. I looked over at her with a smile, "Oh nothing." Then started to walk again. Ino followed closely behind, enough for me to hear her constant grumble, which I believe she's doing on purpose. Soon, though, we reached the very back of the store, where all the bikes and kids toys were. I pulled out my cell and checked them time.

"What do we need to get from here?" Ino asked impatiently. But I decided not to answer. We stood there for another minute, and I could feel that Ino was about to go off, when finally He showed up.

Kiba.

A dog grin on his face and keys swinging a pair of keys at his fingers.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Jeez Kiba, how long were you going to keep us waiting?"

But he only rolled his eyes, "Don't come at me, Pinky, it was hard enough to snatch these keys up." When he reached us, he smiled over at Ino, "Hey girl, what's up?"

When she didn't answer, he raised an eyebrow at me, "Uh, she's just a tad pissed right now, don't mind her. Anyway, is everything set?"

"Hell yeah it is." He gave me another grin, "Everything set just how you wanted it." He tossed me the keys and I caught it with one hand, "Now you don't have long though. Maybe an hour and a half, till the boss picks up that the keys are gone and what not."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and gave me a sincere smile, "Thanks Kiba."

"No prob girl, but you owe me big." He gave me a wink before turning around and walking off. He waved over his back as he spoke, "I'm off to work. Have fun you two."

I looked at the keys in my hand with a smile, then looked up to find the door way. Ino, on the other hand, looked very confused, "The thing you need is in the storage department?"

I glanced at her with a smile, "Well, yeah. It will only be a second." I lied.

She only rolled her eyes and looked off somewhere else.

Finally, I spotted the doorway to the far left, and walked over.

Sasuke

When we finally found some empty seats, which ended up right next to a couple of girls we never met, we got ourselves comfortable. Naruto sat next to me, while I sat next to the girls, who persisted in glancing at me every two seconds. I pretended not to notice as I watched the screen, which was playing old songs and asking movie trivia questions. The movie wasn't starting for another 15 minutes.

My mind wandered back to Sakura, and what she could be up to right now.

I leaned over to Naruto and whispered, "So, if you were to describe me and Sakura's relationship, what would you say?"

Naruto glanced at me with an amused look, "Seriously, right now?" blinked before leaning back into my seat with a frown on my face, "It's not like it would take 15 minutes to explain," Naruto continued in a casual drawl, "It wouldn't take very long actually."

"Then why don't you explain?" I grumble in aggravation, tired of being dragged around in his mind games.

"It's not that I won't, I will if you want me too. I'm just surprised you don't have it figured out." Naruto said with a shrug.

I glared ahead, "The fuck. If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you."

"Calm down, Sasuke, it isn't that serious." Naruto mumbled, still staring ahead, "Anyway, I'd rather not. I mean, if I do it's only going to start something."

"What could it possibly start?" I snap, "She hates me, the only thing that will possibly go down is us being friends again, and that's going to take awhile."

"You don't get it." Naruto spoke quietly with a shake of his head

"Then explain it to me!" I whisper loudly back, my anger spilling over.

Naruto sighed before looking over at me wearily, a frown wrinkling his normally smooth face, "You guys like each other."

Sakura

As I unlocked the door, making sure Ino was well behind me, I pushed the door open slowly and peaked inside. It was pitch black, just as I instructed, and there was nothing but ear pounding silence. Very soon, Ino became impatient and began peeking over my shoulder, "Hello! Can we hurry up and get out of here."

I looked back at her with an amused smile, "Sure babe, sorry."

I opened the door fully, wide enough to let some light from our side spill into the dark room. It gave me just enough visibility to find the light switch on the wall.

Taking long strides, I went over to the wall. Ino was right at my heel, her head darting around, struggling to see. Smiling to myself softly, I took the switch in my hand. I struggled to hold on long enough till Ino was right by my side, so close that I could feel her body heat. My eyes were on her face as I flicked the lights on.

The lights came on in a series. One row flickered on, then the next, then the next, until all the lights were on. As that happened, I watched as Ino's face go from scared to death, to confused, to extremely confused, then to me for an explanation.

There we stood, in front of the worlds largest kid race track. They were made from basketball cones, jump rope, and various of toys. As my eyes swept over it, I had to admit that Kiba had did a great job, whether he did it with a team or not. The whole storage was being used, so there were various twists and sharp turns. All the metal shelves were pushed to the side, and so were the carts of worthless items that have been sitting and collecting dust.

At the beginning of the "track" were two small kid bikes, both with training wheels, and both with horns. One was blue while the other was pink, the blue covered with green dinosaurs, the other with Barbie and a white basket. It was parked right where a bright green jump rope laid, which was suppose to be the starting line.

Kiba, being the idiot he was, even put a certain spot for spectators, which were just white plastic chairs that held teddy bears and even stuffed Pokemon.

Looking at the place made me want to laugh, "Sakura, what is this?"

She was surprised, maybe even slightly breathless, "Well." I said casually with a shrug, "This is a pre-date. It's going to be a competition." I paused, looking at Ino with a smile as I let the suspense set in, "We have two options tonight. We can have a completely romantic dinner, where we eat expensive food next to the moonlight and water, at a place called Blue Swoon -which has two seats already reserved for us-. OR" I say, pointing at her with a grin, "We can have a simple picnic on the beach, which has home cooked food and your favorite desert waiting for you with Ten-Ten, who didn't mind looking over things until I gave her the word."

She blinked twice, then started to open her mouth.

"There's a catch." I say with a mischievous smile, "If it so happens that we go to the restaurant, I'm announcing to everyone in there, complete strangers that we have never met, that you are my girl friend." Her expression flashed to shock, "That's not all." I continue, "I will also give you a big cheesy romantic kiss like they do in the movies."

"Oh my god." She whispered in horror.

I nodded evilly, "Exactly. So. I'm obviously racing for the restaurant."

"And I'm racing for the flipping picnic!" She cried out in disbelief, "Oh god, Sakura. Don't make me do this. That would be so embarrassing to cause such a horrible scene. And what about our clothes! We aren't even dressed for a restaurant.."

But all I do is laugh, already walking towards my bike, which was the blue one, "Just win and we won't have to worry about causing a scene or our poor attire."

"This is the worst date, ever!" She yelled out, stomping over to her bike.

"I would have liked to believe that I was being creative." I said with a grin, mounting my bike while looking over at her.

Ino tossed her sandals to the sidelines, mounting her bike also, "No. This is you being a complete idiot."

"You'll have fun, so it's no worries." I point out.

"Who the hell calls racing for my freaking life, fun?" Ino snapped, glaring at me.

I laughed, "It's not like if you lose you'll die."

"I will from embarrassment!"

I only laughed. But turned serious as I looked ahead and gripped the bike, my feet on the pedals. Just sitting there like that put me in the awkward position, my knees practically above the bars of the bike as I struggled to fit the perfectly on the pedals, "All you have to do is win."

"Fine. Bring it on." Ino said confidently, glaring ahead, "I won't lose to you. Not with so much on the line."

"Good, your getting serious." I say with a wink, "I like that, cause I'm getting serious too. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, Saku," The way she whispered out my name made my head turn to her. She was giving me a look that made a pulse race between my legs and had my heart pound hard once.

But as I sat there like an idiot, completely absorbed by the way she was licking her lips and looking me over, she took the opportunity to start pedaling at top speed, "Ready, set, GO!" She yelled, giggling evilly as she made her first turn.

"Damnit!" I cursed to myself, scrambling to follow her lead.

* * *

(1)- Remember that.

(2) - I like their argument, or how I made it at least. Though it may have seemed like Naruto was talking down to Sasuke, he was just trying to speak to Sasuke on the same level. And to help Sasuke understand that, he offered a movie at the end. Basically saying "No hard feelings. Everything's cool. You don't have to explain anything, just keep moving forward."

(3) - First time completely broken. The Sakura and Ino fight!

(4) - Little Girl in Spanish. My managers call me it all the time :(

**Maybe I just like how I portrayed Naruto in this story. He's the tie breaker, the middle man, Switzerland. He isn't about taking sides, knowing what's right or wrong, or proving a point. He's about telling the person about themselves and helping **them** realize what they need to do. This is why he's my favorite character.**

_*****ChooChoo! You won a once in a life time exclusive. Only you get to choose what route I take next! Left or right. Up or Down! Blue or red! Are you ready to hear what it is? Ok. Here it is. Choose if Sakura wins or loses! It's all up to you how the story goes for next chapter, so review your answer quick so I can get started! You have three days until it expires!*****_

**Thank you for everyone who got me to 100! I love you all! Your own special once in the life time exclusive. ****Give me a reasonable date to update, and I will try within my power to update by then! No excuses. What I'm going to do is take everyones suggestions and pick a day around that date. ****Only reason I wouldn't update is if I don't like how I did the story and I'm going back over it. I mean, just look, that's why this story was held up.**

What's Naruto talking about! Of course we know Sasuke likes Sakura, but, wait! Sakura likes Sasuke too! The shock! The pure SHOCK! Jk. I know you guys are like "The fuck is this? We already knew." But it's the first time it's been written down, which makes it offical. Which means.

Drama.

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**Shycadet**

**Out.**


	16. My Chapter Special To You

**A/N - **Since I started with Sasuke last chapter, and I know some people had to struggle to get through that. So, because I'm all about my fans, I will struggle to make Sakura's point of view first.

Thanks for the people who were patient with me and my month long update. My muse left, for the people who checked out Controversies. If you dabble in Naruto and Sakura romance, check it out.

If not STAY AWAY AND KEEP RIGHT HERE. I appreciate your company, you see. So stay. Laugh with me. Cry with me. Go through this with me.

Movie triva? "What you don't realize is that he's a jedi, and the next time you see him he'll be cutting throats."

**Oh and thank you for the, like, TWO people who reviewed last chapter. Not that I'm complaining. Oh no of course not.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura

I stood there with a grin and my hands on my hips. This was great, just lovely, the only thing I would expect from someone as desperate as Ino.

You see, we tied. Legit crossed the line at the very same time. We were both standing there, both heaving, both covered in dirt and sweat as we took in everything that had just went down. We stared at the little bicycles, her's thrown on the ground on it 's side and mine standing there with it's wheel turned slightly.

"We aren't doing that over!" Ino cried out, breaking the silence first, "I refuse to go through that whole process again." I glanced at her to see her glaring at the bike on the ground.

"That's because you gave everything you had into that one race," I say with a laugh, still breathless, "It's amazing how you aren't on the ground in the fetal position right now." I started to laugh even harder as I remembered her scrambling at each corner and screaming in fear whenever I got close.

"Laugh it up!" She snaps at me, glaring at me with such intensity that I found my laughs starting to flatter, "I'm not doing it again, Sakura." She repeated in a stern that gave off that she had the final word on this one. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to argue about it any more. Maybe it was her crazed look, or maybe it was her 'I'll burst you into flames and send you to hell' glare she was giving me. So, I though it best to approach the situation at a different angle.

"So, how do we know who wins?" I ask cautiously.

"You didn't think of this situation?" Ino growled, her hands going up in disbelief, "I mean, you didn't think it would be possible that we would tie?"

"Um…Am I suppose to lie?" I question carefully, watching her reaction as we both approached the fact that I didn't think she had a chance in any of this.

"Are you telling me you automatically knew I was going to lose?" Her voice was a dangerous one. It was low, and had the air humming with anger.

"Uh," I say stupidly, trying to scramble up some type of lie, "No, I just…strongly believed…" I started to slow as Ino's glare slowly burned me away, "That I would… Look it doesn't matter!" I say quickly, breaking my eye contact with her, "What matters is that we need to hurry before we miss our reservation."

"You didn't win!" Ino cried out, turning to me and poking me in the chest furiously, "So that means no flipping reservation."

"Hey now!" I yelled out, glaring back, "You didn't win either."

"I'm not going!" She said, crossing her arms and giving me a hard look.

"Ino we had a deal!" I point at her, "You can't back out."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Sakura? Seeing as you strongly believed I was going to lose!"

I wanted to argue further about that, because I just strongly believed I would win, not that she would lose, which **was** the same difference either way. Instead, I rubbed the back of my neck as I thought of a solution, "Well. We could rock, paper, scissors for it." I suggest.

"Really, that's how we are going to figure this out?" She snaps with a roll of her eyes, "So after all that, we could have just solved this with a simple rock, paper, scissors, game?"

I smile sheepishly, "Sorry, I really didn't expect we would tie." When her eyes pierced my soul, I hastily tried to explain myself, "I mean, I just thought at least **one **of us would win. Who would have saw this coming? I only had two hours to plan the thing."

With a sigh, she glanced over at the track with a weary look, "Christ, Sakura. You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"I said sorry." I point out to her hopefully, "Really, my bad."

Another sigh passed by her lips before she turned her gaze back to me, "Fine. Rock, paper, scissors." When I started to grin, she shot me down with her devil glare, "Best 2 out of 3" She continued as I shrunk away like a frightened animal. "No redos, no rematches. Whatever happens, happens, and that's how it's going to stay."

I nod continuously, showing that I agreed with every word, "Yes yes." I said, "Who ever wins, wins. And the loser takes it like a champ," I add, when I started to feel the air hum again I corrected my words, "If I lose, no complaints. If you lose, no complaints. Agreed?"

"Agreed." She answered with a firm nod, "Let's do this."

With a smile, I hold out my palm with my fist right on top of it, "Alright. Ready?"

As she did the same as, she gave me a hard look, "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright." I say, taking a breath before I start, "Ok." I paused for dramatic effect, but quickly started as Ino began to get pissed again. "Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!"

My hand stayed in it's rock format, while Ino's was spread out. "Paper." I mumble in disbelief.

"You have this thing," Ino starts with a shrug causally, but with pleased facial express, "Where you always do rock first."

I opened my mouth to complain. That was obviously cheating, seeing as she knew my first move already. But I couldn't even begin to start to speak my mind, her amused look frustrating me to a stop, "Come on, Sakura. No complaints, remember?"

Grumbling under my breath, I prepared for the next match, "Right. Next round."

Once Ino was ready, I stared hard at both of our hands before I started, "Rock. Paper. Scissors…Shoot!"

My hand was in a from of scissors, while Ino's was in the form of paper again. Trying not to feel too smug, I struggled to push back my smile, "You have this thing," I murmured with a slight curve of my lips, "Where you always do the same thing twice."

Ino's pleased expression became sour. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me, "Is that so?"

I broke eye contact as I nodded, a full fledge grin on my face now, "Yup. It's the law of Ino."

Rolling her eyes, but smiling slightly at my joke, she held out her palm and fist, "Alright. Last round."

I nodded, following her lead, "This is it."

"Are you ready?" Ino asked with a confident smirk, which caused me to become nervous, "Yeah." I said with an unsure nod, "I'm ready."

"Together this time?" Ino asked politely, when I shrugged we both prepared ourselves.

"Rock." We both murmured, "Paper." Our voices getting slightly louder, "SHOOT!" We yelled out.

My heart was hammering out of my chest as I played out rock. I was actually breaking a sweat now, nervous about what Ino had put down. Reluctantly I glanced at her hand, to see she had choose paper.

There was a pause.

Then, I shouted in victory, my fist pumping in the air, "YES!" I yelled out, feeling like I could run a mile, "Yes! I can't believe it! I really thought I was going to lose that one." I tell Ino, glancing at her only to see that she was watching me with an amused smile.

"Come on, Sakura." Was all she said, still smiling as if she was thinking of an inside joke, "I refuse to go to this place without looking decent and smelling good."

As she turned around, I found my self feeling suspicious of her. Walking behind her as we headed towards the exit, I stared hard at her as her hips swished. What had just happened? Even if we made an agreement, I still knew Ino would be pissed if she lost. But, right now, it seemed as if she didn't care.

**No, not even that. **

Actually, her attitude gave off and aura that she wanted me to win, that she was happy I won. And that wasn't right. Not at all. In fact…

**It was a bit scary.**

"Ino," I call, leaning to the side as I tried to catch her face, "Did you want me to win?" I questioned, still struggling to see her.

Ino glanced at me then, her inside smile still on, "What are you talking about, Sakura?"

I blinked, totally, extremely, perplexed.

But after that, it was not further discussed.

Sasuke

"Naruto, I already know I like her!" I growl at him in disbelief. Was he stupid or something? Or was he just trying to fuck with my head, either way it was pissing me off beyond belief. Here I was, finally telling someone I liked Sakura, and he was just playing with me, not taking me seriously.

"Sasuke, did you even hear what I said?" Naruto asked, looking at me with some awkward expression, as if I had grown a third eye or something. I glared at him, "Yeah! You said I like her."

"No…" Naruto said slowly, his expression growing even more awkward, "I said you guys like each other."

I blinked, my fierce look turning into a confused frown, "What?"

"Is it that much of a shock?" Naruto asked with a rise of his eyebrow, "I mean, I always thought it was completely obvious."

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" I ask, trying to understand the information he had just given to me, "Sakura doesn't like me."

"Are you dumb?" Naruto asked seriously, which caused me to bare my teeth at him, "Or are you trying that hard to deny it to yourself, which I don't understand why you would want to do that." I started to open my mouth, to call him a dip shit and to explain to him that I wasn't denying anything, I was just telling the truth, but he stopped me. "Sasuke, come on. Think about it." He said, looking away from me and up to the screen, "She goes to you all the time. She likes when you hold her, and comfort her, and take care of her. She cares about your opinion the most, and she has even kissed you."

The things he was reeling off had me in deep confusion and shock. What he was saying was actually making sense, "How do you know all this?"

He only shrugged, ultimately ignoring me, "Point is, she really likes you. And I mean a lot."

"But-"

"Thing is," Naruto continued, pissing me off even further because of the fact that he was cutting me off a lot today, "She doesn't realize it, you know?"

"No, Naruto. I don't." I snap in annoyance.

He sighed, as if he were annoyed too, "Sakura's confused, and she always needed an extra push to help her understand certain things. What she confused with 'Brotherly Love', is actually her attraction to you. Not just your looks, but you as a whole, your presence. She mistakes it as 'Brotherly Love' because we have been friends so long, so she thinks it couldn't be anything else. Thing is, it doesn't matter if you are childhood friends, or persons that just met on the street, liking is liking and loving is loving. It doesn't have anything to do with the connection you have with the person."

I sat there in silence. Dazed by all of this. If she liked me, if this were true, then I had a chance. I actually had a real standing chance. And that's something I didn't think I had at all.

"It's funny," Naruto continued, "Because she and Ino are a prim example. Just because you're best friends, doesn't mean you can't fall in love with someone, or start liking them, even if it's the same gender. Even if you've known a person since you were 7, and you have never went out with the person, like a date, doesn't mean feelings don't start to build." Naruto shook his head, "In actuality, a lot of that happens all over the world. People who love their best friends, but don't know it till it's too late. People who fall in love with their roommates, but don't understand it. It's real crappy how things like that happen, because in the end those people who find out too late, the people who push it away, usually end up unhappy."

I stared forward, my vision unfocused, "So she likes me."

Naruto nodded, "Yup. There's a catch though."

I glanced at him, "What?"

"You can't act on it." He said simply.

Sakura

I leaned against my Charger as I waited for Ino. I had dropped her off so she could take a quick shower and change, while I went to do the same. What was amazing was that I had time to shower, change into some decent, but non-fancy, clothes, and come all the way back before she was even ready.

The true problem wasn't that she was taking too long, though it was amazing how long she was taking. No, the true problem was that I was becoming nervous. The plan I had made sounded excellent hours ago, but now that my time to announce to a whole restaurant was approaching, I found myself shakily losing confidence.

**What a wimp.**

Glaring ahead, I didn't reply, because it was true. All of this was my idea, and I'm the one who's nervous. Even Ino seemed leveled and unruffled with the events to come. And that was aggravating, but only slightly. Because most of my feelings were being consumed on Ino's strange behavior. It wasn't often that Ino was a good sport about losing, and not only that but with so much on the line, she didn't seem to mind it at all. That's what had me…suspicious.

Before I theorized that she was so pissed she was calm. Now, though, as witnessed how she smiled and laughed the whole ride to her home, it seems as if she were just at peace with everything, or she wanted all of this to happen.

Either conclusion was confusing.

But I'm only over thinking it to get my mind off the announcement. Anything was better than think about that.

_Can't believe we are actually gonna tell people tonight._

**It'd be even more exciting if you weren't so nervous.**

That made me smile slightly, because it was true.

Before I could continue my conversation further, I heard the door open. Pushing off of my car, and standing straight, I looked up to Ino's door way.

What I saw was completely heart stopping.

She was…beautiful. Plain and simple.

She had chosen a deep purple dress, of course, but it was so deep it almost seemed black. It was strapless, which allowed me to see her full, bare, shoulders. Her skin was even and smooth, unlike mine which was two toned from sports. Her arms were hairless and looked liked silk as the skinny, slender, beauties lengthed down to her hips. The platinum locks, which was usually in the same hairstyle, was up higher, half up and half flowing down her back, with the same bang. Two simple purple pearl earrings completed her dress, along with a small hand bag that was strapped around her wrist.

I watched, speechless, as she walked down her drive way, looking slightly embarrassed. She glowed, simply glowed, while the air around her hummed because of her beauty.

"You look…" I spoke, blinking as I struggled to find the right word for her, "Stunning." But even that word didn't do her any justice.

Her blush was soft, "Thank you." She mumbled.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Ino…"

"Don't." She said softly, tucking her bang and looking away, "I won't be able to stand anymore complaints. I'm feeling so self conscious right now."

"Do you realize I would have to beat all the guys away with a stick?" I ask, looking her up and down again, "Ino, you look amazing. Honestly. I can't even believe I have something like this! No one can!"

"Well I am yours." She said, looking me in my eyes, "For as long as you'll have me."

The back of my neck prickled as my stomach did flips. I felt weightless, "Jeez Ino…" I mumbled, stepping forward, "You can't say things like that. I can hardly stand right now."

She gave me a small smile, "Do I really make you weak?"

"Usually," I reply with a smile back, holding out my palm, "May I have your hand."

"In marriage, Sakura! So soon?" Ino teased, which caused my cheeks to burn. As I was about to hastily correct myself, she took my hand, a soft look in her eyes, "Shush. I'm only teasing. Of course you may."

This nervousness I had resembled the times when we were first going out, the awkwardness and over sensitiveness towards each other. But, right now, it seemed like I was the only one who felt it, because Ino walk and spoke naturally. Maybe I was so nervous because she was so beautiful.

Sasuke

"What?" I said stupidly.

"You can't act on it Sasuke." Naruto repeated, not looking at me, "Even though you know, you can't."

"Why not?" I whisper out harshly, glaring at him. He was making no sense, I just found out that Sakura likes me and now I can't even act on it?

"Sasuke, she already has someone right now." He explained, but I didn't want to listen, "She's going out with Ino, and she seems really happy. Sure, you can tell her you like her, but you can't try to get her. You'll just end up hurting you and her both."

"Naruto, if I want to get her, now is the time," I said, trying to explain to **him, **"Before they get even more attached to each other. If I stand a chance, even a small one, I have to take that into my advantage now before I lose my chances all together."

"What do you plan on doing, Sasuke? Snatching Sakura away from something that she's in love with now." Naruto questioned with a cold voice.

I stumbled slightly, but regained my ground, "But she isn't in love! Not yet! They just started going out."

"It's been almost three months now." Naruto said in a toneless voice, "And I know it's a bit fast, but they've already told each other they love each other."

My heart dropped, "What?…How do you know?" I demanded.

"While Sakura tends to come to you, Ino tends to come to me all the time." Naruto said simply, "I'm the one person she comes to when it comes to situations dealing with her relationship and Sakura. It just started recently, but I'm not so dense that I don't realize it. And I'm not dense enough to go helping you destroy their relationship."

This was crazy. Everything was happening so fast. It was like hot then cold. White then black. Up then down. I didn't even understand why we were talking anymore, or what the reason for all of this was, "Then what was the point." I ask, feeling as if all these feelings that were rushing through me was his fault, "Why did you tell me if I couldn't do anything about it."

"Did you honestly think I told you just so you could go ruining things for Sakura and Ino?" He finally turned his head towards me now, his gaze was cold, I could feel it from where I was sitting, "I told you because I wanted to help you with what you were struggling so much with. I told you so you could understand everything, and therefore, stop hurting yourself about it. But I didn't tell you because I wanted you to ruin things for Sakura, Sasuke. She's happy, you see that, that's why you battling yourself about what to do. You understand that she's content with her relationship, and that she's willing to fight with Ino for it. You get all of that."

I broke eye contact, pushing everything away. The information, the feelings, the stupid rationalizations. I tried to become numb.

"That's why I respected you so much so far. You were strong enough to understand that you couldn't just start tearing things apart." He paused, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was shaking his head, "But, of course, I have yet to figure you out. Because I was wrong. You weren't struggling because you didn't want to hurt Sakura. You were struggling because Ino was taking Sakura away and you were thinking of a way to take her back."

I remained silent.

"And that's the Sasuke I am very unfamiliar with." Naruto said softly, almost to himself as he turned towards the screen, the movie's going dim as it was about to start, "The one that's cold and distant. The one that would hurt anyone for what he wants. The shadow version…"

Sakura

We arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes ahead of schedule. The place was packed, and filled with people waiting outside. I managed to find her a seat, worried that her heels might hurt her feet if she stood for too long. It wasn't hard, though, to find her an empty spot, because it seemed like everyone was in a daze because of her. They were hardly paying attention as Ino walked down the sidewalk and into the restaurant. It was amazing that she couldn't feel all the eyes on her, from men and women alike.

As she sat in her seat, I stood next to her, leaning against the wall as we waited, "You don't want to sit down?" Ino asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head, "It's alright, I can stand."

"Everyone here looks so beautiful, Sakura. I should have dressed up more." She told me in a soft murmur.

I looked down at her with a sharp look, "Ino." She glanced up at me, "Everyone that has taken one look at you has said the same thing."

She smiled slightly, but I knew she didn't believe me, "That's sweet, Sakura. But you don't have to comfort me. I don't look like any of the women here. Like her." She nodded her head towards a woman with a man in a suit. She had a long silk blood red dress on with high heels and shingles for earrings. I frowned as I watched her shift in the mans arm with a laugh, not attracted to the woman at all, "Ino, she isn't as beautiful as you tonight, nor will she ever be. You don't understand how amazing you look."

Ino only smiled and looked away, but I could feel her unsure-ness, her uneasiness, about not leveling up to any of the women here. It was amazing that she was so self conscious some times. To not believe she was beautiful tonight was a hard feat to accomplishment, even I couldn't lie to myself that hard.

Before I could further convince her, a waiter came into the side room, "Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno?"

I stood up straight as I raised my hand slightly, "Right here."

He turned to us with a smile, "Right this way, ma'am." Before he turned, he took a glance at Ino, who was standing up from her seat and grabbing her small hand bag, and his eyes seemed to brighten. We followed the man to our table, which was in the very back near the huge lake that had various boats floating in the water. As we walked for what seemed like forever, I watched as everyone's gaze flicked to Ino and watched as she passed. Men literally paused just to watch her, mid bite, mid cut, mid chew.

Even the woman took jealous glances.

I focused my attention back to Ino, who was to the left of me as we walked. She was looking straight ahead, holding her hand bag with both hands. She didn't notice any of it.

For some reason, once we reached the table, I knew the waiter was moving to pull Ino's chair for her, which caused me to become annoyed. Aggressively, I cut him off and pulled out Ino's chair. Smiling slightly, she sat down as I pushed it in, and afterwards I moved towards my seat. Sitting down in front of her, I took the menu from the waiter.

"Can we offer you any champagne today?" The man questioned, a smile on his face as he placed a long white cloth over his left forearm.

"Unfortunately, we are too young." I spoke, glaring at him with such intensity, hoping he would waste away, "But a nice bubbly ginger ale for the lady would be nice."

Ino giggled, which caused me smile slightly and look over at her, "I'll take a coke." I finish, glancing back at the man, who nodded once and walked away.

"Well Sakura," Ino spoke, leaning forward and placing her chin in her palm, "What a gentleman you are."

"I try." I say with a smile, looking over the menu.

"I especially liked how you stopped that waiter from pulling out my chair," Ino whispered. I blushed as I slid my eyes to her face, taking in her teasing features, "You noticed that?"

"I tend to notice a lot." Ino said with a small smile, "I thought it sweet though."

Breaking eye contact, I felt my cheeks burn a little more, "Yeah well. You're mine. I should be the ones holding chairs and doors for you." Was all I mumbled, hoping the she would end the conversation.

"This place looks awfully expensive, Sakura." Ino noted, and I watched as she looked around, "Is the food expensive too?"

I glanced at the prices, which caused my heart to hurt, "Not at all." I lied, "Why don't you take a look at your menu anyway? Or do you already know what you want?"

"Um, the host of the dinner is always suppose to order for the lady," Ino said, I rolled my eyes as she smiled, "I mean, it's in all of the movies, Sakura."

"You're worrisome," I mumble. Just then, the waiter put two glasses on the table, afterwards placing the white cloth back over his forearm, "Are you both ready to order?"

I take a look at Ino, who was just smiling at me, and decided it best that I just went with the flow. Rolling my eyes again, I look at the waiter, "I will take the steak." I say, "But none of that special sauce you have up there, with mashed potatoes on the side. And this young, beautiful, lady," I say, hoping to embarrass her, which I knew I had once she looked away, "Will take the fish basket. If it's possible, could you replace green beans to mashed potatoes. Loaded mashed, with lots of cheese and bacon and anything else that could possibly make it better. But no vegetables, she tries to stay away from the stuff."

The waiter nodded, a pleasant smile on his face as he put his note pad in his back pocket, nodded once, and walked away.

I took Ino's menu and mine and placed it to the side, "How did you know that's what I wanted?" Ino asked, trying not to seem to amazed. Smiling, I just shrugged, "I don't know. I know you hate vegetables, and I just figured you might want fish tonight, because of the water."

Ino continued to stare at me for a moment before looking away from me and to the water, "The water is beautiful." She commented.

"Yes, you are." I say, smiling at my cliché of a line. I smiled even more as I watched Ino's blush spread, "Sakura, stop." She said with a sigh, "Really. I'm not that beautiful."

Shaking my head, I leaned forward and whispered ever so softly, "You are. And I plan on showing you that tonight, after everything is done."

That caused her cheeks to turn bright red, which in turn caused me to laugh as I leaned back. She glared at me, but I simply smiled.

Sasuke

_(Theme song for the rest of this chapter? Better Company by The Graduate. The only reason the rest plays out like this. I love the song.)_

We were silent as we walked out of the movie. My mind was blank, and my body felt numb, as I stiffly walked the parking lot. Maybe, my mind was blank because I didn't know what to think. Maybe, it was because Naruto's words were true; This whole situation seemed to be changing me for the worse. Or maybe, it just hurt too much to think that I was going to have to lose Sakura.

But in the back of my mind, my heart, my soul, I felt the deep rising flames of anger. The old ones that fueled me when I was young. The flames that trapped me into a corner when I was weak and small. They were fierce, cackling with such heat and intensity that I could feel its warmth, even as I pushed it away from afar. It was my old way of thinking, the same dark voice that drove me away from everyone. It was telling me that I had a chance, that I could get Sakura if I just put in the effort.

And enough effort would have her in my arms without her being hurt.

But listening to those flames was like listening to the devil. They lied, I knew there wasn't any way to get her without hurting her. I knew that my efforts would be futile. I knew that everyone would be destroyed if I took that chance.

No matter how sweet that chance looked. I couldn't.

"There's this place I wanted to try for dinner." Naruto said tonelessly, opening the car door as he slid in. I opened the passenger and slid in also, clicking on my seat belt as I stayed mute, "It's called Blue Swoon."

I glanced at him as he pulled out of the parking spot, "Sounds like a fancy restaurant."

"It kind of is. Steak and fish, they have separate forks for salads and pasta, all the rich people stuff." Naruto said humorlessly.

"Don't you think it would send off the wrong message if two guys go together to a place like that?" I question, not exactly worried about it at all. I was just trying to keep the conversation going, just so I could make it through the night.

"I'm sure it won't happen like that." He replied.

The rest of the drive was silent.

X

As we pulled up to the restaurant, I took in how it looked. It sat right next to a huge lake that had small boats floating in it. From here you could see the long line, the wait couldn't have been less than an hour and thirty minutes, yet people were still trying to get sat.

But the wait was far from my mind. My thoughts, my being, was being consumed by the flames, the temptations. I couldn't help myself as I reached for it, liking the feel of the comforting warmth and whispered lies.

Maybe I could have a chance if I fought for her. Maybe, if I did it carefully, I could get Sakura without anyone being hurt. I couldn't do it before because I didn't think I had a standing chance. But now that I know that she likes me, I suddenly had solid ground to stand on. Now, it was only a matter of working for it, planning for it.

We both got out of the car, closing the door and walking around it as we stared at the place. "Long line." Naruto commented as we stood together, still watching from afar.

I nodded, taking the first steps towards the place, "I'm sure it's going to be forever to be sat down."

"Don't worry." Naruto said, his voice still cold, "It shouldn't take long at all." He then glanced at his watch.

"You have a reservation?" I ask, mildly interested in his plan on how to cut the huge line in front of us. But he didn't answer, only continued to walk. Aggravated that I was being ignored, I glared after him and followed.

We reached the door, swinging it open and stepping through. Squeezing past people, we made it to the front where someone was booking people and handing them buzzers. But we didn't stop there, instead, we kept going, all the way to the very back. Making quick rights and lefts, we ended up at the very corner of the restaurant, where a small booth sat in the dark. Glancing around the booth, I sat down as Naruto sat in front of me.

For a moment, there was nothing else but sitting and not looking at each other.

"Naruto, is someone even going to serve us?" I question, getting suspicious about this whole ordeal. Now that I thought about it, everything about this plan on eating here seemed a bit off. Why did we have to eat at such an expensive place? We weren't dressed for the occasion. We defiantly didn't have enough money, I was sure of it. So…"What is this about?" I demand, my eyes narrowing. But Naruto only sat quietly, looking me straight in the eyes as he did. Frustrated, I continued to speak, "Naruto. Why the hell are we here? What the fuck do you have up your sleeve?"

"Just wait." He said, his voice hard and stern.

But that only annoyed me even more. Just when I was about to cause a scene, I heard a clink of a glass. Pausing, I stopped and listened.

Then the clink turned into two, then five. It continued, as if waiting for everyone's attention. I glanced over my shoulder, trying to catch where the sound was coming from. When I couldn't, I turned fully to find the exact location.

As I searched, my eyes sweeping, everyone in the place suddenly grew silent, some even looking for the sound just like me. Just when I was about to give up because it was frustrating that I wasn't able to find it, I saw her.

She was standing up, looking scared out of her mind, holding a wine glass and a knife in her hand. Frowning in confusion, I focused my vision, trying to make sure it was really who I thought I was seeing.

But it was her, only she had pink hair. My heart pounded at the sight of her. She was here, of all places! What were the chances? Who was she here with, was she at dinner with her parents? Should I speak to her, try to see if she would listen this time around.

It was the logical part of me that made me see the truth, and the girl who was sitting at the table Sakura was standing next to. My heart plummeted to the ground.

"Um. Hi." Sakura started as she placed the glass and knife down on the table. The whole restaurant was silent as they listened. Even those who weren't paying attention showed their respect by not talking and simply continuing to eat, "I just wanted to make an announcement."

My mind ran through all the possibilities of what this could be about. Still, I listened. I strained my ears to catch every single word.

"I have been going out with this beautiful girl for sometime now," She spoke, glancing at Ino, who looked away in embarrassment, "So far we haven't told anyone yet, because we're both kind of scared of what the world might think. Her more than me though. So. I just wanted to show her that no matter what, there will be people out there who accept us."

Clearing her throat slightly, and looking extremely nervous as no one responded, she continued, "Ino Yamanaka, the girl I have the privilege of dating, has been under my care for exactly 2 months, 28 days, and a couple of hours, now. Her favorite color is purple, she likes to sleep, and when she's angry…" She paused to laugh slightly, "Let's just say it isn't pretty. But I love her, and everything about her. And I wanted the whole world, or maybe just this whole restaurant, to know."

For a moment, it was deathly silent. And even under my own state, I felt embarrassed for her.

Until someone started to clap.

I whirled around to see Naruto's hard face watching them, clapping slowly but with purpose.

I stared at him with a bewildered expression, everything suddenly making sense.

Then someone from the far end of the room started to clap also. Then another, then another. In seconds the whole restaurant was exploding with applause, some whistling, some yelling congratulations, and one, just one, started to clink their glass. (1)

Amazed, I watched as one person turned into the whole restaurant clinking their glasses, watching them both expectedly. I twisted back to Sakura, who was now grinning from ear to ear and walking over to Ino with her hand out. As Ino took it, Sakura pulled her up and laughed slightly as she looked around the restaurant.

Then she looked back at Ino, her grin fluttering to a small smile as she leaned in and kissed her.

That's when I decided I had enough.

Prologue Sasuke

I stormed out of the place, emotions running through so fast that I couldn't control anything. Too much feelings were flowing, too much pain was stabbing me. I found myself yelling at the top of my lungs as I continued to walk the parking lot.

He didn't have to announce his presence for me to know he was behind me. I whirled around, my anger consuming my vision. It felt like everything was being shadowed in dark blue rage, "You!" I yell, storming towards him, "You knew this shit was going down!"

Naruto didn't answer, only watched as I approached him.

"You fucking knew this would happen! Didn't you?" When he didn't reply, I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and glared at him, my rage overpowering me.

"Yes." He answered simply, staring me right in the eyes.

Before I could stop myself, before I could rationalize, I found myself punching him in the face. I put my full strength into it, my fist connecting with his cheek fully. I let him go as he stumbled back slightly, but I didn't dare stop there. No. I stalked towards him, my mind completely shutting down as my body moved on it's own. I grabbed his shirt and raised my fist again, staring in his eyes the whole time.

"You fucking bastard." I yell, "You parentless shit. Burn in fucking hell."

My fist never reached his face.

No.

Instead I ended up being held back by unknown men. They locked me in my spot, but I didn't struggle. Only glared as men rushed towards us, some helping Naruto, some making sure I wasn't going to escape.

"Fuck you!" I call to him as he walks off with the unknown suited men, "Fuck you're whole entire being Naruto Uzumaki!" (2)

* * *

(1) - If I am correct, which I'm normally not, when people do that they want to see the couple kiss. It's normally at weddings, but psh, if I was in the situation I would deffly start clinking my glass.

(2) - OH! And one more thing. Greatest thing ever. I had a fan comment on this story, saying this was the first Naruto Fanfiction they have ever read. I just wanted to tell you I am honored that I took your Naruto Fanfiction virginity. Yes. I mean it just like that Saiyagurl87

**No, this isn't the end of the story, that was just the proloug to the chapter. I did it because it avoided me trying to write how Sasuke stormed out without Sakura and Ino noticing. Cuz, see, if they did spot them that would be a sticky situation. It would ruin their whole night, and I didn't want to do that.**

**Ooooo, want to know what I just thought of? Writing Naruto's logic for this whole ordeal. I might just make a chap about it. If I do, I would be posting it like tmrw or something. Shouldn't take too long. I just want everyone to know what Naruto was thinking the whole time.**

**! It sounds like fun, I just might do it now! :)**

**My chapter special to you, my dear fans. It had everything from romance to fights. And it didn't have sex cuz everyones always saying Sakura and Ino always have sex after shit goes down. **

**There's nothing wrong with overused sex. Yes you. I'm pointing at you. Don't let anyone tell you different**

**I loved this chapter. Shycadet out.**


	17. Naruto's POV

**A/N- **A rare sight. Naruto's POV. Pay attention, enjoy it, because it will never happen again.

Cuz you see, I'm greedy, and I love my favorite character so much that I want to keep his thoughts to myself.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto

I did what I had to do.

It wasn't like I liked it, or I just wished to hurt him. I did it because I needed too.

That's what I keep telling myself, that's what I keep repeating as I ice my cheek, but nothing I say will make the pain in my chest go away. What I did was harsh, cold, so unlike me. But I didn't do it for kicks, I didn't do it for pay back.

Sasuke, he needed it. He needed to realize the world around him so he wouldn't be destroyed from the inside out.

Sakura wasn't the only one who saw it. I saw it too, I saw that monster eating him away. But it was distant, it was faint, and it was too far to come to my attention. Everything always takes so a long time to come to my attention, but when it does I know exactly what I need to do.

And I usually do it, whether it's cold hearted or not.

I took him out to explain everything to him. To ease him, even joy him with the news that Sakura liked him too. I also took him out to destroy him. To completely break him down to the lowest part his self, so he can slowly rebuild himself again.

As horrible as it sounds, as worthless as I seem, I did it because I was his friend.

The only way to stop that monster from coming out, was the way I did it. He had to realize there was no chance, so he wouldn't give in to the temptation. He had to rationalize to himself that Sakura was out of his hands, so he wouldn't end up crumbling his relationship with her.

I did it to save us all. Not just him.

But my plan had a flaw, a dangerous one that was a bit too much to gamble with, but there was no other way.

It was up to him now, you see. It was up to Sasuke to choose which path he will take. Would he handle things like the strong man I knew he was, or will he become that same weak little boy that me and Sakura found that one fateful day.

It was hard enough for us to become his friends the first time. The second time around, though, I'm fear we will lose him forever.

It was a gamble. Such a huge gamble. And my actions might cause me and Sakura to lose a best friend.

But I needed to. I did what I had to do.

That's what I kept repeating as I iced my cheek…


	18. Filler

**A/N - **Two words. Senior Year. Two more words. LOVING IT.

Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. Just telling you now, you've waited this long just for a HUGE filler, but it's necessary. Just like shows on TV, with all the different seasons. Lol, last chapter was the end of that Season. This chapter is the start of the brand new one! Get excited, because drama is going to come.

Cuz I love Drama. And fucking with Sakura's head.

Yay me :)

Oh and I gave this a quick one over last night. So hopefully there aren't TOO many mistakes, I know I can't catch them all. If there are. Sorry. :( I tried.

DISCLAIMER I do now own Naruto.

* * *

I remained silent on Ino's bed, tossing up a toy ball as I laid on my back. Kenji, Ino's pet cat, was napping right next to me, deciding his comfortable spot for today was right next to my ribs. It was the middle our blissful summer day, and me and Ino had nothing planned but to hang out with each other. The dinner we had three days ago was great, but we both agreed that just simply enjoying each others company was the best option for today.

Ino was brushing her hair in the mirror, sitting on her chair with all the supplies that she needed in front of her. The music that she had put on stopped awhile ago, and the only thing that was left was the comfortable silence that was engulfing us both.

Somewhere in the middle for the quiet, though, I sensed that there was something on her mind. The reason we weren't speaking right now wasn't just because it was calming. No, we weren't talking right now because I was allowing her to gather everything she needed for the moments to come, because I knew moments from now that she would open her mouth to speak about a matter that has been bugging her for awhile.

I don't exactly know how I know that something's probing her mind, but I do. I have been sensing it for the past three days, but I decided to veer clear of whatever that was wrong. If it dealt with us she would have been confronted me about it a long time ago , but since she hadn't spoken yet, I was starting to think it dealt with something else. What that something else was, however, I didn't know.

Then again, I wasn't too worried about it. Everything about us right now seemed at peace. This has been the longest time period of us not fighting. So whatever the problem was, I was completely comfortable to talk about it whenever she was ready.

I guess that moment was now, because at this time she had decided to turn around and look at me silently. Catching the ball that I had just threw up, I raised an eyebrow as I glanced at her, "yes?"

Her smooth glossed lips curved only slightly before she took a moment to speak, "Sasuke. You haven't talked to him for awhile, have you?"

Now this was surprising, if I was expecting anything it wasn't this, "no." I answer, not bothering to continue. That didn't matter, though, because Ino took it upon herself to do it for me.

"Why not? Are you guys still fighting?"

Her voice was comforting, but I didn't want to speak about this situation. Whatever that was going on between me and Sasuke was **between** me and Sasuke, no one else should be getting involved. So, in hopes of ending the conversation quickly, I began tossing up the ball again, "Well I did tell him not to talk to me until he fixed whatever his problem is."

We were both silent for a moment, and during the quiet I had found myself missing Sasuke. Before I could start thinking about him anymore, I shoved all the feelings away, "don't you think you should be there for him right now?" Ino's suggesting voice pressed softly.

That made me frown, and as I tossed the ball a little too high, it hit the ceiling and bounced out of my reach. Letting my hands fall to my side, I moved my head to look at her, "what do you mean?

"Whatever he's going through, Sakura, don't you think you should support him through it." Ino explained, but I already knew what she was saying. What confused me was the fact that she was suggesting the mere idea, even after what Sasuke did to her.

"Whatever he's going through is too big for me and him both." I mumbled, turning my gaze away from her and to the ceiling, "so no. I don't think I should be there for him right now."

"He's your best friend." She persisted, but I was reaching a point of not caring and wanting to end the conversation by force.

"He was my best friend," I snap, deciding to sit up, "he isn't anymore. I don't even know who he is right now."

"Is this because of me?" A small voice asked, causing to look over at her. Her crystal blue eyes were staring at the ground now, her facial expression looking sad.

Forcing myself to keep my voice even and friendly, I spoke, "No. It's about him being a total douche to everyone around him."

"He's lashing out because he doesn't know how to handle it." My lips curved downward deeply as I stared at her, confused that she was defending him.

"Anyone can control what they say, Ino." I say carefully, watching her as if she had grown a third eye, "It isn't hard to do that. I can understand if he's having a problem, what I can't understand is how he could say all those things to you."

"But your acting like he wasn't sorry about it at all!" She was yelling now, which caused me to recoil back. I wasn't understanding what she was so angry at **me **about,Sasuke was the on that made her cry.

"Sorry or not, he shouldn't have said those things to you." I point out, refusing to raise my voice. I was liking my three day's of peace, I didn't want to ruin it over some stupid fight that didn't even contain our relationship.

"No, Sakura, **you **shouldn't have told him." Her hard voice had me growing angry. At this moment Kenji had decided it was time for him to leave, whether it was because he was sensing the tension or it was because it was too loud for him to nap in the room anymore.

"So I'm wrong for speaking my problems to him?" I ask calmly, forcing down my boiling anger.

"You're wrong for telling him something that you ultimately wasn't going to fix. He's your best friend, didn't you think for a moment that he would want to try and help out." Her soft crystal eyes were growing fierce now.

I opened my mouth to snap a reply, but I thought better of it. We could go on forever like this, and nothing would get solved. Even though I'm feeling like I could punch a wall, I know that if I didn't try a different approach we both end up not talking for the rest of the day.

Sighing, and rubbing my eyes, I threw my pride under the bus and gave up, "Then what do you want me to do, Ino?" I ask, looking up at her to show that I was allowing her to win, "What do you want me to say?"

My strategy worked. Her cold glare slowly melted away, "I want you to go talk to him. I don't want to ruin a good friendship."

So that's what this was about? She was feeling guilty? For some reason the sudden realization had me smiling in disbelief. Shaking my head, I sighed, "Alright. I'll go talk to him today. Happy?"

Her soft smile made me feel like injuring my pride was worth it. Rising from her seat, she walked up to me and climbed into the bed. Trying not to smile too much, I watched as she leaned towards me to give my lips a peck, "yes. I'm very happy."

"Good." I say, my hidden smile slipping into a grin.

X

As I rolled up it looked as if no one was home. Every car was gone expect for Sasuke's jeep, which was parked on the side of the road next to his mailbox. Not wanting to cause an inconvenience for anyone by parking on the driveway, I decided to park against the curb on the other side of the road.

I got out of my car, squinting as the sun glared on my eyes uncomfortably. Then with a deep breath, I started walking towards Sasuke's home. I wasn't feeling nervous or uneasy, actually I was worried about getting this over quickly. If this confrontation was a drawn out process I'll end up being late to rent a movie at Movie Mania, who closes at 7 sharp on Mondays. If that happened, that meant no movie night with Ino, which meant a perfectly good day wasted.

Taking his porch steps two at a time, as always, I approached the door and knocked. For a full minute I waited for him, or anyone, to answer, but no one did. Starting to feel slightly foolish, I took a glance at the windows on the second floor, trying to catch a glimpse of light that might indicate that someone was home. Looking back in front of me without success I leaned o the side and rung the door bell, my mind thinking of reasons as to why Sasuke hadn't answered yet. Maybe he went with his parents to some family dinner. Maybe he was sleep.

Now that I was left here feeling stupid, I cursed myself for not calling ahead of time to make sure he was in. Honestly, that would have been the smarter idea, but since I was in such a rush I didn't think about it. Still, it was awkward to come to Sasuke's home without him here. Maybe it was because I knew every time he left the house, he would usually text me about it, so I never experienced him not being here.

With a sigh, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't in, I decided I better rush to Move Mania instead. I still had time to make it and actually browse their selection. Just as I was turning to leave, I heard the door unlock with a 'click', and brightening at the sound, I turned back around with smile.

My smile flattered slightly as I saw Sasuke standing there, door open, with his face expressionless, "Um." I start, guilt starting to settle within me as I took in how miserable he looked, "Hey."

Instead of getting a reply I got a blink, just a simple blink. Other than that , I was thrust into awkward silence, which was new for me. I never experienced an awkward silence with Sasuke before, "So what have you-" I start, but quickly stop as he cut me off.

"Is there a reason you're here?" His voice seemed wrong. Actually, as I stood there looking at him in slight amazement, I realize that what he said was rude. Extremely rude.

Frowning deeply, I start again, deciding not to comment on his impolite tone, "I came to say sorry about the other day."

When I finally got a reaction of him, my best friend that was standing in front of me with an aura of a stranger, I found that I didn't like it. His smirk, which used to be friendly and playful, was now… I couldn't explain it. It was off, distant, cold, something I hadn't experienced in awhile.

Watching him with my eyebrows together, I slowly took in everything that was wrong with him. His hair was done different, he had dark circles under his eyes, his usual tidy appearance was slightly messier and darker. The Sasuke I know would never be caught dead like this, "Is that why you drove all the way over here? To apologize."

I brought my eyes, which were looking him over, back to his, which were black and unfamiliar, "Yeah," I start slowly, my brain not grasping the situation that was in front of me, "I… I didn't mean to over react."

His dark onyx eyes only rolled as he took a step back, as if moving to leave, "Well that's stupid. It's alright. It doesn't matter anymore, I don't care."

_Did I wait too long to apologize?_

My mind reeled as he scratched his head with a yawn, "Aanyway, I was napping. So was that it?" The unfamiliar voice asked with impatience.

"Sasuke." I mumble, my heart thudding out of my chest for some reason. I didn't like this. I didn't like how he was acting, how he was giving me a shoulder so cold that it was making me shiver. Sasuke was never like this with me. Actually, I never experienced him mad at me before. Was this how it was like?

Smirking, his eyes brow rose, "Sakura?"

"I said I was sorry." I blurted, not fully understanding why I did so, but I was starting to feel myself panic, "I didn't mean to go off. I was just angry."

This time his facial expression turned annoyed, which hurt me somewhere in my chest, "I said it was alright." he snapped, "Seriously, shut up about it, it's fine. Now can I go back to sleep?"

I only stood there silently and stared, feeling confused about everything. His tone, his attitude, his glare.

Taking my silence as whatever answer he wanted, he half waved before shutting the door on my face. I blinked, too shocked to do anything else.

**Hey…**

But I stayed glued to my spot, mystified about Sasuke's new attitude. My throat started to close as my brain shut down, not knowing what move to make next. Birds chirped above me as I continued to stay there, the stinging in my eyes starting to become painful as I refused to blink.

**Movie Mania, remember?**

For some reason, that woke me up. My eyelids closed, allowing a moments of comfort that was only disturbed by the wetness that slipped between the folds. Quickly wiping the leak, I opened my eyes with a glare at the door and my heart thudding angrily.

**Let it go. We can deal with it later.**

Struggling with every nerve in my body to move, I manage to tear my gaze away from the door and to my phone, which showed six thirty. Movie Mania was at least fifteen minutes away, and if I wanted any time to find a decent movie, I needed to leave now.

Unable to help myself, I look back , half expecting Sasuke to be standing there with some apologetic expression on. Instead it was just the same deep blue door. With a sigh slipping my lips, I descended down the steps and head towards my car.

X

"How did it go?" Ino's bright voice welcomed me as she opened the door and allowed me in.

Shaking my head, a frown on my face, I walk inside without stopping to give any sort of greeting to her, "Don't want to talk about it."

"That bad?" Her curious voice probed as I walked to the living room. I heard the click of the door closing as I tossed the two movies I managed to get on the couch. Shrugging, finding it easier than answering out loud, I left it at that, "Naruto has mentioned that he's been a bit…touchy lately."

That interested me. Turning around I watched as she walked towards me, my eyebrows coming together, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, shrugging as she passed me, "He said Sasuke has been a bit angry."

"Since when though?" I press, turning and waiting impatiently as she gave the movies a look over.

"I don't know, he hasn't mentioned. Just said Sasuke was angry, but when is he not, right?"

Her lame attempt of a joke only annoys me, "He never is, that's the thing." I snap. Both of us then fall silent, amazed at my tone. I blinked while she turned her gaze away from me, a small frown on her face. Forcing myself to control my voice, I continued, "He might look like he's always angry, but he isn't, and today was really weird. Like he was actually rude to me."

I was grateful when she didn't question my snapping, "Well you did slap him, Sakura. You also told him not to talk to you until he got his life together. So…" her eyebrows curved up slightly, making her expression look as if she were asking 'what did you expect?'

Sighing, I shook my head, "I don't know. Just… He's never angry at me. For some reason I thought he wouldn't be this time."

Her smooth arms wrapped around my neck as she pressed against me, a small pout on her lips, "Cheer up, Sakura. He's bound to come around some time. Just try to keep talking to him as if everything's normal. Don't pressure him to be ok just yet, he deserves time to be angry, just like you do. "

Sighing again, I nod, my arms snaking around her waist, "Guess that's what's going to have to happen."

I watch as her pout lifts to a smile, happy that I agreed. Pecking my lips once quickly, she backs away and slips out of my reach, then with a teasing smile, she says, "I want to watch Black Swan."

Raising my eyebrows, I walk over and grab the movie, examining it, "Really? It seems so boring, but the man kept telling me it was a great movie."

When I didn't get a reply, I glanced over at her, who was smiling as if she had a secret. Confused, I opened my mouth to question her, but she only continued to smile, "Let's just watch it."

My eyes narrowing in suspicion, I carefully pass the movie to her. As she bends down to place it in the DVD player, I try to come up with an explanation for her strange smile but I get distracted as my eyes wonders down her body.

Smooth curves, skinny waist, even skin. It takes all my strength to blink, but I only do so because of the burning that starts to attack my eyes. I instantly regret once I do, because it seems as soon as my vision regains Ino decided to stand, grabbing the remote from the top of the TV.

Not wanting to give her any satisfaction on knowing I was just staring at her like she were a piece of meat, I quickly look away, pretending I was occupied with something else. As she passes, she pushes the remote to my chest, the same knowing smirk on her face as she does so. Grabbing the remote before it left her grip, I turn also.

Making myself comfortable on the couch next to Ino, who sits with her legs tucked under her, I lean my shoulder against hers and turn on the TV, "Do you know who's in this movie?"

I frown, trying to remember the preview. I try to image the cast, but I only come up with unfamiliar faces, "No." I say finally, "I don't. Who's in it?"

"Mila Kunis, that girl from _That 70's Show."_

"Oh, that hot looking girl?" I say, only to get an elbow to my ribs. Grimacing, I glace at Ino only to find my eyes instantly sucked into furious crystal blue ones. Back tracking my statement, I try again, "That not so hot girl?"

Satisfied, she smiles and nods. Too annoyed to understand her point, I roll my eyes and look back ahead, "And I've heard they have this lesbian scene in here." She comments.

Raising my eyebrows in surprise, I say nothing. Sure the information was good to know, but it had nothing to do with anything. That was, of course, until I made the connection, "We are watching this movie for the lesbian scene." I say in disbelief, knowing that had to be the reason for Ino's smile. When I heard her small giggle, I knew I was correct.

Sighing because she was an idiot, I shake my head and sit in silence. Kenji, who always found Ino's humor mildly entertaining, mewed from the window and gave me a twinkling glance.

"Don't encourage her." I tell him with a glare only to get a flick of his tail as a response.

X

"Call me when you get home, alright?" Ino told me as I opened the door, movies in one hand and car keys in the other.

"Ino, I live like five minutes away. Is it really that serious?" I ask, rolling my eyes as I step onto her porch. Turning around, I watch her pout in amusement.

"Yes it's serious!" Ino told me sternly, stepping onto the porch as well and pulling the door close behind her, "Things can happen in five minutes!"

Sighing loudly, I lean down and peck her once on her lips, "Fine, I'll call."

"Good." Ino said with a nod, snaking her arms around me. Smiling slightly, her eyes flicked to my lips then back up to my eyes, "Are we hanging out tomorrow?"

Wrapping my arms around her, I try to think despite the fact that her body pressed against me like this was highly distracting, "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Several things." she whispers softly, "Stuff that requires a bed and some sheets."

That's when I pulled away, worried that my will to leave would vanish and I'd end up right back up stairs in her room, "Jeez Ino, you need to stop that."

"What?" She asks, watching me with a sexy smirk, "We haven't done anything for days now."

Thinking it would be safe to put more distance between us, I jog down the steps, "And that's perfectly fine."

"Tell my body that." She grumbled under her breath, causing me to smile.

"Cut it out, plus I don't like planning things like that out." I tell her, waiting for her to make her way down the porch stairs before moving towards my car.

"How else are we suppose to do it?"

Turning around, I look at her wearily, "I don't know, still I don't want to plan it. It makes it weird. When it happens out of no where is better."

Her crystal blue eyes rolled, "Fine. Well can we make it happen out of no where tomorrow, then?"

"Ino!"

She only rolled her eyes, "What? My body is deprived. If I have to suffer any more, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands."

Dirty thoughts skittered past me. Blinking quickly, I pushed them away, "Like what? Find some other girl?"

"Or maybe use my fingers while talking to you on the phone?" Ino suggested with a smirk, "What do I look like cheating on you?"

My cheeks burned bright red, "Don't call me while your doing that."

"Oh please, you'd like it." Ino assured with a small laugh, finding the conversation highly amusing, "I'd make sure to make a lot of noise and moan your name the whole time."

"I'm going!" I yell out, practically running to escape, "I'll call you."

Laughing at me, she turned around and headed towards her house, "Bye Saku."

X

I drove down the road in silence, radio off and windows down. I didn't think about much, actually my mind was almost blank. Still, I couldn't keep myself from thinking about Sasuke. I wanted to visit him, even talk to him, but whatever that was happening to us was different then other times.

Usually when I was angry at him, he did anything and everything to get himself back on my good side. This time it seemed like he couldn't care less, and I wasn't understanding it.

**Maybe you're too used to being pampered by him.**

Frowning, I pressed on my break, stopping at a stop sign. That wasn't the reason, though. _I just want to know what's wrong with him._

**You didn't want to know when you slapped him.**

_I was angry! _I defended, trying to force myself to see that this wasn't my fault, that I didn't cause any of this. If anything, it was his fault for acting all strange and not telling anyone what was the matter. I was his friend. If he could have told anyone it was me. I wouldn't judge him, or anything. I would have tried to help.

**What if it was a problem you couldn't help with?**

Would that have mattered? Either way, I would have been by his side, making sure I was their if he needed me. There's other options besides helping. I could have comforted or… Or, I don't know!

**Maybe it was something he couldn't tell you.**

That had to be the reason as to why he didn't tell me what was wrong. That didn't explain, though, why he has suddenly stopped wanting me around. Sure, I slapped him, told him off, but that can't be the reason why I am hated.

**Is it so impossible for him to be angry at you for that very reason?**

No. It wasn't impossible. Actually, it was highly possible, but I can't find it in myself to believe that's the reason he won't talk to me.

_I think something else went down… Something I don't know about._

The thing that was most infuriating was the fact that I'm going off of guesses and gut feelings. I didn't know for sure that something happened because he hasn't told me a single thing. If something had happened before this whole mess, I was completely blind to it, and would continue to be completely blind until he gave me some sort of clue.

Sighing, I pulled into the drive way. I turned off my car, but sat there for a moment, looking down at my steering wheel. I really wish I knew what was happening, what was going on, and now that I'm sitting here looking pathetic, I feel like a complete idiot. I should have tried harder to figure out what was wrong. I should have stayed with him that day he fell asleep on the couch. Or maybe in the hall way when he went off, I should have hunted him down and demanded answers.

Now that I sit back and look at it, there were so many opportunities that I let go by. Not only that, but I could tell how it progressed and got gradually worse. The signs weren't obvious then, but they seem completely obvious now.

Feeling like I could shoot myself for being so stupid, I take my keys from the ignition and slide out of my car. Even though it was so late, I didn't bother with being quiet. Actually, I tossed my keys on the table and slammed the door. I couldn't find it in myself to care about whether my parents were sleeping or not.

Walking up the steps, I pull out my phone, already scrolling down the list to find Ino's name. The girl would have a fit if I didn't call, and it would be better to get it out the way before I forgot. Still, I couldn't help but pause as Sasuke's name appeared on the scroll. Looking at it with longing, I just stop and watch it for a moment.

I didn't know I would miss him this much if he were angry, mostly because I never experienced him angry at me before. Maybe aggravated, but not completely angry, to the point where he does anything to escape my presence, like earlier today.

I know it would end badly, and I know I would look desperate, but the idea of calling him right now seemed appealing. He wouldn't want to talk, and he was most likely sleep, but the longer I look at his name, the more my heart aches for his voice. Even though it wasn't too long ago, I can't remember how it sounded when he was the 'caring brother', no matter how hard I try.

Before I could stop myself, I pressed the talk button and held my breath as it rang. It rang so long that I figured he was ignoring me or in deep sleep, because just as I was about to pull the phone away from my face and end the call, he picks up.

"Hello?"

My breath caught at his voice. It was sleepy, groggy, like he had just woke up. Pathetically, I yearned for more, "Hey…"

"Sakura." His rugged voice stated as he shifted, most likely sitting up, "What's the matter?"

I found myself sitting down on the steps, my heart racing with hope. Maybe he was too sleepy to remember that he was suppose to be angry with me, "Nothing, just wanted to talk."

I listened to his huge yawn, and more shifting, "Yeah well, I can't talk right now."

That's when I noticed he was whispering, and for some reason I found myself doubting that all the shifting was from him alone. My eyebrows came together as I opened my mouth to ask, but I caught myself. Instead of being curious, I found myself being heart broken. Not only didn't he want to talk to me, he was with some other girl in his bed.

I shouldn't be heart broken, so maybe that wasn't the right term. Maybe I was jealous, angry for the fact that his attention is being spent on some stranger, and not me, his best friend, "Okay." I croak out, feeling the hair on the back of my neck rise as I hear more shifting, and even some whispering.

"Night." He says quickly, before hanging up.

Pulling the phone away from my face, I look at it.

I don't know how long I sat there watching it, and the only reason I didn't continue looking at it longer was because Ino's picture came up, along with her ring tone. Instead of picking up the call though, I watched it until it stopped ringing and started to ring again. As soon as it stopped ringing for the second time, I waited a moment to see if she was going to call again. When she didn't, I stood and headed to my room. Then went to sleep.

xXx

"I told you to call me when you got home! I called you twice and you didn't answer! What the hell, Sakura!"

I laid there, eyes rolling in my socket. I don't remember answering the phone, I don't even remember two seconds from now, all I know is that I'm up and being yelled at, but even that is hard to comprehend, "Hello?" I mumble out, rolling over to my side to sleep in a more comfortable position.

"Are you even listening?"

I groan, pulling the phone away from my face, "Why are you yelling, Ino?"

"You aren't fucking serious! I told you to call me when you got home!"

"Grrrrahhh!" I half yell half yawn, "You're too loud! Too. Loud. And it's too early."

'Click'.

I blinked and pulled the phone away from my face, only to see that she has hung up, "Shit," I mumble, quickly redialing her number, "I'm in trouble."

"Hello." A furious voice growls out.

"So…I don't know if you hung up or if I accidenly-"

"I hung up." She snapped, cutting me off.

"Okay…" I start, unsure how to continue. Struggling not to yawn, knowing that would only make her even more furious, I try to get myself out of trouble, "So I'm totally sorry about not calling you when I got home."

"You're damn right you're sorry! What the fuck happened, Sakura?" Ino demanded.

"I came home and went straight to sleep." I lie, trying to find a way out of the corner she was scolding me in, "I completely forgot. I was just so tired."

"I called you twice!" She argued, but I quickly cut in.

"You called?"

"Yes! After twenty minutes of not hearing from you."

"Wait wait, Ino." I say, trying to act confused, "I never got any calls."

There was a pause, and I prayed she would take the bait. I didn't want to fight so early in the morning, especially over this. Plus, if we got into it and she found out the truth that I had indeed gotten the calls and just didn't answer, and how was I suppose to explain why I didn't? Even now I couldn't think of the reason why I didn't pick up. All I remember is staring at the phone and walking up stairs.

"Well… I did call you. Maybe it didn't go through?" Ino asked curiously.

"Couldn't have went through, or I would have answered. I'm sorry babe, won't happen again."

Crossing my fingers I waited for her reply, "Alright," She sighed, "so are you still coming over today?"

"Shit, my mom is calling for me down stairs." I lied, pretending to be in a rush, "Text me about it, I'll let you know."

"Alright, bye!" She yelled quickly.

"Bye!" Then I hang up.

**Why are you lying?**

I was lying because I didn't want to hang out with her. Actually, I wanted to lay in my bed and never get up. Was it wrong to want a few moments to myself? Is it too much to ask for a day of solitude?

**It is when it's over Sasuke.**

_But it isn't. _I lie pathetically, sighing and plopping back into my sheets. _It's because I need some time to think about this situation._

**About how Sasuke was sleeping with some girl-**

_About why he doesn't want to talk to me!_ I correct furiously, _This doesn't have anything to do with him sleeping with some other girl. I don't care about that. What I care about is why he's acting like a jerk towards me, of all people._

**Because you slapped him. Because you told him off. Because you stopped talking to him first. It could be any of those reason, and yet you aren't satisfied with any of them. Instead, you sit here avoiding Ino because your feeling like a dumped girlfriend.**

Pushing the voice away, I sit up. I didn't need to argue with myself over some obvious lie. What I needed to do was try to get Sasuke to hang out with me. Ino said I had to act normal around him so he could come around, and the only way to start was to either start talking to him again or start hanging out with him again.

No matter which route I take, though, it all has to start the same way. I needed to call him, but the idea alone had my heart pounding slightly harder. After last night's embarrassing phone call, I don't think I could deal with hearing his voice with that girl in the back ground. Since it was still early, she was bound to still be there.

'Ding'

I look over at my phone and grab it, pressing the on button to see who had sent me a text. It was from Ino.

'_What did your mom want?'_

Frowning, I text back quickly, '_Something stupid. Ftw.'_

Before I could put the phone down, she replied, _'Lol. Can I call you back?'_

"Shit." I mumble, contemplating. I didn't want to talk to her right now, so I came up with a quick lie, '_No. I'm on the phone with Sasuke.'_

Groaning, I rubbed my eyes. All these lies are going to catch up to me, I just know it. '_Oh! I'll ttyl then! Make sure you act normal! Be nice! Tell me if he wants to hang out! Byee.'_

"Damn it all to hell." I grumble, "Now I have to call him."

**You did this to yourself. **

_Shut up. _I growl, dialing Sasuke's number reluctantly. My heart pounded as I anxiously waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke." I mumble out, my heart hurting my chest as it pounded harder.

"Jesus Sakura, do you have any idea what time it is?" He yawns out while he stretches.

"Sorry…" Taking a breath, I force myself to say the next words, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out!" I winced once I noticed I yelled. Nervous, and ears burning in embarrassment, I await his answer. There wasn't a point to dragging out the conversation, and frankly I was too scared to try to have an actual conversation with him anyway.

For a moment, there was only silence, "Not really."

My heart dropped, and I found myself struggling to keep my voice steady, "Really?"

"Yeah, pretty serious." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Listen, I just don't want to hang out today. Maybe we can do it another time."

"Is it because that girl is still there?" I blurt out, suddenly feeling furious. Only when the words passed my lips, I wished for them back. Where the hell did that come from?

Still, Sasuke's deep voice only chuckled, like my comment was amusing, "How'd you know I was with someone?"

"Last night." I bite out, "I heard shifting, and whispering, and I figured you weren't alone."

Laughing some more, he sighed, "Yeah well, there is someone over, but it isn't because of her that I don't want to hang out with you."

He was breaking my heart, he had to know that, and I know it's the wrong term to use, but how else am I suppose to explain this feeling of my heart ripping into shreds? Quickly, because I couldn't handle another second of this conversation, I try to get off the phone, "Fine! What ever! I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah, see you around."

"Bye."

Then I hung up and threw my phone against the bed. Furious beyond belief, I slammed myself back against my sheets and squeezed my eyes tight. My goal was to go back to sleep, but the blood that was running though me from the anger wouldn't allow me to.

I think I was laying like that for thirty minutes before Ino texted, asking if Sasuke had said yes or no. I texted back no, and threw the phone back to where it was. She replied, but I didn't bother answering.

X (Later that night)

"Sakura! Are you even listening?" Ino asked, sounded annoyed.

Blinking, I look over at her, "Yeah, sorry. What did you say?"

"Nothing." She snapped, getting up from the couch and storming to her kitchen.

I watched her leave with a frown, then a sudden yawn attacked me out of no where. Blinking some more, I looked around. We didn't have anything planned today, so we were just watching TV and talking. I guess in the middle of Ino's talking, I started to think about Sasuke again, because I couldn't even remember what she had just said.

Getting up, I scratched my scalp and made my way to the kitchen, where an angry blonde attacked the spaghetti she was cooking. I started to speak, but cut myself off as she furiously cut at the onion, "Jeez Ino, if you don't calm down, you're going to cut off your fingers!" I yell out in panic, rushing over to take the knife from her.

I slid to a stop when she whirled around and pointed the knife at me, "Don't you dare come over here, Sakura, or I swear I'll cut of **your **finger!"

Gulping, I slowly backed away, my hands up in surrender, "Ino, put the knife down." I command carefully, staring at the blade that was right between my eyes.

"Ugh!" She cried out before turning around and stabbing the knife into the cutting board. Eyes wide, I continued to back away from her angry figure as she moved to stir the noodles again.

"Ino?" I ask, wanting to ask what's wrong, but not wanting to get stabbed.

"Shut up, Sakura." She snapped as she put her blond hair into a pony tail.

Pausing, I think of a way to calm her down. Carefully, I try again, "Look, I'm sorry that-"

"Just let it go."

Noticing that her angry voice seemed to have deflated, I frown. Letting my hands fall to my side, I walk behind her and place my hands on her hips, "What's wrong?" I ask, leaning down and kissing her neck, but when I do she only shrugs away.

"Nothing." She mumbles back, moving out of reach of my hands.

My frown grew deeper as I took a step back, "You're lying. Did I do something wrong?" I realized my mistake before she even paused and gave me a look, "Right, stupid question. Look, baby, I'm sorry. My mind keeps drifting on something else."

"Exactly." Ino sighs out, placing the plastic stirring spoon on the counter before turning around and looking at me with a frown, "Your mind has been on something else all day. What's the matter?"

Blinking in surprise, I look away from her, "Nothing is the matter."

"Then my girl friend must be thinking of another girl," Ino answered with a deeper frown, "because she hasn't bothered to pay attention to me at all today."

"You know that isn't it." I tell her with a sigh.

"Then what is it?" Her soft voice presses, as she takes a step towards me, "You've been preoccupied with something else ever since you've been here."

"Nothing important," I shrug, turning to leave the kitchen, "Just tired, that's all."

"Don't see how you could be if you went to sleep as soon as you got in and took a nap before you got here." Ino replies casually. Frowning, I ignore her. It didn't help my case that I lied about the nap and about going to bed as soon as I got home, "Sakura, I just want to know what's wrong. You can talk to me."

Glancing at her, I noticed how concerned she was, but I couldn't bring myself to confess the real reason of my mood. Actually, I didn't want to speak about the 'Sasuke' situation at all. It was something that just brought my mood down even lower and had me drifting into thought all over again.

"I'm fine Ino," I reassure, looking away and plopping back onto the couch.

I became slightly annoyed once she stepped between my line of vision and the TV, "I don't believe you."

Trying to contain my agitated growl, I look up at her, "You don't have to believe me, you just have take my word and roll with it."

"What the hell is your problem?" Ino demanded, crossing her arms and looking down at me, "You've been all distant and quiet ever since this morning. Is it Sasuke?"

Rolling my eyes, I moved to the side, trying to catch the TV, "Nothing, Ino. For the hundredth time, I'm perfectly fine."

"You aren't or you wouldn't be acting like this." Ino pointed out, stepping into my line of sight again.

Groaning, I give up and look up at her, "Jesus, Ino. Does it even matter? I'm just trying to watch some TV."

"Which is weird," she yelled, "because you weren't watching TV a second ago when you weren't paying attention to me!"

_Really! Was that the reason why she was acting like such a bitch?_

**Don't-**

But it was too late, "So that's what this is about?" I ask, standing up and looking her in her face with a fake amused smile on mine, "You're demanding what's wrong with me just because I don't have every ounce of my concentration on you? How shallow does that sound Ino, hmm? To bitch and moan because I'm not engrossed by your very move and blink." Then, breaking my act of being amused, I frown and yell, "Just leave me the hell alone! Can I have some damn space please!"

I immediately wished it all back once I saw how her face flashed to hurt. She tried to conceal it by turning away, but my hand was already at her wrist, pulling her back, "I'm sorry." I say quickly, pulling harder as she continued to try to pull away, "Sorry. Sorry. Stop Ino, I didn't mean it."

"Whatever." She mumbled, her arm giving a final tug before my grip slipped and she walked away, "I'm going to take a shower, watch over the spaghetti." She says as climbs the stairs.

I watched her up until she disappeared. The moment she was out of sight I groaned and plopped back on the couch, covering my eyes with my head.

_What' the hell is wrong with me?_

**Sasuke.**

Yes. That was the problem. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, _I need to fix things before I fuck up with Ino._

**Or maybe you need to focus your attention on her instead of Sasuke.**

_It's not a situation I can just let sit there. _I try to explain, staring at the ground. _It needs to be fixed as soon as possible before it gets worse, and that would be bad for everyone._

**You could do perfectly fine without him for a week more, maybe even two.**

_That would just be a week of snapping at Ino and feeling agitated out my mind. _With a sigh, I get up and head towards the kitchen.

**Then, let's take this problem one step at a time, because either way there are only two options. Left or right. **

Nodding, I stirred the red sauce. It made sense I guess. I couldn't just jump into the situation, I had to take smaller steps.

**First thing you need to figure out is, who is more important. Sasuke or Ino.**

My stirring stopped abruptly and before I could get anymore involved with the inside 'me's' plan, I pushed everything away; The sudden answer that flashed through my head; The heart throb that caused my chest to hurt; Even the reeling of explanations that were clearly excuses.

There are some lines you don't cross, and I believe I just crossed one. Heart pounding, I watched as the one strict line I had crumbled in front of me. The very narrow line between the two people I cared deeply for. What's funny is… I don't remember seeing it until now.

Actually, I don't remember thinking Sasuke and Ino were in categories that were so closely together. The information made me feel like I ran into a brick wall. Has it always been like this? Have they always been so closely placed together by me?

**It's sad.** The whispering truth told me softly, no matter how badly I wished to push that away also. **I wonder how Ino would take that answer.**

* * *

**See, luckily I got the filler finished in one chapter. Now all you have to do is sit back and relax until the next chapter, knowing for SURE that it's going to be hell on earth. **

**La de da. I love you all fans. Oh, and for all the new fans that have stumbled across my story. Welcome. Sorry for the first couple of chapters :( I'm surprised you got through them. If it were me I would have turned away right at the spot. BUT I'M GRATEFUL NONE THE LESS.**

**Loves yous alls.**

**Outs.**


	19. Connecting the Dots

**A/N- **Ok, so this chapter seems WAY shorter than the last one. But I think it's because the last one was such a big filler and it was like 10 or 12 pages long. Idk. This ones like nine pages, but it still seems so short. Ugh idk.

Anyway. Just a warning, alot of Sasuke Sakura stuff in here. Yeah i know, you're getting depressed just thinking about it. I promise you after this it will go straight back to all the lovey dovey romance of Ino and Sakura. PROMISE.

It has some slight drama, other than that, just a slight filler and connecting the dots. Yeah, Sakura is finally gonna figure out what the fuck is going down. I can't take much more of her being in the dark, it's making me upset. -_-

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I stepped away from the pot slowly, my heart pounding. Pushing everything away only worked for a moment, but no dam made by me could stop the flooding thoughts that were rushing through.

Sasuke.

I had chose him without any thought. There was no hesitation, no slight moment of reconsideration, no nothing. Even after that, it took me a moment to realize my mistake. He shouldn't be more important, he shouldn't be above Ino, if anything he should be secondary. Once I realized that, I rationalized. I'm still rationalizing as I quickly exit the kitchen to find my car keys.

_It's because he's my best friend. It's because he's important to me. I'm worried, he's been acting so different, and it's been on my mind for so long that of course I would choose him without thinking._

**Ino would cry, she would be so hurt, but the truth is the truth. Sasuke is more important, which means we go left. **

_No! _I argue, snatching my keys off the couch, _We go right! He isn't more important. I'd be nothing without Ino, I can't lose her. I couldn't handle losing her._

**No, you can. While you'd be broken if Ino left you, you'd be completely destroyed if Sasuke left you. Face it. You'd rather lose Ino than live in a world without Sasuke in your every day life.**

My breathing was so uneven, so heavy, that it was making me light headed. Stumbling slightly as I make my way to the front door, I catch myself on the wall that was right beside me. Whatever was happening, whatever the inside me was saying, it wasn't true. Ino was more important, and no one was going to force me to think any differently.

_One slip up, _I assured myself, trying to control my breathing, _That's all it was, one slip up. Nothing more. No one has to know._

**Wouldn't this make this your second slip up? Have we already forgotten what caused everything to suddenly rush down hill? Let me remind you. It all started with one innocent kiss.**

I sucked in cold air in shock, pushing away the memory of the kiss I had with Sasuke. Just as I was doing so I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Even so, I remained with my back towards her, not wanting her to see how badly I was freaking out.

"Sakura?" Ino asked curiously, her voice slightly worried as she continued down the stairs.

I remained silent, struggling to even out my breaths as she came closer. I panicked slightly as I felt her presence right behind me, and from the shadows on the ground I could see her trying to catch a glimpse of my face.

"Hey, are you alright?" she anxiously continued, taking a step closer towards me.

With her step closer, I took a step forward to get away, hastily rushing my hands to my eyes to rub them, trying to regain what little control I had. While I managed to slow down my breathing, I couldn't quite stop my hands from shaking.

As I pulled my trembling hands away from my face, I nodded quickly, clearing my throat before speaking, "Yeah, I'm- I'm alright. I was just going to my car for something."

"You planned on leaving." she said frankly, sounding angry yet sad at the same time. Her sigh was soft, and I felt her presence fad slightly as she took a step back, "You can if you want. You don't have to stay."

Logically, I knew this was her cry for me to stay, to turn around and hold her and explain to her how sorry I was for yelling. Knowing all of this didn't help me though, I wasn't fit enough to turn around yet, and I didn't have the strength to grasp anything with my hands, let alone my arms. In actuality it was taking everything in me to stand up without my hand propping me.

Still, I forced myself to turn around, pushed myself to take steps after Ino, who had left me there and went inside of the kitchen, and I steadily tried to regain my strength.

I held the corner of the door way to the kitchen, watching her sad posture slump over the tomato sauce as she stirred, obviously depressed about the whole situation. Even in my state, I felt my heart hurt slightly, knowing I caused this. I wanted to make her feel better, wanted to comfort her, so I took some more steps forward.

Some how, some way, I made it to her. As I refused to care whether she wanted me to or not, I wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on her shoulder. I tried to hold her as tightly as I could, but even with all my strength my hold was weak. Actually, I was slumped against her, and she was practically handling all of my body weight, the movements of reaching her and comforting her making me feel frail and exhausted.

"Sakura, you're heavy." Ino complained, a smile in her voice as she tried to hold me up.

"I'm really sorry." I mumbled, my eyes drooping, "I… I didn't mean to yell."

With a sigh, she stopped stirring the pot, "I know, Saku."

As she tried to turn around, I struggled to hold my own weight to allow her to, "I'm just- Sakura what's wrong?"

Her frantic voice surprised me. I opened my mouth to speak, only for a choking cough to come up.

I was crying. I hadn't realized it till now.

Bringing my trembling fingers to my cheek, I brushed a tear away, "Baby, why are you crying?" Ino asked, her hands finding my face and her thumbs wiping my tears away, "I know you're sorry, you don't have to cry I'm not that angry."

But I only shook my head, knowing if I opened my mouth just another sob would come. As I looked down at her, seeing her worried face, my whole body shook as a sob wracked through me.

"Stop, Sakura." her voice sounding heart broken now, "Stop crying. Tell me what's wrong? What is it. Baby, please, you're going to make me cry too."

That made me want to laugh, because she honestly looked like she was about to burst into to tears in any second. Instead of laughing, though, my whole body hiccupped again, my vision blurring as tears started to gush at with no end.

Finally seeing that her task of trying to wipe all the tears away wasn't going to end any time soon, she threw her arms around me, holding me so tightly, so close, as I continued to cry on her shoulder.

She mumbled as I cried, spoke softly about how much she loved me and how I needed to get better for her. The whole time, her fingers played with my hair.

I don't know how long we stayed there like that.

X

Laying in Ino's bed with her arm draped around my waist, I stare up at the ceiling. My sobs had subsided an hour ago and my trembling calmed thirty minutes after that, but my mind has yet to relieve me from troubling thoughts. Thoughts that contained Sasuke and Ino, both smiling at me gently, both holding out their hands.

Then there was me. The girl that was standing a couple of steps away, my head turning to each of them in confusion, fighting myself on who to pick. While logically I forced my steps towards Ino, something would pull me towards Sasuke, which had me stuck at my spot.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered, carefully not moving to prevent me from getting frightened. It was too late though, I've been frightened.

"Hmm?" I hummed in reply, still staring at the ceiling.

"Are you…" She started, but paused in struggle, her body curling slightly more next to me and her arm tightening around my waist with half strength.

"No." I replied, guessing what she was going to ask.

"Why?" her soft voice gently asked, but I knew she was hurt. Even after all that crying and all that comforting, I wasn't going to tell her what happened.

"Because," I start, sighing out and closing my eyes, "It's nothing we need to talk about."

"Sakura I've never seen you-"

"You have once," I cut in to correct her, "There was one time I cried that hard before."

"Your cat died, Sakura. That doesn't count." I could still hear the slight weariness in her whispering, comforting, tone.

"Yeah well, I really loved that cat." I comment with a shrug, sighing out again and opening my eyes.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked again, this time raising her head from my shoulder to look at my face. I watched as her soft hearted eyes tried to find any type of clue on my face. Her tender worry was too much for me and I found myself turning my head looking at the huge mirror that was attached to her dresser. From there, I watched as she lowered herself closer to my face, her forehead resting on my temple, "Is it because you don't trust me?"

Her broken voice had my heart thumping with hurt.

**Broken. Completely broken. That's how she'll be if she ever found out.**

"Trust has nothing to do with it." I assure, trying to force myself to stop the unintentional damage I was doing to her, "It's because it's over and done with. It won't be a problem anymore."

Still, even as I said this, I refused to look at her. Instead I continued to stare at her mirror, watching her from there. So I was able to see how my words didn't ease her at all, and how when she pulled away the hurt still showed on her face.

**There is no going back. Do you realize that? **

But I denied any truth the inside of me whispered. I declined her offered warning, and instead turned my face to Ino, who was still looking down at me with so much worry. And even as I grabbed Ino's face and pulled her lips down to mine, those nine words haunted me. Even in my state of denial, I understood they were true.

xXx

**Sasuke**

My eyes opened slowly. I was laying in a bed that wasn't mine, on my back, with a girl curled up next to me. It was the middle of the night, my chest was bare and cold, and the moon light shown on my face. Even with the girl next to me, I was still freezing. It was like I couldn't receive any warmth that she was radiating.

Shifting, I pulled the cover away from me, moving to get out of bed. I didn't bother to be discrete, it was better for the girl to know that I was leaving now then wake up and find out I'm gone later.

Yeah, even though I'd like to be some heartless being I can't seem to stop caring about the people around me.

As my feet touched the wooden floor, a chill ran through my body. It was even colder now, subzero, and I could feel the goose bumps starting to cover my arm. I've been cold for so long now that I've forgotten how it was to feel warm.

"Hey," the girl mumbled sleepily in her bed, "Where are you going?"

"Home." I reply simply, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling my shirt over my head.

"Aw, leaving me in the middle of the night?" she asked, her blond hair tossed everywhere as she sat up, a small pout on her face.

"Yes." I answer, grabbing my watch from her dresser and putting it on my wrist, "Have to, my brother can't keep covering me for much longer."

"Sasu," I shivered as she moaned my name, "Don't leave me like this. I can still feel the wetness between my legs from when I came."

"Cut it out." I mumble, glancing at her with a glare, "It's not like I helped with that."

"Because you are such a kill joy," her light green eyes glowed in the dark, and I watched as they rolled, "Who doesn't take advantage of a girl when she's drunk."

I shook my head as I searched for my shoes, "I just came over here to hang out, not to fuck you."

"Can you at least tell me when you're going to!" she whispered in frustration, her arms crossing, "It's like your trying to be abstinent."

I sat on the side of her bed as I put on my shoes, my back towards her. Knotting my laces, I sit up and sigh, "I told you I don't want to have sex with you."

"Then why do you keep coming over every night?" she challenged.

I glanced back at her, a frown on my face, "I'm trying to get over her."

She pushed the covers away then, her body still naked as she crawled towards me. Not wanting to see her unclothed body, I turned away and looked forward, staying silent. I felt her hands grab my shoulder then slide down to my chest as her front pressed against my back, "And I told you the best way to do **that**," she whispered, her lips against my neck, "Is to have sex with me. Eventually, your body and mind would slowly be consumed by me."

I didn't react to her touching or her lips, "And why would I want to be consumed by you? You've never kept a boyfriend for too long."

"You're different, Sasu, I want you. Badly."

I remained silent.

"That's why you keep coming here, right?" she asked, her lips brushing against my ear, "because you want to feel wanted? Let me have you. I'll treat you right."

I closed my eyes, my heart yearning. Yes, I wanted to be wanted. I wanted to feel needed, vital. But even though I was desperate and could accept this from anyone, I couldn't keep myself from craving this from Sakura.

"I'm way better than that bitch, Sakura." she continues, as if reading my mind.

But if she could read my mind, she'd know that she had made a mistake. Breaking out of my trance, I stood up suddenly and turned around. I glared at her, a deep frown on my face, "She's still my friend. Don't call her a bitch, Stacy."

Stacy sat there, a smirk on her face as she stared up at me with her cursed green eyes. (1)

X

**Sakura**

I laid there on my back, staring at the ceiling with a blank gaze. I wish I could say that my mind was blank as well, but it was the very opposite. Instead, my mind was replaying the events of today, like it had been for the past hours.

I left Ino's place. I had to get home to get away from her presence, because it was too much for me. Ignoring her worrying glances worked only for a bit, but I found myself being suffocated by her constant checks. For some reason, deep in the pit of my stomach, I wanted her to be angry with me. Everything would be easier to deal with if it were that way.

Instead, after I kissed her, she fell back into silence and held me for another hour without a word. I knew she was only placing her questions aside for my sake and that she was truly worried about what was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. Once I kissed her goodbye and left, I came to the conclusion that I was never going to tell her about how I picked Sasuke over her in the importance scale, and how much that scared me.

Why would I want to break her heart anymore than I am already? Me not telling her what was wrong was doing a lot of damage. She was feeling like she couldn't be trusted, and that she was useless, because she couldn't make me feel better. But in the end it was a small price to pay compared to the alternative.

So, one of my fighting worries has been laid to rest. I can honestly say that while I was trembling as she held me, I debated on whether to tell her or not. I wanted to because I needed help figuring everything out, and selfishly I wanted her to solve everything for me. But as I thought about it more and more, it would have been pointless, and even though she would pretend to understand and not get angry, she would be heart broken and depressed for days, maybe even months.

Still, solving one problem didn't bring any ease because their were several more problems that were serious and confusing. Like, what was I suppose to do now? Picking Sasuke was only one step, but that small decision forced me to see so many hidden truths. One truth being that I cared for Sasuke, deeply, more than I had believed in the past. It was so much, in fact, that I found myself wondering how could I have possibly gone on this long without realizing it.

Figuring that out also helped me see that I was more broken about Sasuke then I had led myself to believe. Sasuke had this hold over one single part of me, but that one part was so important that I couldn't live if he had decided to tear it with him as he left.

Vital. That's what he was.

I guess I sort of guessed it before, but I firmly know now that Sasuke is a critcal part of me, and I couldn't just let this whole situation go on. Him ignoring me and trying to stay away from me was tearing me apart.

Which only leads me back to problem number one. What do I do now? Sure, the inside me had some deviant plan, but I didn't want to hear anymore of it. If step one was so shattering, so life changing, I'd hate to hear all the other steps.

So no, instead of listening to the sly other me, I'll try to fix this on my own now that I have calmed down and accepted the idea of Sasuke being more important, as fucked up as that is.

**Good luck.**

Ignoring the comment, I sighed as I thought.

_What should my next step be?_

Naruto.

The thought was so sudden that I blinked and sat up. I haven't spoken to him in so long, it seemed like forever. (2)

Eyebrows coming together, I try to remember when exactly was the last time we had a conversation, but I couldn't. Why hasn't he texted or called? Now that I thought about it, he only seems to be talking to Ino now days.

Annoyed, but not knowing whether it was jealousy or not, I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number, which I knew by heart.

"Hello?" Naruto's sleepy voice answered.

"Where the hell have you been!" I demand as he yawns in my ear.

"What do you mean?" he asks, mumbling as he shifts, "Sakura it's like one in the morning."

"What do you mean what do I mean! You've gone ghost! I haven't heard from you in days!" I continue, "So many days that I can't even remember when we last spoke!"

"Sakura, we talked the other day, remember? You told me about your date with Ino. Told me I could have the reservation if she won." he points out with another yawn.

"That was like five days ago, idiot." I argue, "Where the hell have you been, Naruto?"

"Around, Sakura." his answer seemed like he was blowing me off, "I seriously haven't been doing much. What about you? How has your summer been?"

"I don't want to talk about my summer, idiot!" I growl out, "a summer which you should have been apart of already!"

"Fine, then let's talk about what's wrong."

No matter how many times he does it, I never get used to him automatically knowing when something is wrong with me. Blinking in surprise, I stumble out, "What do you mean?"

"You're my best friend. You'd think I'd know when something's wrong, right?" is his only reply.

Frowning, I open my mouth and shut it again. After a moment, I take a breath and explain to him everything that is wrong.

*Ten minutes later*

"And the fact that I picked him, Naruto, with no thought. It's terrifying…" I struggled with my next words, "I don't- I don't want to lose Ino over something like this. I don't want to slowly have her fall to the side while I deal with Sasuke."

"Well, that's tough." Naruto says after a moment, "But you don't need to worry about Sasuke."

Frowning, my eyebrows bunch together, "Why do you say that?"

"No reason, you just don't need to lose sleep about it, that's all."

_Well. _

**Something isn't matching up.**

"I heard from Ino that you told her Sasuke has been angry, though." I say carefully, confused about why Naruto would make stories.

"He has," Naruto admitted, "but it's nothing to get all worked up about. He'll be fine."

"Well, what is he angry about?" I question, suspicious now. For some reason, I wasn't trusting a word Naruto was trying to feed me.

"It's a guy thing."

"I don't believe you." I say suddenly, surprising myself with how harsh that came out. Thing was, I **didn't **believe him, not at all. It felt like he was lying about something, hiding certain information from me. I don't know where the suspicion came from, and I had no proof, but somewhere in my chest I knew he was dying down the whole situation.

For a moment, there was a pause, then his voice came in soft and calm, "What?"

"I don't believe you," I repeat, this time firmly believing it, "You're keeping something from me, trying to keep me from figuring out something. What is it, Naruto."

"I don't know what you are talking about." his voice mumbled as he denied my claim, "I'm telling you the truth."

"You know…" I say, thinking out loud, "I was thinking Sasuke was angry at me about something, like I did something wrong, but for some reason that didn't add up. Sasuke never really gets angry at me, especially when I'm the one mad at him. I've been thinking it had to be something else, something deeper than the situation between me and him. And now," I continue, my voice hard, "I see that I'm right. There's something else going on, something no one has told me about, and for some reason, I think you're involved in it."

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Naruto questioned, but his voice was hardening also.

"You, Naruto, and what you're keeping secrets. Something happened between you two, right? This isn't just about me, it's about all of us now."

I was going off of theories, practically shooting in the dark, but I knew one thing was for sure. Sasuke wasn't just angry about me, or maybe he wasn't angry at me at all, he was angry at something else. Whether it was at Naruto or something completely different.

"It's late." was Naruto's only reply, which had me frowning deeply, "and I need to get to sleep. I'll talk to you later, Sakura."

"Whatever it is, Naruto, you fix it." I tell him in a cold voice, "You fix it now, because whatever happened, it's destroying him. Literally destroying him. Have you seen him recently?"

"I have to get up at six, Sakura, I don't have time for this."

"It's like he's done a three sixty, Naruto. He's a total different person." I press, baring my teeth, "He's completely different. Something is way off about him."

"Listen we can talk about this later."

"Whatever fight you guys are having, squash it!" I rush, suddenly feeling panicked. If he was denying it, that means he won't fix it, "Just talk to him!"

"Good night, Sakura."

And with that, I was left by myself with dial tone.

X

Laying in bed again, looking at the ceiling, I rationalize my next steps. I was debating on whether I should call Sasuke or not, whether I could handle another blow off. The more I thought about it though, the less I was afraid about the out come of the phone call. The only reason being that I knew he wasn't exactly angry at me, but at something else, and knowing that he didn't hate me brought so much relief. It felt like I could deal with anything he could throw at me.

Tightening my hand around my cell phone, which I've been holding during my debate, I think about everything that could go wrong, everything that he can say that would possibly break me. But, again, after figuring out this was all Naruto's or someone else's fault, it seemed like Sasuke couldn't do anything too extreme.

Bringing the phone to my face, I watch as I dial his number and press talk. I was completely unafraid.

"Hello." Sasuke answered normally, which was slightly strange because it was two in the morning. He should have been sleep.

"Sasuke," I say, listening closely to see if I could hear any shifting in the background, "What's up."

"Uh…" he started, slightly confused, "Nothing. Just sitting here."

"That's cool," I answer casually, as if nothing has been going on between us for the past week now.

"Um, Sakura-"

"Why aren't you sleep?" I interrupt, knowing he was going to try to kick me off the phone in any second.

"Wasn't tired."

"What's that noise?" I ask, picking up sounds from the background finally. It almost sounded like-

"I'm driving," he answered, "wanted to get out of the house. Listen, Sakura, I'll just-"

"Want to pick me up?"

The question surprised even me, I didn't even know where I was going with this.

"What?" his voice sounding as if he misheard me. He had a good reason to, my request was out of no where.

"I said do you want to pick me up, so we can hang out?"

_I won't be upset if he says no. I won't be upset if he say no._ I repeat to myself, prepping for an automatic shut down.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke answered, "Alright."

My heart thumped as my eyes widened. Did I hear him right?

* * *

(1) Here's a hint. Stacy should be back in like chapter one or two? You know, the girl that kept fucking with Ino. Yeaaaaa, the very same one. Smh Sasuke, how could you stoop so low.

(2) You know what I realized. I did loads of Naruto POVs before. -_-

**Sorry for Sasuke's awkward behavior. I know it might seem kind of weird, or it does to me because I feel like every view I write on him seems to contradict…Something. I can't find the right word for it. Anyway, I guess you can think of it as everyone only shows one side to the out side world and one side to their close friends or when they are alone. That's basically how it is with Sasuke. He seems like he's aggravated and angry and pissed at Sakura, but he's really just hurt. Deeply hurt. So that's why it looks like there's two different sides to him, that's because there is. He's pushing Sakura away by acting all pissy, but he's only just really damaged.**

**Also, sorry for taking so long to get this out. I've been having a hard time with it and i swear the FIRST person to tell me this chapter was crap i'm taking it down and revising it. I feel like it's pure crap, so, you know, tell me, so I won't embarress myself any longer than I need to.**

**REMEMEBER ***TELL ME IF IT'S CRAP*** i'm serious folks, i gotta rep to uphold ;P**

**Anyway, review. Sorry again for taking so long. I've been getting into zombie stuff, which was why i was so late on this :] been writing a zombie story. Wanna read it? :D**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-** You guys are going to flip.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I went down my steps as quietly as possible, praying my parents wouldn't wake up. Summer or not, they would flip if they woke up and didn't see me in my room. There was always the Ino excuse, they already know if something went wrong with her no one would be able to stop me, but that can only work so many times before they become suspicious of me and her.

And I'd rather keep our relationship a secret from them, just for a little longer.

My heart was pounding as I tiptoed over to the front door, but the anxiousness wasn't from the thoughts of getting caught, but from the thoughts of Sasuke coming over. My request was just random hope for conversation, a praying chance that he wouldn't hang up on me if I just kept talking. I didn't expect him to say yes, and I didn't want him to.

Sasuke has been so different, so changed, that I couldn't predict what would happen once he came over. Would he be friendly and pretend nothing has changed between us, just like he usually did before I pissed him off. Or would he be angry from the start, demanding to know why I was asking for him to come over when I knew what was going on.

Either out come was scary to think about, because either way it was dangerous. Us acting normal could only end horrible. Us going at it as soon as we saw each other would also end up horrible. There was no safe ground between us anymore, and I didn't like that. At all.

As I stood outside, waiting for Sasuke, I think about how we've been friends since we were children. How, from day one, he ignored me and pushed me away. Then, from day two, accepted me and overall allowed me to be in his daily life. He made me vital, important, which was why he could never stand me mad at him. In turn, I made him vital, important, which was way I was destroying myself over this whole ordeal.

This shouldn't be what has become of us. This shouldn't be happening. I tell myself this over and over as the memories of our first kiss replays in my head. I drill it to myself as I think of me slapping Sasuke. And as he pulls up to the curb on the other side of the street, taking his keys out of the ignition and sliding out of his jeep, I argue on what to do.

Do I stand my ground and go at it as soon as he walks up, demanding what his problem was with me or the world. Or do I weaken to comforting him and allowing him to realize that I'm still the same Sakura I was so many years ago.

He walks up to me, keys in his fist and eyes to the ground, his face looking so tired, so worn. Just glancing at his eyes cause my heart to soften, and I automatically know which route to take.

"So, what did you need?" he asks, shoving his fist with the key in his pocket and finally lifting his gaze to mine.

Staring at him, I stand there for a moment silently. His eyes looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept well in days. His face holds a constant frown, as if his signature smirk was gone forever. Finally, his posture, which used to be nice and straight, was slumped and sagged.

Pathetic.

My lip curls into a snarl and my eyes turn into a glare, "What the hell is with you?" I demand, my anger flaring to it's peak.

Blinking, surprised by the aggressiveness, he takes a moment to answer, but not too long, instantly his anger rose at well, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me!" I yell out, but quickly shush into a hushed whispered, "have you seen yourself recently? You looked like you mother has died."

"My mother is perfectly alive and well," he answered with a growl, "look, I didn't come all the way over here jus to fight."

"I know. Which is why we will make this short," I look him dead in the eyes, anger still burning like an inferno.

Sasuke waits patiently, as if he could take anything I could throw on him. It might look tough to some people, but it's actually him being very weak. If he was strong, he would be fighting back like he normally would. If he was tough, he wouldn't just take it. No, if he wasn't acting like some pitiful kicked puppy, I wouldn't be having the say so right now.

"You've heard it before, but I don't think you understood me, and maybe that was because after only a short while, I dissolved my ultimatum and went to speak to you again. So, let's do this again." I take a breath, then say as harshly as I could, "get over it. Whatever it is, get over it. It can't be that bad, it can't be that horrible, for you to go around acting like some weak bitch that's been getting kicked all of her life-"

"Like you know what's going on!" he roars, life finally kicking back into him, "Like you understand what I'm so upset about!"

"When I saw you get out of that jeep, I decided I no longer care what the hell happened."

"Fuck you, Sakura!"

He starts to turn, but I grab his wrist, "I don't care what happened, but I do care about how you're feeling. I want you to get over this, whatever it is, because it's kicking your fucking ass and it shouldn't be. The Sasuke I know-"

"And what Sasuke do you think you know?" he questions, turning around and snatching his wrist away, "What Sasuke do you think you've got all figured out, because it isn't me Sakura. You don't know shit."

"Here you go," I say with a roll of my eyes, "the whole 'my life is a living hell' routine. Just don't Sasuke."

He starts to laugh now, shaking his head, "Fine, I'll save it then. I'm fucking out of here."

"And here comes the storming off. Little Sasuke is running from his problems," I chuckle, watching his retreating figure, "honestly, what's new about you. Why can't you just over come whatever the hell this is."

Suddenly, as I was walking behind him, he turns around. He does it so quickly, so smoothly, that I practically run right into him. So, I walked right into the middle of his hands, and that's when he grabbed my arms and squeezed them tight.

Wincing in pain, my heart starts to beat in panic as I start to become slightly afraid. Shaking me, eyes looking consumed in anger, he yells at the top of his lungs in my face, "because my problem is you!"

For the first time, I was stunned into silence. Maybe it was his roar or his nails digging in my skin, it could have very well had been his inferno for eyes, but I couldn't seem to respond. So, instead, I stared at him wide eyed in shocked and muted in fear.

Then, he blinked, and all the rage cleared from him. He looked me over, as if he was seeing me for the first time, the let go of me quickly and took a step back.

He was back to his self, back to being sane, because I was sure I had just witnessed Sasuke losing his mind. Slowly his anger came simmering back, hot and radiant as ever. This time, though, he seemed to keep it in check.

"Let me tell you of a story about a boy, that's right a boy, who fell in love." he growled harshly, staring at me so intensely that I couldn't look away, "This boy, as tragic as it is, didn't realize it until the last minute, until it was too late. Still pure, still understanding the world, he decided it was best if he kept it to himself. A secret no one would ever know about if he never told. Thing is, this girl he fell so deeply for, she made it extremely hard."

My heart slowly hammered as I slowly came to understand.

"She was always around, always wanting comfort. She was just so needy, just like a child. The boy didn't mind though, not at all, he loved taking care of her, she was like a sister to him. The trouble came, though, when he started to realize his pureness was slowly dissolving and he himself was changing."

My breaths are shallow as I continue to sit and listen, unable to speak.

"No longer was everything okay, no not at all. Suddenly, he was thinking of ways to destroy everything that was in his way, everything that was keeping himself away from the one girl he loved. He thought of tearing apart everything just for his own gain, just for his personal pleasure of calling that girl _his."_

He paused, his face crumbling and his anger slowly melting away.

"He would do things that were out of character, so out of character that he scared himself. Soon after that, he made mistakes, too many mistakes, and he slowly started losing his grip on the girl he loved and his old self. Agonizingly slowly, he started to lose everything."

"But out of the darkness came apathy, and abruptly he no longer cared. If everything was going to go to hell, then he might as well embrace it. But his best friend, noticing the changed, brought the boy back and showed him the truth."

"The boy would never be able to have the girl. The girl will never want the boy. And the world will continue spinning no matter what happens."

Then, with a small smile lifting his facial expression, he said softly, "and life goes on."

With that, he turned around and walked towards his jeep, "now you know," he spoke, taking out his keys, "now everything is out, but it's all too late now. I gave up, completely, and it no longer matters."

I watched as he walked away, tears stinging my eyes as stood there, not knowing what else to do.

Before he made it all the way to the drivers side, he turned around with the old Sasuke smirk on his face, "but don't worry, Sakura. You haven't lost me, honest. I'll come back around when I'm strong enough to face what you do to me. Right now, it scares me how much you change me. I'm sorry, though, for taking this long to tell you everything that was wrong with me."

Then, with a chuckle and a shrug, he gave me a real smile. Not a smirk, not a forced one, just a simple happy smile, and then said, "but you know me. I've always been an idiot."

I stood there silently as I watched him pull off and leave.

X

Ino opened the door with the smile, maybe already assuming it was me. One look at my face though, made smile flatter and had her happy demeanor shifting to worry. She opened her mouth to ask, to question what was wrong, but to save us both I shook my head and mutely entered her home.

I didn't speak a word, I had been mute since Sasuke left, which was two hours ago. I had walked to Ino's to think, but it was like my mind was wiped of everything as I shuffled my way down the streets. I didn't know what to do, my body was moving on it's own. Me, in the mind, in my heart- me as a whole has completely shut down.

It was almost as if there was nothing left.

I walked up Ino's stairs, watching my feet as I took them slowly, and tried not to focus on the void that was draining me dry. I tried to think of anything else but the suffocating loneliness that I was feeling. And while I listened for Ino, waiting for her to follow as I knew she would, I tried to imagine that two hours ago Sasuke hadn't just left my life.

That Sasuke was still there, smirking, telling me that he was always here whenever I needed him.

I opened Ino's door, and as if the weight of the world was suddenly placed on my shoulders, I collapsed on Ino's bed and curled into a ball. Ino's quiet footsteps came seconds later, and I closed my eyes tight when I heard the door shut. She carefully crawled to where I was then gently grabbed my head and placed it on her lap.

Then, quietly, she played with my hair, softly rubbing my scalp and running her fingers through the wisps of hair that were tossed everywhere.

"Sasuke left," I mumble, opening my eyes slowly.

"To where, Sakura?" Ino asked hardly above a whisper.

"I don't know." I admit, curling into a tighter ball. The thought caused pain, I really didn't know where he left to. He's just gone. Maybe forever.

"Well, he will be back," Ino promised me tenderly, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"He won't be," countering her comforting words, "because he doesn't want to love me anymore. He wants to get over me."

"He can't stay away from you Sakura. No one can."

"He's gone for a long time, and I don't think I can handle without him," I closed my eyes, my heart feeling like it was being ripped to pieces.

"Why?" she whispers, this time looking directly down to me, "I can't fill the emptiness he's left?"

"No one but him can fill the emptiness he left," I inform her, "he is the only one who can fit it right."

"A puzzle," Ino thought aloud, still running her fingers through my hair, "is that how you think of your heart?"

"A puzzle with a single missing piece."

'

"He completes the picture."

It wasn't a question, but I shook my head anyway, "No, he completes me."

"Sakura stop." Ino said finally, having enough.

But I didn't want to sugar coat anything anymore. I didn't want to hide from the truth. He completed me and held me together every single time I was on the brink of crumbling apart. He was the first person I spoke about myself to without feeling guilty or selfish afterwards. Sasuke, honestly, was so much apart of me and I didn't even know until now.

"If you think it's my fault just say it." the comforting tone was still there, but I knew Ino was feeling guilty.

I didn't say anything. She might have very well been the cause of everything. In reality, it could have been her that drove Sasuke away, not me. If she weren't around, if she had stayed gone, maybe it would be Sasuke's lap I'd be resting my head on. Maybe it would be Sasuke stroking my hair.

If me and Ino would have never happened, Sasuke would still be here.

But I couldn't force myself to feel that way.

"I don't blame you," I whisper, speaking honestly, "I don't blame you at all."

"You don't have to lie for me," she pressed gently, but I was tearing her into pieces. I was shredding her with every tear that leaked out, which had just slowly started to flow. I wasn't lying though, I didn't blame her, I couldn't blame her. My mind rejected the whole idea of holding Ino responsible. My mind also rejected the idea of regretting this realationship.

Turning my head, I look up at Ino. Tears rolling down my face, eyes blurry, I watch her steadily as I see Ino for who she really was.

She was my world, my life. She was what kept me sane, what grounded me. Her blue eyes always shimmered, her smile always warm and radiant. Her touch gentle and comforting, her voice beautiful and soothing.

While I felt so broken without Sasuke, while I felt like I couldn't fight this darkness that had managed to engulf me, I knew it would be so much worse if I had lost Ino as well. Sasuke is gone, but Ino is still by my side.

"I'm serious Ino," I tell her softly, lifting my hand and carefully pulling her gaze to me. Looking deep into her eyes I continued, "I don't think it's your fault. I'm just…so sad…" I paused, choking down a sob that almost escaped. Taking a breath, I tried again, "but everything would be so much worse if you weren't here with me."

Her deep blue eyes stared into mine, trying to find truth from what I was saying.

"And I know it's selfish, I know I'm only thinking of myself," I struggle, my gaze wavering, "but you can't leave me. You just can't… I couldn't lose you along with him. I know this is coming out wrong, I know I sound so- so- selfish," I spat the last part out, "but I need you, now more than ever. Please. Please don't leave me. I couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle being alone. I can't handle losing someone else. It hurts."

I was bawling now, sobbing and trying to speak to her. She probably wasn't understanding what I was saying, she probably still trying to grasp how selfish I was being, but I kept going, "It hur-hurts so bad. I fe-feel like I- I can't e-e-even breathe right. This is s-so stupid!"

I was growing frustrated now, angry at myself for letting a single person hurt me so severely. Angry that I was crying over just one guy. Angry that I was being so selfish!

There were so many things wrong, so many things I wasn't doing right. I felt like an idiot, like I deserved everything that was happening to me, because I was being so self centered, like I have been for so long now. I had been so wrapped up in myself that I actually lost someone.

A friend.

A best friend.

And now I was graveling to Ino to not leave me, because it hurt too much to lose _him_. I was such a stupid child. Such a-

"Stop, Sakura." Ino said firmly, grabbing me awkwardly and forcing me to sit up, "stop crying."

I sat up, wiping my eyes as I hiccupped, struggling not to sob again. As more and more tears flowed, I ended up just covering my face, trying to muffle the sniffles I was making. Ino's arms embraced me, and as they did I instantly I felt her warmth as she squeezed me tightly.

"I'm not Sasuke," I listened to Ino's whisper as she continued to speak comfortingly and firmly at the same time, "I won't leave you. Ever. I know you need me, and I know you can't handle losing me. So, you won't have to. I'll make sure I'll stay with you until you no longer want me around, and even then, I won't let go."

A sob slipped as I pressed my face against her shoulder.

"You can be selfish with me. You can beg from me whenever you want. You can cry to me whenever you feel like it," she continued, her hold on me never loosening, "so don't think you are being self centered. I'm your girlfriend, and I will continue to support you and hold you whenever you break down."

There was a pause as she let me sink everything in.

_She was never going to leave me. She would never think I was being selfish. She would continue to be there, always._

"Alright?" she asked sternly, pulling back to look at my face.

Looking at my lap, wiping my eyes with another hiccup, I nodded.

"So stop crying, Sakura. I'll make sure you'll make it through this."

Then she grabbed my chin and lightly pushed it up, forcing me to look at her. Even with the tears blurring my vision, I could see her looking at me solemnly, waiting for my tears to stop. I tried to force my tears away by wiping my eyes again.

"I feel like such a child." I told her in a murmur.

"Mm," Ino mumbled, leaning forward as she pulled me forward with her, "you can be a child with me too, Sakura. I will take care of you."

She kissed me softly before pulling away and wiping my tear streaked face.

"This is so stupid," I grumbled as I pulled my face away from her hand, wiping my own tears and feeling miserable, "I can't believe I'm crying this much."

"Your best friend just put you on hold," Ino argued as she watched me patiently, "I don't think you are over reacting about this."

Sighing, and finally getting my breathing in check, I shift away from her. No matter what she said, I still felt uber embarrassed about my snoting session. I was probably hardly making sense, and the tears and sobs. So stupid.

"I know you were more comfortable with Sasuke, but honestly, do you think I'm judging you right now?" I heard Ino ask as I got up from her bed, feeling as if I needed some type of walk to cool down.

Her question knotted my stomach. Frowning, I looked down at my shoes thinking, _So what if I am?_

"You are so ridiculous you know that," Ino said with a sigh, climbing to the edge of the bed, "and you are the same as ever."

Glancing back at her, I couldn't help but asking, "How so?"

"Ever since we were little, you had this thing about being selfless," when she saw my frown of confusion she rolled her eyes, "don't tell me you don't remember? You never liked to tell me about what was wrong with you, and even though you never told me why, I knew it was because you didn't want to be self centered. You never took anything that wasn't forced on you, ie being presents and free things, you had this thing of being too polite. And you would literally give the clothes off you're back to someone who looked like they needed it, they never had to ask."

Scrunching my eyebrows together, I opened my mouth to disagree. Ino, though, saw it coming, and with a stern glare she cut me off, "Just don't Sakura. Me of all people would know what type of person you are. So, it makes it extra amazing that you like me."

I only had time to look at her even more confused before she continued.

"I never have a problem telling you about my problems. I never worry about sounding selfish. I only give when people ask, and if someone offered me something I would take it without thought. You think you're unforgivable for crying to me? I would hate to imagine what you think of me."

I opened my mouth to assure her that I didn't think anything negative about her, that she was absolutely perfect to me, but I stopped when I saw her small smile. Confused even more I cautiously asked, "what is you're point?"

She leaned forward and grabbed my hand with both of hers. Tugging gently, she pulled me towards her, and with each step I took she leaned back, never taking her eyes off of mine, "my point is that to me, Sakura, you are a saint. So when you cry to me, it's a real treat." she smiled even more at my frown, "not because I like seeing you cry, no that's always heart breaking. I say it's a treat because you don't do it often, you don't come to me about you're problems anymore, especially since we've gone out. Just," she paused, thinking about her next words, " I just wish that you would come to me more often. I want to be the one who takes care of you and comforts you when you need it. I want to be the one to see you when you are vulnerable and sad. I want to be the Sasuke."

Ino was laying on her back as she looked up at me, both of her hands still on mine. Her smile was slightly sad and her eyes searched mine as she spoke her next words without any remorse, "he wasn't right for the job. Unlike him, I would never leave you when you need me, no matter what happens."

Looking back on it now, that's when me and Ino became truly serious. That night was the only time I had allowed anyone other than Sasuke to see me at my lowest. I had come to the realization that this might be the only person I could ever come to who would always be there, no matter what happens.

Sasuke might have been the only person I had allowed to see my true self at my rawest points.

But he was also only my best friend.

This was my life, my lover, my other half.

So when I carefully climbed on top of her and looked down at her with a small smile before kissing her once tenderly and nodded.

I agreed to give myself to her completely.

Epilogue

I stood next to Ino silently with a smile, holding her hand to make sure she knew I was still there supporting her. Ino, on the other hand, looked fierce and confident, as if she were about to take on a whole army by herself.

But it wasn't an army. It was just our closest friends.

They were all sitting in Naruto's living room, some on the couch some standing up, all looking at us expectedly. Kiba was sitting next to Hinata. Shikamaru was with Choji. Neji and Tenten were standing in the corner, along with Shino and Lee.

I'm sure Ino could feel each and every eye that were on her.

Suppressing a chuckle with a small smile, I give her hand a squeeze. At that moment Naruto walked in, a small smile on his face as well as he passed us by, "Right well, I'm thinking everyone is here, so we can start."

I nod but Ino practically shouts, "Right! We have something to tell you!"

I couldn't suppress my laugh this time. A giggle slipped past my lips, which was quickly covered by me clearing my throat when Ino looked at me with a glare. I avoided her eyes as I looked to the left, rubbing my neck at the same time. After a moment, she started again, "We gathered you here today to tell you something really important!"

I looked back at the crowd, who was all looking at Ino with curiosity. It was only Kiba who looked as amused as I was. When he caught my eye, he winked.

"It's about me and Sakura! And what's been going on with us for four months now."

I watched as Hinata gave Kiba a hard elbow in the rib, shushing him as he laughed quietly. Ino, who didn't notice, took a deep breath and paused, as if struggling to get the words out. When she finally centered herself, she glared at the crowd with such confidence that I could have sworn her eyes were being engulfed by flames.

Then, after a very long suspense filled pause, she shouted, "Me and Sakura go out!"

There was a moment of silence, pin dropping silence, that had Ino squeezing my hand in nervousness.

Then Kiba burst out into historical laughter.

Ino glared at him with intent to kill.

"Kiba!" Hinata scowled with a hard look, "stop it, she's really nervous."

"You can't tell me the look on her face isn't hilarious!" Kiba choked out with another howl of laughter, "she looks like she's about to shit her-"

This time Ino took a step with a first rising.

"Ok that's enough of that," Shikamaru stepped in wisely, giving Kiba a weary, but amused, glance.

"I'm so excited!" Tenten squealed as she bounced towards us, giving Ino a hug, "how long were you going to keep us waiting!"

Ino's expression was confused, but I only rolled my eyes, "They knew all along, Ino," I explain to her, laughing when she looked shocked, "they probably knew by, like, week two."

"Week one," Neji corrected, walking over with a small smile, "honestly, how could we not?"

I smiled at him and gave him a hug as he opened his arms, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I said sincerely, "I'm glad everyone's ok with it."

"It's not like we would have cared!" Kiba said, standing up and giving me a bear squeeze, "you guys have been all over each other since day one. I expected it all along."

"Be nice," Hinata said softly before giving me a light squeeze and walking over to Ino to do the same.

Shino and Lee came out of their spot. Lee was grinning, while Shino held a small smile. Shino, who doesn't like hugs, only held out his hand in a hand shake before mumbling congrats, while Lee took me in a warm embrace and practically bounced around, "I'm so happy for you guys! Youthful love is always so much fun!"

"She seriously looked like she was about to shit herself," I heard Kiba mumble beside me to Naruto, who chuckled and shook his head.

"Well this was completely pointless," Ino groaned out in defeat, "here I was thinking I accomplished something."

"Not exactly," I correct, "least you had the courage to tell them."

"And that's all that matters," Choji agreed, giving Ino a hug, "now, not to ruin the mood, but I heard food was going to be here."

"Yeah, we are having a barbeque in the back," Naruto said, nodding towards the back door, "it'd be great if you went ahead and fired that thing up."

"Hell yes." was Choji's only reply before heading towards the backyard.

Ino followed the crowd, which was following Choji to the back. Me and Naruto, on the other hand, hung around, and when Naruto went towards the kitchen to grab one of the coolers, I moved to help also.

"Sasuke was busy," Naruto mumbled to me as I heaved the ice cold cooler.

I shivered, but it wasn't because some of the cold sweat from the cooler brushed against me, "Not like I expected him to come." I answered with a little more spite than I had meant to

"He'll come around," Naruto assured.

But I only shook my head as we opened the door and walked out to the backyard. It was bright, the sun was beaming down, and I watched over all my friends as the mingled and talked. Ino was with Hinata and Tenten, who were obviously gossiping. The rest of the boys gathered, planning a game of volleyball.

It was all so heart warming.

But someone was missing, and every event that contained the slightest of happiness would continue to have a shade of darkness until the missing piece decided to show up again.

Seeing as it was a month now, though, it seemed slightly futile.

"Hey, Killer, come over here."

Ino's voice broke me out of my trance, and with a smile, I took a step towards her and let my worries slither away to the back of my mind. And as I wrapped my arms around Ino's waist, grinning as she kissed my cheek and went back to talking to Tenten and Hinata, I assured myself that I didn't regret how anything played out.

I had Ino. What else mattered?

_The End_

* * *

**No mushy ending? Yes, that's right. I never did well with mushy stuff and, well, half the chapter had Sakura bawling so. Good enough? ****No, of course not. ****So, after much thought, because I knew I was going to end this story soon, I decided on a book to make a story 2! ****Yeah, it isn't a book two because, you know, it's technically not a book. Anyway. You guys are going to love it, seriously. I have so much hope for it! It's gonna be even more drama, even more fights! EVEN MORE DRAMA.**

**God I love drama.**

**Thank you everyone for reading. You have been an absolute joy to have around. To everyone who stuck with me from the very beginning, from the 6 long updates and random toss asides, your amazing. To everyone who found this story and commented throughout every chapter they read, you rock. And to the people who stumbled across this story and fell in love, I'm happy I could make it happen.**

**You guys, honestly, made this ride worth it.**

**Shycadet does, and always, will love you all. **

**Out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - **A new sneak peak on my new story Senior Year, which is story two, a continuous of Killer.

* * *

_[Theater voice] In a world where one girl stands against the world. _Jk. Let's be serious now.

X

"This is what senior year is about! Parties, drinking, graduating! Nothing can go wrong Ino, nothing! This year it's about me and you baby."

Ino's giggle slipped a grin on my face.

"You're right," Ino admitted, smiling at me excitedly, "this year is going to be absolutly amazing. Just promise we make it out just how we made it in, together."

"Babes, nothing could keep me from your side," I promise, giving her a kiss and squeezing her hand, "now come on, let's do this. It's our time to rule the school."

XxX

"You better watch yourself," Sasuke mumbled to me with a shadow over his features, looking unfamiliar and dark, "you think just because you have Ino, everything is set? You're wrong."

I cocked my head back with a frown, "If that's what you are worried about, it's nothing. Ino turns down every guy."

"Exactly," he answered simply before looking up and seeing something that caused him to straighten up and walk the other direction without a simple bye.

I turned to see Ino walking towards me, she was looking past me to Sasuke. Her face held a deep frown as she continued to focus her gaze one him.

X

"Things aren't the same you know," Naruto mumbled, looking at his phone and scrolling through it, searching for something, "we are all focused on something, that something being college and graduating. It's no more friends and groups, Sakura. Right now, it's about getting out of here."

Frowning, I watched him press a button and put the phone on his face, giving me a stiff nod before walking away.

"Hello?" I heard him ask as I continued to stay there, "Hi, I was wondering if I got the job."

X

"You're friend is wrong," Pein informed me with a shrug, taking a long drag from his cigarette, "everyone isn't about getting out of here. Sure they are preparing, but some are just like you, still looking for a good time."

"I don't know," I admit, shaking my head with a frown, "seems like everyone is getting different, especially-" I stopped myself suddenly, unsure if I should finish the sentence or not.

"Especially you and you're other half?" Pein guessed with a small smile, "I'm sure, it's now about whether you guys are going to separate and do the distant thing, or about staying together no matter what."

Sighing, I stayed silent, wondering how exactly he knew that was the problem with me and my 'other half' right now, "Just know, Pinkerbell, that I'm up for going wherever you are."

I jerked my head up in surprised and stared at him. He only shrugged, a grin on his face, "didn't think I gave up on ya' that easy, did ya?"

X

"It's time you found someone who will treat you right, Ino." Temari mumbled as I stared at her hand, which was holding mine.

I shook my head, my gaze returning to hers, "Sakura does treat me right, Temari."

"She runs away, fights you, tears you apart, breaks you to tears. There's someone out there, Ino, who wouldn't do anything like that," her soft murmur was getting to me. The back of my neck tingled, telling me everything about this was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to turn away from it all.

"I'm guessing you have a person in mind." I whisper, not believing my ears. I had just said that. Me. The same me who was suppose to be faithful to Sakura.

"Yeah, I do," her soft brown eyes were staring at me intensely now, "but I'm not sure you're ready for that name yet."

What was I doing here, flirting with danger? I needed to get out. Fast.

X

My drink spilled as I stumbled right into someone. Looking up, I try focus on their face as I slur out an apology, "Sawree." Then handing them my drink, I stumble off towards the front door.

I almost tripped off the steps that were right outside the door. Maybe it was because I was doing too many things at once; digging for my car keys and walking. It couldn't be because I was too drunk, I felt like I could take on the world right now.

Dry heaving, I blink hard as I make my way to my car. When I finally found it, even though it was parked right outside the house, I jogged towards it and slammed right against it; I could have sworn it was looked further than it really was. While leaning against the car, I press the button on my keys that causes the doors to unlock and just as I was about to open the door someone snatched the keys from my hand.

"Are you a complete idiot?" a familar voice demanded harshly as they grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back to the party harshly.

I recognized the dark raven colored hair and grimanced, "why ish it that yur alwash hurtin' meh'"

The question seemed to piss him off anymore, "I just saved your fucking life, you call that hurting you?"

X

"Nothing is simple anymore, nothing is easy." Kiba mumbled, sounding wiser than he was, "Senior year might be meant for good times and laughs and tears and memories, but it's also meant to find yourself and your true friends. You start to realize some things about some people that you'd rather not. You start to find out some truths that you wished you hadn't stumbled upon.

Just remember that Senior Year is _thee_ one and only year that shit falls short and every single fantasy you danced and entertained yourself with will slowly start to burn. You lose friends. You gain enemies. You learn some fucked up shit. Then you move on."

But then, he laughed, his old Kiba laugh that was filled with warmth and trust, "But think about it this way. Who ever you make it out with when you finally break free from that hell hole, will most likely be you're friend for life."

XxX

"Senior Year, it's where the magic happens," I mumble our motto with a small snort, "this is where hell rises over."

"It's your own fault," she told me coldly, looking down at my sitting figure with a very deep frown, "you let this happen."

Laughing again, I shake my head, "guess I did... Is this goodbye?"

"Yeah, Sakura. It is."

My heart slowly shredded itself as I allowed myself to fall into darkness.

* * *

**Looks good right? I tried to make it like a real movie preview. Look forward to it. Named Senior Year.**


End file.
